Her Light Will Never Die Out
by OwlCookies XD
Summary: Shanon and her friend Kuromi  joined the DWMA. Then friends Tsuki, Eruki, Takuya, and Philip join along. What adventures await them there? Rated T for language. COMPLETED... theres gunna be a sequal tho :
1. Chapter 1

**OwlCookies: hey there all u fanfic lovers! Its owlie again!**

**Neiyo: and neiyo **

**OwlCookies: yesh! Uhm for the description of the parents, theyr riza and roy from fullmetal alchemist. Haha, this is what I imagine every night before I sleep XP**

**Neiyo: UHM….. a bit to personal**

**OwlCookies: BAH! These people don't know who I am!**

**Neiyo: unless they stalk u**

**OwlCookies: tru… here are the characters~**

**Kuromi: sup. Im shanons weapon and her best friend. I have a dark personality due to the name I was given "kuromi" kuro means "black or dark" and "mi" is just a way to say it's a girl name in Japanese. I'm kind, scary, and ill beat up anyone who hurts my meister**

**Shanon: im the narrarator. I can have multiple personalities. I can be childish, mature, emotional. You name it. I can easily forgive. That is a trait people seldom have.**

**OwlCookies: that's all the characters you need to know about now. **

**Neiyo: enojoy~ (owlcookies does not own any character or watev except for shanon and kuromi)**

**OwlCookies: yeshes! I shall post pictures of them on deviantART**

**Soul Eater Fanfic :3**

**Arc I: Beginning  
**

Shanon's POV

I sighed knowing the outcome of what I did. Instant death by my best friend…

Quickly, I ran away from her screaming and laughing. "NOOO! NOOOO! AHAHAHA! NOO! STOP!" Yes, instant death by tickling. Kuromi laughed evily as she tickled me. "I'M SORRY! NOO! OK! OK! SORRY! YOUR NOT MY MOM! SORRY!" Before we start, let me explain that one nibblet.

You see, I was adopted. A few years back when I was 8 my adoptee parents told me everything. One day when I was supposed to be sleeping, I snuck out my room and saw my real parents and my adoptee parents talking about me. I looked down the stairs. Quietly, I scurried into my room to grab some rope. I tied it onto the stair guard rail…thing and sat on it. My adoptee parents must of seen me because they started giggling. I took a deep breathe as I jumped down from the ledge screaming, "YAHOOO!" I let go of the rope just as I was near my real parents. Then I landed on them while my adoptee's tried not to crack up. My mom and dad gasped in a daze under me. I wrestled them and giggled uncontrollably. They sat up and gave me a sleepish smile. They knew I was past forgiving them. I was 8. What did I know? I didn't know why they gave me away until a few days ago. The question just occurred to me. They told me that they had me when they were really young. School and stuff was to much to handle with me around. I kinda felt hurt but I smiled anyways. My dad has messy black hair, he's in the military. A colonel. It's pretty cool. My mom has blond hair which she always puts up like a birds tail. (No, it's not a braid) But sometimes when she's not at work, she puts it down. She looks prettier that way. She's also in the military with my dad. But she's his subordinate cuz she's only a lieutenant. I'm not sure if they got the right kid because I have brown hair. Does black and blond make brown? Maybe. But still…

Now 14 years old, my friend Kuromi and I found a really interesting school in Death City, Nevada. With the approval of my parents we journeyed forth! Haha… funny word… (Kuromi has no parents) The school is called the DWMA death weapon meister academy. We didn't how we were going to sign up once we got there but we would try.

******************* at the dwma :D *************************

It was pretty interesting at the school. Smack dab in the middle of the city, this huge school building that was perfectly symmetrical stood. "Hey Shanon, what are we going to do now?" Kuromi asked. I shrugged. "Let's ask this guy!" I said cherrfully pointing to a guy with skulls on his clothes. He looked symmetrical except for his hair. It looked really funny those 3 white stripes on half of his black hair. We marched up to the kid. "Hey person!" I said right in his face. He looked disgusted. "Excuse me?" I giggled. "Your excused!" I couldn't stop giggling, that was really funny! So, I reluctantly rolled on the ground laughing my butt off. Kuromi looked down at me totally pissed. She sighed and looked back at the kid. "As she was saying, how do you join the dwma?" The person's eyes lit up. "Oh! Come with me!" Following the strange gothic person, Kuromi dragged me inside. We stopped in front of a room. "This is my father's quarters," he said. Kuromi dropped me roughly on the ground as I stopped laughing. Then, I got up. "You'll find what you need here. Follow me." He said pointing.

He opened the door and led us inside. Above us were guillotine-like arches. There was clouds on the ground. It was kinda freaky. At the end of the path we were following, I saw a giant black ghost thing with a sharp, pointy mask thing. Standing next to it was a red-head guy in a black suit. "Hey Kid." He greated. "YO! YO! YO!" the black thing exclaimed. "HIYA THERE KID! Who's your friends?" Kid stood there emotionless. "Father, these two would like to join the academy." He said all formally. I couldn't help but giggle. Kid's dad patted my head. "This one reminds me of Patti." Kid made an annoyed sigh. "Only worse…" My ears perked up as he said that. I glomped him. "That's not very nice!" I exclaimed as he oofed under me. Kuromi blinked trying not to laugh. I noticed the black thing was eyeing us carefully like he was studying us or something. Then, out of nowhere, two foamy hands clapped together. "It seems Kid-kun has brought a weapon and meister pair! My my, their soul wavelengths even match!" Kuromi and I looked at eachother confused. "Say wah?" I asked. The red-head person stepped up. "I'm Spirit. I'll explain to you."

_The main goal of the DWMA is to protect the world from evil. In the world, there are may humans that may abandon their life as a human and go on the path of an Evil human, a path that transforms them into vicious evil beings that kill innocent humans for their pure souls. When enough is consumed, the Evil human can transform into an incredibly dangerous being called a Kishin._

_To stop this, the DWMA trains people to combat against these Evil humans, by training their students from a young age to fight and kill these beings. The DWMA also trains Meisters and Weapons to combat against Witches, which also threaten the peace of the world._

_The students are split into two main categories: the Demon Weapons and Meisters. Meisters are humans with a Soul Wavelength that is more powerful than a regular human's, giving them an advantage in a fight. Demon Weapons are humans with the unique ability to transform their bodies into weapons. The DWMA pairs up different Weapons and Meisters together to form partnerships between them, in order to make powerful teams to stand against the Evil humans, with the Meister wielding the Demon Weapon._

_However, pairing a Weapon and a Meister together is not easy, as their Soul Wavelengths need to be compatible with each other. Therefore, the DWMA often holds large gatherings, where students gather together wearing badges indicating whether they are a Demon Weapon or a Meister and try to find the partner they are compatible with. It seems possible that even after accepting a partner, one can change partners if they wish to._

_Once a Meister and Weapon team is formed, the team can take assignments on the Mission Bulletin in the Reception area of the Academy to kill Evil humans. Well-trained Meisters and Weapons develop many new powers and abilities as their experience and bond as a Meister and Weapon team grow. Training sessions and physical fitness tests and sparring matches etc. are thus held often in the Academy._

_Some high-level Meister and Weapon teams are sometimes called upon to take part in large battles against separate societies that are declaring war with the DWMA._

_However, it is also essential to have knowledge of the enemies one is up against. This is when the DWMA acts like a regular school, giving the Meisters and Weapons lessons inside classrooms, as well as homework essays and exams._

_Many students are motivated into fighting against the Evil humans and Witches with their goal into making or becoming a death scythe. When a Demon Weapon has consumed a certain amount of souls in a particular order (99 Evil human souls and 1 Witch Soul) they gain extraordinary power and can be used by Shinigami himself. Creating a Death Scythe is thus known to be a hard and difficult process, and many Meisters are respected for creating a Death Scythe, and Death Scythes themselves are respected among the students as well._

_The Meister students and some members of staff that are also Meisters in the Academy are separated into a ranking system. This system is based on the number of stars. Meisters of One-Star Rank make up the majority of the Academy, rookie Meisters. Two-Star Meisters are considered the most advanced Meisters of the student body, like the members of spartoi. Three-Star Meisters are the most powerful, and is a rank associated mostly with the teachers, such as Sid and Stein. It does not necessarily mean that a Meister can become a Three-Star Meister just by turning their Weapon into a Death Scythe. A Meister needs to have exceptional skill and power to have the title of a Three-Star Meister._

_The higher the Star rank, the Meisters have more priveliges in the Academy than normal rookie Meisters._

_Demon Weapons are not included in the Star ranking system, and are only placed into two categories: a normal Demon Weapon or a Death Scythe. The strength of a Weapon though, can vary as much as Meister's._

_The staff is made up of basic school staff such as receptionists or librarians, but the teachers themselves serve a large variety of roles. Teachers like Stein teaches Meisters in classrooms but also take on special orders and missions recieved by Shinigami and act as leaders or personal trainers to a certian group of students. Some are also part of a military force of the DWMA that fight alongside Meisters and Weapons in conflicts against societies such as Arachnophobia_

_The Academy have wide balconies for students to access and the grounds in front of the entrance are also used as a makeshift battleground for training fights between students. During these battles, a member of staff must be present to view the fight. The area near Shibusen also seems to be a forest area, where some students like Maka and her team use it as a training ground._

_Lockers are also seen in some parts of the corridors. In Soul's case, Meisters (all female) constantly send request letters into his locker for him to be their partner when he becomes a Death Scythe, much to his chagrin. A few lockers are decorated with stickers_

_The Academy is quite big and grand inside and contains many long corridors with arched ceilings and lamps to light the way and staircases. The corridors also have round windows looking out onto the school grounds._

_The school has a large cafeteria providing the students with food during the school day._

_The Library is incredibly big, a large room that goes up to at least three floors, with bridges connecting the opposite sides of each floor, with shelves upon shelves of books and has desks with lit torches for study. The Library follows a rule which restricts some students to only be able to look at a limited number of books in the Library. The books are divided into four categories: Level 1, Level 2, Level 3 and Level 4. Meisters up to Two Stars in rank can have access to Level 1 books, but cannot have access to Level 2 books, which can be read by Three Star Meisters. Level 3 books can only be accessed by staff and the highest rank, Level 4, can only be availabe to Senior Meisters or death scythes. However, as seen with Death the Kid, who is a Grim Reaper, exceptions can be made._

_One of the lively places in the Academy, the Mission Bulletin is where Meisters get their missions to hunt Evil Humans and get more Kishin Eggs to make their Weapons a Death Scythe. Descriptions of each mission are written on cards and placed on the bulletin. Students are free to pick which mission they want, but the missions can have special requirements written on them as well, like the ability to sense souls. Some missions can be dangerous, and mainly include killing Evil humans. However, some do not involve Evil human and are just missions to create peace and help people in distress (e.g. Kirikou and Ox take on a mission to defeat a rampaging giant). Near the bulletin is the Reception. Here, students who have chosen their missions take their mission cards to the receptionist who checks whether they are viable for the mission before actually assigning the mission to them._

_The classrooms are also wide and spacious and resemble lecture halls rather than classrooms, with pitched floors and conjoined desks and the blackboard and the teacher's desk in the centre. There are also windows at the back which provide a view of the grounds. Each class has a homeroom teacher. Maka's class, called Crescent Moon Class, has Stein as their teacher. It seems that students have free access to the classrooms, even outside lessons._

_The area where sick or injured Meisters and Weapons are treated. Whilst nurses like Nygus usually work in here, occasionally Stein is known to assist as well, especially with operations like when Soul was injured. The dispensary is a typical hospital room with several beds and an examining room and doctor's office. In the hospital wards, a couple of health posters can be seen._

_It is also revealed that the Academy has shower rooms for students to use after Physical Education classes._

_The restrooms are quite spacious and lavish. Some, like Sid and Maka, use the mirrors in the restrooms to contact Lord Death in the Death Room._

After listening to Spirit for awhile and having an akward moment of silence. I exclaimed. "COOL!" Kuromi smiled. "So, can we join?" she asked. "Of course!" Lord Death replied. "We'll have you start right away! But first, Kuromi-chan, do you know how to turn into a weapon?" Kuromi blinked. "Uhm…" Deep silence… Then, Kuromi started glowing blue. "Woah…" we both somehow whispered. The blue started fading and took form, as I caught it. It was a mace… slash halberd. "Coolio…" I breathed. Then, it glowed blue and turned into something else. That to landed in my hands. A bow and arrow. "WOAH KUROMI! WHO KNEW YOU COULD DO THAT!" I exclaimed really loud. It turned blue and back into Kuromi. "Sweet…" I glomped her. "YAYZ!" Lord Death clapped some more. "Well done Kuromi, later we'll see what Shanon's meister powers have, but now. Kid-kun, will you escort these two to class? Sorry for making you a little late for class." Kid nodded.

Out of the Death Room, we traveled to a big class room. Everyone starred at us as we came in. "Hiya Kid!" a girl wearing a blue hat waved. The teacher named Professor Stein nodded towards us. "Kid, take a seat. I want to talk to your friends." Kuromi and I walked awkwardly towards him. "I want you to introduce yourselves to the class." My face turned red. I REALLY didn't want to do that. Facing crowds of people I didn't know really scared me. Kuromi seemed to sense my fear because she slowly led me infront of the desk and started introducing herself first. Hands in pockets, she began. "I'm Kuromi Taguchi." She grabbed my neck and shoved my trembling body next to her. "This is my best friend and meister, Shanon Williams. She can't talk right now, so don' even try to make fun of her." Kuromi held up a fist. "Or I'll smush you into a pulp." Professor Stein smirked behind us as a blue-head guy stood up pointing at her. "THERE'S NO WAY A GIRL LIKE YOU CAN BEAT THE NUMBER ONE BLACK STAR INTO A PULP! I CHALLENGE YOU RIGHT NOW! YOU AND ME!" He hopped down from where he was sitting. Kuromi turned around to me. In the background, Stein nodded in approval. "I need your gloves," she whispered. Scared, I handed her my gloves I use for... let's just say that that is a private matter right now.(NO ITS NOT LEMONS! i just dont wana make a crossover ok? You'll get the hint what the gloves are for if you know what FullMetal Alchemist is.) As she put it on and walked towards the bluenette, I leaned back agenst Stein's desk and chokingly called, "Don't get my gloves bloody!" She only waved back at me. Professor Stein stood in the middle of them. "Begin." He proctored.

Black Star was about to punch Kuromi but she caught his punch mid-strike without a single struggle. He tried with his other hand but Kuromi did the same. I heard a crunching sound and thought she had crushed Black Star's hand. He winced. "Oh, I haven't even started." I bit my lip and looked away. I knew what she was going to do. This happened to ever male victim she fought. There was another crunching sound and a loud girl scream. I looked. Black Star was sprawled across the floor scream and holding his nuts. "AHHHHHHH! MY BALLS!" he screamed. The other students looked completely freaked. But I only laughed. I walked up to my partner and patted her back. "Nice one Kuromi." I giggled. She only smirked as she took of the gloves and handed it back to me. We then took our seats as Tsubaki, Black Star's weapon helped him to the nurse. I was still giggling. Next to me a girl with pig tails sat. "Black Star met his match," she proclaimed. Then I noticed that giant book in front of her. "Hey person, what's that book for?" She looked at me. "I'm Maka. I like to read out of it, but sometimes I chop people with it. Like this for example." She turned to the white haired boy next to her. "MAKAAAAA CHOP!" she slammed the spine of the book on the kids hair. "OH GOD MAKA! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he screamed. So her name was Maka… Some more chat went trough the room. Finally, the lectures and stuff started.

Owlie:WELL HOWD YA LIKE IT?

Neiyo: could be better

OwlCookies: ikh T.T i fail huh

Neiyo: YUP XP

OwlCookies: i just lurv extras

Neiyo: u r shanon T.T

OwlCookies:haha kuromis hair problems isnt like me XPPP

Neiyo: we havent gotten to tht part yet!

OwlCookies: oh well, it isnt much of a spoiler anyways

Neiyo: tru~


	2. Chapter 2

**OwlCookies: HELOOO there all u fanficitioneers! Its owlie again with a new chapter of my soul eater fanfiction!**

**Neiyo: yup, this ones guna suck becuz owlie has writers block right nao~**

**OwlCookies: sigh, I wasted all my ideas on blade's story T.T**

**Neiyo: true, but u haven't posted any chapters for it recently, the story deserves it**

**OwlCookies: I guess… well today we have new characters to introduce!**

**Neiyo: they're not soul eater characters**

**OwlCookies: they are characters made by me. Well technically my friend wanted to be in this fanfic so ya…**

**Neiyo: wana kno who there are?**

**OwlCookies: WELL READ ON THE FIND OUT!**

**Neiyo: actually…**

**OwlCookies: here they are**

**Tsuki: hi… im tsuki… I like to read books…**

**Eruki: SUP IM ERUKI. TSUKI'S MEISTER. TSUKI'S REAL QUITE. I'M A GIRLY PUNK.**

**Shanon: me and tsuki are besties :]**

**Tsuki: uh…uh.. ya… shanon 's my friend(OwlCookies: HAHA IN REAL LIFE TOOO)**

**Kuromi: DAM IT ERUKI LET TSUKI TALK FOR HERSELF**

**Eruki: BAH! UR NOT HER MEISTER!**

**Kuromi: IM NOT EVEN A MEISTER**

**Shanon: hahaha XD funny fight funny fight!**

**Eruki: STAY OUT OF THIS KITTY-GIRL**

**Shanon: ima kitty :3**

**Kuromi: SHUT UP ERUKI! YOUR JUST JELOUS THAT SHANON'S A BETTER MEISTER THAN YOU!**

**Eruki: YA A KITTY GIRL TOTALLY BEATS ME**

**Shanon: ima kitty :3**

**Kuromi: FK U TO HL BTCH!**

**OwlCookies: now now everyone, lets calm down O.O**

**Neiyo: Steps, in and whacks them both on the head knocking them both out.**

**OwlCookies: *claps hands* thank you neiyo**

**Shanon: ima kitty:3**

Kuromi's POV

So we were getting all nice and cozy in Death City. Lord Death gave us a nice little apartment to stay in. 2 rooms, a kitchen, living room. Blah. All that gooshy family stuff. But for two people, that was quite a lot. Just Shanon and I, the two of us. Alone. You wouldn't guess because it would be the last thing you would guess about Shanon, but she does all the motherly stuff around her. She cooks(but mostly we eat out), she cleans the house, does the laundry. Man, it's such a pain because I feel guilty for not helping, but as some of you may assume, I'm not very 'motherly'. Every time I try to help Shanon I screw up and she rants all over me. Well, maybe no. She just so called 'glomps' me. Glomping isn't painful or anything. Glomping is just jumping on top of people and hugging them. Like a 'huggle' I guess. You probably have no idea what I'm talking about. At first, I didn't either. Let's take a field trip in the the Shanonian World Dictionary. Also known as 'Muffroom World.' Let us begin.

**Muffroom-a combonation of muffins, mushrooms and pie**

**Glomp-a way to hug people by jumping on them. A sign of love**

**Chamelen-supposedly a chameleon but it was mispronounced by Shanon**

**Alfalfa-not something to make bread with. A type of sheep**

There are many more words Shanon made up. But let's just stick to that.

Well, anyway, as I was saying, it was our 4th week at the DWMA. We caught on pretty quick. Shanon learning quickly? You're kidding right? No, I'm not. You know about her parents, right? Riza and Roy?(Owlie-YES FROM FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST BECUZ THEYR SO COOL LIKE THT XD) They're smart. Or, smarticle as Shanon says. So obviously, our little crazy girl Shanon must be smart as well. Sigh. I know I'm getting off topic a lot, but, well… Shanon's my best friend and I hate it when people look down on her even though her personality encourages it.

The morning we had a pop-quiz. Ah, a bad omen indeed. We had need kids. Their names are Tsuki Yoshino and Eruki Minai. Tsuki is fine. Shanon and Tsuki are really close friends. But it was Eruki I was eyeing. From the moment I saw her pink plaid ganster hat down to her light blue shirt that exposed part of her chest and cut short a few centimeters below her breasts and to her green camo pants, I knew that girl was trouble. But no one seems to get what I'm saying.

Stein had the same initiation with them as with us. Eruki was the one who speaked for Tsuki because that little bookworm was buried in a book and wasn't paying attention to much. Before the bluenette, Black Star, could go and intimidate one of them, Shanon raced down to Tsuki. Then, she gently put the book on Steins desk and glomped her. "TSSSSSUUUUKKKIII!" she exclaimed really loud. She was so happy a huge grin spread across her face. The two must of known each other before because this is what Tsuki did. She patted Shanon's head and said, "Oh…oh hi Shanon…" and she smiled a little. Just enough to close her eyes. Shanon noogied her head and said, "I see you're still reading warriors!" Tsuki nodded. "Y…ya, I'm reading Bluestar's Prophecy." At this point, everyone was either starring at Shanon, Tsuki, or me. Sitting right next to me, Maka and Soul smirked. Below me, Kid sat emotionless with his weapon Liz who was playing with her hair. But Kid's other weapon, Patty, was laughing her butt off. Well, I guess she's naturally like that because she was drawing a giraffe. I did a face palm and put my head on the table thing sighing in annoyance. _I'll kill her later for that._ I vowed in my head.

Soon it was all over and everyone was in the middle of the quiz. Ok, question 4.

4) A sound _ dwells within a sound _ and a sound _.

_OH CRAP!_ I thought to myself. I had no idea what the answer was. I sighed looking at Shanon. She and Tsuki who had taken a seat next to her were both drawing on the back of their quizzes. I could tell they both finished it with ease. Thankfully it was the last question and I still have 3 minutes for it. Closing my eyes I deeply thought of everything we learned. Then it hit me. _That's right! A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body. _I don't know how I knew that because Professor Stein never taught us that, but OK! As long as I got it, I got it. The rest of the day dragged on until lunch. The food of the day was sloppy joe's. And let me tell you. Shanon HATES sloppy joe's. She and Tsuki ate outside. Tsuki was chuckling as Shanon angrily starred at her lunch. She even hated the drink that came with it. Milk. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed to her food. Tsuki olnly laughed harder. Somehow, I was starting to feel that Shanon forgot about me. Then, a felt a hard nudge to my side making me drop my food. "HEY!" I shouted. It was Tsuki's meister, Eruki. "Damn it!" I called to her. "What the hell was that for?" Eruki spun around smirking. "What, does that stupid blonde baby wanna cry over her spilt milk?" she said and motioned all baby like. "Listen sister, I'm not the only blonde around here," I hissed in her face. Sure, she was at least half a foot taller than me, probably older, but I held my ground. "Listen, shrimp, if you're gunna…" she was cut off by Black Star. "YAHOO! HEY ERUKI PERSON! I NEVER GOT TO FIGHT YOU YET!" Well then… while those two battled, Shanon shoved all her food toward me. "Aren't you going to eat?" I asked her. "BLECK! I'D RATHER STARVE THAN EAT THAT!" she exclaimed. Tsuki giggled. As we ate(Shanon got a snack bar), we watched the fight. I self-consciously chuckled to myself. Black Star was beating the crap out of her! Haha…karma got her.

At the end of the day, Soul asked the four of us if we could play basket ball with Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki(Black Star's weapon), Kid, Patty, Liz, and himself. Shanon and I agreed but Eruki walked off saying she had better things to do. Tsuki wanted to follow her but Shanon dragged her along. Maka seeing that Tsuki was just reading, decided to join along and read as well. Soul nagged her about playing but she Maka-chopped him to stop. So that left 8 people. Even number, even teams. Soul said he wanted the teams to have equivalent strengths so he made Black Star and me team captains. This was going to be a tough decision. Team Black Star included, Tsubaki, Patty, and Kid. My team included Shanon, Soul, and Liz. Pretty equal I thought. So on the game played! It was a tough match. On the sidelines, Maka said 2 more minutes until the game was over. We had a tie. 1:23, Black Star pushed Shanon to the ground roughly causing her to cry like a maniac and me to almost beat the daylights out of him. 0:45, we get 2 free shots. Soul takes them. He misses the first one but gets the last one. 0:15, Black Star shoots a basket. We have a tie again. 0:01, Liz barley made a basket. Yay. We won. As punishment for the other team, Kid had to move all his furniture an inch to the left because Black Star made him team captain last minute. Blood gushed out of him when he heard the news. Shanon laughed liked crazy because of his OCD. It looks like Shanon's injuries healed. Well, the end score was 15 us 14 them.

Everyone was enjoying their time walking home. Shanon was happily walking and talking with Tsuki. They must have had an interesting conversation because Tsuki's book was nowhere near her face. In fact, I didn't even know where it was. When she noticed I was glancing at her, she said, "What?" And I said, "What?" And she said(NO NOT THE 'THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID' BECUZ THTS RLY STUPID), "You were looking at me." And I was like, "I was trying to see where you put your book." She froze with a horrified look on her face. "Oh no!" she said loudly. Because she was a quiet person, I thought she might be screaming. Haha… Shanon stopped to. "Where'd you leave your book?" "I think it's still at the basketball court!" she replied still horrified. "C'mon! Let's go get it!" Shanon said grabbing out wrists and sprinting off dragging us in the process.

When we reached the basketball court, the book wasn't there. We spent hours looking at that court. We looked in every crook and nook. Is there even a difference to those? Well, then we saw Maka coming towards us. "Hey, you left this Tsuki," she said handed her Bluestar's Prophecy. Tsuki hugged her book and thanked her. Now that that was over, we started heading home again. This time, Tsuki didn't let the book leave her sight. "Hey Tsuki," I said. "Hmm?" she replied. "Why does it take you awhile to read that book?" I asked. "Because I read it all over and all over again." "Why?" "Because it's a good book." I sighed. Not much a conversationalist. I dreaded the days Shanon and me are apart. I get all lonely. It's hard to change personalities once you have it, so I'm out of luck with friends. I snorted as I trailed behind Shanon and Tsuki who started talking again. An immature soul and a bookworm soul can click together. Strange.

When we got home, Shanon started cooking dinner. Spaghetti. Her absolute favorite meal. While she cooked, I got cleaned up. I took a bath releasing my hair from the clip that binds it to the back of my head. I sighed. If I got one dollar for every sigh I did, I would be rich. A warm bath was all I needed. I sank in until my mouth was just above the water line. I blew bubbles into it. It relaxes me. I heard Shanon nock on the door. "What?" I called. "I GOTTA USE THE BATHROOM REEEEAAALLLY BAD!" she replied wanting to break down the door. I closed my eyes. "Fine, but don't be a perv and look at me." I could picture her nodded and dancing trying not to go in her pants. She opened the door and ran straight to the toilet. It was so disturbing how you could hear people pee… Once she was done, she took a relieved sigh, flushed the toilet, and left to finish cooking. When she closed the door I got dressed in my light blue pajamas with little clouds on them. Shanon gave it to me for a birthday present. Then, I dried my hair and sat down to eat just as Shanon was putting the pasta on our plates. She put milk in my cup and apple juice in hers. I sniffed the food. It was mouth watering. "Gee Shanon, how do you make such good food?" She shrugged. "I guess from my mom." Then she smiled. "Hey, your hairs down. You should keep it down more. It look so much prettfuler!" she paused. "And you're not a mom wannabe," she added slyly. Usually I'd get her for saying that, but since I wasn't in the mood, I let it slide. I smiled at her. "But I hate it when my hair gets in the way." Shanon laughed. "Ever thought of a hat, headband, or hair tie?" I smirked. "BAH! TO GIRLY!" She laughed even harder. "Like you aren't yourself! I've seen you Kuri-chan! I know you have a girly side to!" Shanon was laughing so hard she tipped over her chair, fell, and laughed even harder. I tried to ignore it and be my grumpy old self, but I couldn't help it. I tipped over and fell too. But I had pasta in my mouth. When Shanon saw a noodle coming out of my mouth she laughed like crazy. I laughed so insanely hard it hurt.

Soon, we calmed down enough to finish out dinner. We didn't talk, but we exchanged giggles. At the end, Shanon washed our dishes. When she was done, she came up to me and said, "Stop trying to be so grumpy all the time." My heart sank. "I…I can't help it…" She looked curiously at me. "Why not?" I tried to find the words I wanted to say. "B…because… It…It's how I am…" I stammered blushing. She looked at me all smart-alecky. "Why?" This time I insanely blushed. "B…because… I…you…" I didn't finish. Shanon wrapped her arms around me in a gentle hug. "It's ok to admit things. Let it out to the world and maybe you'd show the world how kind you really are." My face turned red. But I sighed to let it out and smiled. "Thanks." I hugged her back. She let go of me and back away a little. "So…why?" My face flushed a little but it wasn't so embarrassing. "Because you're my best friend. You do everything for me. When I ran away from my parents, you barley knew me because I was mean to you but you let me stay with you even though. When I don't do things rights you help me and don't get mad. You're always patient around me. And well… I don't like it when people look down to you. So it's hard to trust other people." Shanon nodded. I smiled a bit because the ears on her cat hat were nodding as well. She put her hands on my shoulder. "Kuri-chan. I know you're trying to protect me. But sometimes, I can handle myself. So if you could, try to be nicer. OK?" she had a big grin on her face that made me grin to. "I can't promise that with Black Star and Eruki, but I'll try." Shanon glomped me. "Thankiesss!"

Finally, at 9:30 we went to bed. On the bunk above me, I could tell that Shanon was fast asleep. But I was still awake still wondering about Eruki. _There's something not right with her. It's like theres this thing about her no one else can see… _ I starred at the bunk above me. _Maybe they wouldn't notice if I snuck next door to their house… _Quietly, I tiptoed out of our room, out of our apartment and into the hall. I knew where Tsuki and Eruki lived because Tsuki walked home with us. Thankfully they just live next door. I pressed my ear to their front door wondering if maybe I could hear something

_**"It's a good thing you're always wrapped up in your book."**_

_** "Why?"**_

_** "Nevermind. It's my plan."**_

_** "I thought the San Jose atmosphere was gone from you."**_

_** "Well you thought wrong!"**_

_** "But you can't!"**_

_** "Who says I can't?"**_

_** "Why do you want to destroy the DWMA?"**_

_** "BAH! I destroyed my neighbors house when they were being bitches."**_

_** "Please Eruki don't. And also, that's not a good word."**_

_** "I don't give a shit to my language!"**_

I gasped. But regretting it after hearing silence in there.

_**"It looks like we have a nosy guest on our hands."**_

_** "Oh no Eruki! Don't kill her!"**_

_** "Don't worry… torture is just as good."**_

I backed away from the door a hand to my mouth. The pupils to my eyes quivered. What was Eruki going to do to me? My heart was pounding in my chest. Slowly, the door opened. There was Eruki licking her lips evily. Tsuki was standing next to her emotionless. Was it just me or did Tsuki's eyes turn…black? Yes! Tsuki's eyes turned from brown to black. How did that happen? "Oh, and just the bait I thought it would be. Shrimp. The most feistiest and smartest one out there." Eruki advanced towards me an arm stretched out. I wanted to call for help but I was frozen in place. Before Eruki could grab me I gained control of my body and rolled out of the way. "Tsuki! She's a persistant one." Tsuki glowed a dark purple/black color and turned into a dagger. "Don't worry. I won't kill you. But you'll just go missing." Eruki laughed evily. The world was spinning around me. She pointed the dagger to my throat. You won't feel anything BUT pain." I closed my eyes, relaxed, and then smirked. "Let's see about that." My arms glowed blue. When it stopped, a bow was in my hand and a bag of arrows was tied to my back. "Bring it sister."

Eruki lunged at me. In one quick motion I swiped an arrow from the bag shot and aimed at her. I missed and shot the wall. "Gr…" I growled as the bow and arrows glowed blue. Then they took form as a mace/halberd hybrid. I jabbed it at Eruki but she kept dodgeing. "Stay still damn it!" I said. She smirked. "You're not a meister. There's no way you can beat me." Then, as quick as lightning she cut my arm deeply. I winced in pain. "Had enough?" she teasing asked. I spat in her direction. "Are you kidding, I'm just getting started." But as soon as I said that, she cut me more times. On my cheek. My other arm. She even stabbed me near my collar bone. I was losing blood but I had to stay strong. Another blow. She stabbed my back. "Nnnn…" I winced as I collapsed on the ground. I felt my life drain away from me. I heard a door slam. "KUROMI!" The voice sounded distant. Far away. I felt like I was floating. I heard bones cracking. I managed to weakly open my eyes. Right there was my best friend. My only friend. She was bloody. But what surprised me that it wasn't her blood. Heck, she was beating the CRAP outa Eruki! I looked to my right and saw Eruki covered in blood and beaten to bruises and broken bones. Above her was Shanon panting angrily with blood all over her fists. My vision got blurry and the last thing I saw was Shanon looking down at my very worried.

Everything I saw was black. Black…black…black… _Where am I?_ I whispered. In the distance I saw a figure calling my name. _Kuromi…Kuromi…Kuromi…_ It started getting louder and urgent. "KUROMI!" I woke up with a start. Shanon was peering at me with the same worried eyes. I tried to sit up but my stomach hurt. I put my hand to my forehead groaning. "Uhnn… What happened?" Then, I saw the bandages on my arm. "HOLY CRAP IT WASN'T A DREAM!" I screamed. I started panicking. Shanon put a hand on my chest to calm me down. "Relax Kuri-chan…" she said soothingly. I squeezed her hand. The doctor came to us. "I didn't think you would make it. You were in pretty bad shape and lost a lot of blood. What happened to you?" I gulped but Shanon answered for me. "We were on a really bad mission." The doctor nodded. She still seemed suspiciously but disreguarded that feeling. "You can leave now you know…" I nodded. "We need to tell Lord Death about what happened," she whispered to me. I nodded.

At the end of the day, I was released from the hospital(Owlie-bleh I kno its to short of a time). Before we could do anything else, we went to Lord Death and told him EVERYTHING. He was sad to know that but told us to not tell anyone and to just go on like it never happen and that he would deal with it later. I wanted to strangle that black thing! Deal with it later? Eruki almost killed me!

At class, Tsuki and Shanon sat far from each other. But I could tell that Tsuki was really sorry about what happened. I decided I was later going to tell her that Tsuki was probably hypnotized or possessed. But for the mean time, I had to focus on becoming a death scythe.

**OwlCookies: well, how was it? It was really long and I bet you guys liked it**

**Neiyo: phsha! This was better than I thought! Also, owlie used up all her ideas for this story so don't think she'll be posting another chapter soon**

**OwlCookies: sry, but its tru.**

**Neiyo: in the next chapter we will meet a new pair of students for the DWMA**

**OwlCookies: kuromi and the new kid are going into something  
**

**Neiyo: will kuromi say yes?**

**OwlCookies: now tht i got tht over wif, MAOR EXTRAS!**

**Neiyo: shall we invite our cast?**

**OwlCookies: sure :DDD**

**Kuromi: wow, i cant believe you wud make me do tht today O.o y wud i blush for shanon**

**OwlCookies: becuz ur embarassed**

**Kuromi: y wud i be embarassed? T.T**

**OwlCookies: becuz ur my character and i said so**

**Shanon: with all the mentioning of other animes/books, is this a crossover?**

**OwlCookies: unfourtunatly, no. tsuki is my friend who truely reads warriors by erin hunter**

**Neiyo: plus owlie(shanon) loves fma**

**OwlCookies: OMG YESSS I DOOOOOOO! i also love higurashi and zatchbell and naruto and... **

**Neiyo: ... fail~**

**OwlCookies: HEHEHEHE! omg i put anime characters as my siblings on facebook like tom did XDD**

**Neiyo: ooook randommm**

**OwlCookies: facebooks funnnn**

**Neiyo: i uhmm realized**

**OwlCookies: WAHAHAHAHHAHAHA REVIEWWWWW PLZZZZZ BYEEEEEEE  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**OwlCookies: helo! This is chapter 3 of the soul eater fanfic!**

**Neiyo: mhm. Today we're guna meet new characters. Here they are~**

**Takuya: hey, I'm Takuya Wright. I'm a really cool and popluar kid who girls drool all over. I'm a weapon. The type of weapon I am is a scythe. My meister is Philip. No matter how many girls want me, I only have one in mind**

**Philip: HAHAHAHA I'm Philip Adams. I'm Takuya's meister. No one really likes me except for Takuya. He's a real cool kid. I'm a womanizer. I especially love to flirt with Shanon but her weapon always beats the crap out of me**

**OwlCookies: geez people, enough with the language!**

**Kuromi: oh shut up, like u don't swear as well**

**OwlCookies: I try my best not to :3**

**Neiyo: fail~**

**Shanon: does anyone wana fill me in on why my name only has ONE n in the beginning?**

**OwlCookies: becuz I find the extra n a waste of my time and effort**

**Kuromi: I don't wana hear that from someone who's computer obsessed**

**OwlCookies: oh well, watev. Ur mahh characters anyway :]**

**Takuya: hey…Kuromi…**

**Kuromi: AHHH SAVE THAT FOR LATER FIRE BOY**

**Neiyo: fire boy?**

**OwlCookies: ever heard of digimon…?**

**Neiyo: YOU BASE ALL YOUR CHARACTERS ON ANIME!**

**OwlCookies: not tru T.T shanon is so totally mine and tsuki is april only different**

**Tsuki: different as in…?**

**OwlCookies: shes not a quite as u**

**Neiyo: OWLIE U ALMOST TOOK UP A WHOLE PAGE! SAVE THE EXTRAS FOR L8R!**

**OwlCookies: sry, ok, on to the fanfic! :D OMG**

Tsuki's POV

Hi, I'm Tsuki. You probably knew that reading that point of view warning. But just in case you didn't… This is my chapter so I decided to put my book down just for you guys.

After what happened with Kuromi a few months back, I felt really guilty. But I couldn't do anything about it. Eruki is my meister. You may be wondering about my background. Well, I guess I'll tell you it the way Shanon did.

You've probably heard of San Jose, California, right? That's where I was born. Only in the bad area full of gangsters, smoking, and alcohol abuse. By now you would really want to hear how Shanon and I knew each other. You see, Shanon visited California with her real parents one day. I just happened to be at the park when she went to the park. A gentle breeze caressed my hair blowing it gently and I read on the park bench. Out of nowhere, these gangsters came and grabbed my book. The threatened to burn my book unless I would go with them to have sex. Yes, it was very disturbing. Obviously I begged them to let me go. But their lighter got closer and closer to my book. Shanon saw me and quietly crept away from her parents. Then, she started sprinting toward the gansters. I stopped crying and beginning and just starred at her. The gangsters must have thought I was surrendering because they inched towards me. Then, I saw a purple, brown, and red blur. Shanon kicked those gangsters so hard they crashed to the ground. The leader grabbed a lighter and threw it at her. Bad mistake. She caught it before it reached the ground. This was what she said, "It's not nice to bully people like that. You never know who or what get you back." She smirked then quickly ran behind the leader, jumped on his back, and in a headlock put the lighter near his chin. The rest of his group was freaked. "Now you better give her back her book and scram or you'll regret ever living." One of the gangsters gave me back my book. Shanon let go and watched the group run away literally peeing in their pants. When they were gone, she threw away the lighter in the nearest garbage and came to me. "You shouldn't be reading alone in this kind of place." Then she held out her hand to me. "I'm Shanon. That's an interesting book you've got there." After pausing for a moment to look at my hero, I shook her hand. "I…I'm Tsuki." I was about to say more but Shanon's parents worriedly called for her. She turned around to wave at them and then turned back to me. "Sorry Tsuki, gotta go! I hope to see you next time. Bye!" she called waving to me as she ran to her parents. I managed to hear some of their conversation

Mom: "Shanon! What were you doing?"

Shanon: "I was helping someone! These guys were going to hurt her!"

Dad: "You shouldn't go beat up bad guys like that. What if you got hurt?"

Shanon: hugs her parents. "Sorry…"

Her parents smiled at her and patted her head.

Looking at her made me smiled. She was a good kid. Her future offered many possibilities to her. I opened my book to read it, but closed it. I wanted to talk to her. Cautiously, I got up and walked to the swing set where she was pushing a kid I bet she didn't know. Before I had the nerve to call her, she called to me. "HIYA TSUKI!" she called as I walked over. I nodded in response. "Hey…" she interrupted me. "No need to thank me. I just did it because if I were you, I'd want someone to save me. Oh hey! Have you heard of the DWMA in Nevada? My friend Kuromi told me about it. We're going to enroll there next year when we're 14! You should come." I nervously blushed. (Neiyo: again with the blushing? Owlie: YESSS!) "Ok, I'll think about it…" Then, she went on the pushing the swing. "You should really talk more. I don't think it's healthy to always be buried in books." I laughed. "Well, it's healthy for my knowledge." She smiled and looked at me. "That's true."

At the end of the day, they had to go. So I walked back home thinking about that girl. I shook my head. "She's going to die early. Her kindness is to overwhelming." I whispered to myself.

When I got home, I looked up the school she was talking about. The DWMA wasn't an ordinary school. But I would check it out. Then, I waited outside for my step-sister. Eruki.

Well, back to present time. As I was saying, I couldn't help being evil with Eruki. It wasn't really my fault, but the path to follow my sister was my decision. In the hallway of the apartment building, I was horrified that behind the door was Shanon's weapon. In the previous chapter, Kuromi told you my eyes turned black, yes? Well, not only is Shanon smart, I am as well. Only my knowledge came from books. While reading, I came up to a conclusion on how to posses people. It was horrible. Eruki saw what I was doing and decided to test it out on me. What I came up with was that you do some ritual thing that transfers a piece of your soul to another soul then possessing that person. The pain for both members what putrid. So much blood… But the blood I saw in the hallway made me want to puke. The blood of a friend. I wanted to cry, by my body wouldn't let me. But looking at Kuromi's determination made me look up to her. She was so brave. Then, Shanon came completely awake and horrified at what she saw. I could tell she was heartbroken that I would do such a thing to her partner. And in her rage she beat up my older sister into something worse than pulp. When Eruki was down, I turned back into my real form. Shanon wanted to punch me hard but stopped halfway. She darkly shook her head, grabbed Kuromi, and carried her to the hospital. Watching her leave like that made me wonder, _Why didn't I do anything?_ So after that I researched everything I could about human possession. I can up with two theories. 1, death. The other was a question, when another person possessed your soul, did your soul get bigger or did the other part go somewhere? I wanted to ask Shanon for help, but I knew she was far from forgiving me. But a few weeks after that phenomenon, she really scared me.

"Hey… Tsuki…?" she nervously said to me shifting her weight on her heels. I froze. After I didn't reply, she said more. "…Why…why did you help Eruki hurt her…" I was still frozen but I had a horrified look on my face as I gulped and saw Kuromi glaring at me cross-armed in the distance. Then, I wracked up my nerve to explain the whole ordeal to her. "…Well… y…you see… Eruki…sh…she pos…possessed me wi…with part of h…her s…soul… an…and…" Shanon slapped me hard on my cheek. She had the same dark expression on her face. "Stop stammering. Talk to me directly." I nervously glanced around and put my head down. "I'm sorry. I wanted to help but I can't. But I need help." Shanon's expression didn't change. "What is it." I looked up and then back down. "I need a meister to look into my soul, to help the bond from Eruki's soul go away." I looked up worried. Same dark expression, but now, I could see her eyes. They were sparkling the way they would when she had an idea to help someone. And just as she thought, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me. As we passed by Kuromi, Shanon motioned for her to stay there. Then, we entered the library. I looked in amazement. I wanted to read all of it. Secretly, Shanon pulled out a book from a place she wasn't supposed to. Quickly she scanned through the pages. The sparkle glittered even more. She dragged me out of the library. Again, she motioned Kuromi to stay. Then, she dragged me to a dark park of the forest. Shanon quickly pulled on her gloves. "I'd be amazed if it works here," she murmered. As she put it on, I noticed red on the palm of her gloves. It…It looked like blood. "Blood?" I whispered. "Nothing of your concern." She said that as if her trust was gone, but I knew it wasn't all gone. Grabbing a nearby stick she drew a circle with drawings inside. (yes, this is alchemy. BUT SHUT UP ITS NOT A CROSSOVER) Then, Shanon clapped her hands together and placed it on the circle. Blue light like lightning surrounded us. I closed my eyes for a moment and found myself floating in darkness. I wearily opened my eyes more and saw a mirror below me. No, it wasn't a mirror. It…it was like a pond that shows you something else. I look through it. I saw Shanon. She was wandering in the ice with wind blowing hard on her. But she wasn't shivering. Suddenly, the mirror-like object moved away from me, I slowly started chasing it. The farther it got the more clearly I could see it. It was a pink orb with dark purple trying to surround it. The orb had a shape. _What was it?_ I looked closer. It had a rectangle attached to it. No, not a rectangle. It was a book! That was my soul. Below it, a pink spec was trying to go towards it but something was blocking it. I closed my eyes and saw Shanon in the ice again. But I wasn't thinking about it. It was like sending me a message.

Shanon's POV

I walked through the ice. It wasn't cold surprisingly. I didn't know what happened. But I knew I wasn't in Antarctica or whatever icy places there are out there. There were no penguins! But wait, I saw something. Like two people. Two people fighting. I got closer. The wind tried to push me back but I was determined to find out what it was so I slowly trudged to the place. But where the fight was, it was now a blast from the past. It was when I first met Tsuki. I wanted to grab Tsuki's hand but then the scene diminished into thin air. Now I saw more and more of Tsuki's memories. It blasted through my head like an erupting volcano. My head throbbed. "Nnnn…" I murmered. Then, replaced with memories was the two people fighter. I gasped when I saw who it was. I was Tsuki versus Eruki. They both looked at me. "Don't bother helping one of us," it was Tsuki. But…she seemed much braver. "This is our fight." Then, they both turned back to eachother and fought more. I don't know how long that was, but what I know was that I felt energy draining from my body. The more energy that left me, the stronger Tsuki was. With one last punch, Eruki disappeared and I blacked out. In that little moment of darkness, I saw Tsuki watching her soul. She smiled at me. She said something but I couldn't read her lips. I closed my eyes again and I felt wind brush agenst my lips and grass tickle my fingers. I slowly woke up. Collapsed next to me was Tsuki. She looked peaceful.

After I erased the evidence of us being here, I picked her up and carried her back to the DWMA. Tsuki was free but who would meister her? She probably wouldn't want to go back to Eruki in fear of what she might do to her. _Maybe Lord Death can arrange something… _

Kuromi's POV

Seeing the sparkle in Shanon's eye, I could tell she forgave Tsuki already. But the drama she put on! Geez, such an actress. I still didn't trust Tsuki, but if Shanon did, I'd try to support her. Shanon has a special gift, she can easily forgive people because she know's its right. She probably won't forgive Eruki completely, but I know she will definitely forgive here. That is a fact. After a while of waiting, I saw Eruki walking by me mumbling something. She was troubled, you could tell. My happiness level dropped. Haha… that's a cheesy one… As she walked by me, I cautiously glared at her narrowing my gaze to her. I swear my glazes can internally set people on fire because she turned around and glared at me. I was still leaning on the wall cross-armed. There was nothing I could do while Shanon was gone. Well, Eruki glared at me and growled, "Tell me where your meister and my weapon is or I'll make sure next time we fight, you'll never be saved." My eyes opened wider but still glaring. "I'd rather die than let you hurt those innocent people." Eruki laughed evily and the room got colder even for a warm day. She grabbed a pocket knife and held it close to my throat. "Drop the knife, Eruki." I dared myself to glance at the voice. It was Professor Stein. Behind him was Shanon with a mad and worried look on her face. Being carried by her was Tsuki looking very peaceful. Eruki dropped the knife but glared at Shanon and Tsuki. "There they are. Tsuki. Come." But Tsuki was still asleep. Eruki's pupils twitched. "You didn't kill her did you?" Shanon shook her head. Gently she laid Tsuki down and looked at Stein. He had a concerned look on his face but nodded anyways. "Kuromi. Let's dance," she said holding her hand out. Quickly, I glowed blue and shot myself like a rocket to Shanons hand as mace/halberd hybrid. Stein got out of the way picking up Tsuki in the process. "Where were you?" I asked my meister. "Let's just say I had so business to do with Tsuki's soul," she replied smirking. Then she angrily looked at Eruki. "Hey punk who likes to possess people's soul." Eruki took that as a challenge and charged towards us. Shanon side-stepped causing Eruki to almost crash into a wall. Shanon gave Eruki her dark face then smirked. "HEY! Don't underestimate me. Kay? I'm not a weak as you think." I looked at her through my weapon form. It was true. Another inheritance from her parents. But it was from both of them. I looked at Eruki. "Shan's right. You shouldn't judge a book by the cover. Did you know every time we sparred." I paused for a little to add suspense. Shanon smirked. She knew what truth I was going to say next. My shoulders and head popped out of the weapon. I glared at Eruki. "I have never won agenst her." My head and shoulders when back to the weapon as Eruki looked at Shanon with worry. She was frozen. "Your heart and soul are weak." Shanon stabbed Eruki in the heart. Then she looked up at the ceiling. "Either way, your soul is mine," she added. In place of Eruki's body was a soul. A keeshin egg soul. My weapon form glowed blue as I turned back to normal. I grabbed the soul and let is slid threw my throat. "Sweet…" I said mumbling after it was all over. Stein awkwardly walked towards us with Tsuki. Then he smiled. "Good job on your first mission! Now you just need to collect 98 more keeshin souls and 1 witch soul." Shanon and I faced eachother and grinned really wide. Then, we did a high five miss and whacked eachothers foreheads. We ended up giggling uncontrollably on the floor.

OwlCookies: is it over?

Neiyo: man owlie! U just had to ruin the middle of the story

OwlCookies: watev. Well, now that Eruki's gone. What will Shanon and the team face with next?

Kuromi: shut up with ur cliff hangers

OwlCookies: BAH!

Tsuki's POV

It's been a while since the Eruki ordeal. Lately, I've been opening up more. And in no time I have a new meister. Her name is Sara. Sara and Kuromi really get along well. It's nice how Kuromi's starting to open up a little bit as well. And to celebrate new beginnings, we got two new students. Takuya Wright and Philip Adams. Takuya's really cool! In fact almost everyone just loves him! All except for 2 people. Kuromi doesn't really like Takuya because he's a distraction and Shanon doesn't LOVE him, she just likes him as a person. Everything is back to normal. Sara and I collected 43 keeshin egg souls so far. Shanon and Kuromi collected 80 keeshin souls. Kuromi's almost a death scythe. It's really cool. Oh, I forgot to tell you about Philip. Well, no one likes him. He's Takuyas meister. Philip is sooo weird! He keeps on flirting with Shanon. I just love it how Kuromi punches him at ever attempt. Takuya just stands back and smiles his sexy smile. But I've seen Takuya eye Kuromi. I have. There's something Takuya likes about her. I wonder what.

Takuya's POV

This was Philip's 16th attempt to flirt with Shanon. Once again, Kuromi punched him square in the face making him sprawl across the ground. Every time I look at her it seems Tsuki's noticing something. Such a smart girl. You see, I really like Kuromi. You may think I'm weird but I see something inside her only Shanon does. I just haven't thought of what to do when I asked her out. Maybe later today would work.

When the sun started setting and Kuromi and Shanon and Sara and Tsuki started walking home, I ran up to Kuromi. "Wadya want." She spat glaring at me. I blushed. "Do… do you wana go out with me?" My face was getting redder and redder the longer she waited. Shanon noticed Kuromi wasn't walking so she stopped talking to Tsuki and went to Kuromi. She looked at both of us and smiled at Kuromi. "Go for it Kuri-chan," she said encouragingly nudgeing Kuromi. Kuromi blushed deeply too. She scratched her head and looked down. "O…Ok…" she replied. By this time Sara and Tsuki stopped and watched us to. I smiled and held Kuromi's hand. See you tomorrow." I kissed her on the cheek and walked away with my hands in my pockets.

Shanon's POV

I totally rolled on the floor laughing my butt off when I saw Tsuki and Sara's faces. Their mouths were wide open and their eye color turned white as their eyes grew huge. I squeezed Kuromi's hand telling my blushing friend 'let's go.' Still blushing, she followed after me. I giggled as we left Tsuki and Sara behind with their same expressions

When we got back home, Kuromi was still blushing. I heard running in the hallway outside and figured it was Tsuki and Sara. "C'mon Kuri-chan! Stop blushing!" Kuromi only blushed more. I giggled. "Ok, well if you want me to say what you wana hear I'll say it…" I paused. "I CAN'TE BELIEVE YOU GOT A DATE!" I screamed in her face. The blush left her face as she wrestled me to the ground giving me a noogie. I laughed oober hard. YES OOBER! Hahahaha… After awhile of wrestleing, Kuromi got up to do her usual night stuff and I went to the kitchen to cook some beef stew. Hehehehe… my mom's specialty and my dad's favorite. All of a sudden, the phone rang. I still wasn't used to having a phone in the middle of the desert. Ya, so I turned the stove off and picked up the phone. "Sup," I said sitting on the desk the phone was on. "Hey Shanon, is um… Kuromi there?" the voice on the other line asked. I did a evil smirking face while looking at my nails. "Would you die if she wasn't?" "Seriously Shanon!" I could tell he was blushing on the other side. "Hahaha. Sorry. She's taking a bath right now. Try calling later. Or EARYLIER." Before he could say anything else I hung up the phone giggling. "Ah, I don't think I'll ever understand love." I looked down at the desk self-satisfied. There was a note.(ITS STILL NOT A CROSSOVER! ITS NOT WRONG TO CALL UR PARENTS .) _**MONTLY CALL TO PARENTS. CALL THEM OR DIEEE!**_ "OH MAH GROUNDHOGS! I FORGOT TO CALL! AHHH! CHEEZE-ITZ!" I panicked. As soon as I panicked, I stopped and picked up the phone dialing the number. (ITS NOT A CROSSOVER . STOP COMPLAINING) I held the phone away from my ear. "WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL?" My mom's head practically went through the phone. "….technical difficulties?"

"Sheesh Shanon, you're getting worse and worse as time drags on!"

"Sorry~"

A sigh

"Are you coming home soon?"

"I don't think I'll be back soon mom. There's a lot of stuff I have to do here."

Another sigh

"Your father and I didn't agree to let you go so you can wander off on little adventures like these two boys over here."

"T…two boys-what?"

"Ugh, nevermind. Just be careful? Ok?

"I can't promise that," I giggled.

"Hey Shan, Roy want's to talk to you."

"Sure."

"Shanon, no matter what you do, we still love you kay?~" Then, I heard a slight bye and a click on the other line. I looked at the phone confused. _What were they talking about? Was that a joke? A trick? DUDE CAN THEY SEE INTO THE FUTURE?_ I sighed. Kuromi came out of her room in purple pajamas. "Who were you talking to?" she asked as she sat down. "Eruki." I gave her and evil smile. She emotionlessly/annoyedly whacked me. "Seriously," she said. I giggled. "Your lover boy called for you~" Kuromi blushed again. "Geez Kuri-chan! The blushings getting ooolllddd!" Her face turned back to normal. "Happy?" she asked. I nodded, then I looked at her hair. "Kuri-chan. Your hairs down again!" She mockingly grabbed for her clip. "NOOO! YOU LOOK SO PRETTY THOUGH!" I whined. She put the the clip down but grabbed a pair of scissors. "KURI!" She smiled and put the scissors down. "I don't like it when my hair gets in my face."(Owlie- if u knew my in real life. You would know that Kuromi's hair problem is the exact opposite of ME. Neiyo- stop butting in in the story T.T)

Takuya's POV

When Shanon hung up the phone I starred at it. _Whats with Shanon?_ I shrugged it off. Philip slowly crept up to me. "BOO!" he exclaimed. I blinked at him. "Did the all great and powerful Philip scare you?" He said holding a thumbs up. I wiped his thumb away from my face. "No." He frowned, shrugged and walked away to fridge. I could hear him munching on a taco. Ignoring that, I headed towards the door. "I'm going som-" I stopped myself. I didn't want Philip stalking me so quietly went to Kuromi's apartment. It wasn't a long walk. Just enough to catch a breeze.

At their front door I hesitated. _What if they're asleep?_ I shook my head and knocked. To my despair Shanon opened it. "Sup lover boy." She greeted. I saw Kuromi in the background watching TV. I looked closer. Her hair was down! Damn she looked hot like that. Snapping back to my reality, I saw Shanon waving a hand in my face. "Yes?" she asked still standing in front of the doorway. "Can you tell Kuromi, she should let her hair down more." Shanon nodded and said. "She looks prettifuler with it down. Huh." She grinned. I nodded and awkwardly left and went back to my place.

_How could anyone like Shanon? She was so weird. It was so strange how everyone in the DWMA had a liking to that little rascal. What did they see in her? _Then I heard a voice wash over me. It sounded like Kuromi. "Don't judge her. She's stronger than you think." It sounded real so I spun around. Kuromi was standing a distance from me. "What?" I asked. She just looked at me in as 'tsk tsk I'm disappointed in you look.' "Shanon isn't weird. Everyone but you see's the burning kindness and strength in her. Her light burns brightest on the coldest days Takuya. Remember that." With that. My girlfriend left. Actually, I think she dumped me. I looked at her even when she walked away. After a few steps she paused. "If you can't see the truth in her. You can't see the truth in me. If you can, then you could see Shanon's light." She fully turned around to me. "Remember this fire boy. Never look down on my meister. She's stronger than you think. Without the light and darkness, fire would never burn." She turned around and started walking away. "What are you talking about?" I called to her. "To make fire you need oxygen and hydrogen." She stopped and partially turned her head to me. "Think about it." Then she disappeared in the moonlight. I noticed her hair was up again._ Let you hair lose. It makes you look prettier._

Kuromi's POV

It was hard dumping him. But I would smush anyone who messes with my meister. When I opened the door, Shanon was asleep. Or so I thought. "You ok?" she asked as I walked in our room. "Ya." I smiled. "You're so much cooler than him." Shanon giggled.

**OwlCookies: so how did u like the 3rd chapter? I know I haven't updated blades story for awhile but this soul eater fanfic seems so much interesting XDD**

**Neiyo: haahha ya. You guys must be happy. Kuromi showed her girl side.**

**OwlCookies: lol ik!**

**Tsuki: aww! I wanted to be in the end!**

**OwlCookies:but u got to be in the beginning T.T**

**Neiyo: if u have any questions. Please review them to me.**

**OwlCookies: PLEASE REVIEW! I ONLY GOT 1 REVIEW AND THTS FROM MY FRIEND IN REAL LIFE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OwlCookies: HELLO ITS OWLIE AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THIS SOUL EATER FANFIC!**

**Neiyo: if u wana kno the time rate of when owlie posts her fanfics, please read her profile, its there**

**OwlCookies: its on the top so it shouldn't be to hard onless ur stupid o.o**

**Neiyo: haha or to lazy to read her randomness**

**OwlCookies: the big game is tomorrow! Can u guess wat it is?**

**Neiyo: that's right! CAL versus Stanfornd!**

**OwlCookies: I support standford XD**

**Neiyo: I support cal**

**OwlCookies: cal ppl r weenies ;D**

**Neiyo: shameford T.T**

**OwlCookies: WEENIE!**

**Neiyo: SHAMEFORD**

**OwlCookies: WEENIE!**

**Kuromi: dudes, wtf?**

**Soul: that's not cool. No one cares about the California bay area's rivalries**

**OwlCookies: ill have u kno tht… oh wait.. nvm STANFORD PWNS CAL**

**Neiyo: AS IF CALS BETTER**

**Soul: *punches them both* that's seriously not cool**

**Kuromi: sigh, used up another page with owlie's extras**

**Maka: *sighs/face palm* I guess I'll have to wrap this up myself…. BYE! *maka chops owlie and neiyo***

**Neiyo: g…goo…cal… *gets knocked out***

**OwlCookies: GO STANFORD! *deflects maka chop* BAI! Btw, everythings guna be written in red :P**

**FanFic :]**

**Shanon's POV**

** ….WOW ITS ALL RED! :DD Haha…LOL… anyways…**

** It was a dark and stormy night…**

**Kuromi's POV**

** SHANON WTF**

**Shanon's POV **

** Ok sry sry, but this is a filler :) **

** It was a dark and stormy night…**

**[no one's POV]**

"Sir! Sir! Where are you, sir!" a worried voice was echoed through the hallways of the big, dark, castle. There was an eerie atmosphere that as if the whole world had stopped breathing for just a moment. "Sir?" A maid dressed in clothes like cobwebs knocked on a door. "Sir, you have been requested at the royal chamber." There was a moment of silence. "Sir?" The maid asked. "LEAVE ME BE!" said an irritated voice on the other side of the door. "But sir, your father will have my head if-" she was interrupted. "I SAID LEAVE ME BE!" the voice on the other side screamed. "Y…yes… I'm sorry sir."She bowed to the door and slowly backed away. Before she turned around, the door opened. A boy with white haired grabbed her wrist. "Wait," he said, "come with me." He roughly pulled on her maids wrist. His pointy teeth glistened as he pulled the maid along. He glanced back at her. She seemed frightened, not knowing where he was pulling her. He deep green eyes showed it all. He smirked when he saw her pigtails bouncing on the side of her head.

Her ears twitched at the sound of heavy footsteps. "You're son is coming, master. He has brought along his maid as well… meowww…" Next to her, the king sat on his throne. King Wes Evans. "Blair, open the door," he demanded. Blair meowed her reply and casually opened the kings chamber. As she opened it, she saw the prince and his maid standing there. The prince had a big evil smile caressed on his face while his maid was obviously frightened and pained. Blair examined them more thoroughly, the prince was gripping his maids hand tightly. She grinned as she noticed that he was shaking with fear, then she motioned them in.

"Soul. Prince Soul Evans," the king said as he lazily sat on his throne. "Why have you brought your maid here?" The prince smirked, "No reason." Wes sighed. "Brother, this is private family matters. Please lead her out." The maid gasped._They were brothers? _The king giggled at the maids sudden emotion as Soul lead her out. Before he closed the door shut he whispered, "Don't open any doors, Maka, stay right where you are."

Soul turned around and faced his brother annoyed, hands in pocket. "Wadya want," he said more of a demand than of a question. "My, my, what rude manners you have. I really must-" "Get to the point _brother dear._" Soul rolled his eyes. The king sat up properly. "It is time you married someone." Soul's eyes grew bigger. "That's not cool. Tell me the truth." Wes grinned. "Oh, brother, you heard the truth right from my mouth." He motioned for his servant to come. Out of the corner, a boy around Soul's age appeared. His hair was black with three white stripes and accessories that signified the grim reaper. "Kid, bring out the women worthy of my brother." Kid solemnly nodded and opened a door across the room. Slowly, seven females appeared, chains tied to their wrists and ankles. Two of them, whispering in line. There were four blondes, two dark haired and one brown hair. The brown hair girl had black tips at the end. "Soul, these are the candidates. Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Kuromi, Shanon, Tsuki, and Sara. Pick one. The rest will be killed." As Wes said that, the brown haired girl and one of the black haired girls stopped talking. Horror crossed their faces except for two of the blondes. The one with a bird's tail hairstyle angrily looked at everything, the other looked as if she has seen worse. "Well," said Wes, "which one do you chose?" Soul's heart was pounding. Wes couldn't kill six of them! That was tyranny! "Wes, you can't kill them! That's so not cool!" The king only chuckled as he stood up and raised his hands as if praising. "Brother, why do you care for such little things? These girls were captured from another land!" The prince was going to march up and slap his brother but couldn't. Guards blocked his path, even as he tried shoving past them. Sighing, Soul gave up and backed away. "I don't want to chose any of them if it means killing the other six. Plus, I found another girl who's so much cooler than them." "WADYA SAY PUNK! TAKE IT BACK OR I'LL RIP OUTTA THESE CHAINS AND KILL YOU!" Soul looked at the girl with the bird tail hairstyle struggling in the chains. A guard was about to stab her but she broke out of the chains and knocked him to the ground. More guards surrounded her. Amazingly, she knocked them all out cold. "Go Kuri-chan!" the brown haired girl called. Now at least 75% of the guards from the castle surrounded her. They were the well-trained ones this time. Surrounding her in a giant circle, the shot and stabbed at her into a bloody pulp. The last thing she said was, "Damn it…" then she died.

Soul's eyes opened wide. "WES! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Still, his brother only chuckled. Soul turned around and opened the door. He had had enough of that. Bloodlust! Tyranny! Blasphemy! His brother was insane! Seeing that his maid was still at the door, he grabbed her hand and led her back to his room. "Sir?" Maka asked. "If I'm going to marry anyone it's going to be you!" Realizing what he said, Soul blush deeply and covered his mouth. His maids face became red. "B…but sir…!"

OwlCookies: MWAHAHAHAHA I HAS ENDED THT STORY RIGHT THERE!

Kuromi: oh wtf u killed meee!  
OwlCookies: hehe XP anyways, post a review is u wana kno the rest of this filler :PP but until I get 5 reviews saying tht, I will continue on with the real story

Soul: ugh! Owlie! That's not cool! –the ending-

Maka: don't make me maka chop u!

OwlCookies: don't make me domo chop u T.T also, Stanford won so neiyo has to type in red for the next 4 chapters

Neiyo: WTF? GRRR U FOR LOSING CAL! I CANT BELIEVE THEY LOST 48-14! THTS INSANE!

OwlCookies: no, its awesome. also, if it dusnt show out red, im sorry but fanfic wont let it turn red i guess. the original is red

Shanon: BUH BYE :]


	5. Chapter 5

Owlcookies: hey there!

Neiyo: sup~

OwlCookies: a new chapter to soul eater

Neiyo: btw, bdotm has been put on hold :)

OwlCookies: yup, I can't concentrate on both stories at once. So if u have any ideas following bdotm plz tell me!

Neiyo: todays extras are guna be short

OwlCookies: huzzah for u boo for me

Neiyo: here we go!

Soul Eater

Kuromi's POV

I woke up to coughing. Groggily, I woke up rubbing my eyes. "Shan?" I asked. A few coughs were my only reply. I stood up and looked at the top bunk. My meister was extremely pale and flushed. "Gee Shan, you're going to have to stay here until you're better. I'll go tell Stein you're sick." Shanon moaned in response.

I went to the living room and picked up the phone and called the Professor. "Hello?" he asked on the other line. "Hey, it's Kuromi and Shanon's sick so we're not going to be at school until she's better." I could imagine him nodding. "Ok, see you guys when she gets better. Bye." "Bye." I put down the phone and went over to Shanon.

"Alrighty, if you're going to get some care you're going to move to the couch," I said as soon as I got in our room. Shanon snuffled and partially got up. "Geez, how'd you get so sick?" With all my strength, I picked her up and roughly dumped her on the couch. "Sorry," I said as Shanon grunted. She partially lifted her eyes. "Mommy?" she asked. A vein angrily throbbed. "She's delirious…" I muttered angrily. I went to the kitched to make some instant ramen. After waiting for the soup to cool down, I took the hair pin off. Then, when the soup cooled down, I put it in a bowl, got a fork and went to Shanon. When she smelt the ramen her eyes once again partially opened. "Mommy. I'm not hungry." Then, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. "DAMN IT SHANON IM NOT YOUR MOTHER!" Multiple veins throbbed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself. "Crap, what am I going to do with this soup?" Sighing, I put the bowl down and turned on the TV. The first thing it said was, "I AM A BANANA!" I quickly shut it off as I looked at the blank tv annoyed and thinking, "What…the…hell?" Yet another vein throbbed. I sighed and dared myself to look at the clock. 6:45. Great, a ton of hours of hell.

At 6:46 I heard a knock on the door. I cautiously opened it. It was Tsuki and Sara. "Hey, what's up?" I asked. "Aren't you guys going to go to school with us?" Tsuki asked not looking me in the eye. I glared at her questioningly as she seemed to shrink before me. Sara peered behind me. "Ah, Shanon's sick. I see. We'll come back after school to help you with her. Cya!" She waved at me as I slammed the door closed. I didn't need help!

12:32. Shanon woke up puking. "HOLY SHIZ!" I screamed as some of the puke started looking red. My heart was beating rapidly. I didn't know what to do. She was puking up blood and I was just sitting there helpless. No! I shook myself back to life, I had to do something. I sat up and opened her eyes. They were…yellow? What the hell? Since when does black and white eyes turn yellow? WTH! I shrank back in fear. Then, as soon as it started, it stopped. Shanon stopped coughing and throwing up. She then just laid back down and slept. I looked at her confused. Disgustingly, I took the pukey blanket that was on her, put it in the laundry room, and put a bigger blanket around her. This time, I wrapped her with it. I had to get a doctor to her and fast. Looking around the room, I saw my skateboard. Damn it, that was the only means of faster transportation I had. Then, I looked around some more and saw a pile of card board, some tape, and rope. Perfect! I could make my skateboard into a wagon and pull her. It would look weird but hell! I don't care! Quickly, I put my creation together. Once it was done, I put some extra support incase it broke midway. Looking at my masterpiece, I wondered how I would put Shanon in it. I shook my head, picked her up with one arm, and dragged my skateboard with the other heading outside.

Outside, I put my meister in the wagon-like skateboard. Testing it, I tugged. It moved. Perfect. Rope in hand I sprinted as fast as I could to the hospital. When we reached the hospital, I totally ditched my skateboard and ran inside. Everyone looked at me. "My meisters really sick!" I managed to say as I panted really hard. The doctor saw what I mean and took her out of my hands. She said that she would get me when they were done examining her.

It seemed like hours before they came to get me. But when I looked at the clock, it was only 1. The doctor smiled at me as she led me to Shanon's room. I saw her up in bed, her eyes returning to normal, eating the food rapidly. My mouth dropped opened. The doctor chuckled when she saw me. "She had a mild case of yellow fever. Don't worry, she's recovering. Shanon can go home later today." I sighed and nodded in relief when she said that.

Maka's POV

When I didn't see Kuromi OR Shanon come to school today, I knew something was wrong. So when Tsuki and Sara came in and sat below me, I practically Maka Chopped them to get answers. Well, actually I did Maka Chop Tsuki. Sara turned looking annoyed when I did that because Eruki slammed her head to the desk in a daze. "Wadya want bookworm," she asked still annoyed. I wanted to Maka Chop her to but I didn't. "Where's Shanon and Kuromi?" Sara rolled her eyes at me. I held my book in my lap ready to chop her. "Shan's sick. Really, haven't you learned anything about those two? They're not the type to disappear like Crona did once." Sara pissed me off. She smirked because she could tell. I closed my eyes then looked at her. "MAKAA…. CHOP!" I hit her extra hard on the head. You could tell because she was knocked out cold. Next to her, Tsukiwas still in a daze. I put my book away and looked at Soul. He was looking back at me. "Something wrong?" I asked still pissed. He just shook his head and continued talking to Black Star. I could tell there was something important, but I let it go. Then it hit me. The words Sara told me. _They're not the type to disappear like Crona did once… _How did she know about Crona? I could have sworn she wasn't here when that happened. She was new wasn't she. I looked at her intensely. She was now alert but talking toTsuki. I picked up their conversation.

"Sara, is you're head ok?"

"Ya," she said rubbing the back of her head.

"What did Maka talk to you about?"

"She wanted to know where Shan n' the gang were."

"But it's only the two of them."

"Hahaha ya, I really wanted to say that though."

"Hey…"

"Hmmm…?"

"Have you noticed the shadow following them around?" Tsuki said that calmly but Sara's pupils grew smaller.

"Y…y…you s…saw it?" Tsuki nodded.

"It looked like-" Sara put her hand on Tsuki's mouth before she could say more. Tsuki tried talking but noticed she was glaring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Stop eaves dropping." Sara growled.

"What do you mean?" I asked again.

"Don't be stupid." Sara had a real serious look on her face

"Fine, I'll stop." Tsuki and Sara glanced at each other, then back at me. "Whatever you heard from us, don't tell anyone," Tsuki said having the same serious look as Sara. I looked at them and nodded. _Somethings up… _I lowered my glance to them but blocked out what they were saying.

Soon, Professor Stein started the class. We were dissecting… a pig.

Sara's POV

After school , Tsuki and I headed over to Shanon and Kuromi's house. Tsuki anxiously knocked on the door. Kuromi opened it again. "Sup," she said not letting me look past her. In the background I heard, "I AM A BANANA!" At this, Kuromi's veins twitched as she looked as if she were going to mutter, "What…the…hell…" Tsuki nudged me. I looked at her and saw her looking near Shanon. There was a dark but visible shadow peering at her. Shanon seemed better, but the shadow had an evil presence. "That girl is so blind to the world she doesn't notice it!" I muttered loudly." Kuromi looked at me. "What?" I gasped realizing that I said that outloud. Smiling cheesily I replied, "Oh nothing… haha just thinking of something else." In the background Shanon was laughing like an idiot. "So Shanon's better? She looked horrible eairliet." Kuromi nodded not taking her gaze off me. "What happened to her?" Tsuki asked curiously. Kuromi scratch the back of her head. "Oh, just a mild fever." Tsuki nodded. "So, can we come in?" I asked. Kuromi sighed, "Fine, whatev." She stood aside and ushered us in. I saw the shadow again. But it seemed to be looked straight back at me. "Der Schatten ist nur nach Shanon," I muttered just loud enough for Tsuki to hear. Shanon and Kuromi both looked at me curiously wondering what I said. I just shrugged and laughed. Next to me Tsuki smiled playing along. When we first met, I taught Tsuki german, as I myself am german. We now use it as a secret language. Kuromi looked at Shanon and Shanon looked at me. „You said my name?" I shook my head. „I just said, ‚I know what Shanon's watching." I tried to make myself look innocent but she saw through my disguise. „No, seriously, tell me." I shurgged trying to signal, _I don't know what you're talking about._ Kuromi sat next to Shanon and changed the channel. Was it just me or did Kuromi...wink? While thoughts buzzed in my mind, Shanon was crying next to Kuromi as she browsed through all the channels. I saw the shadow go near Tsuki. It seemed to be talking to her. When it walked back to Shanon, Tsuki looked thouroughly frightened. „Was hat es zu sagen?" I asked her. „Ich kann töten und du," she replied shakily. „Where you thinking...?" Tsuki shook her head in response. _If she wasn't thinking of telling them, why did the shadow go to her? I was the one thinking of that!_ I started backing away. „Well would you look at the time! Oh hahaha we have to go now!" Quickly, Tsuki and I went to the hallway and closed their door. The last thing I saw was Kuromi looking through the door confused.

Kuromi's POV

I looked at Sara and Tsuki as they left. There was something off. Why did they start speaking in german? I mean like, I can't understand german, but I just somehow knew that they were speaking in that language. They were hiding something. Something from Shanon but they just couldn't tell me. I looked at Shanon next to me. She seemed to be enjoying the show she was watching. Not minding anything at all. No, she should know something. Being completely clueless wasn't her. But maybe... „Hey Shanon."

„Hmm?"

„What do you think was up with Tsuki and Sara?" Shanon looked at me confused.

„What do you mean Kuri-chan?" My hope levels dropped...

„Like how they were acting and that they were speaking in german."

„I dunno," she shrugged innocently and then turned back to the TV. That was completely stupid. This was the first time I knew Shanon wasn't being smart. „Crap Shanon! Crap!" she looked at me confused. I was about to say something, but in my rage I saw a dark shadow-like figure looking at me. It had an evil presence. „What...the...hell...?" I said looking at the shadow. „What? What? What?" she asked turning around. She didn't see anything. „D...don't y ou see the shadow?" Shanon looked at me confused. „What shadow? There're shadows everywhere silly goose!" That was it, I got up and ran to the door. Quickly, I opened it and slammed the door. Questions and thoughts ran through me head. _Why couldn't she see the shadow? Was that what Tsuki and Sara where trying to tell us? _

I went next door and urgently knocked on the door. Sara opened it. „Hey blonde," she said as she saw me. If it were any other day I would tell her she was blonde to, but today wasn't that kind of day. „T...the shadow!" I blurted out. Sara still looked calm but she motioned me inside. „So you saw it huh," she said as Tsuki went into the living room. I nodded. We all sat down on the floor. (Don't ask me why! We just did, ok?) „Tell me about it," Sara said while sipping some coffee. „There isn't much to tell. I just saw it near Shanon. I was trying to figure out if she knew why you guys were speaking german. She didn't know anything which was insane. I was going to tell her something. That's when I saw it." Sara nodded but Tsuki looked scared. „Sara..." she started. „Don't worry, Kuri girl found out herself. Why would it kill us and them just for _referring_ it." Tsuki wasn't looking sure, but calmed down a little bit. „What happened eairlier by the way?" I asked. Sara shrugged but Tsuki replied. „The shadow told us that if we told you it could kill us and you guys." I nodded. That was so freaky it raised the hairs on the back of my neck. „Could it be... like a ghost?" I asked. Sara laughed hysterically. „You don't believe in that stuff do you?" I angrilly slapped her. „This is Death City stupid! They're witches here! There might as well be ghosts!" Sara stopped and rubbed her cheek which was getting red. „You've got a point there." I sigh as a vein twitched.

Shanon's POV

Of course I'm smarter than that! Of course I knew what they were talking about! I just couldn't bring myself to tell Kuromi. It was just to scary. But she found out anyway, I just hope she didn't figure out the whole truth.

So right when she left, the shadow sat next to me. „Stop scaring people!" I muttered. She put an arm around my neck. „What the hell?" I said pushing it away. But of course my hand just went through her. „What do you want with me," I growled. The shadow looked at me evily. „Just be glad I haven't killed the, yet." I smirked. „You wouldn't kill your dear little brother, wouldn't you?" I said all baby-like. She grabbed my neck. „Steffen does not concern you." My eyes locked with hers... if you could call it eyes... We sat like that for awhile. Then, when I heard the door start to open, the shadow took her hand off my neck, we stopped looking eachother, and I continued watching TV as if nothing happened.

„Hey Shan, I'm back," Kuri-chan said when she got in. I waved back at her. Then I looked at her, „Wanna go to the park with me?" I asked hopeful. „Sure," she shrugged. „Can we take Tsuki-chan and Sara with us?" Kuromi nodded. So I got up, and we went next door.

I knocked once on the door. Tsuki opened it. „Hi Shan," she said smiling. I smiled back as I grabbed her wrist. „Please come to the park with usssss!" I held out the s for a little extra support. Tsuki nodded and called Sara over. I repeated the same thing with her. Sara scratched the back of her head but agreed.

At the park, all we really did was swing on the swings. I made Tsuki push me. It didn't really work out because I wanted to go upside down but she was to weak! After that fail, I told Kuromi to but she said that the swing set was on made to go so high. I sighed. It was starting to get dark, before we left, I had to say something. We were still swinging on the swings.

Me: „Sara, do you have an older sister?"

Sara: „I used to."

Kuri-chan and Tsuki: paying attention

Me: „What happened to her?"

Sara: gulps. „Well...she...she uhmm... she died."

Me: „How?"

Sara: looks at me with pain in her eyes and stops swinging. „You should know about alchemy. Right?"

Me: nods

Sara: „Well, she once read a book about it and became interested. So she researched and actually could do it. But on the day our parents died, she was devestated. She wanted them back. So like any foolish alchemists, she looked up how to make a human life."

Me: my pupils grow smaller. „Human transmutation..."

Sara: nods. „And the rule for equivilant exchange. As you probably know, our parents didn't come back to life, but a monster was made."

Me: „mhm..."

Kuromi and Tsuki: looks from me to her

Sara: „In exchange for that thing, her body was taken. She's still alive, but she doesn't have a body... I don't remember what happened to her soul, but all I know is that she's out there."

Me: nods somemore. „One more thing..."

Sara: looks at me really sadly

Me: shakes head. „Uhm... never mind."

Then we all went back home! :) We walking in silence. I felt guilty about the silence, maybe I shouldn't have , at least I got my information confirmed.

The next day~

Takuya's POV

(HOW COME I HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE STORY ALOT? Owlie: becuz no one likes u T.T)

I put my legs on the desk and relaxed. It looks like Philip and I came here to eairly. Not a lot of people were here. Just Ox and his partner, Maka and Soul, and this pink head guy. I think his name's Crona.(Owlie:yes, crona is a guy in this) He doesn't have a weapon partner but Maka says he does. I'm not to sure about that. Well, aparently Crona just came to school today. A new kid, but he was here before. No one filled me in on what happened before.

Kuromi's POV

NO ONE CARES ABOUT TAKUYAS POV!

Takuya's POV

WTF

Kuromi's POV

That douche bag T.T

As that douche was saying, no one filled in the new kids about what happened. But Maka sure knows. Maybe Shanon'll get something outta her.

It was the end of the day, we had another basket ball game. The people in the game. Well, who were invited was; Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Crona, Tsuki, Sara, Shanon, and me. It wasn't an even number. Thankfully, not everyone played. Crona played though. It was really funny because he got pursuaded by Maka after a few minutes of saying, „No, I don't know how to deal with this." The wierd thing was, that Black Star, out of everyone, chose not to play. So, the teams were: Maka, Crona, Tsuki, and Sara. Shanon, Liz, Patty, Soul, Tsubaki, and me.

Today's game was really boring because there was no punishment. Oh well, Maka's team won. After that, we all walked home. It was getting really cold. I thought it would snow. Well, Shanon noticed I was shiving so she pressed agenst me and put her arms around my neck. When I looked at her, she just smiled and shivered to. After awhile, Tsuki and Sara started getting cold. So they joined our huddle. „Huddle position!" Shanon giggled. And that's how we walked home. Huddled together. Looking like a fat penguin of idiots.

When we got inside, Shanon ran to the couch and huddled in blankets. „It's colddd!" she exclaimed. „No duh smart one!" I replied. She just smiled and said, „Yes, I'm very smart. Hehehe." I smiled to. My stomach growled. „Hey, Shan get me some food," I comanded. Shanon's vein twitched. So then she walked up to me holding a brown stuffed animal aparently called a domo and said, „Domo... CHOP!" My meister whacked that domo hard on my head! And it was a stuffed animal! Seriously, that kids strong! „Agh! Where'd you learn that from?" I cried. She put her hands behind her back, looked innocent and said, „Maka~" I shook my head. The things she learned, the things she learned

**OwlCookies: fewf! That was alot of typing!**

**Neiyo: hah yah**

**OwlCookies: steffen is a boy name btw. **

**Neiyo: wats with the domo chop?**

**OwlCookies: to make it longer :] the basketball game all the way down was just a filler to make it longer. U can tell becuz it isn't written very well. **

**Neiyo: ah, I see. Haha nice**

**OwlCookies: oh well. Wat shud we talk abt for todays extras?**

**Neiyo: i dunno. Thanksgiving?**

**OwlCOokies: booooring**

**Neiyo: uhmm facebook? Youtube? Gmail? Ahhaha**

**OwlCookies: ZOMG FACEBOOKS SO FUNNNNNN**

**Neiyo: hah and to think u were forced into it**

**OwlCOokies: IKR! So for u ppl who think facebooks stupid, it rly isn't. Thats wat i thought be4 i joined XD**

**Neiyo: wat did she do?**

**OwlCookies: u dun wana kno...**

**Neiyo: tell me!  
OwlCookies: she forced... dr. Dick on me...**

**Neiyo: EW SICK WTF!**

**OwlCookies: its amazing they let that stuff on youtube!**

**Neiyo: oh that~ its not as bad anymore**

**OwlCookies: oh neiyo, u think so wrong T.T**

**Neiyo: heh heh heh...**

**OwlCookies: in the next chapter we'll dig deeper into sara's life and find out more about crona**

**Neiyo: read it or maka will take ur soul XP**

**OwlCookies: sigh~ BAI~**

**Neiyo: adios~**


	6. Chapter 6

**OwlCookies: aloha there!**

**Neiyo: wats with aloha?**

**OwlCookies: my ringtone reminds me of Hawaii…**

**Neiyo: …wow fail**

**OwlCookies: well, anyways, as promised we get to know who steffen is and what the shadow person has anything to do with him!**

**Neiyo: we also get to know maor about crona and all the other characters we haven't been focusing on! But of course we'll also focus on the main characters as well**

**OwlCookies: so today we shall have many point of views!**

**Kuromi: but not takuya or Philip T.T**

**OwlCookies: yush, they really suck**

**Neiyo: no one likes them anymaor **

**OwlCookies: *nods***

**Neiyo: mhmmm, lots of extras today!**

**OwlCOokies: ZOMG YAYZ! *glomps fanfic* haha anyways, here are the character we shall have POV's for. Its not in any order :) **

**Neiyo: death the kid(haha all the dtk lovers must be so happy), black star, tsubaki, liz, soul, maka, justin(YES HIM CUZ OWLIE LOVES HIMM SOO MUCH), spirit(aka death scythe), crona, lord death, marie, and stein. And for the main characters; Kuromi, tsuki, shanon, and sara. There will probably be two new students xD another meister n weapon pair. **

**OwlCookies: ZOMG YES I LUV JUSTINNNNNN! As u can probably tell, this fanfiction will be OOBER LONG! Also, the two new students r based off another one of my friends :] but I chose not to reveal our identities :) but I cant tell u who wer based off on~ **

**Neiyo: im not one btw :| cuz im not real :] im just made up XPP**

**OwlCookies: yuppers! Me is Shanon, Appleblx is Eruki, and the last one is yet to be name . I rly need to ask her on facebook…**

**Neiyo: failure**

**OwlCookies: IKR XDDD**

**Neiyo: uhmm right, so heres the fanfic!**

**OwlCookies: WAIT! to the person that reviewed about watching fullmetal alchemist and tht i scared him/her...? O.o i watch fullmetal alchemist so that y i kno so much about alchemy... uhmm... couldn't u tell? i wrote in one of my extras tht shanon's parents are from fma so... thts y u ppl should read my extras no matter how random they are. they contain important information at times**

**Arc II: Justin and the Kishin  
**

Tsuki's POV

When I woke up I heard nose in the bathroom. "Ugh, I wonder what Sara's doing this early in the morning." It was 8 in the morning. A weekend. Ya, it's not that early, sue me. But still, on a weekend…

I sat up in bed rubbing my eyes, yawning, and stretching. Then, I hopped out of bed and went to the bathroom. "Sara?" I asked as I opened the door. "Ahh! Don't come in!" But it was too late, I saw it. Sara was standing in front of the mirror holding yellow hair dye. But what was even shocking, was that the tips of her hair were….ORANGE! "Am I… missing something? O.o" I managed to ask. She held up her hands. "N…no…nothing at all! Ha…ha…haha…" Sara was slowly backing away and shrinking. "Uhmm… ok…" I said while exiting the door. I slowly closed it behind me. When it was completely closed, I sprang to my toes and raced for her room. "There's something she's hiding and I'm going to find out what!" You would think I wouldn't do that, but it's true. I'm was only doing that because when I asked Shanon how she knew so much, so dared me to be a detective spy and then she'd tell me.

So in Sara's room I looked through her deeply personal items. No, not her underwear you sickos. Like her old mementos, something that linked to the past. It was really easy to do because there was a box under her bed that said, "DEEPLY PERSONAL" on it. I chuckled to myself and then quickly rummaged through the box. I saw a ton of boy clothes for like a 10 year old and some books about alchemy(must be her sisters). But then I found the ultimate clue! An old photo! It looked like a boy version of Sara with orange tips like what I saw. He was smiling honestly which is seriously rare for Sara. Next to her was an older person with a green skirt and a pink shirt. The background was a beach. I heard the bathroom door open so I quickly put the box away and harbored the picture in my skirt. Then, I quickly made an escape to my room. Sara was probably wondering what I was doing because I heard footsteps coming towards my room. So THEN, I quickly hid under my bed so I could look at the picture without her knowing. "TSUKI! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sara called. I kept my mouth shut. After a while, Sara opened my door and looked around. She looked through my closet, then to my bed, finally she looked under it. "AHA! GOTCHA!" Sara cried. "EEK!" I screamed quickly hiding the photo behind me. "Wadya have behind ya?" she asked deviously. "N…nothing!" I said. "Give it to me!" She reached behind me but I bit her arm. "So you are hiding something!" she said. I flushed. Sara took that opportunity and took the picture from me. "Crap…" I muttered. I was busted. Sara looked at the picture wide-eyed. "Please don't kill me!" I pleaded. But instead of anger, she looked sad. She apparently was so sad a shadow came across her face and covered her eyes.

After awhile of her sadness, her eyes flashed at me. "You probably want me to explain all this…" I nodded at her. I almost laughed to myself, this was going to be an easy dare. But her eyes stopped me. Sara closed her eyes and sighed. "Let me start from the beginning…"

"_It all started when I was 7…"_

[story POV]

_My older sister, Addie was 15 at the time. We went to the beach for her birthday. When we were going back home, we got in a car accident. It was very brutal but Addie and I were the only ones not hurt. On a last attempt to save us, our parents jumped on us just as the car tipped over. They suffocated to death. Their last words were to my sister. "Don't let Steffen die." As you probably can tell, Steffen is a boy's name. I am Steffen. I am a boy. _

_Well that night, Addie was devastated about our parents death. She had recently been studying alchemy and crossed over human transmutation. She decided to give it a try. So at midnight, she did it. But the outcome was gruesome. I was asleep at the time so I didn't hear anything. But in the morning, I went to the living room to find her. But all I saw was an ugly, bitter, deformed monster with blood splattered and a transmutation symbol around it. But near it all was a dark shadow. It tried coming to me but I screamed. My aunt, who lived next door heard me and came to my aid. _

_When she saw the mess she told me that no one can know who I was and to erase all my memory. Erasing my memory was impossible so what she did was change everything about me. She died my hair completely blonde and grew out my hair a little longer so she could put in a pony tail. Then, she changed the way I was until I was convincingly a girl. After all that, I was no longer considered as Steffen Fuchs. I became Sara Hoshino. _

Tsuki's POV

After that story I was in tears. How sad! But it was kinda awkward knowing that meister was forced to be gay. So then Sara looked at me seriously and angrily. "Don't you tell anyone about this. I can't let anyone else know. The only information that can slide is that the shadow is my sister. And never, EVER look through my stuff again, or I'll fuckin kill you!" I nodded and then smiled. That was supposed to be a threat but I smiled anyways. Sara was back to her old self. "Wait, one more thing. Shanon probably already know's this so make sure she doesn't tell anyone else. Even Kuromi." I nodded again.

Later that day, I went over to Shanon's place. I wanted to talk to her about Sara's story but I couldn't do that with Kuromi around so I convinced Shanon to push Kuromi out.

So we were sitting on the couch. The shadow was looking at us from behind it. I looked at her and said, "Hey, Addie." Addie seemed surprised. So did Shanon, but she deviously looked at her. "So that's what your name is!" Addie nodded. I looked at Shanon. "So you know about Steffen, Addie, and Sara?" Shanon nodded. "Ok, well I did my dare, tell me how you know all this stuff!" I exclaimed practically shaking her silly. Shanon only laughed. "You already know how. But instead of asking them myself I look at all the clues around me." My mouth dropped open. It was that easy. "You little snoop!" I laughed.

Shanon's POV

When I saw Tsuki's expression, I couldn't help but laugh. It's so funny to lie! Of course it's not that easy! But why should I tell you? XP a magician never tells his or her secrets! Well, Tsuki made me swear never to tell anyone about 'Steffen' but I could say things about Addie.

After that awkward conversation, we started watching TV. Addie was still behind the couch. I looked at her and signaled for her to sit down. She wearily agreed. After awhile of watching TV, a thought occurred to me. "Hey Addie, how come you can't talk to Sara?" I asked. "I…I just can't…" she replied. I looked at her then grabbed her wrist. Amazingly it felt solid, so I began tugging so she could get up. Tsuki seemed to get what I was doing so she tugger on Addie's other wrist. And together we went next door to Sara's apartment. Sara looked at us. "Wha…?" she asked. Tsuki and I shoved Addie inside. Before I closed the door, I said, "Make nice, buh bye!" Then I slamed the door and Tsuki and I went back to my apartment and continued watching TV

Sara's POV

When those two pushed my sister in my apartment, I didn't know what to say. I was really shocked. We didn't really do anything for awhile. But the next I knew, was that I had sprang on her crying…

[OwlCookies POV]

Ya… lets not figure out this conversation O.o

Sara's POV

YES WE WILL :O

Addie patted my head, I guess she was crying to. No words were exchanged. Nothing.

Kuromi's POV

I sighed after Shanon pushed me out. No one was telling me things these days. Oh well… I was bored so I went over to Kid's house.

Death the Kid's POV

I heard 3 knocks on the door. NO NOT THREE! "UNSYMMETRICAL PIECE OF GARBAGE!" I screamed to the door. "Shut up Kid, it's only me, Kuromi!" the person on the other side said. "Oh, yes, uhm sorry…" I said opening the door. She looked rather symmetrical today. I blushed as the symmetry radiated off her. "Kid? Hello? Earth to Kid?" she said waving her hand in front of me. "Huh? Oh, sorry again." Kuromi sighed. "Let me guess, I look symmetrical right?" I nodded blushing. Then, she had an evil sparkle in her eye. She adjusted her hair clip a little to the left. "UNSYMMETRICAL PIECE OF GARBAGE!" I screamed loudly. Kuromi sighed. But then smirked. "Oh really? Then why do you have 3 unsymmetrical stripes on your hair?" She winked at me. "NOOOOOOO YOU'RE RIGHT! I'M UNSYMMETRICAL TRASH! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE ANOTHER DAY! I'M GARBAGE! ASYMMETRICAL FILTH!" Kuromi started cracking up as I fell to my knees screaming about symmetry. Just then, Liz and Patty walked in. When they saw the mess we were in, Liz stepped up and calmed me down. "Now now, it's ok. Everything else about you is symmetrical!" she cheesily said waving her hand as if patting the air. I smiled.

Liz's POV

Ugh, after another one of Kid's 'episodes' I decided to paint my nails. So I like got out some red nail polish as sat down next to Patty who was playing with her giraffe. "Giraffe! Giraffe!" she proclaimed next to me. Then she set it down and said, "You better watch out! I can break your neck!" I nodded while painting my ring finger. "Yes, that giraffe admitted defeat alright." Patty started clapping. I looked next to me and saw that she head-locked the giraffe. Then, I looked back to my nails and started painting it again. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I looked up at the door and saw Kuromi leaning agenst the door panting real hard. I was about to ask her what happened but then I heard what. "COME BACK HERE AND LET ME FIX YOUR UNSYMMETRICAL HAIR!" It was Kid again. Kuromi looked at the door and screamed, "NO! LET ME FIX IT MYSELF!" With that, she yanked off her hairclip and let her hair down. She looked so pretty without it, the world started turning in slow motion! Patty slow-motion giggled next to me as Kid slowly broke down the door. Then, the world started spinning normally. Kid was looking at Kuromi and was blushing. He just stood there and forgot what the heck symmetry was. "Woah," was all that he could say. Kuromi then put her hands on her waist and said, "Geez, this was all it took for you to stop?" She shook her head and then put the hair clip back on. Kid's world started spinning normally again because he was ranting about symmetry again. I looked back down at my hands and realized I painted all over then. "Crap," I muttered. Kid saw my hand and then screamed about symmetry to me. Behind him, Kuromi was slowly inching away and waving at me. I groaned.

Spirit(Death Scythe)'s POV

I was standing next to Lord Death while he was checking himself out in his mirror. "My, I look rather fine today!" he said joyfully. I nodded. "Hey, can I go now? I need to give Maka this new book I bought her!" I said cheerfully. Before he could answer, another death scythe walked in dragging someone behind him. When he got nearer, I saw it was Justin Law. I looked at the time. It was 12. He always came around here to worship Lord Death at the time. I took the opportunity and left hurrying to Maka.

Standing in front of Maka's door, I wondered if she would accept it. But I got up my courage and knocked on her door. When she answered it, she was smiling. But when she saw it was me, her smile faded. "Oh it's you. What do you want papa?" she asked. I smiled at her. "I got a book for you!" I said quickly raising it to her. Maka curiously looked at it. It just so happened that I overheard her telling her weapon about this book and that she really wanted it, so I bought it for her. When Maka looked at it she grinned and took it from me. "Thanks papa!" she said hugging me. It was too much for me. I started happy barfing in the hallway. When Maka saw that, she quickly closed the door. I got up and wiped my mouth. "Oh well, another time," I said as I headed over to Chupa Cabra's.

There, I met Blair. She handed me a drink and we both sat down on the couch and chatted.

Justin's POV

(owlie: ZOMG YESSSSSSSSS I GLOMP CHU JUSTIN! XDDD )

As I dragged my captive, over to Lord Death, Spirit quickly ran away. I didn't mind. I slapped the person I was carrying and dropped him in front of Lord Death. "OH LORD DEATH I HAVE AN OFFERING TO YOU!" I said. Lord Death's offering stood looking at me seemingly pissed off. "MY NAME'S GOPHER!" he said. His face was red and steam was exiting his ears. "LORD DEATH! I OFFER YOU GOPHER!" Lord Death stood there emotionless. I just know he was excited about Gohper! I grinned exceptionally.

Oh, Lord of ours in the city of death, May your name be kept true  
Oh Lord of Death. I am your servant of peace  
I am a pillar of justice,  
A blade of faith,  
In the name of Death…

LAW ABIDING SILVER GUN

I smirked as Lord Death looked at me shocked. "What are you doing Justin?" he asked me. I fail shot him and hit the mirror instead. "JUSTIN!" he exclaimed. I stood up and evily looked at him. "I no longer serve you. I'm with someone else now." Gopher also got up. "And we'll destroy the DWMA in the name of Noah-sama!" he said. I slapped him. "He told you to stop telling them about him!" Gopher just huffed. Lord Death scratched his head. "Uhmmm…" he said. "Hey, what happened to your earphones?" he asked. But Gopher and I held out our artifacts and disappeared.

(Owlie: HAHAHA :D JUSTINS MAH BAD BOY!)

Lord Death's POV

After Justin left, I just stood there baffled. I didn't properly get what happened. But that's when the members of the spartoi came in. Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Kim, Jacqueline, Ox, Harvar, Kilik, Thunder, and Lightning. They all reported that they saw Justin on the border of Death City with a person that I suspect to be Gopher. I clapped my hands together. "We can't be sure of anything yet, but I want Kim and Jacqueline to go try to track him and see what he's up to. The rest of you, I want you to wait for the next orders." They all nodded and headed out.

My, my, another war. And so soon, right after the Kishin and Medusa. I sighed and watched Kim and Jacqueline through my broken mirror.

Crona's POV

W…when I s…saw the mem…members of Spartoi walk past me, I t…thought something was w…wrong. S…so I w…went over to S…Shanon's house… (owlie: STOP STUDDERIN! Crona: i…im sorry! I d…don't know how t…to d…deal with t…that! Owlie: just don't type the dots ok? Crona: ok…. Owlie: WHAT DID I SAY? Crona: im sorry. Owlie: good :] )

I hesitated at her door thinking she might get mad at me. But instead, she opened it for me. She was talking to Kuromi when she opened the door. When she saw me there she said, "Oh hey Crona!" she smiled cheerfully."H…hi…" I said looking down. "Come in!" Shanon grabbed my wrist and pulled me in. I glanced at Kuromi and she just smiled and said hi. When Shanon and I were sitting down, she asked, "What's up Crona?" I looked down. "N…nothing… I just wanted to b…be wi…with someone… B…because the s…spartoi went on a mission." I looked up and little and saw Shanon looking back at me worried. "I wonder what happened," she asked. I looked down again. "I… I heard them t…talking about Justin… and h…him b…eing e…evil." I was still looking down but I could see Shanon nodding. Then she looked at Kuromi. I looked at her to. She looked serious. "We're going to need to call a meeting with our team," Shanon said to her. Kuromi nodded. "On it." She stopped washing the dishes and went to the phone and started calling people. Shanon held my hand. "You wanna watch TV?" she asked my smiling. I just nodded and smiled.

Shanon turned on the TV and the first thing that showed up was a dancing banana saying, "I AM A BANANA!" I laughed. Shanon looked at me surprised, but smiled and laughed to. We both ended up laughing as Takuya and Philip , Tsuki, and Sara came in. When everyone saw us laughing, they started laughing to. Soon, everyone was laughing really hard. Then, we all stopped. "So what's up?" Takuya asked looking serious. Kuromi skipped her insults and just went to the point. "The spartoi's left. So there's something wrong. " Sara looked at her. "So wadya want us to do about it?" Shanon shot a warning glance to her. Kuromi just glared at her and spat, "Would you like do die like again?" Sara glared at Shanon and Tsuki. "Which one of you told her?" she growled. They both shrugged. Kuromi put her hand on Sara's shoulder. "Don't worry Steff, it's only our team that knows." Sara was so mad she punched Kuromi's eye. "AWW CRAP! I WAS ONLY JOKING KAY?" Sara huffed at her.

While Sara and Kuromi were arguing, I started leaving but Shanon tightly held my wrist. "Please stay," she said. But before I could say anything else, Ragnarok came out of my back and gave me a wet willy. "GEE CRONA! LOOKS LIKE YOU MADE NEW FRIENDS!" Everyone stopped looking at the fight to look at Ragnarok. "Hi Raggy!" Shanon said waving to him. "What the hell… oh look what we have here! A cute young lady!" When Ragnarok said that, the color drained from everyone. They were dumbfounded. "AHAHAHAHA!" Ragnarok said as he went back inside me. "Well," Shanon said clapping her hands, "where were we?"

Everyone looked at her. "Ok, uhm, let's get back to why we're all here in the first place!" Kuromi nodded and crossed her arms. "Right. Well now that the distractions is _hopefully _over…" she darted glances from one person to the next. "It seems that Justin the death scythe has abandoned the DWMA which is utterly stupid. So he joined another organization whose leader is named Noah. There is another known member named Gopher. And the last other known member is Giriko. He is a weapon but was originally from Arachne's group. Giriko and Justin are enemies, but now they are in the same group which is ALSO utterly stupid. Oh! That's right! There's another member! Justin apparently ment 'The Clown.' No known information is known about the clown other than its relation to Justin Law." Everyone nodded. I just sat there. "With any hope, it's possible Lord Death might need our little band," Shanon added. "But still, the Spartoi may be able to handle it. They _are _two star meisters," Tsuki said. 'B…but j…just in c…case M…maka-chan f…fails, y…you guys n…need to be r…ready…" I blurted out unwillingly. Shanon looked at me approvingly and smiled. So did everyone else. I smiled to. Behind Kuromi, Sara cried, "What do you mean _you guys_? Aren't you part of our team to?" My mouth slightly opened. "R…really?" I asked. Shanon nodded. "We've always considered you in our group since you've hung out with us." I smiled. "So what do we do know?" Philip asked. Shanon looked at him. "We wait."

Black Star's POV

Tsubaki and I were alone in the basket ball court. I was shooting baskets while Tsubaki watched. "YAHOO!" I called as the ball barely made it in. "HEY TSUBAKI! WATCH THIS NEXT ONE!" I said as I dribbled the ball. "YAHOOO!" I jumped up and shot one. Tsubaki clapped for me. "There's no way god could surpass that!" Tsubaki nodded approvingly. I started heading back home. "Let's go! I'm starved!" I said turning around. But Tsubaki wasn't happy, she seemed worried. Wait, she wasn't looking at me! She was looking past me! I spun around and saw a blond priest looking at me. "Who the hell are you?" I asked. He just smiled. Tsubaki walked up to me. "B…Black Star, that's Justin the death scythe!" she said when I looked at her. My attention snapped to him. "THAT'S HIM? HE DOESN'T LOOK STRONG AT ALL! YAHOOO!" Tsubaki was still worried. Justin started walking towards us. "So you do know me. My, I'm getting quite famous now," he smiled evily. "WIPE THAT SMILE OFF YOUR FACE!" shouted someone behind us. Shanon and Kuromi walked up from behind us. Kuromi's veins were twitching. "Your smile is hella irritating," she muttered. "What are you doing? You don't think that I, BLACK STAR, can defeat this weakling?" I exclaimed. Shanon looked serious and raised her arm to stop me from charging at him. "He's a death scythe. He's stronger than he looks. We're not here to fight him, just go home Black Star. There's something off and I think he wants something from you," Kuromi said looking at me. I pushed Shanon's arm aside. "NO ONE CAN DEFEAT THE GREAT BLACK STAR!" I cried. Tsubaki was still looking at me worried. "You should listen to them Black Star!" "Hmf!" I pouted, "I wanna fight this guy." Justin finally opened his eyes from their closed state. "I won't be stopped from what I'm here to do," he said. Then, as quick as lightning, he charged at me. He hit me hard in the stomach causing me to spit out blood. "DAMN IT…" I said as I fell to the ground. I couldn't feel my body. Tsubaki looked at me horrified. Justin then picked me up and put me on his shoulder. I wanted to punch him but my conscience started fading. "Damn it all…" I said and then blacked out.

Tsubaki's POV

I saw Black Star's body go limp. "BLACK STAR!" I screamed. Shanon grabbed my wrist. "You need to go now! You're useless without a meister!" I nodded at her and took off running. But I stopped running mid way. "NO! I can't quit! I need to save him!" Memories of Black Star helping me rushed through my mind. I looked up at the sky and then ran back. Justin looked at me when I came back. Black Star was still slumped on his shoulder. No fighting was happened, just harsh words. I snuck up behind him and punched his cheek. He looked at me while rubbing where I just hit him. "Give him back!" I said. He only smiled. Justin grabbed my collar. "HEADBUTT OF LOVE!" he called as he headbutted my forehead. My head started hurting and I was quickly losing my energy. With one last sway, I collapsed.

Kuromi's POV

"Aw, shit. I told her to run away," I said shaking my head. Then I looked at the death scythe. "Would you like to take her to?" I asked him. He smiled innocently. It was hard to imagine that him, out of everyone else, would betray us. "Now that you mention it, that's a great idea!" Next to me, Shanon punched my arm. "Good job genius.. " I scratched the back of my head. "Sorry… We'll get him back though. Lord Death isn't going to let this slide." Shanon nodded and then looked at him. "Leave while you can, the next time you see us, there will be much more of us." We both walked towards the DWMA.

At the DWMA~

Kid was standing in front of the Death Chamber. "Why hello there you two. You both seem rather symmetrical," he said smiling wearily at us. "We need to talk to Lord Death," I told him. "Is it important?" he asked. Shanon nodded. "OK, follow me," he said motioning us over.

Inside~ 0w0

"Why hello there Kid, Kuri-chan, Shanon-chan!" Lord Death said as we entered. I looked at him in his jolly state. "Father, these two need to have an important word with you," he said all solemnly like usual. Lord Death nodded. "Ok." Shanon and I looked at each other and then to him. "Well… a few minutes ago we saw Justin and he captured Black Star and Tsubaki. He didn't say why. He just did," Shanon said. Lord Death looked at us. "Is that all?" We both nodded. "Wow! I'm not used to you guys getting right to the point!" All the color drained from both of us. I sighed, "Ok, well, we'll leave now. Ciao~ Bye~ Whatev~" Shanon and I turned around but Kid stopped us. "Wait, he wants to say more." He looked at his father. We turned around simultaneously. "Sorry, but I'm at loss of words after Justin betrayed us. He even broke my mirror!" Shanon and I leaned over to look at it. The mirror was cracked alright. "Anyways, I hear you guys have formed you own team yourselves. A group of friends team. Well, at the moment the Spartoi seems to need an aid. Their members are disappearing one by one. First Maka and Soul were kidnapped along with Ox and Harvar, Kim and Jacqueline disappeared after I sent them off to search for Justin, and now Black Star and Tsubaki have been kidnapped as well. So would you be so kind to take the members of your team and meet me here tomorrow?" Shanon smiled and we both nodded. Then we both laughed. "Looks like you're the one who takes forever to get to the point!" Lord Death laughed to. "You're right!"

Shanon's POV

When we got home, the first thing we did was call our group. They all seemed pretty excited about it. Especially Crona.

The next day we all went to the death room. Lord Death and Spirit were there waiting for us. When we all were standing there watching him, Lord Death unfolded his foamy hand things and clapped them together. "My my! It looks like you even have Crona in your little group! What's this? He's even smiling!" I looked next to me. It was true, he was smiling. "Ahhh! How kawaii~" I squealed. Crona blushed. So I patted his head and he smiled. "So?" Kuromi asked Lord Death. "Ah yes, we still have no word from Kim and Jacqui. So I want you guys to go retrieve them. After that's done, go and track down Justin and bring him back. Is that understood?" We all nodded. "Good luck!" he said waving at us as we left.

After that really short meeting, we talked outside. It was really bright and the sun laughed its awkward laugh. Crona and I looked out to the view and saw the desert beyond the city. I smiled in awe. Then we turned around and looked at the others. "So we leave tomorrow morning?" Philip asked. "Yup," Sara replied. But after that, we didn't head home, we just leaned agenst the guard rail thing and looked at the sunset. The sun's weird laugh started fading and out popped the moon's weird laugh. Haha… this world sure is weird. After starring at the moon for awhile, we finally went home. And tomorrow, our journey began.

**OwlCookies: well how was it?**

**Neiyo: pretty long huh?**

**OwlCookies: u must be really happy about it**

**Neiyo: 10 whole pages!**

**OwlCookies: IKR**

**Neiyo: in the next chapter will the journey of a lifetime**

**OwlCookies: read it or I'll take your soul!**

**OwlCookies: well now put that aside, time for the extras!**

**Neiyo: hurrah**

**OwlCookies: omg lets talk about wat we ate on thanksgiving**

**Neiyo: …**

**OwlCookies: oh ya huh O.o ur not real**

**Neiyo: way to put tht out to the world again~**

**OwlCookies: yuppers ok… well how about….**

**Neiyo: lets have an interview with the cast!**

**OwlCookies: sure :) for the next couple of chapters, one character shall be interviewed. Today is… Kuromi!**

**Kuromi: ah crap**

**OwlCookies: tuff T.T oook wats ur favorite color**

**Kuromi: non of ur concern**

**OwlCookies: how tall r u**

**Kuromi: non of ur concern**

**OwlCookies: is that all ur gunna say T.T**

**Kuromi: non of ur concern**

**OwlCookies: ah u suck . screw u**

**Neiyo: well that failed. Bye~**

**OwlCookies: cya -_-**


	7. Chapter 7

**OwlCookies: aloha again all u fanfictioneers! Sorry about the late update!**

**Neiyo: Decembers rly hectic for her **

**OwlCookies: omg so many parties!**

**Neiyo: lol**

**OwlCookies: right… well now for the great journey :D just to make u guys wait longer, shanon and the gang are going to save 1 person each becuz the meister weapon pairs are separated! Today theyr saving maka **

**Neiyo: yuppers**

**OwlCookies: please point out any mistakes so I can fix it **

**Neiyo: shes still sleepy cuz she spent most of her day reading**

**OwlCookies: OMG YES THE LOST HERO ROX UR SOX**

**Neiyo: im sure…**

**XXX**

Kuromi's POV

The day started off like this…

"SHANON GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUTTA BED!" I screamed to our room. I heard a whine but I could tell she was getting up. "Alright. Alright. Alright!" she complained. It was 6 in the morning. Her hair was totally messed up and she looked extremely pale. I already ready and wearing the little outfit thing Professor Stein made for us. Each meister/weapon pair had their own style. Ours was a white jacket with a skull on the back, with red hot rods(if you could say that) thingys at the edges of our sleeves, collars, and the bottom of it… I guess…? Our shirt was black with a skull on it. I guess we could chose whatever pants we wanted? O.o So ya. Shanon started getting changed while I got some rice crispies and started eating it from the box. Shanon must of heard me because she said, "PUT IT IN A BOWL OR GOODNESS SAKES!" I sighed and did what she told me to and this time I put milk with it to. Soon, she was done and started eating with me. In the middle of breakfast there was a knock on our door. "Come in," I called. It was Tsuki and Sara who were ready and packed. Their uniform thingy was our design jacket but they had short sleeves with long sleeves underneath. There were two skulls a little below their shoulders. "Hey there peeps!" Sara waved. Tsuki smiled. Takuya, Philip, and Crona then appeared behind them. Let's just say I'm not in the mood to describe the rest of them…

In a few short minutes, we were outside and ready to leave but Shanon stopped us. "OMGEEEE! BEFORE WE LEAVE WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!" she squealed excitedly. "What?" Sara snorted. "Use the bathroom?" Shanon domo chopped her. "No!" she exclaimed digging through her backpack. She pulled something out. It was a cupcake. "Happy birthday Kuri-chan!" she squealed happily. I smiled and hugged her trying not to cry. "Thanks you little runt," I whispered in her ear. She squealed extremely happy. Above us, some old guy called, "SHUT UP YOU KIDS!" Shanon laughed. I ate the cupcake while Sara and Takuya ooed allover me. "Awww! The first time little Kuri showed pure emotions!" Sara cooed. I wanted to whack her. Takuya patted my back. "Happy birthday… little Kuri…! HAHAHA!" He had a laughing fit. I whacked her. Shanon smiled at me. "Sara's right. That's the first time you showed pure emotion in front of us together." I shot her a warning glance. She just shrugged and said, "You're just like my mom." I tackled her to the ground. Crona just stood there looking all like, _I don't know you people… O.O_ Shanon saw that and laughed. "Ok, let's go now!" Tsuki said. We all agreed and started heading off to the desert.

The thing that bothered me, was that I had no idea where we were going. "Where are we even going?" I asked stopping. Shanon then stopped pondering about that. "Hm…. Huh… Hn… Erm… enn…. UHM…" Everyone was starring at her like she was making constipated noises. I did a face palm. "Hm… OMG WAIT A MOMENT! :o" she exclaimed. Shanon then proceeded to close her eyes and concentrate. When she opened it she looked like she was light headed. "You ok?" I asked. She nodded wearily. It seemed like an eternity before she looked ok again. "Well…?" Sara asked. "Ook… I think I MIGHT know where Maka is," Shanon replied. "What about Soul?" Takuya asked. Shanon shrugged. "He isn't with her." Everyone except for Crona and I leaned closer to her. "How do you know?" Tsuki asked. Shanon turned pale like she was hiding a big secret. "A…alchemy…!" she managed to blurt out nervously. Tsuki eyed her like she didn't believe it. But I guess everyone else did. "So where are we going?" Crona asked. Shanon kept squinting ahead. "Follow me."

Tsuki's POV

I just couldn't bring myself to believe that Shanon used alchemy to track down someone. She didn't use her gloves or even clap her hands together. But I went along anyway. There was something about Shanon that no one else was thinking about. She seemed magical in so many ways. It couldn't be as simple as _alchemy_. We kept on walking, trusting our way to Shanon. Walking and walking and walking. Finally Shanon stopped. She did her little close her eyes thing and get all woozy. She opened them and said, "That's not right…" Kuromi looked at her curiously. They whispered to eachother. I wonder what they were saying. I got closer to them.

Kuromi: Why do you keep doing that?

Shanon: It's this thing…

Kuromi: thing…?

Shanon: it's nothing

Kuromi: then why do you keep getting all dizzy?

Shanon: like I said, it's nothing

Kuromi: you better fucking tell me or I'll beat the crap outta you

Shanon: ok fine.

Kuromi: well…?

Shanon: uhm… its… kinda hard to describe…

Kuromi: …..

Shanon: it's this thing only meisters can do….

Kuromi: wait, tell me later

Shanon: ya, I know…

Aw crap they knew I was listening. Oh well… I took out my book and started read walking while holding on to Sara.

Shanon's POV

It's not that I have something against my best friend(I FINALLY FIGURED OUT HOW TO SPELL AGAINST! :D), I just don't telling people my secrets. I don't even wanna tell Kuri-chan. I don't even wanna tell YOU! Sigh… While walking, I looked to the sky thinking of just about everything. _What would happen if I never met Kuri-chan? What if I were a weapon? Omg what if I were a guy? O.O If I lost my hat during this, what would I do? If I died, who would mourn for me? _I stopped thinking after that question. I shouldn't think of things like that.

A long time passed before we got to our destination. Another city in the middle of the desert. I didn't know what it was called, but I knew Maka was somewhere here. And Justin had something to do with it. "Ok team!" I said. "We should split up. When it's sunset, we all meet back here. Ok?" Everyone nodded. Then, we all set out in different directions. Well, except for Crona who just stood there looking for a place to go.

Kuromi and I waltz around the city looking for any clues. Then I saw a sewer. Kuri-chan saw me eyeing it and asked, "You don't think…?" I just nodded. We both started tugging at it but it wouldn't budge. A nearby person drinking tea walked toward us. "What are you two doing?" she asked. I looked at her. She had long silky black hair, a long red dress, and red eyes. There was something about her that worried me. "I uhm… dropped something down here," I said pointing to a little hole. The person smiled. "Poor child. But no one has been able to open that sewer system since who knows when. My name is Ally by the way." Still, that Ally person seemed cheesy. But I pretended to smile and held out my hand, "I'm Chelsea and this is my friend Sophie." I smiled real cheesily. Kuromi looked at me curiously but I smiled at her cheesily to as if saying_ TAG ALONG OR I'LL KILL YOU._ Kuri-chan just nodded. "Well… I guess we'll leave now…" I said still shaking my hand with that lady.

We both walked together in silence until we were long gone from that place. "What was that all about?" Kuromi asked. I looked at her all seriously. "I have a bad feeling about that lady."

"Did you look at her soul?"

"If I did, she would notice."

"Ya, the cheesy smile sure said something."

I blinked at her. "Just, I had a feeling she wasn't telling us everything. Let's me the rest of the group and go back there. Hopefully she'll be gone." Kuromi looked at me curiously. "And how are you going to open the sewer?" I smiled. "Alchemy silly!" She put her hands on her hips. "People will see the blue lightningy thingy," she commented. I looked at her slyly. "Well then we'll have to take the risk." She shrugged and we both started heading to our meeting place.

By the time we got there, everyone was waiting for us. "Where were you! We thought you ditched us!" Philip exclaimed. "Sorry 'bout that. But I think we're on to something," I said saluting. "But someone was blocking our way so we couldn't get there," Kuromi finished.

So everyone followed us as we led them to the sewer. The Ally person wasn't there so I was relieved. While everyone had their eyes on me, I put on my gloves, clapped my hands together, and placed them on the circley thingy. That thingy shot up like a rocket and landed in a tree. I giggled at that. I then hopped in motioning everyone to follow. Crona looked down. "I don't know how to deal with this!" he exclaimed. I just pulled him down with me. Crona looked so traumatized I had to laugh. "Hello?" a voice asked. Crona looked up as if he were me hearing a squirrel. "M…Maka-chan?" he asked. "Crona!" the voice back. Out of the darkness, Maka appeared. Just to make sure, I checked out her soul. It was Maka. "What happened?" I asked her. A look of fear spread across her face. "I…it's another one of them!" she gasped. "What are you talking about?" I asked trying to be calm. "A… kishin…!" she shuddered. "Maka-chan! Why are you so scared?" Crona asked holding her. "I…it's stronger than Asura. She's stronger than him!" Maka blurted out. Crona looked all scared. Everyone else looked confused. "Who's Asura?" Takuya asked. I thought back and remembered the history Lord Death told me and Kuromi when we first joined. "Asura is a kishin. Maka killed him but she had to fight really hard," I replied. " Who _is_ the kishin?" Philip asked. "S…she… looked like Asura… b…but she doesn't wear bandages. S…she calls herself…" Maka passed out. I looked at her surprised. If the kishin made Maka that intense, what are we going to do? I leaned against the sewer wall oblivious to all the slime and spiders crawling around. I put a foot against the wall to and crossed me arms thinking deeply. No one noticed me because they were all trying to help Maka.

_It doesn't make sense. Could Ally be the kishin? Why the heck was she guarding the sewers anyway? Was she trying to hide Maka? If so, why? How did she make Maka so shaken up? Where's everyone else? What happened to Soul? Is Justin working with the kishin? No, he's with the Noah guy. Who's Noah? _There were so many questions. It didn't add up. I slammed the back of my hand against the wall really hard and scowled. "What are we going to do?" Tsuki looked at me worriedly. Slowly, she started walking towards me. "Sha-chan?" she asked. "What's wrong?" I calmed down a little and looked at her. "This isn't making sense. I know Maka is stronger than that. Who did this to her? Does this have to do with Justin? So many questions with so little answers. And now Maka's passed out in fear." I looked away. Tsuki put her hand on my shoulder, "Don't think about it too much. You have us." I smiled and nodded. But still, deep in me there was rage.

It was a long time before we got out of that damn sewer. Maka was still unconscious and we didn't have any leads. Crona was carrying Maka on his back. No matter what, he wouldn't accept any help. I look to the twinkling starry sky still mad. Kuri-chan must have noticed what was in my head because she put her hand on my shoulder and whacked it. "Just clear your mind for now kiddo. It's not your fault. Everything will unravel soon enough. Just do me a favor and go back to your happy self." She nudged me. "And don't act like your dad when he's stressed." Then, she walked away. I looked at her like _how did you know that?_ I just shrugged it off and joined the rest of the group. "Where next, kitty-girl?" Sara asked. "Ok so we probably should look for Soul next so…" I closed my eyes and tried seeing where he was. _Darkness. A bed. Soul was lying down on it, sleeping. He woke up trying to open the door. It was locked. There was a brown haired girl there too._ I drew my senses back a little to see where it was. _It looked like a California house. No… it was in Lake Tahoe. _I remembered Tsuki showing me random houses from Lake Tahoe. One of those pictures had the house Soul was in. "He's in Lake Tahoe," I stated. "How do we get from here to there?" Philip asked. I smirked as I put my gloves on and clapped my hands together. "Simple," I replied. Then, I touched the ground. Blue lightish stuff glowed and when it disappeared, a sand buggy appeared. "We drive through the desert in this, and take a cab to Tahoe." Everyone looked in awe. Crona looked kinda freaked that I could do that.

So we all hopped in and I took the wheel and drove like Patty would. I completely laughed as everyone screamed for me to slow down. "YOU'LL NEVER PASS A DRIVING TEST!" Tsuki screamed. I slowed down. "Hah, just playin with you guys!" I stuck my tongue out as they all got the anger mark. While I drove, everyone was doing their own thing. Kuromi and Sara were fighting about the radio station. Tsuki was reading in the middle of them. Crona was trying to wake Maka up. And Takuya and Philip were seeing who could jump out of the buggy and come back on the fastest. "If one of you get tired and can't catch up, it's your fault for doing your contest," I giggled. They both stopped and chatting idly.

The night just happened to pass. I didn't realize how tired I was until I noticed everyone fell asleep on top of one another. So… I slapped Kuri-chan awake. "I took the first shift, now you take the next," I commanded jumping on everyone and then snoring almost immediately. The last thing I saw was Kuri-chan sleeping anyways.

XXX

What woke me up wasn't another shift, it was Maka. She was screaming her head off. Everyone was awake and asking what was wrong. "Who are you people?" she screamed. Everyone looked worried. Maka got amnesia! "Ok," I said. "Who wants to take Maka back to the DWMA?" I asked. Surprisingly, Crona volunteered. "You sure?" I asked him. He nodded. "Need any help getting back?" I asked worriedly. "No thank you. I know the way." Crona looked positive, but I wonder why. I nodded and we wished him well.

We drove on when Crona was out of our sight. "That was awkward," Takuya said. "Maka got total amnesia."

While Kuromi drove, I kept looking out to see if I could catch a slight glimpse of Crona. Of course I didn't. "Do you think Crona will be fine alone?" Tsuki asked. I just shrugged.

XXX

Crona's POV

To be honest, I had no idea where I was going. I just kept going straight. Hopefully, I could find Death City. I volunteered because I knew that I didn't belong on that journey. It was their quest. I had mine 2 years ago with Maka. Anyways, I wanted to know what was wrong with Maka-chan. She didn't remember everything and was screaming. I hugged her tight. She looked at me like I was insane. I didn't care. Another reason why I wanted to go was because i… I love Maka. I would blush to deeply if anyone found out. I just wanted to be alone with her.

XXX

OwlCookies: WOW CRONA LOVES MAKA! XPPP

Neiyo: STOP BUTTING IN THE STORY WOMAN!

OwlCookies: goshness T.T

XXX

Shanon's POV

Ok, you want to know another surprise? Well… this was totally random!

We were driving for what seemed like an hour when we heard a high pitched scream. We all looked up. This was a flying pink haired kid falling from the sky. I could on stare at her. Takuya shook us back to life. "Hey, isn't that Kim?" he asked. I stood up. "Oh my gosh it is!" Right after I said that, Kim fell on my crushing my internal organs. PAINFULLY. "I did NOT deserve that!" I whined. Kim scooted away. "S…sorry," she apologized after I got up. "What happened?" Sara asked. Kim put a finger to her bottom lip and thought. "Actually, I'm not sure. The first thing I remember was Jacqui walking through some place trying to track down Justin. The next thing I knew, Jacqui was gagged and I got booted to the sky." The color drained from us and we sat/stood there open mouthed. "That's… so… interesting…" Philip managed to say. Kim chuckled. "Where the heck where you guys?" I asked. "Well, there was a giant lake and snow. Oh! I think I saw Soul there." My lightbulb lit. "Lake Tahoe!"

XXX

**OwlCookies: uhm… wow…?**

**Neiyo: that kim thing was so…**

**OwlCookies: so…**

**Neiyo: scary… O.O**

**OwlCookies: ya uhm…**

**Neiyo: well ha…ha….ha…**

**OwlCookies: now they know the werabouts of Soul and Jacqui. But where exactly are they?**

**Neiyo: will Crona find out where the DWMA is and will he confess his feelings to Maka?**

**OwlCookies: but where is kid, patty, and liz? Ox and Harvar?**

**Neiyo: what the heck does lake tahoe have to do with it all?**

**OwlCookies: who is the kishin?**

**Neiyo: could it be ally?**

**Kuromi: *punches the two* STOP ASKING POINTLESS QUESTIONS!**

**OwlCookies: *blocks it* MWAHAHAHA! Ya uhm, it's like summarizing the next chapter. Dur hur hurr!**

**Kuromi: T.T***

**Neiyo: rubs big bump u suck Kuromi. Yknow tht?**

**Kuromi: hah, you wait until the end of this story**

**OwlCookies: pffffffft ya when you get all CENSORED cuz CENSORED CENSORED**

**Neiyo: hahaha nice owlie. Way to censor the ending :P**

**OwlCookies: appleblx know's the ending cuz when I had a sleepover wif her she wanted me to tell her the rest of the story. But I was to lazy to tell her about the great journey XP**

**Neiyo: BUT OMG after the great journey, someone and justin are like omg :O**

**OwlCookies: hahaha… it makes the ending sooo sweet…**

**Neiyo: hah… I know :) poor him, she had to leave.**

**OwlCookies: ik-**

**Kuromi: *punches them again* STOP TALKING ABOUT THE ENDING IF UR JUST GUNNA CENSOR IT!**

**OwlCookies: BAH! Oh well, cyas!  
**

**Neiyo: good bye :) **

**OwlCookies: KEEP READING IF U WANA KNO WAT HAPPENED TO SOUL, CRONA, MAKA, JACQUI, KID, PATTY, LIZ, OX, AND HARVAR. LOL**

**Neiyo: yesssssss XP**


	8. Chapter 8

**OwlCookies: mushi mushi! :D**

**Neiyo: that's Japanese for hello o.o**

**OwlCookies: yeshes! Todays theme is japan :]**

**Neiyo: just becuz she likes anime**

**OwlCookies: my lifes goal is to get enough money to go to japan and eat teriyaki!**

**Neiyo: right…**

**OwlCookies: today wer on the search for soul and Jacqui!**

**Neiyo: someone might just have to leave today!**

**OwlCookies: and lets find out about maka and crona XPPP**

**Neiyo: romancer T.T**

**OwlCookies: PEH!**

**Neiyo: don't u always say bah?**

**OwlCookies: well u kno wat? Today im saying peh :O**

**Neiyo: =.= *is irritated***

**OwlCookies: PEH!**

**Neiyo: mhm…**

**OwlCookies: ANYWHOO… this is gunna be another filler!**

**Neiyo: 4 reviews?**

**OwlCookies: =.= if only sigh… its not realated to THAT filler **

**Neiyo: okk…? Then wat is it this time?**

**OwlCookies: I just finished watching episode 32 again and…**

**Neiyo: oh no… don't tell me!  
OwlCookies: EXCLAIBURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**Neiyo: #$%& NOOOOOOOOO!**

**OwlCookies: :D buts guess whos gunna be his meister?**

**Neiyo: oh! Hahaha! I got it XPP**

**OwlCookies: ONTO THE STORY! (no POV's for today)**

**XXX**

It all started on a warm sunny day in Death City… Tsuki Yoshino and Shanon Williams were walking to the library to waste some time. Tsuki had brought it upon herself to help Shanon see the glory of books the way she did, so the library would be a good start.

Inside the library, there was the usual silence and rustling of pages and occasionally whispered words. Tsuki took it in. "Beautiful…" she murmured to herself happily. Shanon just starred around in awe with her arms behind her head. Tsuki patted her back. "Well Shanon, does this make you wanna read?" she asked. Shanon put a finger to her lip in thought. "Hnn…. no." She smiled innocently. Tsuki did a face palm and marched to a random section of books and pulled a random book out. It just so happened to be about Excalibur. Maka Albarn just so happened to pass by and look at Tsuki. "Hey!" she waved to the two girls. "What's up?" she asked. Tsuki handed Shanon the book as she smiled. "I'm trying to get Shanon to read," Tsuki replied. Maka swayed over to look at the book Shanon had in her hands. She gasped and looked horrifiedly…disgusted. O.O "What?" Shanon asked. "N…no… not _Excalibur!_" she said disgusted. "What do you mean?" Shanon asked scanning through the book. Maka looked like there were horrible thought going through her head. "Don't you know? Excalibur may be a great sword that can be with any meister, but he's so annoying!" Both Tsuki and Shanon blinked at her. "Wow," Tsuki breathed. Maka nodded and left.

When Maka was clearly gone, Shanon looked at Tsuki evily. "Wanna go check it out?" she asked. Tsuki was baffled. "What? Why?" Shanon snorted. "Let's see how annoying Excalibur can be silly!" Tsuki studied her friend for a moment and then shrugged. "Ok, whatever." Shanon raised her hands in victory and grabbed Tsuki's arm and dragged her out of the library leaving the Excalibur book on the ground.

Kuromi Taguchi was waiting outside with her boyfriend, Takuya Wright. "Sup' Shan," Kuromi greeted as Shanon and Tsuki went past them. Shanon waved back at them, "We're goin' on an adventure! Bye Kuri-chan! Lover boy!" Giggling at her comment, Shanon then ran away still dragging Tsuki. Takuya looked at her angrily and called back to her, "SHUDDUP!" Kuromi punched his arm and patted his head. "Never call her that again," she demanded. Takuya whimpered but nodded anyways. He forgot that Kuromi was Shanon's protective weapon. His girlfriend would pulverize anyone who messed with Shanon into a pulp. But still, he loved her. (Owlie-this filler is sorta related to the end. Yes it's a spoiler but how could kuri-chan and lover boy NOT get back together!"

Shanon smiled as she ran away from the couple. She knew Takuya hated her and because of that Kuri-chan, her weapon, would hurt him for it. Not as hard as everyone else, but she knew it would still hurt.

Anyways, Shanon dragged the silent Tsuki out to the desert and into the cave were Excalibur was held. Lot's of faries looked at them with worried faces. Behind them, Tsuki heard them whisper, "I wonder how long this is going to last. The longest time was with Hiro-kun! I bet you it won't be long!" Now, poor little Tsuki was scared for how much her brain could take with the annoying little beast.

At the end of the cave tunnel thing, the two girls saw a golden sword glowing in the semi-darkness. "Epic…toast…" Shanon said in awe. They both walked up to the holy sword then glanced at each other. "Should we?" Shanon asked. Tsuki gulped and replied, "I…I guess." So Shanon pulled out the sword. "WOAH! IT'S LIGHTER THAN I THOUGH!" Tsuki looked at the sword as her friend exclaimed that comment. Then, the holy golden sword turned into… what was it? A… uhm… dinosaur? Barney? Aardvark? …Barney? Well, it had a top hat, a LARGE one. And it uh… it had a shirt suit thingy and a cane. Shanon and Tsuki looked at it mystified. "Hello! My name is Excalibur! My legend began in the 12th century…." As the Excalibur thing was explaining his story, Tsuki and Shanon looked at each other as if saying, _what the heck?_ "I dun get it," Shanon said after 5 LONG hours of history. "FOOL!" it said. "You must raise your hand before you speak!" Excalibur whacked Shanon with his kane. Tsuki was afraid Shanon was going to cry, but instead… INSTEAD, Shanon had the most pissed face Tsuki had EVER seen. "I'm gunna kill you!" Shanon cried and jumped on it. Excalibur just kept screaming, "FOOL!" and was saying all his rules like,

1: My mornings start off with a cup of coffee with cream

22: A refreshing morning begins with a refreshing greeting

57: Always place a dehumidifier in your room.

58: When I'm humming a tune to myself, you must not speak!

75: Excalibur's birthday must be celebrated in a grand manner

172: Seek harmony seek it thus

202: The highest class toilet must be prepared

278: You must never permit carrots in my meals

349: You must never violate my food preferences

452: You must attend my daily 5 hour story telling party

473: You're to always stay 3 steps behind me while walking

578: A hero shall always convey the truth

602: Food must be freshly prepared

667: Always praise Excalibur

679: I must always have a dehumidifier in my room

778: Never mail out packages cash-on-delivery

998: When you order a package for home delivery, you must always use cash on delivery

After all that was done, it handed the two girls a handbook. Tsuki scanned through it. "Who the hell made this crap?" Shanon scanned through the book and looked at the back. "Look at the back Tsuki-cha…" she stated. Tsuki looked and had a horrified look. "I understand now." "FOOL!" Excalibur proclaimed. "WHAT THE HELL MAN?" Tsuki screamed chasing Excalibur throughout the caves. Shanon laughed. Excalibur then leaped on her shoulders. "Save your king!" it ordered. Shanon held out her hand and Excalibur transformed into a sword unwillingly. When Tsuki saw this, she sighed in relief. "What are you going to do with IT?" she asked. Shanon smiled and motioned for her to follow. "The faries really need some peace," Shanon stated as she exited the cave.

After awhile of walking, Tsuki recognized the place. This is where Noah's base was. Quietly, Shanon and Tsuki walked through the building looking for the place Noah was being held in chains. There was a grunt in the fridge-like room next to them. "There he is," Tsuki pointed. Shanon giggled and opened the door. It was freezing inside and on the wall in the back was Noah being held in chains. "We have a present for you," Shanon said evily. Then, she tossed the holy sword at his face. Noah winced as it slightly sliced his stomach. "What is it?" he asked. Tsuki laughed evily. "Your worst nightmare." Shanon then closed the door and Tsuki firmly locked it. The two girls put their ears to the door. "FOOL!" was all that was heard along with a bonk. Shanon and Tsuki walked away laughing

When they reached the DWMA, everyone was looking at them worried. "Where's Excalibur?" Soul asked when Shanon and Tsuki passed by him. "Giving someone a nightmare," Shanon replied giggling. Soul watched them walk away in wonderment. "Right…" he murmured.

**XXX**

**OwlCookies: sry for the short one!**

**Neiyo: it took 2 days for her to right it!**

**OwlCookies: hey :O I was trying to downgrade my ipod, ok?**

**Neiyo: ffft well anyways, it looks like Excalibur has a new chapter**

**OwlCookies: im dearly sorry for the spoilers**

**Neiyo: hah**

**OwlCookies: yknow the spy next door movie?**

**Neiyo: ya?**

**OwlCookies: THEIR THEME IS TOTTALLY ANNOYING MEEEEEEEE**

**Neiyo: tough, lifes rough kid**

**OwlCookies: oh shuddup**

**Neiyo: XP**

**OwlCookies: oh uhm... sorry the first extras didnt make quite sense Ow0  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**OwlCookies: heyo fanfictioneers!**

**Neiyo: sup there~  
OwlCookies: hah sry for all the fillers XP**

**Neiyo: haha… the next fillers gunna be Shanon in wonderland…**

**OwlCookies: ya. Just to warn ya guys ^o^**

**Neiyo: but this isn't a filler**

**OwlCookies: its really a chapter**

**Neiyo: about saving soul and Jacqui**

**OwlCookies: yes and we have a guest star helping me today!**

**Neiyo: guess who!**

**Appleblx: Haaiiii Derrrr!**

**OwlCookies: yuppers! Shes hasing a sleepover wif mehz today!**

**Neiyo: she's going to write the tsuki pov's**

**OwlCookies: lets see if u ppl can notice the difference in writing!**

**Appleblx: Wait… Whaah?**

**OwlCookies: …? Lolwut? **

**Appleblx: Ok… I suuuure am!**

**OwlCookies: O_O uhmm… ok…? Well on to the fanfic… O.o I guess…?**

**XXX**

Shanon's POV

Ok, you might not remember because of the filler, but I got the little light bulb thingy and so now we're heading to Lake Tahoe! Maka got freaked so much she got amnesia so Crona is traveling by himself to the DWMA(with Maka of course). We were on the search for Soul when Kim randomly got booted to the sky and fell in our sand buggy. And now we're going to find Soul _and_ Jacqui and LT!

We were cruising in the sand buggy for awhile. A whole day was wasted just by driving through the desert. Ok well, we where is California but Lake Tahoe was FAR FAR away from here! Another like 6 hours. Finally the desert ended and a few people were starring at us and our sand buggy. JUST because we had a sand buggy in an airport terminal. Why were we there you ask? I wanted to know to T.T Well, Kuri-chan kept on insisting -Well she hit me a few times- to ride an airplane to Tahoe instead of using Alchemy. Everyone else was complaining along with me but seriously, Kuromi totally won. With a few broken bones and bruises(mainly Takuya), we got our plane tickets and boarded the plane.

This was how our seating order went! Two people per row BTW.

Tsuki and Me

Kuri-chan and Takuya

Sara and Kim

Then Philip alone!

Ya sorry Philip, but no one really likes you… Hah, you shoul have seen Kuromi and Takuya! I still have a few bruises on my back from what happened. You don't know how many flight attendants had to stop her. =.= Ya… you REALLY don't.

Kim's POV

Everyone was paying attention to the big mess in front of me, but I wasn't. I was still thinking about Jacqui. Looking outside the window, I thought about what happened.

_Jacqui and I were trying to track down everyone but a giant hurricane lulled us from where we were. It just came out of nowhere. Screaming, we held on to each other. Finally, after awhile, we landed hard in a giant freezing lake. In fact, the lake _was _freezing. Jacqui and I just happened to land right in the middle of it. So we swam out freezing our butts off surprised to see little snow. Someone called our names. It was Soul. Then, someone attacked him and knocked Soul out. Another person came after me and Jacqui but we fought him off. Or was it a her? I don't know but it looked like Asura with longer hair. The person look Jacqui but picked me up and threw me into the air and sent me flying into a sand buggy._

I felt someone next to me punch my shoulder. "Hey!" I exclaimed. "C'mon Kim. I called your name like 15 times! We've landed! Let's go!" Sara said noogying my head. I disreguarded that and looked outside. She was right. "Oh uh… Ok," I replied. So out we went. We were in Lake Tahoe.

Everyone was stretching as soon as we got out of the airport. I didn't. "What's up?" Shanon asked me. I just shrugged still not really paying attention to anything. "So do you know where we should go?" Tsuki asked coming up to me. I nodded and motioned for them to come follow me. The place Soul and Jacqui was captured wasn't that far away.

We were walking for at least 5 minutes when Tsuki stopped us. "I know this hut…house…thing…" she murmured. Everyone looked at her. Shanon looked at it to. But when she looked at it longer, she had a horrified…ish… look on her face. "What?" I asked. "This is it," Shanon replied.

Tsuki's POV

After Shannon had her scary-face-drama moment, we started to walk towards the house. _Hmmm….. I wonder what a friking HAWAIIAN HUT is doing in the middle of FRIKING LAKE TAHOE! I thought huts were for tropical places… Oh well… O.O_ .

So, our group stared at the hut-housey-thing-in-the-middle-of-Lake Tahoe and walked(actually barged….) in the…. (let's just call it the HHT) HHT. It was dark and scary and I huddled up to the nearest person because I'm like that. The nearest person was Shannon, just to let you know ^^. The first room in the HHT was very large and dark and empty…. and scary…. "Look! There's a door!"

"The-there s-sure is!" I said being scared. "How about n-not going through it," I said with a scared frown.

"Don't worry, Tsuki! We'll all go in together and you can stay out there in this empty room! It's not like anything will get you in a room like this!" Shanon said with an innocent smile.

I unfurrowed my eyebrows a little. "N-no! You can't leave me here alone! I-I'll DIE!"

I felt embarrassed that I was acting like such a coward, but what if someone….something was there and killed us! That would leave us as…. Killed children used in true warning stories grown-ups tell their children why they shouldn't go in the HHT! I followed anyway because of my pride.

Shanon's POV

I smiled at Tsuki as she followed us. Kuromi cautiously inched toward the doorknob and opened it. "The d…door! T…the door that controls all space and time! Life and death! Past and-" I mockingly told Kuri-chan. She whacked my head. "Owie…" I muttered rubbing the giant bump that was forming on the corner of my head. So anyways, Kuromi stepped inside and looked around adjusting her eyes to the semi-darkness. "W…What the?" she gasped. I scooted next to her and saw what she was looking at. It was a skeleton. "What the hell is a skeleton doing in a _closet_?" I asked. Tsuki peered from behind me holding onto my shoulder and almost passed out. Now everyone was looking at it. Then, we heard banging on the walls. Shivers went through my spine and the hairs on my neck stood up. "W…what was that?" I stammered. Kuromi looked just as freaked. Same with everyone else. Heck, Sara was practically death gripping Kuri-chan! Now there was more banging and muffled voices. "MMMF! MMMMFFF! MHMHMHMHMHFFF!" I heard. Only, it was like a whisper. The banging seemed to be echoing from around the room so we couldn't find the source.

My heart was thudding so hard I swear everyone could hear it. But then again, it was probably the same with everyone elses. I told a step closer to the skeleton thinking it had something to do with the noises. The banging got louder. I charged to the skeleton with a battle cry, picked up a bone, and threw it at the wall to the left of my. I picked up another bone and threw it in front of me. I was about the pick up another bone when I stopped. Everyone was going to join me but I stopped them to. There was more banging. "Why stop?" Kim asked. I motioned for her to be quite. "Listen to the difference," I whispered as I picked up two bones. I threw one bone to my left and one to my right. The sound of the left was more of a _bing_ while in front of me was like a _boing bang_. Everyone understood because they followed me when I started going towards the left. And Tsuki was still clinging on to me from behind. Moments passed like hours. Time seemed to roll by slowly. As we got nearer, the banging got louder. There was door in front of me. "Another door…" I half said with my horrified-ish look. Everyone was frozen. The banging was really clear and loud. I decided to open it no matter what. And what was behind the door surprised and relieved us all.

Two figures fell after I swung open the door. They had duct tape on their mouths, their arms and legs were bound by rope, and their foreheads where all reddish. "Soul! Jacqui!" I exclaimed. Everyone behind me looked to get a better view. It honestly was them! "Soul! Jacqui!" Kim repeated. "Ihmm!" Jacqui responded. Sara and Kuromi pulled them up and tore the duct tape off their mouths. Painfully. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ARGGG! OWWWWWWW!" the two screamed in unison once the tape was out. I winced just looking at that. Then, Kuri and Sara untied the ropes. "What happened?" Philip asked. Kuromi did a face palm. "Where have you been in the last 4 months?" Philip thought for awhile and then shrugged. The color drained from all of us.

Anywhoo… this was what happened!

Soul: It was so uncool! Jacqui and I were kidnapped by these two people. The strongest person looked like Asura with long hair. She apparently calls herself Ally?

Shanon: OMG I KNOW THAT LADY! SHE'S THE PERSON WHO TRIED TO HIDE MAKA FROM USSSS!

Soul: What? You found Maka?

Shanon: ZOMG YESSS ONLY SHE WAS SOMEHOW SO FREAKED SHE GOT AMNESIA AND CRONA HAD TO TAKE HER BACK TO THE DWMA!

Kuromi: STOP SCREAMING WOMAN!  
Shanon: *whimpers* im sowwy :(

Soul: Ya uh… anyways, the other person was a guy. He had some random ninja suit on.

Sara: HAHAHA WHAT? A _ninja_ suit?

Jacqui: ya! The only thing that showed was his eyes!  
Sara: how do you know it wasn't a girl?

Jacqui: do girls not have boobs?

Sara: *coughs*

Jacqui: whatev, we KNOW the ninja dudes a guy because Soul kicked his nuts

Soul: hah, you should have seen him scream.

Kuromi: just continue with the story!

Soul: ruining the fun -.- well, the Ally person tied us up here and threw us together in the cell. It was totally uncool.

Jacqui : *nods*

I'm sorry Kuri-chan, but you really do ruin the fun -.- Well anyways, we went outside and sat by the lake talking about what was going on. Some questions tossed around were; _Who's Ally? Why does she keep appearing everywere? What happened to Justin? Who are we saving next? Where is everyone else?_ Everyone looked at me expectantly when that question was asked. I sighed and said, "Ok fine. Fine." So I closed my eyes and stretched my soul as far as it could go. I couldn't see much so I guess everyone else was spread out. The only good thing I saw was another hut similar to this one( the HHT as Tsuki calls it). Inside there was something shiny with a little strand sticking out of it. Next to it was a pair of visor shades or something like that. It _had_ to be Ox and Harvar. But where exactly were they? I opened my eyes and every still had the same expectant look in their eyes. "Ox and Harvar are in a hut like that one," I said pointing to the HHT. "I don't know where exactly, it was really blury." So everyone sat down thinking. I went back to Soul Searching them again. Just then, the bracelet Stein had given me… started ringing O.o "H…hello?" I asked opening my eyes. It started feeling all vibrately as the person talked. "Hello Shanon! It's Lord Death! How's your mission going?" I blinked at the bracelet and starred at it. Somehow a little mirror thing formed. "What. The. Hell?" I whispered. Everyone crowded around me starring at it. Lord Death's head was on the mirror. "Oh, you must be wondering about this!" he asked. I nodded. "Well… it's kinda hard to explain! How's your mission going?" Lord Death asked again. "Well, we saved Maka but she got amnesia and Crona's taking her back to you. And uh… right now we just saved Soul and Jacqui," I replied. Soul and Jacqui waved from behind me. "Ah, I see. Any leads?" I nodded. "Ox and Harvar are in a hut similar to the one we saved Soul and Jacqui but we don't know where it is exactly." Lord Death thought about that for a moment. Then, Azusa, another Death Scythe, came into view. "Another hut huh?" she said. We all nodded. "It looks exactly the same?" We all nodded again. "Give me a second," she said shining her glasses.

Well we waited hopefully. But when she came back on, her results were negative. And well… she hung up. "Ok…?" Takuya said. "Why don't you look at Justin?" he told me. I shrugged and closed my eyes. But I couldn't concentrate. I don't know why, but something I didn't know was bugging me. Something…

XXX

Crona's POV

After a day, Maka and I reached Death City. I quickly, took her over to Professor Stein.

As I brought Maka to Steins, he had just finished talking to Shanon. "What's up with Maka?" he asked right when I walked in. "S…she h…has amnesia," I stammered. "Just leave her with me I'll see what I can do," I said reassuringly. "A…are y…you going to…?" I couldn't finish. The professor shut the door in my face.

I walked away from there slowly hoping Maka would just randomly come out and say she was only pretending. But she didn't.

XXX

Justin's POV

I lied down on a couch listening to my music. I smiled as I felt Shanon trying to find me. Noah-sama had told me how to block it out, so that's what I did. Only, I let her see me. I also blocked her soul out when she tried to find Ox and Harvar. "It isn't time yet, little girl," I whispered to her soul when she tried. Partially opening my eyes, I thought about my life in Death City. What did they think of me now? Could they not believe I had betrayed them? I turned up the volume to the music a little louder. I know it wasn't good for my ears, but I wanted the power of music to drown out my thoughts. For now, I just wanted to rest. Rest in peace.

A few hours later, I was awaken by Giriko. "Hey, Father, get up," he ordered roughly shoving me up. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "It's your turn to watch the two Shibusen kids," he said still roughly shoving me. "Ok Giriko," I said still yawning. So I stood up and Giriko took my place on the couch and dozed off into his drunken sleep. Quietly, so I wouldn't interrupt him, I tip toed to the cell Black Star and Tsubaki were being held. I politely knocked on their door and entered. They were staring at me angrily.

"Whadya want with me, huh bastard? Think you're so tough just because you beat the man who's going to surpass god?" Black Star asked me as I entered. Tsubaki just remained silent. "No, I'm here on guard," I replied. Black Star tried to kick me but the chains restrained him from it. "Damn it…" he muttered. Feeling sorry for him, I took the chains of them, knowing that Noah was probably going to do something about it. Black Star took that opportunity and started beating me up. Tsubaki had to pull him back to stop him from seriously killing me. When, he stopped, Black Star sat down in a corner and pouted while Tsubaki came up to me and looked at me with serious eyes. "Why did you do that?" she asked me. I couldn't look at her so I didn't reply. She touched my shoulder and then left to sit next to Black Star. I dared a glance at them. They weren't looking at me so I looked up to the ceiling. Why am I here, I thought. Then I remembered why. It was for the best. I slowly closed my eyes. Maybe it was time to give little Shanon hints.

I stood up and left their cell and went to Noah. He was being pestered by Gopher. "Oh, hello there Justin," Noah greeted looking up. I nodded my response. "Giriko has left his post from guarding the children from the DWMA. But I was here to ask you a favor," I said carefully choosing the right words. Noah urged me to continue. "May I… play… with the group trying to find everyone?" I blurted. Noah thought about that request but then nodded. As I left, I sighed in relief. This was going to be fun. Especially since it would erase my sins little by little.

XXX

**OwlCookies: sorry bout the short chapter!**

**Neiyo: she wanted to build the suspense**

**OwlCookies: poor Appleblx was having trouble typing on my keyboard so she had to make her POV short**

**Neiyo: ahhahaha… that sucker**

**OwlCookies: that's not very nice!**

**Neiyo: bah!**

**OwlCookies: right… well anyways, in the next chapter…**

**Neiyo: shanon and the gang will face off justin!**

**OwlCookies: shanon will also get a glimpse of ox and harvar's location. And what will surprise all of them the most is the location of justin, black star, and tsubaki**

**Neiyo: yups!  
OwlCookies: their locations already known but yknow…. XP**

**Neiyo: ya… way to go genius**

**OwlCookies: ima genius alright**

**Neiyo: *facepalm***

**OwlCookies: XPPPP**

**Neiyo: PLEASE REVIEW**

**OwlCookies: CUZ THIS FANFIC IS REALLY LONELY ACCORDING TO APPLEBLX**

**Appleblx: hahaha it sureeee isss**

**OwlCookies: right…**

**Neiyo: *whisperes to owlie* ur friends really scary**

**OwlCookies: *hisses back* IKR!**

**Appleblx: *looks around innocently***

**Neiyo: *whispers to owlie* lets leave before she notices!  
OwlCookies: *whispers bak* LETS LEAVE NOW WHETHER SHE NOTICES OR NOT**

**Neiyo and OwlCookies: *runs away screaming like idiots* HOLY CHEZLE STICKS!**

**OwlCookies: HEYYYYYY THAT'S MY FACEBOOK NAME :O**

**Neiyo: NO ONE CARES!**

**Neiyo and OwlCookies: *runs faster still screaming like idiots***

**Appleblx: hey were are you guys going? *chases them**

**Neiyo: HOLY $#%**

**OwlCookies: RUN FOR YOUR #*&%ING LIVES!**

**Neiyo and OwlCookies: *runs like theres no tomorrow***


	10. Chapter 10

**OwlCookies: MUSHI MUSHI DAR FANFICTIONEEEEERZZ**

**Neiyo: u say the must randomest greetings ever**

**OwlCookies: cuz im coolio like tht XP**

**Neiyo: coolio rly?**

**OwlCookies: ya uhm one of my friends at school says tht wen I say epic it annoys her**

**Neiyo: and…**

**OwlCookies: I annoy her at school and fb by saying epic everyday xPPP**

**Neiyo: nice~**

**OwlCookies: ahaha ya :] ok I has an another announcement**

**Neiyo: appleblx is making a sister story to this fanfic :)**

**OwlCookies: its called Soul Eater: After Story**

**Neiyo: she hasn't posted it up yet cuz she dusnt want owlie to read it T,T**

**OwlCookies: its rly… rly… ughhh nvm the soul eater after story takes place after Maka defeats the kishin**

**Neiyo: and of course…**

**OwlCookies: our oc's are on it :) my oc: Shanon, Kuromi, Takuya, and Philp, and partially Sara/steffen. Appleblx's oc: Tsuki, Eruki(who is not in the story), and part of sara/steffen**

**Neiyo: yup so…. Read it wen she posts it up**

**OwlCookies: its rly funny and good cuz I secretly read part of it XPP**

**Neiyo: you sly cookie u!**

**OwlCookies: haahaha yes. So now we continue the story! We last left on justin going somewhere and shanon seeing part of ox and harvar**

**XXX**

**Justin's POV**

I hopped on my dune buggy(if you could call it that) and started driving so Lake Tahoe. If my instincts were right, those little 'heros' would still be there. It wasn't very far so I got there fairly quickly. They were still in the same spot but they were all gathered around Shanon. I hid behind a tree a listened to what was going on. They had contacted Lord Death. "Another hut huh?" I heard Azusa asking. They all nodded. She told them to wait a moment, but in the end, Azusa was no help. "So what happens now?" Soul asked Shanon. Before she could answer him, I stepped out from behind the tree. Shanon's little group of heros quickly spun towards me. Each and everyone of them had their own horrified-dramatic-oh my-face. I had my little happy-evil look. Out of everyone, Shanon was the only one standing out. I guess she was the leader. "What do you want?" she demanded rather than questioned. "You need help finding the others… don't you?" I asked evily yet innocently. Kuromi stepped up. "What's it to you?" I tried stepping forward but Shanon stepped first holding out her fist. "I could… help you…" I flattered. Shanon got Maka's mad-at-Medusa-face. "Why should we trust you?" she hissed. I put my hand to the tree next to me. "You're right, you have no means to trust me after what I did. But it's your choice." I closed my eyes and looked to the sky. Then I let go of the tree and walked directly in front of Shanon and looked her in the eye. "Of course, you still want to find the rest of your friends, do you?" I asked mockingly. Shanon stepped back while Kuromi glared at us. Then, they formed a little group huddle.

Shanon's POV

We formed a circle. Well, more like a huddle. We debated on wether we could trust him with our journey or not. I told them to put their thumbs up if we should and thumbs down if we shouldn't. It took a long time before someone did the thumb sign. But I understood. Why should we trust someone who betrayed us? But then, how would we find Ox and Harvar. I had an idea but I couldn't say it outloud in fear Justin would read our lips. So I whispered it to Kuri-chan while cupping my mouth with my hands. "We can use him. Once he tells us what we need, let's capture him!" Kuromi nodded and whispered that to everyone else. Everyone's eyes gleamed. Now everyone's thumbs were up.

So I cautiously walked up to Justin. "Fine. But what's in it for us?" Justin laughed, "Nothing. Nothing at all. Can't you trust that I want to help my little old-time friends?" I looked at him questioningly. What the hell was that? First you're evil and now you're laughing at us like we were long time friends? Damn, his laugh was innocently and cute O.O Kuri-chan walked in front of me. "Where are they?" she asked. Justin smiled. "If I told you, you would do something to me in my sleep so just follow me." I winced. Damn he thought of everything didn't he! Sara and Kuromi glared at me as if to say, that plan was ruined.

Justin's POV

Yes, I'm a mind reader! Haha, no I'm not. It was pretty obvious seeing them whisper something they didn't want me to know. Being me, I wouldn't lead them to danger or anything. But when Gohper found me, it really wasn't my fault.

I somehow managed to persuade them to let me give them a ride in my dune buggy. But they all scooted as far away from me as possible. I couldn't help but smile at that. We were driving for a few hours when we stopped to get some food at Happi House. Shanon made a face because she apparently didn't like their food. And still, while we ate, they didn't eat near me. In fact, they ate at the opposite end of the restaurant. Kuromi, Sara, Tsuki, and Shanon kept giving me uneasy glances, but they continued eating and chatting.

I was just about to eat the last few bites of my udon when Gopher barged in. Shanon was the first one to see him. "Waffles!" she exclaimed. Everyone who knew her turned their heads toward Gohper. The first thing I thought was, where did Waffles come from Gohper? Anyway, Gopher walked up to me with his signature mad face. "Yes?" I asked him. "What are you doing with them?" he hissed. I blinked at him. "I am eating in one end of the restaurant while they eat at the other," I replied mockingly. He glared at me. "Don't play with me!" I laughed. "Sure thing. Waffles." Gopher screamed and stormed out of there. Now everyone was looking at me with complete distrust. I did a face palm.

About an hour later I once again convinced them to let me take give them a ride. And once again they sat as far away from me as they could. It soon fell to night time and they were all lying down atop one another sleeping. I laughed. A few hours after they started sleeping, they somehow managed to spread apart and come closer to me. It just so happens that Shanon was leaning against my back. I kind of enjoyed that. Then I thought, if anything good is going to happen, Shanon's forgiveness will probably cause it. "Udon powers!" Tsuki murmured in her sleep. That woke Shanon up.

Shanon's POV

"Udon powers!" I heard Tsuki say. That was really funny so it totally woke me up. When I was fully awake, I realized I was leaning on something. I turned around. It was Justin. He turned around and smiled. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" I screamed excessively loud. Now THAT woke everyone ELSE up. Justin had the sweat drop thingy while everyone else had the anger mark. I was still screaming rape.(Owlie: hahaha xD im screaming rape right nao cuz my mom is randomly pokeing me and appleblx hahaha its funny xDDD) What happened next? Well, let's just say it wasn't pretty….

By the time it was over, Justin was blue and red and black and a LOT of colors O.O Even thought, he kept right on driving us to Ox and Harvar. While everyone was beating him up, Tsuki was calming me down. When I calmed down, I HAD to ask her a question. "Uhm… Udon powers?" I asked. Tsuki froze and turned extremely red. "I…I like udon…" she confessed. I laughed.

Well finally, we arrived at Avila Beach near Santa Maria. "A beach?" Sara asked looking all sad. I couldn't help but pity her because of her past. So, I put an arm around her. She didn't move. Honestly, I would have thought she would of killed me. But maybe she needed it or she just wasn't in the mood to fight Kuri-chan.

Justin led us through a secret trail underneath the lagoon. It hadn't quite comprehended in my mind how we got there, but we just did. It was really epic because water was dripping from the ceiling and it somehow always dripped on Tsuki's head. Every time it did, she squealed and I broke into a fit of laughter. As the end of the trail, there was a big cave with like a bajillion tunnels. It was amazing how Justin remembered where to go because he led us through them without hesitation. I shuddered after a few minutes. "What's up?" Tsuki asked me. I shivered some more. "I think I'm claustrophobic," I replied. "You need some udon!" Tsuki stated. The color drained for me. "I sureeeee do," I muttered annoyed that now all that was in her head was udon.

Ok so like, after another couple minutes of walking, there was a huge cave with lights in it. Right in the middle was a hut. "AH EM GEEEE!" I exclaimed. I seriously would of hugged Justin, but I stopped myself because he was evil. Kuromi death gripped him as we walked towards the hut so he wouldn't abandon us. Soul was the one to open all the doors. But what was really surprising , was that Ox and Harvar were drinking coconut juice from coconuts while their legs and arms where bound together by rope. When Kim walked in, Ox's bald head shined. "Kim!" he exclaimed practically crying. "You saved me!" He started hopping towards her, but Jacqui tripped on the way. "Ow!" he cried. By now, everyone had forgotten about Justin and were rejoicing the fact that we had found Ox and Harvar alive and well. "What happened?" Soul asked. Ox got quiet for a moment. "It looked like Asura with longer hair. She calls herself Ally. Ally and this guy in a ninja suit kidnapped us and brought us here. They've treated us fairly but we were still tied in ropes." Harvar nodded in agreement. "So… you guys didn't get duct tape on your mouths?" Soul asked. Ox shook his head, "Why?" Soul sulked. "I'll kill her. I swear I'll kill her," he muttered. Ox looked at him questioningly but Jacqui just shook her head. Then, Ox noticed Justin. "HEY! IT'S YOU! YOU WERE THERE WHEN ALLY KIDNAPPED US!" We all turned toward him. Amazingly, he was still there. Justin smirked. "Might as well take us back," I said. He smiled. "I forgot how to get back." Everyone looked at him with disbelief and in unison, we screamed, "?" He shrugged innocently. Kuromi looked at me. "Blast us out?" she asked. I looked up and felt the walls of the cave. "I don't think I can," I said in wonderment and partial horror. "Why the hell not?" Kuri-chan hollered. "If I did, some of us would get hurt. There's a big abandoned hotel right above us and if I exploded our way out, then we would get crushed," I explained. "Then what do we do?" Kuromi asked ready to pummel Justin. "I guess we could… dig our way out? Either that or we take our chances with maze," I replied. At that moment, Kuromi and Sara had just finished beating up Justin. He looked like a complete mess. I thought for a moment. "You know what? Screw the digging. Come here," I commanded. Everyone followed my orders. I pulled out my gloves from my pockets and put them on. Smirking I said, "Watch out for lightning."

I clapped my hands together and I chain of explosions and lightning rung throughout the cave. Amazingly, no one got crushed. We all huddled in the corner of the cave and waited for the falling of rocks and wood to stop. And yes, we allowed Justin to huddle with us. "Once again, Shanon the explosive saved our lives by exploding our way out of an underground cave with lightning," Sara stated. "Can we get some udon now?" Tsuki asked changing the subject? Everyone laughed but agreed anyways.

We all went to Happi House and watched Tsuki gobble down like 8 bowls of udon. "Now let's get a kitty!" she cheerfully said. I whacked her annoyed. "If it isn't one thing. It's the other." Tsuki pouted. "That's not very nice."

"You're not very nice!"

"You're mom isn't very nice."

That was a very offensive insult. So I looked at her darkly and hid behind Kuri-chan hissing every time Tsuki came near me.

Kuromi's POV

Well, for the rest of the day, Shanon hid behind me. "Where's Black Star and Tsubaki?" I asked in place of Shanon. Justin just ignored us and kept on driving. I was just about ready to sock him. "Where's Black Star and Tsubaki?" I asked again agitated. Justin turned around to face me. "I'm taking you there."

Hours later we went by Lake Tahoe, then we ended up going to a place called Fallen Leaf Lake. It's like Lake Tahoe only smaller and not as famous. Justin cautiously drove up to a big mansion. "This is where Noah-sama is," he said silently. I looked at him. But he didn't say anything else. Quietly, we snuck in the mansion. It was really funny how no one noticed us until we got into Noah's lair… thing…O.o… "Hello Just- What have you done?" he asked dramatically. Justin looked at him. "I have prisioners for you." Shanon jumped up from behind me and totally unloveingly glomped Justin to the ground. "Bitch," she murmured. That knocked him out. Well now Waffles and Giriko where there. "Shit," I murmured. "Takuya, Philip, Ox, Harvar. Take on Giriko. Sara, Tsuki, Kim, and Jacqui. Get Waffles," Shanon ordered. Then she smirked, "We got the leader." Everyone nodded. Soul looked pissed though because he couldn't do anything without Maka.

Shanon's POV

Everyone split up into their groups. Kuromi turned into a bow and arrow in my hands as blood roared in my ears. I grabbed an arrow and kept shooting at Noah. He was about to grab something but Kuri-chan turned into a halberd and I ran up to him and sliced the book on half. At the same time, I uhm… I kinda cut his hands off. Noah writhed in pain and I realized that _I_ did that. I couldn't move. That was really paralyzing. No matter how much pain Noah was in, he still wouldn't give up. While I was in my frozen state, he started kicking me. When he kicked my shin hard, I got back to my senses and just totally slapped his face with Kuromi. I think I broke his skull because there was a crunching sound and his face looked deformed. So he then collapsed from pain and blood loss. I sighed but Kuromi pointed out that the others were still fighting. Waffles stopped fighting Sara and Kim and started charging towards me. Wings appeared on his back. "Bullet wings!" he cried. Then feathers started surrounding me and piercing at my skin. It hurt like shit. But I kept walking on towards him. I raised the halberd and whispered, "Soul resonance." Power spread throughout my body and my energy was replenished. The halberd turned into a double bladedish scythe. Yknow like… a blade on the top and a blade on the bottom facing the opposite direction? Ya well, I spun it around and threw Kuri-chan at Wafffles. Gohper kept sending the bullet-like feathers. When the double scythe got close to him, he gave up and Kuri-chan sliced him in half. Blood was splattered everywhere and I wanted to cry. You couldn't see a single person without blood. Even Justin was covered in blood in his passed out state.

Noah and Waffles were killed. That left Giriko. Takuya and Ox were having an awfully hard time even touching the guy. So like the good friends we are, Sara, Kim, and I helped the two guys.

"Soul resonance!" Sara, Kim, Takuya, and Ox cried. Ya. It was a really magical moment. Tsuki went from dagger to like a 3 foot long katana. Jacqui turned into a mega-fire-stick(Owlie: according appleblx tht is O.o). Philip turned into a… I don't really know the difference. I guess it's sharper…?O.o Harvar turned into a… once again I have no clue… Anywhoo… We were all in soul resonance and 5 pairs of it against Giriko looked like a great. But we were wrong. His chainsaw sliced at us deeply. One by one we fell. He was about to totally kill us when Justin got up and stopped him. He did his law abiding silver gun and actually killed Giriko. But that was the last thing I saw before I passed out.

XXX

It was hours later before we all woke up. Black Star and Tsubaki were looking at us and protecting us from something. I opened my eyes fully and saw Justin was watching us. I got up painfully, surprised to feel a bandage where Giriko had cut me. Looking past Black Star and Tsubaki, I eyed Justin. "Why didn't you run away. Why did you save us?" I asked him as everyone else was waking up. He closed his eyes and walked toward me. Black Star wanted to stop him but Justin pushed him aside. Justin gave each of us a weird piece of paper. Then, we all somehow transported back to Death City.

Everyone was fully awake. Lord Death was looking at us. I then realized we got transported to the Death Room. Just then, someone walked in. It was no other than Justin the Death Scythe. Spirit wasn't there so Lord Death had his foamy big hands ready to chop him. I was looking back and forth. "What do you want?" Lord Death asked angrily. Justin raised his arms in surrender. "I surrender. But I have a message about a new kishin." Lord Death disregarded what he said and had him arrested. Justin actually willingly went.

Once he was gone, Lord Death looked at me. "You actually did what the Spartoi failed to do," he said. Kim, Jacqui, Ox, Harvar, and Soul looked offended. "Hey!" Kim said. "So uncool," Soul muttered.

Lord Death shooed those five off and left the rest of us here. "In about 5 days you guys did all that. That's really outstanding." I nodded not really paying attention. "You guys deserve a reward. But first, Shanon, will you do me a favor?" As everyone looked at me, I nodded. "Can you bring Justin his breakfast, lunch, and dinner?" I nodded again. Then, we were dismissed.

XXX

Justin's POV

I was locked up in my cell for the whole day when I heard footsteps. I wasn't sure whether it was good news of bad. There was mumbling as someone was fumbling with the lock. "Humaspna, henblah, shubahhh…" the person growled. Finally the door opened and let light in. I squinted and saw a familiar figure. "Justin! I have food for you!" the figure called to me. I opened my eyes. It was Shanon. A few hours ago she looked at me with anger and distrust but here it was unmistakable happiness. Why was she here giving me food instead of someone else? Why was she so happy to see me? All this time of thinking, I hadn't realized that she was now waving her hand at me and shoving my food tray against my stomach, "Heloo? Earth to Justin?" she asked. I closed my eyes and quickly shook my head. "Sorry…" Shanon just smiled pleasantly.

As I ate, Shanon just sat there watching me happily. It felt awkward. So I stopped eating and looked up. "Why are you so happy when the last time you saw me you looked angry?" I asked. She held up a finger and thought for a moment. The shrugged innocently. "I dunno :]" she smiled innocently. "I guess. I guess I forgive people easily." She shrugged again. "But why? Why did you forgive me when everyone thinks I'm evil? You should still be distrustful around me," I commented. Shanon looked at me directly. "I should. But I'm not. When you surrendered and when you saved us from Giriko I figured you weren't evil anymore. But tell me, why did you just abandon the DWMA?" I was calm but shocked at the same time. This child was destined for many things. "The day before I abandoned Lord Death, I felt a presence of a kishin no one seemed to notice. So when I was walking around the street, I happened to meet Gopher. He said that he knew about the kishin, but he would only tell me if I joined forces with Noah, his leader. So I told him I would tell him my answer tomorrow. When I got home, I prayed to the Lord about what I should do. But in the end, I only prayed for his forgiveness. So I told Gopher my answer and we both sent the message to Lord Death about my betrayal…" I had a hurt look on my face. Shanon looked at me with pity. "I know the consequences of what I did. But I'm not sure I'll be able to see another glorious day,"I said looking down. Shanon leaned towards me and smiled as I looked up. "You will see the beauty of the world again. I promise that will happen." She grinned. I sighed, "Don't make promises you can't keep child…" Shanon slapped me and looked angry. "I'm not a child! I'm 14! Well… actually today I'm 15…" she stated. I looked at her confused. "How come you forgot?" she had a I'm-screwed-and-hopeless-face. "I…it's nothing…It's just that Kuri-chan forgot my birthday… again…" she said looking down. I felt kind of awkward so I put my hands on her shoulders. "It doesn't matter, Lord Death has many great things in story for you. He will cherish your kindness and forgiveness greatfully," I acknowledged. She just shrugged.

After a moment, we heard footsteps. "Shanon! Shanon! Where areee yooouuu?" It was Kuromi. "I'm over here Kuri-chan!" Shanon said cheerfully. Kuromi stood next to Shanon. "Let's go. Black Star and Kid are having a contest." Shanon giggled and nodded. Before she closed the door, she waved at me." Then, I was locked in silence.

I held up my necklace of Lord Death. "Lord Death, please watch over those two so that they may see a brighter future…" I prayed closing my eyes.

Lord Death's POV

"My my," I told Spirit as I looked at the mirror watching Justin. "It seems that he really isn't evil." Spirit only shrugged. "I want you to bring Justin over. Let's talk to him about the new kishin," I ordered. Death Scythe nodded and in a matter of minutes, Spirit had brought the young death scythe. "Tell us where the kishin is," I told Justin. His eyes were gleaming. "Why of course Lord Death! The kishin's location is usually in the Caribbean Islands. Her name is Ally and she is Asura's sister. Well actually, her alias is Ally. Her real name is Aki." I turned around to my mirror and searched of this so called Ally. Predictably, she was in a hut deep in the forest. Lord Death nodded. "So…?" Spirit asked. "You can let him go," I replied. While Spirit took of the chains from him, Justin was trying his best not faint. "Thank you Lord!" he kept on repeating.

Shanon's POV

Tsuki finally said sorry and I finally forgave her. So we were walking to the pet shop(please don't ask why =.=), Justin somehow ran into us. "Thank you Sha-chan!" he greeted. I nodded. Then he hugged me. My face turned all red and Tsuki giggled behind me. "E…e…ex…excuse m…me?" I stammered. Justin backed away. "Ya… sorry…" Then, Tsuki and I awkwardly backed away into the pet store. Where of course if you were listening, Tsuki got a cat.

XXX

**OwlCookies: haha I really hadto do tht xD**

**Neiyo: right…**

**OwlCookies: mhm**

**Neiyo: mhmm**

**OwlCookies: you bet**

**Neiyo: mhmmm**

**OwlCookies: GUESS WHAT!**

**Neiyo: huh?**

**OwlCookies: since it dusnt sno in wer I live, me and appleblx went into a stores freezer(where they keep ice) got a bunch of cups, put the powdery snow into it and went outside! Then we started throwing the snow in the air and we got wet becuz after awhile the snow melted**

**Neiyo: interesting…**

**OwlCookies: ya and now my fingers r rly cold :O**

**Neiyo: u must be so proud of urself**

**OwlCookies: ik and then and then we ate laffy taffy…**

**Neiyo: SHUDDUP**

**OwlCookies: O.O im sowwy….**

**Neiyo: *face palm***

**OwlCookies: ok so don't expect another chapter anytime soon becuz I dun know wat to do after this and I dun wana rush it**

**Neiyo: mhm….**

**OwlCookies: yuppers! So, cyas!**


	11. Chapter 11

**OwlCookies: bonjour there fanfictioneers!**

**Neiyo: new language everyday?**

**OwlCookies: yes :] today was French**

**Neiyo: im sure~  
OwlCookies: omg ok today is gunna be all abt the kishin!**

**Neiyo: and there's going to be a surprise at the end!**

**OwlCookies: yes. *pushes glasses upward making them shine* a bloody one indeed**

**Neiyo: ur not even wearing ur glasses right now**

**OwlCookies: shuddup =.= I have to squint just to watch the Simpsons!**

**Neiyo: then y didn't u wear ur glasses?**

**OwlCookies: I uhm… lost them again…**

**Neiyo: wasn't it in ur lunchbox?**

**OwlCookies: …..i took them out**

**Neiyo: *face palm* stupid**

**OwlCookies: goshness =_= this is going to be another chapter that's xover like but let me repeat this statement. THIS. IS. NOT. A. FRIGGIN. CROSSOVER. **

**Neiyo: theyre REALLY scare now *rolls eyes***

**OwlCookies: well whatev~ on to the story!**

**XXX**

**Arc III: Murders in the Midst  
**

Shanon's POV

It was a week since Justin was let go. He seemed to be stalking me and thanking me at every chance he got. It. Was. So. Freaky. But yet, part of me thought it totally _adorable._ Anyways, we were all trying to relax ourselves. It was hard because Lord Death told us that we were supposed to go defeat the kishin when he told us to. We didn't know when that 'when I said so' was so it was really tense.

Ok so remember the cat that Tsuki got? It was really cute because it was purple. And purple ROCKS. Well, when we went to sit on a bench(for no apparent reason, the cat started talking. And what was even freakier than that, the cat she says her name is Blair, turned into a human and and OMG IT WAS FREAKY STUFF. Blair told us a lot about herself living with Soul and Maka so we decided to do them a little favor and 'return' her. Hehehehe… actually more like ditch Blair and run away screaming for our lives.

Ya… that was pretty scary… Well anyways, my bracelet(that I forgot to take off) started ringing. I answered it and Lord Death said it was time. Tsuki and I looked at him with open mouths but nodded anyways. And that's where we start out story! (Kuri-chan: it hasn't started already? Shanon: shuddup :O

XXX

We were all heading to the Caribbean Islands with Maka- who had just recovered- and Crona. When we got there, a lot of us just wanted to play on the beach, but Kid threatened to shoot them if we didn't continue. I for one actually w_anted_ to get the mission over. So there we were doing our stuffs. Doing what Shibusen kids gotta do… O.o and we ended up in the middle of a deep scary forest :D It was very scary… Well in this giant clearing was hut which we all cautiously went into. The first person who went in(Kuri-chan) screamed so we all went in together to see what happened. That whole giant room was filled with skulls and there was two bodies there. 1 was being eaten and the other was _doing_ the eating. I wanted to puke. "Sicko!" I said wanting to puke. The person eating the body turned around. It was Ally, or… Aki. "So… You want to die now or do you wanna go the hard way…?" I asked still freaked out. Aki hissed. "Who said I wanted to go?" I was all like, psh! "PFFFT! I did! Dur hur hurrrr…" Kuri-chan whacked me as I said that. "Be careful. This is a kishin." I nodded but then we all heard banging on the closet door. It was like 12 knocks. "UNSYMETRICAL PIECE OF GARBAGE!" Kid screamed to the door. Now _I _ whacked him. "Shuddup Kid! Now's not the time!" Kid calmed down but we could all tell he was still upset about the symmetry. Suddenly the ground started to rumble and the kishin wickedly smiled. "W…wh…what t…h…e… h…e…lll?" I said as the ground started tossing us around. "Shanon! Help meeeee!" I heard Tsuki squeal as she was tossed near the kishin. "Screw this hut!" I hollered and totally exploded the place with alchemy :] Once the hut exploded, the shaking stopped but some people were angrily starring at me because they were covered in rubble. "Well excuse me for wanting to stop the shaking!" I muttered rolling my eyes. Soul and Kid sighed standing up. Maka Maka Chopped me and told me to never do that again.

It was awhile before we got back to our senses. "What do we do now?" I asked Maka who was still threatening to Maka Chop me again. "We fight the damned kishin," she replied. I nodded and held out my hand. But before I could say Kuri-chan's name, something grabbed my foot. "AHHHH! RAPE!" I screamed excessively loud. "YOU REALLY NEED TO STOP SCREAMING THAT TO THE WORLD SHANON!" Kuromi screamed back. I looked down. It was a hand. "AHHHH! GET IT OFF ME GET IT OFF ME!" I screamed totally freaked out. "Shanon! Quit it!" I heard a voice say underneath the rubble. It was strangely familiar. "O…M…G… NO WAY," I said. Maka scampered next to me. "What?" she asked. Ok well now, practically everyone was either standing next to me or clearing out the rubble to see what grabbed my foot. "I…it's…" I started. Kuromi finished for me. "It's your parents." And it just so happened the rubble was clear off of them. They got up groaning in pain. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked them curiously. O.o My dad cleaned dust of his shirt. "The 'kishin' kidnapped us," he sighed. I laughed. "Hah, and to think you wanna lead a country," I mocked. He whacked me. "Shuddup." I hid behind Maka shivering in fear. Maka looked back at me. "So this is your parents?" she asked. I nodded still pretty scared. "They're…really nice…" I smiled. "Hah… you haven't even seen their nice side yet!" Tsuki stepped beside Maka. "She's right." Black Star jumped on some rubble. "I bet you they must have heard of the great Black Star!" he said pointing his finger to the air. My mom shook her head. Black Star opened his mouth wide almost fainting. I poked a stick at his frozen body. "Funny monkey. Funny monkey!" I laughed. Patty did the same thing. Kuromi had a disgusted-annoyed-look as she did a face palm. "Hey, where's the kishin?" Takuya asked. I stood up not poking Black Star anymore. "You're right. Where _did_ she go?" Then out of nowhere a pebble fell on my head. I looked up. "What…the…hell? That's so stupid. Look at that! The hut is flying!" I announced laughing. Everyone else looked up to and started laughed. "It's not funny," my mom said. "I've seen that thing. It can shoot lazors."I snorted. "Lazors. Haha." Philip looked up concerned. "Should we… do something about it?" he asked. "You wanna somehow magically grow wings and do that?" I retorted. Philip sighed. "If only…" he muttered. I smiled. Slowly, the HHT started lowering. "Aww… the wittle HHT want to give us a ride!" I said smirking. Then I realized Soul was in weapon form. "We should get ready for this," Maka said. I nodded, held out my hand, and called Kuri-chan's name. She turned into a halberd. Kuromi stuck her head out and licked her lips, "This is gunna be fun."

Finally the HHT landed and the kishin came out looking extremely scary. "Dude, put on a mask or some make-up! You. Look. Hella freaky!" I commented. Aki took that as battle cry and started charging towards me. Somehow it had gotten huge claws. The kishin sprang up and tried to get me from the air but I dodged. Yet, it was too clever, it faked and turned the way I did, reaching out for me and missing by like a millimeter. "Ok, I'm officially scared. Anyone care to join me?" I said to the others. "Huh? Oh, right," they all said. But the sad thing was, the kishin went at them as fast as lightning striking them down one by one leaving only me and Kuri-chan. Sara groaned, "Damn it I can't move my body." Then she looked at me. "Watch out for the claws, Shanon. They're poison." I had my horrified-dramtic-look as I looked at the kishin charging at me. It kinda seemed like slow-mo. "Lightning," I whispered. "What are you thinking?" Kuromi asked me. I smiled. "Lightning." I closed my eyes and imagined lightning around my soul. "Sorry but this might hurt a bit," I told her. "Soul resonance!" Lightning seemed to supply our energy. I heard Kuromi crying out in pain but I warned her. Lightning seemed to be pulsing through my body. It surprisingly didn't hurt. When it stopped, Kuromi was now a double scythe thing only instead of the real blade, it had the shape of like jaggedish lightning with actual lightning pulsing through it. "Damn Shanon, that hurt like hell," she said. I smirked in response. Now the kishin was intensly close to us. I twirled Kuri-chan and tossed her at Aki. It sliced one side, turned around, sliced the other side, and came back to me hand. The kishin was screeching in pain as I saw lightning sparks flickering through her body. By now, all my friends(and my parents), had passed out. "We need to finish this," I told Kuromi. "and save the others before they die." Kuromi grunted. In front of me, the kishin disappeared. "Shit, where'd she go." I looked up. "There!" Springing up, the kishin and I moved around so fast you couldn't even see us. The kishin hit me with the parts with no poison but that was a lot so I fell to the ground breathing hard and bleeding badly. Kuromi turned back into human. "Get up," she said. Wearily I got up, but just as I did, the kishin stabbed Kuri-chan right through her body. Kuromi's eyes opened wide and she fell to the ground bleeding.

The world around me started spinning. My tears where streaming down my face. It was warm like fire. "Kuri-chan!" I screamed. Behind me, something whacked my back. "Fool!" someone said. "Get up and fight!" I spun around. It was Excalibur. I blinked and held out my hand. "You better be worth your crap," I told it standing up and facing the kishin. Kuromi looked at peace and her wound was healing. I wasn't paying much attention. Holding Excalibur ready, I face the kishin. "Bring it," I said. Aki charged at me and Excalibur glowed. I somehow grew wings with light. So, I held up Excalibur and the world around me exploded. When the light around me faded, I saw the kishin was knocked out but slowly recovering. Everyone who had passed out had woken up and Kuri-chan looked completely healed. Excalibur turned back into the little rat thing. He hit me with his cane and said, "Fool! Use your weapon partner now!" I smiled at him then held out my hand to Kuromi who gladly turned into a halberd. Then, I walked up to the kishin. I really didn't want to do it, but I did. "I'm really sorry," I muttered. Then, I destroyed the kishin. Aki's body exploded leaving the kishin's soul. Everyone stood around me as I held the soul. "What do I do with it?" I asked Maka. She held out her hand. "We give it to Lord Death," she replied. I nodded.

After all that, I was shivering. Kuri-chan, Tsuki, and my parents were trying to calm me down. "That was scawy!" I said almost crying. When Crona saw my fear, he nervously walk up to me. Then put a hand on my soulder and smiled. "Thanks to you and Maka, now I know how to deal with things." I grinned really wide and hugged him forgetting about the kishin. "YAYZ! CRONA'S NOT SCARED ANYMAOR!" I glomped him and everyone around me laughed. Even Crona laughed under me.

XXX

We got back to Death City. Sadly, my parents couldn't come. But I so totally accomplished something! Maka and I gave Lord Death the kishin soul and he buried it and put a cross on top. Then we all left and went on with out lives!

**Owlie: sorry the kishin thing was lame! I can't write good fight scenes!**

**Neiyo: STOP BUTTING IN THE FRIGGIN STORY**

Another couple of months later, Tsuki and I were sitting on a bench. Tsuki was reading a new book called 'Night Whispers' which was the latest book to the series. I got it for her birthday xD Occasionally she read a few paragraphs to me, but most of the time, she forced me to read it by myself. At the end of the book, I started crying. Tsuki was to. [Spoiler alert] The cat Flametail died and the Dark Forest cats wanted Ivypaw to kill him![end of spoilers] It was very sad! And to think all this stress he was put to! Justin noticed our dramatic 'episode' and walked up to us. "What's up?" he asked looked at the chapter we hadn't finished reading. "Sad book," I replied sniffling. He then paused for a moment looking at me slightly blushing. Then, he looked all serious. "I have one last thank you for you," he said. "But first, will you answer this one question?" Tsuki and I looked at each other betting on if we knew what he was going to say. "You wanna… go get something to eat with me later?" he said still slightly blushing. Tsuki and I looked at each other again. You would expect me to turn red and faint, but I didn't. I looked at him and held his hand. "Sure. That would be great!" I said smiling my usually smiled. He grinned big, picked me up and squeezed me(technically hugging) repeating thank you like a million times. Tsuki and I started laughed. "I thought it was _one_ last thank you," I chided. "But this one's a big one!" he exclaimed. I laughed and then he put me down. Justin then left us saying he would meet me at the Cultural Café later. Smiling, I agreed. Tsuki smirked. "Looks like you aren't too immature after all," she stated. I smiled. "You're just jealous!" I exclaimed. She giggled. "Nah, books are practically married to me! Same with udon!"

"Udon powers! And you got that right. After all the book you've read, I think I've lost count on how many books you married and dumped!" I announced.

Tsuki Maka Chopped me with her book. "Shuddup," she huffed. I smiled.

XXX

When I got home, Kuromi was waiting for me. "I heard you got a boyfriend~" she said. I smiled. "You're just jealous it didn't work out for you and lover boy!" I said. She raised her hands in surrender. "Are you sure?" My mouth drop. "You back stabber!" I squeaked. Kuri-chan laughed. "Well, you want me to help you get ready?" I shook my head. "Nahhhhhhh, Justin's the type of guy who likes you for who you are. Not how you look." Kuromi smiled and let down her hair. "I'm glad you made a good choice," she said. I smiled back.

Together, me, Kuromi, and yes, lover boy, walked to the Cultural Café. "You guys out on a date?" I asked. Lover boy nodded. At the door of the café, I saw Justin waiting for me. My cat ears perked up and I ran up to him. "Hey! You're here!" I said looking up at him and smiling. He smiled back and put and arm around my neck. I held up a peace sign to Kuri-chan and smile. She laughed. So together, the four of us went inside. Haha… I started laughing and everyone looked at me. "What's so funny?" Lover boy asked. "Hah! If Tsu-chan were here, she would order a ton of udon!" I laughed really hard. Justin understood and laughed along with me. Kuromi and Takuya starred at as if we were insane. "AWw, aren't you two perfect!" I squealed. Kuromi kicked my shin really hard. I had to hold my breath not to screamed. "Shut up," she mumbled. Ok, then I started crying and sniffling. Kuri-chan wanted to say sorry but turned to Justin. "She's all yours." Justin smiled at me and patted my head. "Oh here comes the waiter! What do you want to eat?" he asked me. I stopped crying and smiled. "Spusgetti!" I sqealed. Justin laughed.

While we ate, we all had some pretty interesting conversations. At one point, some whispers spread around the rest of the café. Everyone else but us got quiet. I looked at them questionably wondering what was up. Then I heard someone behind me whisper to my ear. "_Maka Albarn was murdered…_" The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and the cat ears on my hat twitched. I had a horrified-scared-face look. My heart beat rapidly. Lover boy was the first one to notice my fear. "What's up?" he asked me. That scared expression died and I just smiled. "Oh nothing, I was something in my food," I said. Then, the chatter started up again and we continued eating as if nothing happened.

XXX

I was twisting and turning in bed and making a lot of noise when Kuri-chan told me to stop. But I couldn't. "Was it really something in your food?" she asked me. I blinked sadly. "No. It wasn't. It was something far worse," I replied. "What was it?" I shook my head. "I'll tell you tomorrow." Then I turned around and fell asleep

In the morning, Kuromi forgot about what I wanted to tell her and we went to school like usual. Only, during class, Maka wasn't there. Professor Stein thought that was odd and asked Soul where she was. He only shrugged and said Maka hadn't gone home. I shivered and the cat ears twitched. Stein noticed this. "Do you know anything, Shanon?" he asked. I nervously nodded and stood up. "Yesterday, someone told me that Maka was murdered." Everyone was gasping and whispers rippled through the class. The professor adjusted his screw. "Are you sure?" I nodded. Just then, Sid came in. "MAKA ALBARN HAS BEEN MURDERED!" he announced. And sure enough, everyone looked at me. "Who exactly told you?" Stein asked. I shrugged and sat back down. "Someone at the café whispered it to me while I was eating." Kuromi slammed her fist on the desk. "So that's why you were so freaked yesterday!" she proclaimed. I nodded to her. More whispers rippled throughout the classroom. Then, Sid and Stein whispered to each other. "Since you seem to know some things about it, please follow Sid," Stein told me. I froze. Kuri-chan nudged me then I nervously got up and walked down to him. When I passed Crona, he stopped me. "Don't worry Shanon. I know it's not you. Later, can you talk to me? I need to tell you something," he said. I nervously nodded and went to Sid. He studied me then motioned for me to follow him.

We walked around the DWMA and into the basement. "Woah! This place is huge," I breathed. Sid glanced at me then continued into a room full of blood. And in the middle was the body of Maka. I gasped in horror. "T…this is all Maka's blood?" I shivered in fear. Kid took over. "Yes, it is. But we have no evidence what so ever to who killed her," Kid told me. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked. Death the Kid stood up and looked at me. "You can help us track down the murderer. And you can't say no. We need you for this case. Your way of knowing things can help us in many ways." I blinked at him surprised. "A…are you sure?" I asked. He nodded. So I walked towards Maka's body. I wanted to puke. Who would do such a thing? There were at least 8 stabs to her heart and 8 cuts. The number 8… Could it be Kid? I shook my head. I shouldn't be making decisions to soon. Then I studied the way the body was cut. The murderer really wanted Maka to die. Those wounds were deep. But it was surprisingly neat. The person had to have been a surprise attacker or had knocked out Maka. I examined it more closely. "These wounds were made by a sword," I said coming to that conclusion. I motioned for Kid to take a closer look. He bent down next to me. "If it was any kind of curved weapon like a scythe, it would have a distinctive curve in the cut. And the lines are to neat to be anything but a thin sword." Kid saw my point and nodded. Then I happened to notice Maka's hands. There was blonde hair. Kid looked at it. It was probably as long as Kid's hair. The strands were directly from the scalp and it wasn't pulled apart. It could have been cut but who knows? Now I stood up and looked around. I was about to go into a closet that looked the bloodiest but Kid stopped me. "No! Don't go in there!" he exclaimed. I looked back at him. "Why not?" Kid looked worried. "J…just don't! Never go in there!" he said. I squinted at him and then looked back at the closet. "Can I look at the door?" I asked. The young reaper shook his head violently. I shrugged. "Fine." So I went back to Maka. Opening her eyelids, I saw her eyes seemed to have been blinded. "If this was done during the night, why was she blinded?" I asked myself. I thought for a moment. Then I heard the school bell ring. Standing I thanked Kid. "I need to go now. But there really isn't much I can do now. There's no trace of finger prints only the DNA of the hair. I'll be back tomorrow I guess," I told him leaving.

It felt great to be outside! Crona was there waiting for me so I skipped over to him. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him. He pressed his fingers together trying to remember. "There was a lot of blood…" was all that he kept repeating while he pressed his fingers together. "What are you talking about Crona? How do you know?" I shook him violently. He started getting very pale. "Maka-chan was murdered with blood! Lots and lots of blood!" Crona started hyperventilating. "Crona! Crona! Snap out of it man!" I screamed in his face. Then I slapped him. Crona's breathing was controlled and he looked at me and said, "They're all going to be bloody! Every single one of them! Even the weapon will dieeee!" Crona screamed. I slapped him again. 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" He stopped, looked up and smiled. "So you came! Do you want to go to the park with me?" he asked innocently as if that episode never happened. I backed away looking horrified. Step by step. Crona sensed something was wrong. "Sha-cha?" he asked. I ran away. There was something wrong!

Philip's POV

Owlie told me to stop trying to like girls for this POV so I did. Anyways, I couldn't believe my ears when Shanon said Maka had been murdered. I was shivering the whole day. My best friend, Theo Athous, he had to calm me down during lunch. "Dude, Phil, calm down. It's ok!" he assured. It wasn't very reassuring. Theo patted my back. "Here, take the rest of my cookie. It'll make you feel better." I nodded and gobbled up his cookie. I stopped shivering. "Thanks!" I said grinning. Theo held his thumbs up.

At the end of the day, I saw Shanon running away from Crona. Did Crona kill poor Maka? Or did Shanon? I just shrugged and went back home with Takuya. The day made me shiver so much I decided to take a bath. But when I went to get a change of clothes, I saw that my clothes were partially burnt! "Takuya! What happened to my clothes?" I called. "I dunno!" he replied. Then I saw blood on my clothes and on the walls. "N…no! Damn it!" I said looking scared. I slammed the door closed and backed away. "Poor Maka!" I whimpered.

[no one's POV]

_Shirlls and screams. Blood. Death. Murder. The blood of the next victim was everywhere. A silhouette stood in the moonlight with a sword covered in blood. The moon stopped laughing for there was nothing to laugh at. There was another murder. The murderer left no evidence but the victim had hair in its hand. The figure in the moonlight fled. Leaving its victim to die painfully. But not quiet yet did the prey die. It still had made a message…_

XXX

**OwlCookies: haah the suspense!**

**Neiyo: that was a really good last paragraph!**

**OwlCookies: haha thx I wrote it on my ipod last night xD**

**Neiyo: stranded in the car again?**

**OwlCookies: =_= yes. I hate it wen my brother falls asleep in the car**

**Neiyo: oohh these next few chapters are going to be interesting!**

**OwlCookies: ya! Ik! Who do you people think the murderer is going to be?**

**Neiyo: you should reread everything. There are many hints tossed out**

**OwlCookies: ahhh I love case closed**

**Neiyo: haha I bet this case is going to be better tho :D**

**OwlCookies: ya, there is no happy endings to this case!  
Neiyo: and also…**

**OwlCookies: just becuz Shanon is a genius in my fanfic, it doesn't mean she can find out everything!**

**Neiyo: she's still human yknow ._.'**

**OwlCookies: and just to make it more suspenseful, I won't tell you who the murderer is until the characters do themselves!**

**Neiyo: hahaha the drama! Btw, this idea came out of the 22 days till Christmas. **

**OwlCookies: I luv tht guy O.O but im not copying it. I have my own murders in mind. I just got to idea to make a crime scene from the nine tailed winter wolf. So geez =+=**

**Neiyo: anything else u wanna say?**

**OwlCookies: im so evilful becuz I scared my friend to bad she started praying and became a full catholic xD**

**Neiyo: hah wadya do?**

**OwlCookies: I cant say. I've been sworn to secrecy. But HA! U shud of seen the look on her face! She was totally freaking out! Also, that's how I got the idea to not leave any evidence but to leave little hints about the murderer :]**

**Neiyo: ur sneaky**

**OwlCookies: cu z im totally cool like tht XD**

**Neiyo: mhm….**

**OwlCookies: well anyways, ciao~ AND REVIEW PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ also also also~ I will give someone a prize if they can guess who the murderer is before I say who it is. The person also has say why s/he thinks its that person. They have to review it :) btw, the killer isn't an uknown person. Bye~**

**Neiyo: Au revior!**

**OwlCookies: haha ya! Au revior! (thts bye in French)**


	12. Chapter 12

**OwlCookies: **γεια σου! Or… geia sou!

**Neiyo: ooh that language is a tuffy! Translation plz?**

**OwlCookies: that is greek for hello!**

**Neiyo: why greek?**

**OwlCookies: *laughs evily* meheheheh! You'll know why once u read the story!**

**Neiyo: ohh the suspense again~ are they going to find the murderer today? **

**OwlCookies: no wel… actually yes:] but there are more sacrifices made!**

**Neiyo: like chicken?**

**OwlCookies: in a way yes ^o^**

**Neiyo: a new find emoticon**

**OwlCookies: GOMG YESSSSSS**

**Neiyo: wat happened to zomg?**

**OwlCookies: it got old…**

**Neiyo: right…**

**OwlCookies: well on to the fanfiction! ! also, if you're greek, don't give away the answer just yet!**

**Neiyo: ur giving away the murderer?**

**OwlCookies: in greek T.T well… maybe it might just be altered**

**Neiyo: way to go**

**XXX**

Shanon's POV

After I met up with Crona, I ran to Professor Stein's house… lab… whatever… O.o with the hair samples in my hand. At his door, I kept on banging on it until someone opened. "PROOOFFFEEESSOOORRRR SSSTTTTEEEIIINNNN!" I kept screaming at the door. Well, Miss Marie opened it and looked surprise. "Hello there," she said. I stopped screaming and smiled. "H…hi… I…is Professor Stein here?" I asked. Marie then smiled and ushered me in. "Yes he is. Come in!" I slowly inched my way in. I'm not sure if it was just me, Miss Marie, or the décor around Stein's lab, but at that moment she was kinda scaring me… So I uncomfortably sat down on a couch while Marie got Stein.

When he finally appeared, I handed him the hair samples. "Who's hair is it?" I asked. Professor Stein examined it and quickly did some tests. "It appears to be Hiro's hair," he said after awhile of waiting. My mouth opened wide. "There is no way he could of killed Maka," I said. He gave me back the hair and a piece of paper in a plastic bag and said, "The murderer could be anyone. Every single one of us can have the means to do it." I thanked him and awkwardly shifted my way out of there. Once I was clearly outside, I made a run for Kid.

Death the Kid was still at the crime scene. I quickly went next to him. "The hair samples seemed to of come from Hiro," I told him. He chuckled. "That's impossible!" I blinked at him. "That's what I told Stein." Kid scratched his chin and I handed him the bag. "I suppose he could of done it, but why. I'll give this to my father and we can interrogate him," he said. I nodded. The next thing I was going to do was find out the weapon. And I needed Tsuki for that.

XXX

"TSUUUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIII!" I screamed banging on her door. Sara opened the door. "WILL YOU SHUT UP?" she screamed in my face. I pouted. "I need Tsuki," I mumbled to her. "No. Duh. Smart one. I heard you calling for Tsuki in the _bathroom_,"she said. "Dyeing your hair?" I asked. Sara poked my forehead and said no. She then closed the door. There was a few screams and then Tsuki popped out. "What's up?" she asked holding Blair(who returned from Maka's) in her hand. "Wanna go find Excalibur again?" I asked her. Tsuki had a disgusted look on her face as she remembered what happened last time. "What for?" she asked. "Maka," I replied. She nodded and we both went to that rock we put the annoying holy sword in.

When we got there, there was no sword in sight. We both gasped. "But no one's using him at the DWMA!" Tsu-chan exclaimed. I climbed on the rock and looked at the little slit Excalibur was in. Then I looked at my best friend. "Turn into a dagger please," I said. She looked at me curiously but did as she was told. Tsuki glowed pink and turned into a dagger in my hands. Damn. She. Was. Fat. "Lose some wait!" I breathed. She pouted. I put all my effort into placing her next to Excalibur's little mark thing. Tsuki wasn't as thin as it. "You can change back," I told her. And so she did. "Do you happen to have a camera at the moment?" I asked her. "Why would I be carrying around a camera?" she retorded. I shrugged. I looked at the line and thought of how thin Maka was cut. I just shrugged. "I'm not quite sure, oh well. I'll bring a camera tomorrow. It's getting dark." Tsu-cha looked up. "Not to mention stormy," she said. I nodded and then together we trudged back the Death City.

By the time we got back, it was literally pouring. "IT'S SO COLD!" I exclaimed. Tsuki pressed against me to help us keep warm. "It only we had a fat guy next to us," she muttered. "Ew!" I exclaimed. "Wouldn't that be kinda gross?" Tsuki laughed. "Better than being cold." I shrugged. "I guess you're right." Thankfully, when we got in out apartment, we escaped the blizzard. "Hey, I need to visit Kim for a sec. You wanna come to?" She looked at me. "Why?" I smiled. "I have a complaint." Tsuki looked at me questioningly but nodded.

We got to Kim's apartment(which was thankfully in the same building as ours) and I knocked on her door. Jacqui answered it. I groaned. "Why is it that when I want to talk to someone, the exact _other_ person answers the door?" Jacqui blinked. "What?" I sighed. "Never mind, where's Kim?" When I said that, Kim went to the door. "Jacqui~ Who is it?" Then she looked at us. "Oh hey guys! What's up?" I looked at her. "Make it stop blizzarding out there," I complained. Kim looked at me confused. "What are you talking about? What can I do about it?" I looked her in the eye. "Oh don't avoid the truth. I know you're a witch." All three of them(Jacqui, Kim, and Tsuki) looked at me surprised. I bet you their surprised looks had different meanings like;

Kim: h…how did you know?

Tsuki: what are you talking about? Kim's a witch? WTF?

Jacqui: o…m…g…

Well actually, they pretty much said those things so yay I was right :D . "So…. Did you make the blizzard?" I asked Kim. She shook her head. "Actually, I think Angela might of. Her powers have been quite destructive recently," Kim said thinking slightly. "Can you make it… stop?" I asked. Kim smiled and nodded. Then, with a snap of her fingers, the rain and wind was gone. "Epic toast…." Tsuki murmured. Kim and Jacqui smiled waving us out. Not before Angela and Mifune came along…

"Fune!" I heard someone cheer in the background. There was some guy laughing. Then this little kid ran up to us and held onto my leg. "E…excuse me…?" I asked. The little witch Angela started laughing and kept clapping. Then it started thundering. "Please don't make it rain again," I told her as my color slowly draining as Tsuki laughed. My cat ears twitched. "Hmm?" I said looking around. "What happened Sha-chan?" Tsuki asked. Then I realized why the ears were twitching. I spun around. Philip was right there. "Hey there sexy little girls!" he laughed. Since Kuri-chan wasn't there, I did the punching for her. I totally punched Philip so hard he hit the ceiling and fell back down extremely bloody. "How come you aren't wet from the rain?" I asked him as Tsuki hid behind Jacqui and Kim who were also now really scared of my punches. "I…I dunno," he mumbled getting up. Then he just walked away. My first thought was, what the hell…?

To top off all the other experiences of weirdness at that moment, Kid came up to me. "Oh great, what now!" I asked as I saw his hair. He was extremely bloody and parts of his clothes were torn. "W…what happened?" I asked him. The three other girls, and Angela screamed. Kid looked at himself and hit his head against the wall. "I'm unsymmetrical filth! I made 7 more 8! 7! I don't deserve to live another day!" He whined still banging his head against the wall. "What are you talking about?" I asked trying to make him stop. "No… never mind. Anyways, we've interrogated Hiro. He says she doesn't know anything, so we let him go. Plus, he seems innocent enough," Kid said. Tsuki came out from behind Jacqui. "Mind if I asked why you're covered in blood and your uhm… clothes?"she asked. The young reaper started banging his head against the wall complaining about symmetry again. Then there was a flash of huge lightning near the academy. Strangely there was no thunder. I blinked. "Hey… what's todays date?" I asked the air. Angela sat on Kim's neck and looked at the calendar. "It's December 22!" she exclaimed happily. I smiled at her. "It's almost Christmas," I whispered. Kid stopped banging his head on the wall. "What's your point?" he asked. What Crona told me rushed back into my head. My eyes opened wide. "Crona was right…" I breathed. "What are you talking about?" Kid asked me again. Tsuki whacked him, "I don't wanna hear that from someone who won't answer that from us!" But I wasn't paying attention. "It'll all end on Christmas. The murderer will be caught. There will be more deaths until then…" I self-consciously whispered. "Dude! What are you talking about?" Tsuki asked me. "Crona told me that Maka's death was extremely bloody which it was. He also said 'every single one of them will be bloody to. Even the weapon will die.' Kid looked at me. "Who's the weapon?" he asked. I shook my head. "I don't know. But somehow, this is all going to end on Christmas. The last death is the weapon and he or she will die on Christmas Eve." Everyone looked at me. Even Angela and the Mifune person who went to the door unnoticed. "So, does that mean the meisters will die?" Kim asked. I shrugged. "I don't know…" I whispered.

After awhile of talking, I finally went back home. Kuri-chan was waiting for me. She did a face palm and told me 5 simple words. "WHERE. THE. HELL. WERE. YOU?" Kuromi had multiple anger marks… "I was out with Tsuki," I replied calmly. She did another face palm. "You really shouldn't get to wrapped up with the case. It'll do things to you. _Things_ is say! Things!" I had the laugh at that. I mean really, you have to admit that was hilarious! "It's ok Kuri-chan! We only wanted to tell Kim to make it stop raining," I said.

XXX

Kid's POV

Before we headed to school, (Owlie: yes im making them have school be4 christmas T.T)I decided to not check the interior of my mansion to see if it was symmetrical. There was just too much on my mind besides symmetry. One of my problems was finding out who killed Maka and brutally killing her murderer.

XXX

**OwlCookies: yah, just wanted to put that little paragraph there :] a little KidxMaka maybe SoulxMaka or CronaxMaka but then again. She died :P hahaha… I love doing shanon povs :] its more exciting NO ITS NOT A MARY SUE JUST BECUZ I LOVE MYSELF THT MUCH .**

**Neiyo: WILL YOU QUIT DOING THAT?**

**XXX**

Shanon's POV

Tsuki and I were walking to the DWMA(without Kuri-chan becuz she was still eating breakfast ._.). It was a dark day, I guess Angela or Kim had plans to make it rain or snow. Well anyways, I wasn't really paying much attention to anything. Just watching where I stepped. Actually… forget that. I tripped over many rocks… Anyways, when we got near the academy, Tsuki froze. At the time I was looking up and trailing behind her. When I bumped in her I asked, "What's the hold up?" Still I wasn't paying attention. A few moments after she didn't answer, I looked to where she was looking. And right there, at the base of the stairs, was a dead body. Now I froze and had the horrified-dramatic-face(for at least the millionth time in my life xDD). "W…w…wh…" I couldn't finish. We were both frozen there. Slowly, Tsuki broke her icy state and every so slowly walked towards the body. My heart pounded in my chest as I followed her. Time seemed to be burning away quickly, everything was so…. So… I dunno… confusing… o_o" After what seemed like a life time, Tsuki and I were now huddled together right next to the body. It was so bloody. But in his hand was a clump of blonde hair, 8 stabs to the heart but 7 cuts. 7… why not 8? Then what happened last night rushed through my head as well as Tsuki's. "Death the Kid…" we breathed. "W…w…wh…" I asked Tsuki. "I… It… It's Th…eo…" She broke into tears and hugged me. I hugged her back. I didn't even know who he was but I found myself crying to. We were still crying when Kid, Liz, Patty, and Black Star appeared. Kid totally froze. Patty was playing with a giraffe. And Liz… well… she… I don't even wanna know what she was doing with her nails… The Theo person was extremely bloody. Kid stood in front of us. "Theo Athous, age 16 , seconds year. He's a meister and his weapon is. No. His weapon died on a recent mission…" Kid murmured looking at him sadly. "He was a great guy. Everyone who knew him always fell for his generosity…" I couldn't look at Theo anymore so I cried on Tsuki's shoulder. "I don't like this. I don't wanna find any more bodies. I just want this to stop!" Tsuki whined. Kid put his hand on her shoulder. "Everyone does the same…" Then. I thought of something. "Kid, why did you say 7 cuts yesterday? There are only 7 cuts on this body. You like the number 8 and there are 8 stabs to the heart. Same with Maka but 8 cuts." Kid backed away baffled. "W…what? Are you pointing to _me_?" Tsuki stamped her foot on the ground. "Tell us Kid. Did you do this? Are you framing Hiro?" she asked him. Kid backed away some more looking as if he were hiding it but he was obviously guilty. Tsuki angrily looked at him. "Well Kid? Why are you running away from it?" she demanded. Kid looked away then ran. Liz and Patty noticed and ran after him. "Hey! Kid! Wait! Where are you going?" Liz called. I looked back down at the body. My eyes opened wide. Right next to Theo's hand was something written in blood. **Φίλιππος**

I started to leave. "Where are you going?" Tsuki called after I started walking away. "I'm ditching today…" I said loud enough for her to hear. She ran after me. "What? Where are you going!" Tsuki squeaked. "Somewhere…" I replied darkly. "Let me come with you!" Tsuki sqeaked again. She was just about to catch up but I stopped her. "No. Don't follow me. I'm going on my own." Tsuki stopped but looked heartbroken. I squeezed my eyes shut to stop the tears and the ran away leaving Tsuki alone.

Tsuki's POV

No matter what Shanon said, I wanted to chase after her. But I couldn't. I'm like that. I wanted to cry. But I couldn't. I just stood still. Waiting. Waiting for her. Waiting for no one. Waiting for someone. It didn't do anything. What I did was hold my arm like Crona and quietly walk up the stairs. It was still pretty early so I was the first one in class. I missed the times when it was Maka and Soul there first. I missed the times when Shanon would be running around the classroom enjoying all the space. But now it was gone. Leaving like that, it was a selfish thing to do. And not telling anyone where you were going, that was even worse. At a time like this. When I needed someone the most, she wasn't there. No one was there. I was alone. Alone like Crona once was. But he had some to lean on. He had Maka. He had Ragnarok. I had no one. I was on my own. No one was there for me. I wanted to break down but I couldn't. I just couldn't.

For the rest of the day I kept silent. Not that it was unusual. But I talked to no one, not even if they tried talking to me I just pretended I was wrapped up in my book. That wasn't the case though. Other things were in my mind besides a book. Books were the last thing on my mind. The other thing I wanted to say, was that there was no sign of Kid, Liz, and Patty. It seemed pretty obvious Kid must have been the killer.

Finally, the end of the day came. Still no sign of Shanon, Kid and the crew, and my voice. I wandered over to Theo's body. It was still there as if no one had known it was there. Then I noticed Theo had written something in his blood. I didn't know what it meant so I took my camera out(Shanon had told me to bring a camera eairlier) and took pictures of every evidence I could find. The cuts and stabs. The body. The blood. The word. His eyes. His mouth. His… well everything. I even took the hair samples. It was just in time really. It started to rain. Putting everything inside my little purse, I went over to Maka's body and did the same her with body since it was still there. I looked at her. Such a poor helpless face. She had been murderer brutally. Taking pictures of everything, I noticed she had regained the hair samples back in her hand. "What happened to this?" I asked myself. "I thought Shanon had it." I wanted to shrug it off but I made a mental note to myself to remember everything strange. It was then I noticed the extremely bloody closet. Shanon had told me Kid had acted strange when she got near it. She said he told her to never go inside, so I did the exact opposite of what Kid would want me to do. I cautiously walked over to the door. Opening it, I saw a familiar figure inside. It was the holy sword Excalibur. It was bound in ropes and duct taped in the mouth. "What are you doing here!" I exclaimed. But Excalibur seemed dead. I look a picture of it all and quickly left. But I stopped. Maka and Theo needed a proper burial. They shouldn't rot here like this. They needed to be honored.

Hauling Maka's really disgusting body on my shoulder and headed outside. Then, I picked up Theo and wearily walked toward a dry spot underneath some trees. I got a stick and started digging shallow holes just big enough for their bodies. It was a lot of work but the mushy ground made it easier. After putting their bodies in and burying it, I decided to put two crosses at the base of their graves. Then, I knelt down in prayer. I don't know how long I was praying, but by the time I was done, it had gotten really dark. So I stood up and bowed, then repeating the 'getting up' and walked back home. While walking back, I noticed no one was out and all the stores were closed. I also noticed how I looked. I looked horrible, I swear. Mud, blood, dirt, you name it. It was all over me. I looked like a disaster. But then again, I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to get clean. I wanted Shanon. I wanted Maka and Theo to be alive. I wanted… I wanted… But sometimes, I just can't get what I want. So I sat down on a chair and cried. I cried so hard I hiccupped. I cried and let it all out. Everything that happened. Every single thing, I let it all out in my tears. But I couldn't cry on anyones shoulder. I was alone. Alone on the streets. Alone in my heart. I was completely and utterly alone.

Once I was done, I laid my head down and fell asleep.

XXX

I felt a stick poke my sides. I wasn't sure if I was awake or if I was dreaming. I was probably dreaming. No matter how much the stick poked and prodded at my sides, I didn't want to wake up. Finally, the stick gave on last finally jab. "What do you want?" I moaned. _Look at me…_ someone whispered softly. I slowly lifted my head and turned to the voice. It was Maka and Theo. "A…am I dead? Did I die over night?" I asked them. They laughed. Their voices sounded so sweet. So innocent. So pure. So… so happy… "No no," Theo responded. I blinked. "Then why am I here?" I asked them. Maka smiled. "We wanted to keep you company while you slept." Theo stepped up and added, "We also want to keep you warm so you won't die." I blinked at them again. "Who killed you guys? How does it feel like to die? What _happened_?" I asked trying not to cry. Maka walked behind me and hugged me. It felt nice. Then she whispered in my ear. "I can't alter the future so it is not mine to tell you who the murderer is. But I'll answer any other question." I breathed in her scent. She smelt so lively. I had so many questions so here are most of them… or at least some I can remember;

"How does it feel like to die?"

"It depends. If it was painful like ours, it was well… painful!"

"What did you write in your blood, Theo?"

"I cannot say."

"Language?"

"You will find out soon enough."

"Where did Sha-cha go?"

"We're not so sure. Wherever she is, it's dark."

"What happened to Kid?"

"We cannot say."

"So Kid did something bad?"

"We cannot say."

"Will you tell me anything about who the murderer is?"

"You'll find out who on Christmas. But I'll spoil you." This was Theo. "You will be the savior this time."

"Thanks. Uhm… Who's going to die next?"

"He is already dead. But you will find out tomorrow."

"Where did he die?"

"His weapon will find him and she will immediately come to you."

"So… he died at his house?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean the murderer is his weapon?"

"No. His weapon is always innocent."

I had so many other questions, but I don't think they were worth answering. But I did have one last question in mind.

"Does Sa-cha miss me?"

Maka and Theo were silent as if they were searching for an answer. Finally they smiled.

"Of course she does Tsuki. She's your meister. She practically loves you. Sara has been searching for you for hours. She even got Kuromi to help her. Your meister is going crazy looking for you. Kuromi and Sara both think you might of left to find Shanon."

"Shanon left a note?"

But they didn't answer, the last thing they said was, "Wake now. Sara has found you."

True to their word, someone was shaking me awake. "Tsuki! Tsuki! Please don't be dead!" It was Sara. Then another voice. "Her body is warm, she's alive, but we should get her some warmth." I imagined Sara nodding. But before they picked me up, I woke up myself. Sara and Kuromi were looked at me with seriously sad eyes. Sara was crying and the rain made Kuromi look like she was miserable. Then I looked back to my meister. She was trying to look mad but it wasn't working. So I glomped Sara really hard. We both cried. "I'm sorry!" I said as I cried on Sara's shirt. "Tsuki! I'm glad I found you!" I buried my head in her chest feeling her warmth, the oh so familiar warmth of my meister. "I missed you Sa-cha," I whispered still crying. Sara hugged me tight. "I missed you to Tsu-cha…"

By now, I realized it was a very late. Probably around midnight. My eyes opened wide and I realized the next victim was about to be killed.

XXX

**Neiyo: oh my god the ending so so beautiful! *blows nose on owlie's shirt***

**OwlCookies: ik *cries and blows nose on a tissue* HEY! MY SHIRT! *slaps Neiyo***

**Neiyo: ah! Hey! That last paragraph was really great! Another great chapter from u!**

**OwlCookies: thanks! Also, if you are greek DO NOT. I REPEAT. DO NOT GIVE AWAY THE ANSWER. And if u want the suspense, don't go to google translate. Its just wrong. Its just wrong!**

**Neiyo: hah, do u ppl kno who the next victim is?**

**OwlCookies: you ppl must be crying right now**

**Neiyo: its so sad ToT Im crying and thts extremely rare**

**OwlCookies: as I wrote tht I had to try not to cry**

**Neiyo: so sad indeed!**

**OwlCookies: it was a great pov for tsuki huh? Well appleblx? Did u like the drama? Cuz I just kno u love drama!**

**Neiyo: at least maka and theo got a proper burial**

**OwlCookies: ya btw theo is a filler character oc**

**Neiyo: ya to bad hes dead**

**OwlCookies: eh, it was for the best**

**Neiyo: not rly**

**OwlCookies: ya not rly O.o**

**Neiyo: and as owlie has proved her point, shanon is not a mary sue :D**

**OwlCookies: ya, I made her ditch the dwma and made tsuki cry and feel lonely!**

**Neiyo: poor her! Geez when I saw tht I wanted to punch her**

**OwlCookies: EK HEM?**

**Neiyo: well its try yknow…**

**OwlCookies: sometimes we all want to punch some characters :)**

**Neiyo: ya and also, the characters that died will be missed**

**OwlCookies: rest in peace Maka, Theo, CENSORED, and CENSORED. Well, actually not the last one. That was fine the way it was. But the first censored one would actually be kinda sad**

**Neiyo: yes indeed poor them!**

**OwlCookies: ahahaha my extras a so long!**

**Neiyo: u friggin used up another page**

**OwlCookies: oh well! Its time to say farewell!**

**Neiyo: αντίο!**

**OwlCookies: yes! ****Antío!**

**OwlCookies: as u would probably guess, that is goodbye in greek. Oh! I forgot to say something about theo! His last name in greek means innocent. Its actually spelt like athó****̱****o****s but I felt to lazy to keep copying and pasting the little marky thingys so ya… Antio!**


	13. Chapter 13

**OwlCookies: Ciao there! **

**Neiyo: Chinese?**

**OwlCookies: Italian :) ok peeps, guess whos gunna die today!**

**Neiyo: ik who it is**

**OwlCookies: its pretty obvious if u read the end of the previous chapter yknow, the chat with theo,maka, and tsuki?**

**Neiyo: the murderer is still out there!**

**OwlCookies: it's the least expected person**

**Neiyo: to think the person killed his/her friend T.T**

**OwlCookies: oh well, on to the fanfic! Sorry for making everything short today :[**

**XXX**

[no one's POV]

It was dark. Rainy, stormy, snowy. A figure stood in the distance standing on a boulder. Quickly, scrambling up the boulders, she went behind the chilling waterfall. It was December, it was frozen. It was cold. Behind the waterfall, she sat down and suffered the cool touch of frozen droplets of water. After clearing her mind, she knocked on the stone behind her 2 times. It opened slowly making a slight groaning noise. Cautiously, the figure went inside. "Welcome back," a dark voice said. The figure knelt down in honor the voice.

Meanwhile, another figure, outlined by the moonlight, quietly snuck into an apartment. The victim was sleeping soundly. Quietly, the murderer held out the weapon and killed the sleeping boy before he could wake up. But the killer made sure he felt pain before he left the world…

Tsuki's POV

Sara and Kuromi looked at me with unease as I lead them to where I thought the murder might happen. Black Star and Tsubaki's place. When we got there, the place was in shambles. The windows were broken and Tsubaki was crying. "Black Star! Black Star!" she cried. Kuromi kicked down the door. Well, the door was broken down anyways. "Tsubaki?" I called softly. I heard footsteps and Tsubaki appeared bloody and crying. She came to me and gave me a big hug. "Tsuki! Sara! Kuromi!" she exclaimed still sad. "What happened?" I asked. "Black… Black Star died!" she replied crying hard now. I hugged her back. "Where is he?" I whispered. Tsubaki sniffled and led us to his room. It was extremely bloody. "D…did you happen to see a flash of bright light?" I asked. Tsubaki nodded. "But I thought it was just lightning…" I nodded and looked at the body. Every single one of it was bloody. In Black Stars hand was a clump of blond hair. His eyes were blinded… Wait, how was that possible? He was asleep. Or maybe… the light was just that bright… He had 8 stabs to the heart and 8 cuts. I started taking pictures of the evidence. "What are you doing!" Sara and Tsubaki asked me. "Since Shanon left, I decided to do a little hunt for the murderer myself," I replied putting the pictures and hair samples in my purse. Then I remembered something. The light. What weapon could of caused it? And Excalibur. Why was he in the closet? That started to make sense to me. So I grabbed Sara's hand. "Come with me! Something needs to be proven!" I stated. Sara looked confused but ran after me anyways.

Quickly, we both ran into the basement of the DWMA. "What are you doing?" Sara asked. I didn't answer her. I opened the bloody closet and sure enough, Excalibur was there, but he was extremely bloody. Also, he was passed out again. "I knew it! Excalibur is the weapon!" After I said that, there was footsteps behind me. After a few footsteps, there was slight clapping. "Congratulations. You found the weapon." I spun around. It was Kid. He looked all grim but he was clean. I backed away. "T…y…you're the murderer…" Tsuki whispered. Kid laughed hysterically. "Are you serious? Why would I make such an unsymmetrical murder? Hah. You've got to be kidding me. The reason why I didn't want anyone in there was because that's where my father keeps his personal items. I didn't want to admit it, but now I might as well." I stopped backing up and walked next to Sara. "Then what about Excalibur? A…and… Why did you run away. And act all weird-like." Kid smiled and pointed a finger at me. "I had an agreement with Shanon. When I asked her to join this case, she had a condition. It involved you and our secrecy. That was all just an act. Shanon knew you loved drama so we staged that act just for you." My mouth opened wide. I got out my book and walked next to kid. "MAKAAAAAAAAA CHOP!" I screamed. Kid was sprawled on the ground bleeding like mad. I huffed and then he got up. He looked sad. "We will dearly miss Maka…." He mumbled. I looked around. "That was the last meister to be killed. Excalibur will go next," I told him. He nodded.

We were silent for awhile. Then Kuromi and Tsubaki came running in. They were scared and panting hard. "W… we just saw the murderer! A…and he had Shanon!" they both said in unison. Everything froze and the world span around me. "S…Shanon? W…what!" I screamed. Kid looked at them horrified. "Did you see the killer?" he asked. The shook their heads. "We saw their shadows but we knew it was Shanon because of her hat," Tsubaki said. I thought of something. "The murderer has to be Hiro. He's the only one that can stand Excalibur," I said changing the subject so I wouldn't cry. Kid thought for a moment. "You're right," he said after that long pause. Kid then left. I really didn't want to talk about Shanon at the moment so I started walking away. "Tsubaki… you wanna bury Black Stars body with me?" I asked. Tsubaki sadly nodded and we both left Kuromi and Sara alone.

After Tsubaki got Black Star's body, I led her to the burial site of Maka and Theo. There were flowers around it. I started digging a hole for Black Star when Kim and Jacqui came. "Hey…" I grimly said. They nodded. "I'll hold off the rain long enough for you guys. But tomorrow it's going to snow. Angela and I asked Lord Death about it and he agreed as long as we don't cause any trouble. The snow might help you find the murderer." I nodded to Kim and smiled. Some witches were so bad. Then, Black Star was buried and Kim made rain flowers. Silently, we all paid our respects. "What are we going to do without him?" Jacqui asked quietly. The rest of us didn't say anything. By this time, Kid had Hiro arrested and we all were quietly waiting for some miracle. For Shanon to show up. For those three to rise from the dead. But it didn't happen. They were still dead and Shanon was still gone.

XXX

A little while later, Excalibur came running up to us screaming 'FOOL' ! Ya… I really don't know… "I'll never be used by you again P-" he screamed. But something stopped him. A thick and sharp shard of glass pierced his from behind, killing him instantly. I gasped. "N…no. Hiro isn't the killer. He's been framed. Everyones been framed!" Kid tried to keep us calm but I wouldn't listen. I started running out to Excalibur. But the murderer wasn't in sight. Then. Something pierced me in the heart. It didn't hurt or anything. I felt the blood. But it didn't hurt. I looked down and almost fainted. A thick and sharp shard of glass was going to be my demise. Kid, Tsubaki, Kim, and Jacqui were huddled together closing their eyes. Mine wanted to close to, but I needed to know who the murderer was before I died. And right before I passed out, I saw a familiar and orange/red figure taking out the shard from my heart. Then. I passed out.

Kid's POV

Everyone of us closed our eyes. The glass had stabbed Tsuki in the heart. She was going to die. We all didn't want to see it. It seemed like a life-time before I opened my eyes. The girls were shaking still with their eyes closed. I estimated the time. Probably 5 minutes. Doing what I thought was right, I left Kim, Jacqui, and Tsubaki and headed towards Tsuki. She was horribly bleeding and she had started writing something with her blood. It was a name but I couldn't tell what it said. It was smeared. The murderer probably covered it up. Looking down on the poor little girl, I saw that she was still alive! She was alive but barely breathing. I started shivering and panicking but I picked her up and rushed her to the hospital. The doctors said that Tsuki might now make it, but I didn't care. For the sake of Shanon, Tsuki _had_ to live. Before Tsuki was to be operated on by Professor Stein, I held her hand. "Don't die. Don't die for Shanon…" I whispered. Tsuki must have heard me because I felt a slight squeeze to me hand. Then I rushed back to Tsubaki and the others. They stopped huddling but it was plain to see that they were still very spooked. Kuromi and Sara were there and they seemed to of been crying. Poor girls, so many deaths. It must have been harder for Kuromi and Sara though. Kuromi's meister went missing, Tsuki went missing for awhile, and now she was in the hospital on the verge of life and death. I screamed loudly. "MAKE IT ALL STOP!" Kuromi walked towards me. Her face was tear-streaked and I'm pretty sure her heart was broken. Putting her hand on my shoulder she looked at me. "Everyone want it to stop. What's going on is madness. It's driven my meister insane and now she's gone missing. It's driven the meisters to tears and Soul and Crona tried to commit suicide. And now this. Tsuki's almost dead and there is nothing we can do about it." She then put her other hand on my other shoulder. "We can't fight it Kid. If they die they die. If they live they live. This is a life changing time. If anything changes you let it. Because we can't do anything about it." Tears started raining from her eyes. "You hear me Kid? Whoever is the murderer, let them kill. Let them change our lives. But in the end, one truth prevails. And that truth will bring it all to justice." Kuromi looked away. Even when it's cloudly she still looked pretty. Such pure emotion on her face. It made her look beautiful…

XXX

**OwlCookies: like I said, sry bout the short fanfic! Its half as short this time!**

**Neiyo: poor them**

**OwlCookies: ya sry. This chapter kinda sucked cuz I has writers block**

**Neiyo: no ur just destracted**

**OwlCookies: eh I guess ur right. Im having fun spamming my wall on fb :D**

**Neiyo: omg u changed it to ur real name**

**OwlCookies: ya. Wen I added ppl they wer like, who r u?**

**Neiyo: haha they just weren't there in band last year**

**OwlCookies: pretty much :]**


	14. Chapter 14

**OwlCookies: MERRY ITS ALMOST CHRISTMAS BUT IM POSTING THIS ALREADY BECUZ I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO POST IT ON CHRISTMAS!**

**Neiyo: interesting greeting**

**OwlCookies: sry no languages today!**

**Neiyo: this is another rushed and short one**

**OwlCookies: just becuz im suffering from writers block!**

**Neiyo: neheheh**

**OwlCookies: n for Neiyo!**

**XXX**

Tsuki's POV

There were two times when I remembered waking up. My body felt like it was on fire and I was afraid to move. I slowly opened my eyes. Someone was sitting next to me and holding my hand worriedly. I opened my eyes a little more because I could of sworn that person was Shanon. And… well it was. "SHA-CHA!" I exclaimed. Shanon looked scared. "You weren't supposed to see me," she whispered. Then she let go of my hand and ran away. I wanted to get up and chase after her but I was to weak. I ended up closing my eyes again.

The next time I opened my eyes, Kid was just walking in. "Where did Sha-chan go?" I quietly asked him. He looked surprised. "She was here?" he asked. I nodded slowly. Then he saw something. Reaching over, he grabbed a card with an _adorable_ cat on it. "This must be from her," he told me. I didn't do anything. He opened it and read it aloud. "Dear Tsu-chan, Sorry for worrying you. You must want to Maka Chop me right now, don't you? Well, I heard you almost died. Hope you get better soon. I am extremely sorry~ Shanon." Kid closed the card when he was done reading and gave it to me. "How are you doing?" he asked. I looked up at him. "I could be better," I retorted. He nervously tapped his fingers against the bed. "D…did you happen to see the murderer…?" His heart seemed to be beating fast. I closed my eyes for a moment and thought about what I had seen. A flash of orangey red. Who wears that? And who's a red…head…? Then my heart skipped a beat. "Greek," I whispered. Kid looked surprised. "What do you mean?" I looked at him and somehow mustered my energy to sit up. "Oi! What are you doing? Your injuries haven't fully recovered!" he exclaimed. "Where's my bag?" I asked ignoring his comment. He went to the little table thing and brought it to me. I looked inside and sure enough there was my camera. Browsing through the pictures, I saw the word Theo had written with his blood. "Give a Greek translator. Now!" I ordered. Kid nodded still surprised but quickly rushed to get one. A few seconds later, he handed me a Greek dictionary. "Filippos," I whispered. Kid looked at me thoroughly shocked. "So you mean to tell me…" I finished for him. "The murderer is Philip." We were both frozen into ice. Kid clutched his head. "This is too much. Philip Adams is the murderer? That womanizer killed Maka Albarn, Theo Athous his best friend, Black Star, and Excalibur? Not to mention he almost killed you along with them! Th…That's insane!" he blurted out. I looked sternly at Kid. "You need to tell Lord Death," I said. He shook his head. "If anyone, it must be you. You of all people solved this case and kept her cool all the same." My chest puffed out with pride(Owlie: yes like warrior cats do T.T). At the same moment, the doctor came in. "Doctor Naigus!" Kid exclaimed. "Planning an escape?" she asked. Kid and I looked at each other with guilt. The doctor just smiled. If you could call it that with all the bandages? "Let me check on you to see if you're ok to get up," she told me. I nodded and she did a quick exam. "You're fine. Just don't get in any trouble."

As soon as she said that, Kid and I were quickly out of there and practically sprinting to Lord Death. "Father!" Kid called. We quickly ran to him but Philip had beat us there. Philip turned around and gave us an innocent yet evil look. "Hello there you guys! How are you Tsu-cha?" Philip greeted. "YO! YO! YO!" Lord Death greeted as well. I angrily glared at Philip. "Don't you Tsu-cha me! We know you're the murderer!" Lord Death looked at us curiously. "It's been Philip all along?" he asked us. Kid and I nodded but Philip looked like he was confused. "I didn't do anything? What do you have to prove?" he asked. I stepped up and held out the pictures with the hair samples. "You deliberately framed Hiro with his hair and Kid by stabbing and cutting the victims 8 times. Knowing that Kid interrogated Hiro, you took that chance to eavesdrop. Kid had to cut him 7 times before Hiro started crying and moaning it wasn't him. Kid wanted to cut him another time but Hiro begged him to stop. So you took that opportunity to only cut Theo, your best friend 7 times instead of 8. Then, when Kid and Shanon decided to stage an act, Kid just so happened to still have Hiro's blood on him and his clothes were torn because of his struggle. You thought you killed Theo but before he died, he wrote your name in his own blood in Greek. His main language. But of course you had your precautions so you used Excalibur to blind you prey to they wouldn't see you. That's why, after we buried Black Star, Excalibur was running away from you telling you he wouldn't be used anymore. But you killed the holy sword to hide you evil deeds," I said spilling out everything. Philip blinked innocently. "How can you prove it was me? Was there any footprints? Fingerprints? What if all that blood wasn't theres? There was a lot of blood there you know." He smirked. But I smirked back. "How did you know all of their deaths were bloody? It could of only been Theo's which was out in the open." I pointed out my finger to him. "It's obvious that you, Philip Adams is the murderer," I blurted out again.

All that time, Lord Death was carefully taking it in. "Well Philip, did you kill those innocent children?" he asked. Philip started glowing orange as he laughed evily. "HAHAHAHA! Innocent? You've got to be kidding me! Those three killed my family! They killed my innocent little brother! They deserved to die!" There were footsteps running up to us. I turned around and gasped. "Sha-cha!" I squeaked. Shanon slid to a halt next to us and smirked. She then pointed to herself. "That's right. I'm back. But I have more to add." Everyone had their eyes on her. "Philip, what happened to you clothes in your closet?" Philip blinked. "What are you talking about? It's all there!" Shanon smiled evily and held up a picture. "Then why in this picture are some of your clothes burnt, there are ashes inside, blood, and firewood?" Philip backed away. "I…I don't know!" Shanon walked up to him. "You do know. You are the murderer. And why aren't there any fingerprints? It's because you were so clever to wear gloves and those little shoe socks." Philip put his hands on his hips. "How do you know?" Shanon held up bloody gloves and extremely bloody shoe socks. "Because you were so stupid to hide these under your bed." Philip started running away. But as he went by Kid, the young reaper grabbed him by the collar. "Hold it right there," he said without looking at the red head. "It seems all this evidence has been pointed in your direction. But really Philip, why the hell would you put it under you bed?" Philip growled. Just then, two guys in suits came in. Kid handed over the murderer to them. "Put him in prison. Make sure he is heavily guarded. Tomorrow will be his execution day…" Lord Death said sadly. When Philip passed by Shanon, she stopped the guards. Philip looked hopeful but Shanon wouldn't even look at him. "It seems the human reaper has gone too far this time…" she whispered to him. Then she motioned for the guards to go take him. Philip whimpered. "I can't forgive you this time. You acts of evil aren't truly good in disguise," she muttered.

Once Philip was dragged out, Shanon left without saying good-bye. I wanted to cry. "What happened to Philip's family?" Kid asked before I could leave. I turned around and faced him, then looked to Lord Death who seemed sad. "One day, Maka, Theo, and Black Star were on a mission together. Their job was to assassinate a family of kishin eggs. But to their mistake, they accidentally thought Philip's family was the kishin eggs. They were about to kill Philip when Maka sensed they had killed the wrong family. The six of them came back in failure. None of them could sleep for weeks." Kid nodded. That was horrible. Then, I started to leave. I had to find Shanon. I just had to find her.

Shanon's POV **Owlie: YAY FINALLY!**

Quietly, I walked through the halls of the school until I reached the place where Philip was held. I leaned against his cell door. "What do you want?" he growled. "Why. What was your motive to kill them?" I asked. He growled again. "They killed my family. Why wouldn't I want to kill them?" I breathed in the cold air. "But why chose the path of revenge? This got you nowhere. If you try to fight fire with fire, you will only make a bigger fire. Killing has gotten you killed yourself," I mumbled to him. Philip hissed and laughed evily. "But now they're gone! All of them!" I shook my head. "It's because of people like you the chain of anger continues. But I have another question. Why didn't you also kill the weapons?" The red head snorted. "The weapons didn't do anything! It was the meister who killed them!" I started walking away. "Hey! Where are you going?" he asked. "I don't want to waste my time talking to a stupid person like you. Enjoy your death. You'll burn forever in hell," I told him. Then, I left and went outside. It was snowing.

I just stood there outside in the snow. It wasn't really cold honestly. I looked up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tsuki running to me. I looked away. I couldn't faceher. I couldn't forgive myself for leaving like that. Well… at least I made it up to her by giving her drama :P

Tsuki's POV

Shanon was just standing there in the snow. She looked like the world turned her back on her and she knew it. But I felt like that just yesterday. So I ran up to her. She didn't look at me so I got out my book and Maka Chopped her. Shanon didn't respond to anything. She just laid down on the ground there. So I laid down on the ground next to her. She smiled and cheerfully looked at me. "Wanna go shopping for Christmas before it's too late?" she asked me. A huge smile spread across my face as I totally super ultra mega 'Shanon' glomped her. "HELL YES!" I squealed. Laughing, Shanon got up. I threw a snowball at her. "Hey! What was that for?" she squeaked. "Because you ditched me like that, I get to throw snowballs at you until I say so!" I giggled. She giggled back. Soon, it was quite the giggle party.

We finally stop after a few minutes or laughing our heads off. Then we headed to the stores. Shanon lent me some money and off we went! We had such a great time :D

XXX

Spirit(AKA Death Scythe)'s POV

I sighed to myself as I went down to the jail cell Philip was being held at. Lord Death had sent me there instead of letting me off to visit my dear Maka's grave! Why not Shanon, I kept asking him. He replied all, noo! Shanon is spending time with Tsuki! Let her have some fun! Then I complained more like, but I wanna visit my Maka! Lord Death then shinigami chopped me and told me I had to go. Well anyways, Lord Death wanted me to watch over Philip because the other guards were away. It was horrible, I swear.

What I did, was just stand in front of the cell door glaring at it. Philip started laughing hysterically. It. Was. Freaky~ After like 5 minutes of hearing that boy laugh, I had to run away. But that was the biggest mistake I've ever made…

XXX

[no ones POV]

"Watch out. HeHA! Philip is coming back to town. And this time, I'm in for the kill!" The cell door opened and the prisoner, escaped…

XXX

**OwlCookies: sorry for the short chapter again!**

**Neiyo: this is the Christmas Eve story**

**OwlCookies: I might not be able to post one on Christmas so ya…**

**Neiyo: extra time!  
OwlCookies: hey first of all, what should I do next? The 1****st**** one was the entry, 2****nd**** was justin being evil and the kishin, and now the 3****rd**** one is about the murders! Wat shud the 4****th**** one be? I like the number four so id like something special for it.**

**Neiyo: hm…. I dunno :D but remember to put a filler between the arcs! **

**OwlCookies: ya ya, this one is gunna be crona is wonderland!**

**Neiyo: epic toast~  
Kuromi: YOUR ACTING LIKE PHILIP NEVER ESCAPED**

**OwlCookies: but its extra time *whimpers***

**Kuromi: *face palm* fine do wat u want. Its ur fanfic**

**Neiyo: tru words spoken by miss scary**

**Kuromi: SHUDDUP**

**OwlCookies: ehehehehehe :D merry Christmas eve! (disreguard the beginning cuz I wrote this yesterday and I was editing today) bye~**


	15. Chapter 15

**OwlCookies: hey there fanfiction ppl!**

**Neiyo: today will be a filler!  
OwlCookies: its called Crona in WonderLand! Since I don't necessarily know at happens truly in the movie, I will make up my own based on wat I kno!**

**Neiyo: don't worry! Itll be about Christmas since it IS Christmas anyways**

**OwlCookies: yushes!**

**Neiyo: XD**

**OwlCookies: it's a filler/story cuz itll involve where Philip went**

**Neiyo: so ya!**

**OwlCOokies: ya!  
Neiyo: hmmhm**

**OwlCookies:yesh**

**Neiyo: wer not going nyweer**

**OwlCookies: IKH O.O**

**Neiyo: wella anyways…\**

**OwlCookies: on to the filler story :D (no POV's this time! Sry!)**

**XXX**

Shanon blinked awake and rubbed her eyes. "Merry Christmas Kuri-chan…" she muttered. Kuromi groaned. "Shan, it's five in the morning. Go back to sleep." The young brown haired girl blinked herself fully awake surprise. "W…FIVE IN THE MORNING? WHAT THE HELL?" she screamed a bit too loud. Next door they heard a scream, "SHUDDUP SHANON." It was Sara. "Sowwy…" Shanon muttered back. Then she looked at the clock, it truly was five in the morning. "How'd I wake up so early?" she asked herself. "Kuri-chan, I don't care if it's five in the morning, I'm opening my presents!" Shanon squeaked. Kuromi just groaned and rolled over.

Quietly, Shanon tip toed over to the Christmas tree. She gasped. "There's more presents than there was last night!" Sneaking her way towards them, she saw that they indeed were not there the day before. "Kuri-chan! You better not be pretending to be Santa Claus!" There was another groan from their shared bedroom. "Like I would," Kuromi responded. Shanon looked back from the room to the tree. Then, she quickly sat up and starred at the presents. "I'm gunna organize them!" she whispered to herself. Excitedly, Shanon made a pile for Kuromi and a pile for herself. Most of the new presents was in Shanon's pile. One or two was in Kuromi's. "KUROMI! I'M OPENING THE PRESENTS IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Shanon called softly to her weapon partner. There were some hard clumping and heavy footsteps and finally Kuromi showed up looking like a mess. "If it makes you stop waking me up fine," she told her meister. Shanon smiled and started peeling the wrapper of the first present.

"Kuri-chan?" Shanon started. "Hmm…?" Kuromi responded. "Do you think they're really going to kill Philip?" Kuromi froze and her heart thudded in her chest. Remembering the dramatic and horrifying deaths, she really didn't want to talk about the mastermind of it all. Then calmly, she replied, "They probably will Shan. But I really don't want to talk about it." Shanon nodded her understanding. "Ok. Here's another question. How come Santa came when we're too old?" she asked Kuromi. Kuromi looked at Shanon evily. "Because you're brain is that of a 7 year old." Shanon looked at her weapon curiously and then said, "That means Patty will gets lots and lots of presents!" Shanon started giggling. Kuromi laughed along with them. Then, she nudged her meister. "Wanna give Tsuki and Sara a wonderful Christmas?" Shanon understood and nodded while laughing her butt off.

Sneakily, the meister weapon pair headed out of their apartment and tiptoed in front of their next-door neighbor's door. Luckily, their door was unlocked so the two friends snuck in easily. Then quietly, they got out Sara's radio and plugged it in. Shanon changed the radio station to very Christmasy songs. Then, while she tip toed out, Kuromi turned it up to its highest volume and the two sprinted out of there trying not to giggle.

When they went back to their apartment, Shanon went to their room and pounded on the door. "SHUT THE MUSIC OFF! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" she screamed. That woke Sara up.

The surprised Sara sprung out of bed and went to the radio off. "What the hell!" she exclaimed.

Next door, Kuromi and Shanon were laughed their butts of like complete idiots. Finally, after they relaxed, they finished opening their presents.

XXX

Later that day, Shanon, Tsuki, Soul, and Tsubaki went to meet Crona. Crona was in his apartment starring at the little Christmas tree Maka had previously given to him. He seemed sad. "What's up Crona!" Shanon waved from the door. Crona turned around and smiled at the four sadly. Tsubaki walked up to Crona and hugged him. "Merry Christmas!" she greeted. Crona managed a happier smiled. Once Tsubaki got up, Soul patted Crona's back. "Merry Christmas," he told him. Crona smiled even more. Then, Shanon glomped the demon-weapon meister. Underneath Shanon, Crona started laughing. Soon, everyone was laughing along with him. "Why are you guys here?" Crona asked. Tsubaki smiled and replied, "Can't friends visit one another one Christmas?" Crona just smiled.

Soon, Takuya, Kuromi, Sara, Kid, Liz, Patty, and uhm…. The others came :D It was quiet the party because it lasted the whole day! And at the end of the day before everyone left, Crona fell asleep. And he dreamt of the perfect wonderland…

XXX

Crona found himself waking up and a fantasy world. "W…wh…where am I?" he asked. A soft voice behind him spoke. "You are in wonderland of course…" Crona spun around. In front of him was a cute, lavender and fluffy looking cat. "W…who are you?" he asked the cat. The mysterious cat purred in response and nuzzled the confused meister. "My name is Shanon!" the cat said. Crona looked confused. "I…B…I…I don't get it!" he said. Shanon the cat laughed. "No dear, there is nothing to get. This is wonderland. The perfect place for your dreams to come to…" Crona was still confused but had an idea. "Can I… can I see Maka.. an…an Theo… and Black Star?" he asked. Shanon grinned wide and nodded. Then, something ticked. The cat's ears perked up and she looked rather angry. "Oh dear! We're late for tea!" she hissed. Shanon flicked her tail motioning for Crona to follow. "Come, we will have some tea." Crona nodded and obediently followed the strange cat.

Soon, Crona found himself in dense woodlands. Carefully watching his step, he noticed that he had lost Shanon and now he was lost! "Hello?" he called out. There was some screeches behind him. Crona spun around and called out again extremely nervous. Something had crawled up on his back. Crona screamed. But little monkey hands held his mouth shut. "Eehooh! Shh! Be quite!" The little monkey this said. Then, spinning around, the monkey jumped down from Crona's back. "W…who are you?" he asked. "A…and where's Shanon?" The monkey was about to say something but faded as it heard light footsteps. Crona spun around for like the millionth time. "Shanon!" Crona breathed. The cat looked furious. "I said to follow me! Now we are even more late for tea!" Crona wearily nodded and followed the cat.

After awhile of walking, they ended up in a clearing with a table in the middle. Others were there. But it seemed like they were only stuffed animals. Shanon led Crona to the table. It was then, he realized that the stuffed animals were laughing. "HAHA! GOOD ONE SIS!" the littlest of the stuffed animal snorted. The bigger on was sipping tea and laughing at the same time. Shanon sat at the end of the table and silenced the two stuffed bears. "Silence!" she ordered. "We have a guest!" The two stuffed bears looked at Crona. They started laughing. "AHAHAAH! HIS HAIR IS PINK!" they both said in unison. Crona's face flushed as he started shrinking. Finally they stopped. There was heavy marching sounds and the clang of metal. Crona froze. _More trouble! _He thought. Shanon and the two stuffed animals gasped. "Liz! Patty! Give Crona a small dose of the shrinking potion, they're here for him!" she ordered. Liz and Patty nodded and shoved foul liquid down Crona's throat. He wanted to puke it out. Gagging, Shanon somehow stuffed him in a cat hat the magically appeared on her head. "W…what's going on? I.. I don't know how to deal with this!" he hollered. "Hush child!" Shanon hissed. "Be quiet if you know what's best for you." Crona nodded and peeked through a little hole from the hat. Shanon, Liz, and Patty were drinking tea as if nothing happened. They were all laughing hysterically. In the trees was a whole army of metal people! Their leader went up to Shanon. "Where is he?" Shanon snorted and laughed. "There's no he's here! HeeeHa!" The metal person slammed his pole-arm weapon on the table smashing many cups and spilling tea. "WHERE IS HE?" he demanded. This time Liz snorted and repeated the same thing. The metal person broke the table and started leaving. When they were long gone, Shanon took Crona out of the hat. "Now where did you want to go?" she asked him. Crona had the look of pure fear in his eyes. "I just wanna go home!" he whined. Shanon looked at Liz and Patty, then the two stuffed bears shoved more foul liquid down his throat. Crona started growing while coughing and gagging.

Suddenly, a loud horn sounded throughout the forest. "What's that?" Crona asked after he stopped coughing. Patty sipped some more tea and replied, "The joker is going to be executed…" Crona's eyes opened wide. "Wh…why! What for?" he asked. Liz sighed. "Probably because the queen demanded it." Crona suddenly got up and started running to the giant castle in the distance.

Liz, Patty, and Shanon blinked. "Crona's more braver in his dreams." Shanon quoted. Liz and Patty nodded in response.

While Crona ran, the ground beneath him collapse. And after pausing in mid-air, he started plummeting down. "AHHHHHHHH! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS!" he screamed almost crying. Finally, light illuminated the big hole and Crona felt like he was floating. "EEeek!" he squeaked. He then found that he was sinking in water. Clutching his throat he thought, I don't know how to deal with this! So he started paddling up. Crona looked around and saw that he was in a pool of… he didn't know. It looked like blood and water. Swimming to shore, he saw a giant mushroom with a caterpillar on it. Looking closer, Crona saw that the caterpillar had Kid's face on it. "K…kid?" he asked. The caterpillar didn't turn around but blew bubbles. "Hello there," Kid said. "How did I get here?" Crona asked. Kid jotted something down on the mushroom. He realized that the mushroom was covered with notes! Crona scrambled out of the water and stood next to the giant mushroom with Kid the caterpillar. "How do I get back home?" Crona asked him. Kid didn't respond, he just blew more bubbles. Crona blinked and then started leaving to a giant door.

Inside, was a giant room and a king and queen sat down on a throne. The joker was in a cage being accused by the royal house. "Why did you not entertain us?" The king asked. The joker… was… it was Black Star! Crona ran up to Black Star. "Black Star!" he cried. The king and queen looked at Crona sternly. "How dare you interrupt!" the queen said. Crona looked scared but held his ground. "Don't arrest Black Star!" was all he said. Crona then realized they looked familiar and that they were wearing masks. Next to Crona, Black Star was strangely quiet. Slowly, Crona walked towards the queen. He had a feeling he knew her. Just as slowly, the queen got up and walked towards Crona. Soon, he was in a sprint. The queen took off her mask and revealed her green eyes and let down he sandy blond hair. "MAKA!" Crona exclaimed crying. He jumped in Maka's arms and cried on her shoulder. Maka stroked his hair and smiled. "Crona… don't cry. I'm always here with you…" Crona sniffled and looked up at her. "B…but you're dead! A…and Theo. And Black Star!" Behind him, something whacked his back. "Fool!" Crona looked down and saw Excalibur. "There's no point in crying for something that's dead!" The king finished for the holy sword. The cage around Black Star somehow disappeared and the king had taken off him mask revealing his dark green-like hair and pale blue eyes. It was Theo. Crona cried. "Now wake up…." Maka said hugging Crona.

Shanon had been watching Crona sleep. "Crona's crying!" Shanon squealed. "I wonder what he's dreaming about!" Slowly, Crona opened his eyes surprised to see Shanon there. Crona smiled.

XXX

That night, Tsubaki and Soul were walking back to their homes together. Soul stopped Tsubaki. "Someone's watching us. I can feel it," he told her. Tsubaki stopped. "W…who?" she asked. Then, in the moonlight, they saw him. Philip Adams was covered and blood and was pointing a blade at them. "Good-bye," he wickedly said while licking his lips. Soul and Tsubaki screamed.

XXX

**OwlCookies: the suspense!**

**Neiyo: I thought the 3****rd**** arc was finished!**

**OwlCookies: it dusnt mean some parts of it cant continue! Plus I cant make blackstar and maka and theo magically come back alive**

**Neiyo: BUT YOUR KILLING THEM ALL**

**OwlCookies: I might. And I might not.**

**Neiyo: oh wow! Well wats with all the suspense!  
OwlCookies: it makes my stories more interesting!  
Neiyo: IT **

** MAKES**

** IT**

** BLOODY**

**OwlCookies: nice**

**Neiyo: still. Its bloody**

**OwlCookies: yes becuz Philip is on the lose :P**

**Neiyo: sigh**

**OwlCookies: sorry for the short one again! It was kinda long though**

**Neiyo: shes also sorry for not knowing much about alice in wonderland**

**OwlCookies:truly sry! I had to watch haruhi in wonderland from ouran high school host club to figure things out!**

**Neiyo: u left out parts**

**OwlCookies: oh well~ its enjoying ful!**

**Neiyo: im sure it is**

**OwlCookies: IT IS!**

**Neiyo: right**

**OwlCookies: I STILL NEED IDEAS FOR THE 4****TH**** ARC! Until I can get a good idea, there will not be a chapter 16!**

**Neiyo: poor you. Review the idea and owlie WILL most likey put it up**

**OwlCookies: ya ya cuz the number 4 must be special!  
Neiyo: hah she has ideas for the 5****th**** and 6****th**** arc(yes it only goes up to 6) but she dusnt have any for the 4****th**

**OwlCookies: the number 4 is to special!**

**Neiyo: oh well, please give her an idea or Philip will take ur soul**

**OwlCookies: *nods in agreement* mhm!**


	16. Chapter 16

**OwlCookies: ok! I had an idea of my new chapter!**

**Neiyo: yes, she had such an idea she typed it in her ipod**

**OwlCookies: well goshness T.T**

**Neiyo: yup**

**OwlCookies: anywhoo! In this arc, it will be filled with as much humor as possible and enogh seriousness. We'll also kno wat happens to philip, soul, and tsubaki(previos chapter) **

**Neiyo: the reason y she has all these comedic stuffs for this arc is becuz shes had a LOONNGGG sleepover with her friend... again...**

**OwlCookies: and together we go insane!**

**Neiyo: indeed...**

**OwlCookies: well, on to the fanfic!**

**XXX Arc 4: Disapperance XXX**

Shanon's POV

I woke up yawning and stretching. Rays of sunlight had snuck into my room. I scratched my head and hopped down from my bunk. Still kinda sleepy, I looked down as Kuromi's bunk. It was empty and already made. I snorted to myself. About time she learned to make her bed. But it struck me strange hat she was up already. I looked at the clock. It was eight. Kuri-chan would still be I noticed and envelope on her bed. I blinked and cautiously reached for it. Before I opened it, I took a deep breath. I had a feeling this wasn't good. Scanning through the paper, my face had multiple expressions on it. This was what Kuri-chan wrote:

Hey Shan,

it's Kuromi. You've noticed I was gone? You better of or you'd be stupid. Anyways, I had to go somewhere. I won't be back for awhile so take care of yourself. If someone tries to flirt with you, kick em hard. Justin wouldn't want you with someone else! Anyways again... I can't tell you where I am otr it would mean death for us. Don't try stalking me or I'll personally grab your soul and crush it myself. Hah, you heard me, I know how you know things! Hm... and... uh... oh ya! While I'm gone, try defeating kishin eggs youself. Use your magical fairy powers... Haha... yes I know it's alchemy... to transmute a weapon or something. I'll be back as soon as I can to eat those yummy souls! Get a lot so it can replace the 87 we messed up.

-Your weapon/friend/whatev,

Kuri-chan

I laughed. Her paragraph was so unorganized. That's really funny!

I looked at the clock again. It was 9:30. I was laughing at it for awhile. Either that or I'm a slow reader... Sitting down and eating breakfast, I thought about why Kuromi was gone on such a short notice. It was so questionable I couldn't concentrate on eating my cereal and I was extremely tempted to stalk her... No, not exactly stalk her... but you know what I mean. While I was almost done with my super soggy cereal, someone knocked on my door. I didn't notice until it was broken down. There was Sara looking extremely angry with splinters on her hand. I blinked curiously. Behind he was Tsuki. "What's up guys?" I asked still not really paying attention. "What's up my butt! Why didn't you answer the door the first time I knocked? Look! I had to break down the door!" Sara retorted. Once again, I blinked not really paying attention. "You're going to have to pay for a new door," I said. Sara stormed over to me and practically tore my shirt off grabbing my collar. "YOU PERV!" I squealed trying to get away. She then let go of my collar and grabbed my hair. I whimpered finally paying attention. "Ok," I whimpered. "I'm awake, what do you want?" Sara let go of my hair and I fell to the ground. Tsuki rushed to my side. "Don't blame it on her Sa-chan!" Tsuki said. I looked up at them. "Wait...what?" asked nervously. "A little kid came into our apartment and said she was your sister," Sara said. I blinked EXTREMELY confused. "Wait...what?" I asked again, Sara's comment not fully registering in my head. "You heard what I said! And now that little brat is tormenting our souls deeply causing us to run over here!" I blinked. I seriously blinked a ton that morning. "What are you talking about? I'm an only child!" Sara and Tsuki now looked just as confused as I was. "Are you s-" Tsuki couldn't finished. There was a large cracking sound and glass shattering. It came from Tsuki and Sara's apartment. Before I could ask, my two friends dragged me out of _my_ apartment and into theirs showing me the 'brat' they so called. On the couch, tossing a glass vase, was a little kid. She had long dark dark dark dark brown hair, messy eyebrow-length bangs, dark hazel eyes, and messed up teeth. The kid seemed to be enjoying herself. Personally, I didn't see any resemblance to me _or_ my parents. I mean seriously, she looked more like Tsuki in a weird uglier way than me. "Ok, I think you got the wrong Shanon because I swear, this kid looks _nothing_ like me or my parents," I told Sara. The little ugly Tsuki kid looked at me and pointed directly at me. "Shanon Williams!" she exclaimed. I did a facepalm. "Let me repeat this again. I. AM. A. SINGLE. CHILD!" I screamed in everyones faces. "Who are you anyways?" I asked the kid. "I'm Gaki!" she exclaimed squealing. "Well Gaki..." I wanted to laugh hysterically right there because seriously, Gaki? That means brat! Oh my god that was priceless humor! Behind me, I could hear Sara and Tsuki snickering and speaking German. "What's you last name?" I asked continuing. Gaki smiled evily. "I can't tell you or it would ruin the fun!" I blinked. "What fun? Wait... you're not really my sister!" I stated in relief. "How do you know? You haven't been at home for years!" Gaki responded sounded innocent. But I just knew there was a hint of evil in it. I blinked trying to look as innocently evil as her. "What do you possibly mean?" I asked tilting my head and smiling like Tsubaki. Gaki jumped off the couch and dropped the glass vase along with it. Behind me, Tsuki winced. I guess it was hers? "Three years ago, when you were 12, you and Kuromi left saying you were going to the DWMA. But you two didn't, you and her explored the world together with freedom for a little bit. After three years, you started to get nervous and the guilt was eating at you, so you and Kuromi travled back to America and signed up." My heart pounded and I started backing up. I accedentally backed into Tsuki but I didn't notice. "STALKER!" I squeaked instead of saying something else. Gaki laughed and started juggling another vase. I walked up to her and snatched it out of her destrctive hands. "What's wrong with you?" I asked. The little brat giggled. "I'm just like you aren't I, onee-chan?" I got MULTIPLE anger marks all around me. I wanted to strangle that little demon! So... I followed my intincts! I raised my hand and slapped her cheek as hard as I could. Annoying little Gaki started crying as some blood trickled down her mouth. Tsuki crept up behind me. "Don't you think you overdid it a bit?" she asked me. I trembled in annoyed anger. "You wish." Tsuki looked at me for a moment and went over to Gaki to treat her mouth problem. I started backing away towards Sara. "I understand your problem now," I muttered as I stood next to her. Sara just smirked in response

XXX MANY HORRIFYING MOMENTS LATER XXX

Gaki had jumped on my back. "Give me a piggyback ride Sha-chan!" she squealed. Tsuki lyed down in the corner completely worn out. I swear she was seeing stars dance around her head. I really wish she didn't, I swear, I didn't even wanna touch the kid! "GET OF ME RUNT!" I exclaimed running around and trying to shake her off. On my back, Gaki was squealing with happiness while I ran around screaming like a maniac. Sara tried not to laugh at me. She was trying to wake up Tsuki but aparently that wasn't working.

After many minutes like this, there was a knock on the door. I was hoping it was Kuromi, but when Sara opened the door, it wasn't. It was someone just as welcoming. "Jasu-chan!" I squealed. He waved to me smiling. Gaki giggled and squealed on my back. Justin smiled on her. "Is that your sister?" he asked me. I was tired of screaming that I was an only child so I just replied, "You wish..." The brat kept sqealing. "Is he your boyfriend? Have you ever kissed him? How did you meet him? How old is he?" I got the angry-annoyed-look as Gaki kept rambling those questions. Finally she ended with, "Have you had sex with him?" Everyone but he froze and I turned whiter and whiter and my mouth opened wider and wider. Justin looked disturbed. "Sex? How dare you say that!" He angrily plucked that annoying brat off me and threw her outside in the hall. Sara ended it by closing the door and locking it. Justin started praying. "Lord, please save her from even more insanity!" I started cracking up and rolling around uncontrollably. Accedentally, I bumped into Tsuki waking her up. Tsuki yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Where did Gaki go?" she asked. Justin, Sara, and I smiled innocently. "Oh no where!" I flattered. " She uhmm... had to go!" Tsuki blinked but accepted it. "Do you need to go to sleep more?" I asked her. She nodded and started heading towards her room. It was quiet except for the last moment of Tsuki opening her door. Then she screamed. "AARRRGHH!" Sara rushed over to her aid. Then _she_ screamed to. "AAARRRGG WHAT THE HECK?" I blinked surprised. It wasn't the scream, but the fact that she hadn't sworn all day. Then my lightbulb turned on. I forgot it was the official day when Tsuki would kill Sara every time she swore. I smiled. Then, I heard an excited squeal. Gaki came rushing out with Sara and Tsuki chasing after her. I almost fainted. God that kid was SO annoying!

Quietly so they wouldn't notice, I started leaving and Justin followed looking sorry but happy about it. Once we were outside, I led him into my apartment. "What's up?" I asked him cheerfully. Justin put his arm around my neck. "I missed you! We haven't seen each other for awhile!" he replied. I hugged him in response. He smelt good. I wished we could stay like that for a long time. But to ruin the moment, there was a knock on the wall. "GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE SHANON!" It Tsuki. Dispare spread across my face and I darkly walked towards the door muttering emo thoughts. Justin smiled and followed me out.

I slowly opened door with miles of dread. When I stepping inside, Gaki jumped on my back. I angrily grabbed her by the collar and she started squirming to get lose. "Let go of me onee-chan!" she squeaked. I slaped her lightly. "Don't onee-chan me! I don't even know you!" Gaki giggled. "I just told you! I'm Gaki, your sister!" I slapped her lightly again. "Tell the truth or I I'll bitch slap you. HARD," I huffed. Justin put his hand on my shoulder. "That's not nice," he said. "Sorry..." I muttered still extremely annoyed. Gaki squealed. "Ya onee-chan! That's not nice!" I lightly slapped her for like the millionth time. "I'm not your sister! How many times do I have to say I'm an only child? And plus, your like what? Six?"Gaki pouted. "I'm seven!" I smiled at her evily as she regretted saying that covered her mouth with her hands. "Aha! See? You aren't my sister! The age you would have to be my sister is 5!" The brat pouted again. "Fine I give up!" she said squirming. I let go of her and hopped on Tsuki's back. "Tsu-chan is my onee-chan!" Gaki squealed. I didn't believe it. Tsuki fainted and fell on her back crushing Gaki. "EEK!" she squealed. Then, she started squirming out from underneath her. "Yes. This one is true. Tsuki's my sister. She probably remembers me now that I said that." Sara leaned against my back. (You know? Back to back?) "What happened?" she asked. Shivers were sent down my spine. "I already have a boyfriend!" I squeaked hiding behind Justin. Sara smirked for like the millionth time that day as Justin looked surprised. "Sara-chan.. what?" he asked confused. I peaked at the scene before me cautiously. "Long story," I replied the cautiously sliding back behind him. "She's actually lesbo..." I whispered quiety. Justin looked completely shocked. O_o He was all like, lolwut? Sara got an anger mark. "Stop telling people the wrong idea!" she hissed holding out her fist. I peeked at her from behind the still extremely shocked Justin and stuck my tongue out. "HELLO?" Gaki asked. I looked at her and giggled. "Hello!" Gaki pouted. "Do you want to hear my story or not?" I giggled again. "Continue!" Gaki sighed. "When I was born, Tsuki was seven. She knew me of course, but then we got into a freak accident coming home from the hospital. Everyone thought I was dead except for the doctors who could actually hear my heart beat just faintly. I was in a comma for a year. Our family wanted my life to be a secret from Tsuki. Don't ask me why because I have no idea at all. I had to live in a secret closet because of that!" I giggled. Secret closet! "Anyways, the reason I know all about Shanon is because when Tsuki came home one day, she started talking about her to Eruki. She said that Shanon beat up some gangsters and saved her." I smiled. "Cuz I'm cool like that!" I exclaimed. Gaki ignored my awesomeness comment. "And how I got here? Oh, I don't wanna tell you that! But it's fun to mess with peoples minds!" she laughed really hard. I started giggling looked at me questionabley. "Brat laughs like a hia... hea... hi...a..." I blinked trying to think of the word. "Hyena?" said Justin. "Ya! That! Gaki laughs like a hyena!" I giggled. Justin(who had finally gotten out of his shocked state) smiled. Gaki snorted. "Wait... So does that mean you're a weapon to?" Sara asked. Gaki froze and looked kinda annoyed. "Ya. Pretty much..." I blinked. "So... are you a dagger to?" Gaki's annoyed-doomed-face worsened. "No..." I put my hands on my hips. "Then what are you?" I asked. "If I told you, you'd all laugh..." she murmured. I snorted. "What? Are you a white plastic butter knife?" Gaki's mouth opened wide in disbelief and I started cracking up. "WHAT KIND OF WEAPON IS A BUTTER KNIFE? I mean seriously! A plastic butter knife?" I was laughing hysterically now. Gaki got redder and redder. "Shut up!" Gaki yelled. I came out from behind Justin. "That's not a very nice word!" I teased. Gaki stamped her foot on the ground and ran away crying. When she slammed the door, Tsuki got up. "What happened?" she asked. I giggled. "We just learned that you're related to a plastic butter knife!" I started laughing so hard I cried. Justin tried to calm me down while Sara tried to make Tsuki stop fainting. "Hah! Plastic butter knife!" I kept laughing. Sara snorted. "It's like being a gu-" She stopped herself. Justin looked hurt and I hugged him. "You're not weird Jasu-chan!" I reassured. Justin automatically smiled and hugged me back. "Thank you!" he said. I giggled and he patted my head. Sara shooed us off. "Go have sex somewhere else!" Justin froze shocked and my face turned red. "SUPER ULTRA MEGA SHANON DOMO GLOMP!" I jumped on Sara and domo chopped her. Underneath me, she laughed while I repeatedly hit her with the stuffed domo I randomly pulled out of nowhere.

Millions of domo chops later...

I finally got off Sara and Justin and I left.

"Where's Kuromi?" Justin asked. I stopped and looked kinda sad. "I dunno... she left..." Justin looked at me with sympathy. "You wanna go over to my place for lunch?" he asked trying to change the subject. I smiled and nodded. "Sure. It'll probably take my mind off things... Anyways, I'm thinking of going on a mission with Tsu-chan later." Justin looked at me surprised when I said that. "How are you going to do that without a weapon?" he asked curiously. "With magical fairy powers!" I squeaked. He looked at me sadly. "When did you stop telling me things, I wonder?" I laughed. "I'm joking!" I partially was but I WAS going to go on a mission. My weapon was most likely just going to be trasmuted I guess. Maybe I should tell him... "There's this thing called alchemy..." I started. Justin stopped. "You're an alchemist?" he asked with a hint of fear in his voice. "Ya..." I said. He started backing away. I blinked. What did he have against alchemy? Justin looked sad and scared. "Alchemy goes against the creation of the Lord! I'm sorry! But I can't be with you anymore!" he exclaimed and ran away. I blinked. -_- Are you serious? That was so stupid. He dumped me because I was an alchemist. Even thought it was a dumb reason reason, my heart seemed shattered. I wanted to chase after him but someone stopped me. I sowly turned around. It was Gaki and Tsuki. "Hey..." I sadly said. My eyes burned. Tsuki stepped in front of me and looked at me with pity as my tears slowly fell to the ground. That waas it for her, she wrapped her arms around me and squeeze me tightly. I hugged her back and cried on her shoulder. My heart ached in my chest at every breathe I took. Every gasp, every tear, it...it was like another knife stabing at me. I trembled in Tsuki's arms. It hurt more than I thought it would. My best friends shoulder was like a sad puddle of tears but she didn't care. She tried to soothe me and wipe away my tears but it kept on falling. After crying for awhile, I sniffled and tried to stop. I had cried so hard I was hiccuping. Tsuki sent Gaki to get some water while she tried to calm me down "It's ok Sha-chan..." she tried. I sniffed and tried to stop hiccuping. I squeezed her tighter. I didn't I want to let go. Finally, Gaki came with a bottle of water and handed it to me. "It -hiccup- better not be -hiccup- poison..." I murmured. Gaki smiled and shook her head so I started sipping it. I swear if she poisoned it, I would personally kill her myself. Once I finished the bottle, I felt so much better. I smiled and Tsuki patted my back. I smiled, then Gaki decided to leave. We watched her go, then when she was long gone I exclaimed, "I wanna go on a mission!" I raised my fist in the air. Tsuki smiled. "You sure? What about Kuri-chan?" she asked. I held up two fingers. "Alchemy!" I exclaimed. Then, Sara came running up. "What did I miss?" she asked. I shook my head and smiled. "We're going on a mission! Please say yes!" Tsuki begged. Sara smirked and nodded. So we headed to the DWMA!

There wasn't a lot of people at the mission board so we had plenty of choices. In the end, Sara picked it out for us. Smirking, she gave me the paper. Tsuki peered over my shoulder as I read it aloud. "Mission: Destroy the kishin egg that is transmitting madness in the Bermuda Triangle. The kishin egg is located in Key, Florida." Behind me, Tsuki shivered. "I heard bad rumors about the Bermuda Triangle!" I blinked. "Like what?" I asked. Sara nudged me. "Many ships and planes that pass through it never come back out. Only the lucky people do." Sara said it so creepily it sent shivers down my spine. Tsuki poked Sara. "Don't scare her! She's had a bad day!" Sara snorted but stopped. "No. It's ok" I said giving the receptionist the paper. She looked at it and nodded.

The plane trip to Florida was boring so let's skip that part XP

We arrived at Florida in the morning. "Where's the pre-kishin?" Tsuki asked. I closed my eyes and used the soul perception to look for the soul. "Follow me," I told them. They nodded and folowed along.

The kishin egg was hiding in a hut on the beach. "WHAT THE HECK WITH ALL THE HUTS?" I screeched. Tsuki laughed. Then we felt it. It was a little bit but it was there. Madness wavelengths seemed to be pulsing in our direction. At the moment, no one seemed effected so we kept walking in that direction. But the closer we got, the more I felt weird. All diferenish. It was starting to get hard to think. I had to fight off the urge to squeal like a crazed idiot. But Tsuki was a different story. She had this weird crooked smiled and looked all woozy. "Tsu-chan! Snap out of it!" I attempted to say. Sara blinked. "The madness effected you guys?" I think her heart was pounding. I squealed like a little kid. I couldn't help it!

When we were at the door, Tsuki went crazy. She found a gun on the ground and had a giant evil crooked smile. "AhahAHahAhaaAhaA!" she laughed. Then, she started shooting in multiple directions. "QUIT IT TSUKI!" Sara exclaimed. And then, the madness snapped out of me. I started running to avoid the bullets. I seriously sear, Tsuki was having a blast! She was laughing her head off and shooting in all different kinds of directions. One even almost hit me. Sara tried to snap her out of it. Big mistake. Tsuki shot Sara in the chest. "HaoIHAEWHOIW! DiE sArA!" she exclaimed all loopy. I gasped and froze as she collapsed with blood pouring from the wound. Inside the hut, I could hear the kishing snorting and laughing. I had to make a dicision. Save Sara or defeat the kishin egg? I blinked and decided to do both. So I quickly put my gloves on and transmuted a halberd.(What? That's the only weapon I'm used to!) Then I charged into the hut. The kishin thing looked like a demented and deformed old was seriously freaky and needed an EXTREME make over! Snorting, the kishin lunged towards me. I ducked but it's nails scraped against my arm. It wasn't deep but it looked like it was bleeding a ton. There was so much blood I thought I was going to die. But then I realized, it was the madness. I closed my eyes and gave into it. The bleeding stopped. My heart thudded faster and fsater. My mind became cloudy. And with one last squeal, I blanked out.

The next thing I remembered was gaining back my consciousness and a soul was floating in front of me. It was the kishin's soul. Soul... "Sara!" I gasped. Quickly, I grabbed the soul. I didn't know what to do with it so I just took it with me.

Outside, I saw Tsuki holding Sara. They were both bloody. Then I realized, so was I. Tsuki looked really worried so we went back to the academy.

Sara's injury wasn't as bad as it looked. She wasn't going to die or anything but at the moment, she was in a coma. While Tsuki was with her, I had to figre out what to do with that soul! I kept blinking at tit to see if it held an answer. But of course, it didn't. So I sighed and decided to give it to Kid or something to hold.

I walked around the academy in search for Kid. I eventually found his standing in front of Lord Death's door. He looked pretty annoyed. "Hey Kid!" I greet waving to him. He smiled. "Hello there, Shanon," he replied. Then he noticed the kishin egg soul in my hands. "What's that for?" he asked. I looked at the soul and then at him. "Well, Kuri-chan said she had to go somewhere for awhile so I was wondering if you could hold this soul for her." Kid nodded and I handed him to soul. "Thanks!" I waved to him and started to leave but he stopped me. "Justin's in there. Do you want to wait for him?" Kid asked me. I froze and my heart sank. I slowly turned around trying to make myself fake the happiness. "No thanks. I'm going to visit Sara," I replied. Kid grunted and walked in front of me. Smiling he said, "You're a bad liar you know." I chuckled. "I guess you're right. But I _am_ going to visit Sara anyways." Kid nodded and I left. After walking a few steps, the door opened. My heart pounded in my chest as I heard Justin and Kid talking. I wanted to look at them but I forced myself to keep going.

Sara looked funny. She was partially covered in bandages making her look like a zombie mummy! I giggled. "Sara-chan is a zombie mummy!" I started cracking up. She might have been in a coma , but I swear, she pointed her middle finger at me. "That's not very nice!" I squeaked. "Shuddup," Sara croaked trying to open her eyes. "Oh my groundhogs! Sara's waking up!" I squealed happily. "Groundhogs. Really?" she croaked again. I giggled. "You're a frog because you're croaking! But you can't get me because you're in no condition to get it!" I stuck my tongue out and Sara swore at me. Behind us, Professor Stein. Well, Doctor Stein tightened his screw. "She's right Sara. No matter how much she irritates you, you can't get up." I giggled. This was going to be fun! Torment the tormentor! "Sara-chan's a zombie mum! Sara'chan's a zomie mummy! And she can't do a thing about it because I'm awesome like that!" In bed, Sara was steaming. "Say that again and when I get out of here, no one will ever find you again," she hissed. Stein tightened his screw again. "I think that's enough for now, Shanon," he stated. I giggled but stopped anyways. After awhile of starring at Sara still steaming, I got bored. "I'm bored T.T See ya later Sara. I'm going to find Tsu-chan!" I said waving to Sara.

I was merrily walking to the library to possible find Tsuki, when I acidentally bumped into at least the 8th person in the hallway. I wasn't really opening my eyes so... "Sorry!" I cheerfully waved to whoever I bumped into. I opened my eyes and to my horror/surprise, it was Justin Law. I couldn't meet his eyes. I don't know about him, but my eyes were full of fear and hope in that awkward moment. "Sorry..." I murmured and started walking away. It was a few seconds before I cracked. I spun around and raced towards him and gave him a big hug. One that he couldn't escape. "I'M SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID BUT I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING! I WANT YOU BACK I MISS YOU SO MUCH! YOU'RE MY HOT, SEXY, NICE, CUTE, INNOCENT, BEAUTIFUL, AND LORD DEATH LOVING FRIENDY! AND. I. MISS. YOU. SO. MUCH!" I buried my head in his chest and started crying. Relief flooded through me when he hugged me back and squeezed me so tight I couldn't breathe. He then started crying on my shoulder asking for forgiveness. I smiled even thought I couldn't breathe. "Three things. One: I can't breathe!" Justin loosened his hold on me. "Two: haha my apology turned into yours XP and three: do chu fwogive me fow whatever I dwid?" I looked like some cute lost puppy. Justin kissed my forehead. "Lord Death has answered my prayers! I'm sorry Sha-chan! It's not your fault it's mine. I was being really stubborn and I let that get in the way of you. And... and... I'm sorry! I love you! I'm sorry! Do you forgive me?" Now _he_ looked like some lost puppy. I grinned really big and noogied his head. Damn he looked so cute! "Of course I forgive you! You know I love you too!" I kissed his chin and smiled. He squeezed me excessively tight and twirled around excitedly saying things about Lord Death answering his prayers. I didn't really care because I got my Jasu-chan back!C: But the fact that he was squeezing the life out of me bothered me DEEPLY. "C...Can't breathe!" I tried saying. "Opps!" he said scratching the back of his head and letting me go. I fell to the ground gasping in the air I so longed for. He held out his hand and I gladly took it and hugged him. "I don't care if it's only been a day. I missed you so much!" I happily buried my head in his chest and took in his scent. I. Missed. Him. So. Friggin. Much.

gTsubaki's POV

I woke up two days after Christmas bound up in ropes. "Where am I?" I asked noticing Soul was next to me. "Philip kidnapped us," he replied lowering his voice. I wondered why he did that but then I noticed voices in the next room.

"So... You _are_ a weapon?" Philip asked.

"I guess you could say that." It was a voice I've never heard yet.

"Transform for me please!"

There was a flash of pink light. "Hey! Our soul wavelengths match!" Philip exclaimed. "Woah woah! Wait, WHAT?"

I strained my eyes to see. Then, Philip came rushing in with a plastic butter knife in his hand. "That's it! If I can only resonate with a plastic knife then I'm killing myself!" I wanted to laugh. A plastic butter knife? Philip threw the knife in the air and it turned into a little girl about the age of 7. Next to me, Soul started laughing his head off. Philip didn't care. Instead he grabbed the nearest sharp thing he could find and stabbed himself in the heart with it. I gasped. It was so gory! But still, Soul kept laughing. I sighed a bit annoyed at that. The world was being murdered because of idiocy... "HAHAHA! SO STUPID!" Soul laughed.

XXX

OwlCookies: so philip dies becuz hes that stupid

Neiyo: and becuz owlie got tired of making his chapter

OwlCookies: are u kidding me? I loved writing this chapter! It was full of romance that touched my heart while I wrote it and drama tht made me almost wanna cry!

Neiyo: thats so much feeling T.T

OwlCookies: anyways... *** **tugs on shirt collar * heheh besides all tht randomness... we have a guest here that's insane like me!

Neiyo: hah, she mentions her a lot

OwlCookies: pfft! Cuz shes tht awesome! Anywho... lets hear it for...

Appleblx: Me! Haaaaiii! How are you? Didja know owlie got the crazed Tsuki part from me going insane from her I gun lite app? Hehehe... And Gaki came from my bratty little sister :)

OwlCookies: * nods in agreement * indeed! I had to threaten to put a passcode on my ipod becuz of tht T_T

Neiyo: see? These two are insane

OwlCookies: oh! And remember the hyena thing? Tht was me trying to remember how to say it! :D

SHUDDUP I'm not stupid T.T

Neiyo: on another note;

OwlCookies: im not doing a justinXoc just becuz I love him so much T.T it was recommended and becuz I thought it wud be cute :3

...wait a moment...

MAKE UP UR MIND TSU-CHA ARE APPLEBLX OR EMOMEOW?

Appleblx: ah... uhm... ano.. both...?

Neiyo: u see how much owlie enjoys making tsuki stammer?

OwlCookies: PFFFT! Those words came out of her mouth!

Neiyo: dont forget how sara is so much like soul O.o

OwlCookies: personally, I didnt rly think of tht until tsuki told me :) the characters personalities r quite similar and the real characters personas arent rly the same as usual. But in their own way, I guess its unique of me :] cuz im tht much of an awesome-fail like tht XD

Neiyo: im sure -_-

OwlCookies: lol XD

Neiyo: btw, I took over ur jayfeather canip story cuz of the 'concussion'

OwlCookies: okee dokee :D bye!


	17. Chapter 17

**OwlCookies: hey there!**

**Neiyo: short extras today**

**OwlCookies: cuz I said so O.o**

**Neiyo: no cuz ur an official fma freak**

**OwlCookies: sh…shut up :[**

**Neiyo: har harhar**

**OwlCookies: weirdo -.-**

**Neiyo: watev**

**OwlCookies: oh btw! This is another one of those, "IT HAS TO BE A CROSSOVER" chapters. But its NOT if it was, fanfiction would of already notified tht I shud change it ._. so geez**

**Neiyo: right….**

**OwlCookies: sry for the long update! Here's the next chapter!**

**XXX**

Tsuki's POV

Have you ever imagined at world, where everyone turned into chibi's? Like one day, you wake up and find a chibified world and yet, you're still your normal size. Well let me tell you! You do NOT want to live in that world because I swear, that happened to me one day…

"Sa-chan!" I yawned getting out of bed."It's time to go to school!" I covered my ears knowing Sara would probably scream for me to shut up, but instead I heard nothing. It was quiet but, but I heard a baby cooing!

"Sara…?" I asked cautiously walking out of my room.

I entered the living room and to my surprise, I saw a little chibi Sara! The chibi Sara was gnawing on her hand. I grabbed her hand away from her drooling mouth. Chibi Sara tried squirming her hand away but when I wouldn't let go, she started crying. HARD. I tried calming her down but giving her a cookie, but that didn't work out well. She ended up chucking the cookie at me. I groaned in frustration. This was impossible! Especially since I was dealing with a miniature Sara! Then out of the blue, I heard a crackle of lightning and a squeal. I did a face palm. Ugh! Shanon was chibified to! But now I had to deal with her lightning alchemy! Groaning, I picked up Sara and hauled her over my shoulder extremely annoyed. Then, I marched over to Shanon's apartment and kicked down the door. Sitting on the couch right there, was Shanon exploding the whole room with her glove. I put Sara down and did another face palm. I could tell my forehead was getting redder and redder.

"SHANON! PUT THAT GLOVE DOWN," I ordered. Shanon looked at me. "Who aw yoo?" she asked holding her glove protectively. I froze. Her memory was wiped and back to the way it was when she was like what, 4? I looked at Sara who was sitting there looking grumpy. Crouching down I looked at her.

"S-Steffen, do you remember me?" I asked remember his/her real name. S/he started at me blankly.

"No. But I do know Sanon!" I looked back up at Shanon on the couch. She was grinning as she looked at Sa… For now, Steffen.

"Hi Steffy!" Shanon exclaimed grinning widely and waving. "Who she?" she asked still protectively holding her glove.

Steffen thought for a moment. "Uhm… I dunno. But stop cawing me Steffy!" he told her. I blinked entirely confused. Was I dreaming? These two chibi people that resembled Sara/Steffen and Shanon knew each other, yet they didn't know me.

While I was thinking about what the heck was going on, Shanon and Steffen had crawled to each other and began exploding things…again… =.=

"Hey! Cut that out!" I exclaimed trying to stop them.

Steffen continued but Shanon stopped and grabbed Steffen's arm.

"Why aw you here? Who aw you?" Shanon asked looking at me seriously.

I felt baffled. "I… I'm Tsuki. I don't know what's going on but when I woke up this morning, I found you all chibified! And uhm… uhm…. Hey wait a sec! How old are you?"

Shanon and Steffen blinked then shrugged. "Where we suppose ta keep twack?" Steffen asked. "Mommy and Daddy aw suppose ta do that." Shanon nodded in agreement.

I thought for a moment. There was one way to find out at least closely to how old they were. "Shanon, do you know Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye?" I asked trying not to smirk at my geniusness.

"Mmhh…" Shanon said thinking. "Oh! I knw dem! My Mommy and Daddy said dey where people fwom the miwitawy!" She paused for a moment. "Why doo you ask? Doo you no dem?"

I sighed. She was under the age of eight. Now I can narrow it down further with another question. "No, I don't know them. An older version of you told me. Do you know Kuromi Taguchi? Or… Kuri-chan?" I asked with one last spark of hope.

Shanon's eyes seemed to sparkle and I wanted to scream, YES! To the world. "I found Kuwi-chan alone in da dawk! It was scawy but now we wiv togeder! But… Kuwi-chan went bye bye fwo days ago…" she replied looking gloomy at the last sentence. But then I realized what happened four days ago. Kuromi had disappeared four days ago. The day Shanon found the note, the day Shanon and Justin broke up and came back together. What the heck was going on?

Steffen had been idly watching. "Why do you keep asking us questions?" he asked. "Aw you a stalker?" I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Of course I'm not a stalker! I just want to know how old you are!" I exclaimed.

Shanon blinked. "Why didn't you just ask? We're 4 years old," she said.

I did another face palm and rubbed it down my face. "Ugh, I asked you take a million questions ago!" I wanted to scream. "You know what? Screw this, I'm calling Lord Death!"

I took Shanon's gloves and stuffed them in my pockets and walked to her bathroom. Shanon and Steffen followed curiously. I blew warm air onto the mirror and chanted, "42-42-564 whenever you need him, knock on death's door…"

The mirror rippled and Lord Death appear the way he always does. "Hey there! What's up? Howya doin? Thank's for callin'!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

I felt the complete opposite of how he felt. Picking up Steffen and Shanon by the collars, I showed them to Lord Death. "Have any idea why these two are like this?" I asked desperately as Shanon and Steffen looked in awe. Shanon even tried touching Lord Death.

Lord Death put him foamy hands to his mask in thought. "Hm… I'm not quite sure, but bring them here for some examinations and we'll see what happened."

I drew back and hugged my two chibified friends in horror. "No way! You are NOT going to let Stein dissect these two!" I exclaimed.

Lord Death laughed. "I suppose you're right. But bring them here anyways."

I nodded and the image in the mirror disappeared. Sighing, I looked at the two. What the heck happened?

I left Shanon's apartment and made my way to the DWMA. On the way there, I saw other who were chibified! There was Soul, Ox, Kim, Jacqui, Killik, Tsubaki, seriously there was even Justin. I groaned in complete annoyance. "I never wanna have kids when I'm older," I mumbled to myself.

The whole time, I noticed Shanon was obediently following me and even getting the others to follow to. I sighed for like the millionth time. Shanon will always be the good little Shanon she was. When we reached the giant staircase, every had run out of energy except for Steffen and Shanon who still wanted to run around while everyone else was dragging their feet on the ground. Shanon pulled Justin's hand. He was really tired even though he was like, 7! "Come on Jasu-chan! We're almost there!" Shanon squeaked.

Justin groaned. "Lord Death has made us travel to much!" That comment made Shanon giggled.

"C'mon Jasooo!" she exclaimed pulling him along with her.

Finally after like an hour, I got all NINE of them up the giant stair case. I was completely pooped. Then, I had to drag most of them to the Death Room.

"Come on kido's!" I encouraged still pretty annoyed.

And then FINALLY, after MANY horrible dragging hours we made it. Marching inside like a stupid parade, we met Lord Death. "I…" I huffed. "Finally… Got… Them…!"

Lord Death wanted to laugh I could tell. "You have more on your hands than I do!" he exclaimed pointing to chibi Kid, Liz, Patty, Harvar, and Crona. I groaned.

"It was horrible I swear!" I muttered. Something tugged on my sleeve. I looked down. Shanon was pointing at the others who were fast asleep. Another face palm and my forehead got redder. Crouching down, I patted Shanon's head.

"How are you still awake?" I asked.

She blinked then shrugged. "I dunno." Then she saw Crona and waved at him. "Hiya Crona!" she grinned running over to him. Crona managed a slight smile.

I stood up and looked at Lord Death. "Well…?" I asked.

Just then, Stein came walking in. "Lots of little children!" he exclaimed. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I'd like to know the same…" I muttered.

Stein glanced at me and looked at Lord Death. "Any ideas?" Professor Stein asked.

Lord Death and I both shook our heads no.

"Was it… something they ate…?" I asked.

Professor Stein and Lord Death looked at me as if I were a genius. "That's a possibility," Stein said walking over to Shanon who was still awake and rolling around.

Shanon poked Professor Stein when he crouched down in front of her. "You're scary," she said in awe. Stein chuckled.

"Now now. Don't go an flatter me like that. I need to know something Shanon, what did you and the others eat last night?" he asked.

Shanon put her finger to her lip in thought. "Hm… a lady gave me a big box of candy. I couldn't finish it so I gave some to my friends over there," she replied pointing to the pile of sleeping people and then to Kid, Patty, Liz and Crona. "I gave some to Tsu-chan but she didn't want it so I ate it myself." Then she reached in her pocket and pulled out a packet of Hibic Candy. "Do you want some?" she asked Stein.

Professor Stein nodded and took the pack from her. Then he stood up and looked at Lord Death. "I think we may have found our culprit," he stated. Lord Death nodded.

"But why name is 'Hibic' Candy?" Lord Death asked. I thought about the word and thought it may have been in a different language. But then I realized how stupid that question was.

"I don't know what it's called exactly. But it's a way to rearrange a word. Hibic I believe has been rearranged from chibi. Because that's what they turned into. Chibi's." I was laughing because that still was a pretty stupid question.

"You have a point there, but who would… No I know! It's a witch!" Stein crouched back down and looked at Shanon who was trying to grasp what was going on. "You're a meister. Did you sense the soul of a witch or was her soul protect on?" he asked.

I looked at him. "I don't think she would remember that," I told him.

Stein put a cigarette to him mouth. "You have a point. Maybe this will remind you," he said. "Philip Adams killed Maka Albarn, Theo Atous, Black Star, and Excalibur."

Shanon blinked. "Who's Philip, Maka, Theo, Black Star, and… ex…ca…leee…burrr…?" she asked curiously/

"Hm…" Stein thought. "How about this word… alchemy."

Shanon blinked yet again. "Like this?" she asked digging into my pocket for her gloves. She put them on, clapped her hands, and shocked Stein.

Stein nodded shivering at the minor shock. "Yes uhm… and what is that called? Where did you get that from?" he asked.

My best friend's mouth opened and I could tell memories were rushing into her head as she said the type of alchemy she preformed. "Lightning…" she whispered. Shanon looked up. "Woah woah woah WOAH!" she exclaimed. "Why am I extremely short?" she asked. I couldn't help but laugh. That was the first thing she thought of.

Professor Stein chuckled. "Good. You remember now. No can you answer my question, who gave you the candy? Was her soul that of a witch or did she have soul protect on?"

Deep silence. "It was a witch. I could tell. Uhm… I think…. I think it was Eruka," Shanon said after a while of thought.

The adults(including me) looked confused. "Why would Eruka do that?" Lord Death asked.

Shanon shrugged. "She's a witch. Who knows what goes on in their minds?"

Lord Death nodded in agreement. "You _do_ have a point there. Stein, will you please investigate this?" Professor Stein nodded and headed off.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked once the Professor left and Shanon fell asleep.

Lord Death looked at me and then at the sleeping chibis. "Well, there's nothing much you _can_ do. It seems like they're starting to uhm well… grow…"

I spun around and looked surprised at what was going on in front of my. Slowly but quickly enough, their bodies where growing back to their original size. "Woah…" I murmured in awe.

Soon, everyone turned back to normal and was starting to wake up. I heard Sara yawn. "What happened?" she asked.

The all looked around confused. "Why are we here?" some people asked.

I faked a cheesy smile. "Don't you remember? Lord Death told you all to come."

8/9 of them nodded still not quite sure, but Shanon didn't. She looked at me as if nothing happened. "So… do you still remember…?" I quickly asked her.

Shanon sighed annoyed. "I'd rather I didn't remember the shortness…"

I laughed.

XXX

**OwlCookies: it was short. I am dearly sorry**

**Neiyo: shes not going to continue this :P**

**OwlCookies: y a. im not. I don't want to get on with the witch hunt O.o I just wanna focus on kuromi's disappearance**

**Neiyo: mhmmm**

**OwlCookies: OHEMGEE**

**Neiyo: wat?**

**OwlCookies: I GOT PANCAKES FROM MCDONALDS AND IT TASTED GOOOOD**

**Neiyo: yknow. Im sure it did =.=**

**OwlCookies: ya and uhm, it wasn't really descriptive of fma so haha like I said its not a crossover but I **_**will**_** be making a fanfiction xover**

**Neiyo: oh rly?**

**OwlCookies: ya, its an xover for warriors and fma :] its gunna be epic u just watch!**

**Neiyo: tiny's smallness and ed's problems?**

**OwlCookies: don't spoil the surprise!  
Neiyo: lol its not like they're going to read it anyways**

**OwlCookies: =.= stop ruining peoples hopes and dreams!**

**Neiyo: like u have any! And lol u said tht to chris during band**

**OwlCookies: oh shut up, I do have hopes and dreams but they get crushed =.= and so wat? Just becuz I can stand on a chair and be tall dusnt mean he had to stand next to me with his extreme tallness and ruin it!**

**Neiyo: ur just like ed**

**OwlCookies: ur not every nice :L**

**Neiyo: lol but u wanna know at else ur like?**

**OwlCookies: NOOOO DON'T TELL THEM!**

**Neiyo: appleblx is like riza and ur like roy :P**

**OwlCookies: u suck. Appleblx cant HELP enjoying guns and I cant help wishing I wer a real alchemist T.T**

**Neiyo: u weenie**

**OwlCookies: shut up. Im good a sports. And plus, cal are weenies!**

**Neiyo: Shameford**

**OwlCookies: shut up and GOOD BYE**


	18. Chapter 18

**OwlCookies: aloha derr!**

**Neiyo: sup~ **

**OwlCookies: this is a long one :D**

**Neiyo: u ppl must be so happy**

**OwlCookies: but it wasted 4 hours of my frigging life to type O.O I stayed up until midnight! Geez!**

**Neiyo: so review cuz it makes her happy**

**OwlCookies: INDEED IT DUS!**

**Neiyo: ahh~ aren't u forgetting something owlie?**

**OwlCookies: OMG YES! I totally forgot! :O :D we has new characters for this chapter but they're not minez! So the disclaimer plz?**

**Neiyo: DISCLAIMER: OWLIE DOES NOT OWN ARIEL, ASHLIE, RYU, OR SHIROI. THEY BELONG TO RED WEASEL CHAN AND HER FRIENDS I GUESS…? **

**OwlCookies: X3 thankies for letting my use themmm and yes u must feel very special**

**Neiyo: now on to the chapter~**

XXX

_It was a well lit night. No one was really out on the streets. Just a few lovers after a date and parents of children in a slight rush to get back home. Yet, there was a small child roaming around those streets. At an age of 7, you wouldn't really expect such a child to be up and out. Only poor and homeless street children were expected. But this child was no street kid, she had a home and a loving family. She had warmth and food that no one would want to abandon. Yes it was strange but she had a reason to be up. This child had snuck out of bed and out of the house without any notice whatsoever from her parents. And why was she out so late? Who was this child to do what she did? She was young with a good heart. It was only because of that she left. Because out of the corner of her bedroom window, the little girl had seen a young orphaned child. One that was around her age. She was dirty, hurt, and lonely._

_Walking up to the orphan, the young brown haired girl held out her hand. The orphaned one looked up with fear. Her creamy blue eyes were filled with distrust, hurt, anger. Her pure young life was soiled with it.  
"Hi there!" the brown haired girl greeted while smiling pleasantly.  
The orphan backed away, her heart pounding with fear.  
"My name is Shanon!" the seven year old chirped happily not noticing this blond girls distrust.  
"W...what do you want with me?" the blond girl asked quietly as if she were both sure of even her own voice.  
Shanon blinked innocently and dared walking closer to the girl. The blond orphan tried backing away but was stopped by a wall.  
"Nothing really. I just wanna be your friend! You looked lonely and I wanted to help you!" Shanon held out her hand to the young her. "What's your name?" she asked curiously.  
Hope and happiness sparkled in the orphans eyes. But still, they had distrust. "I'm Kuromi Taguchi. Why would you want to be friends with a street eat like me? All the snobby rich kids would only want to beat me up. Why should I trust you?"  
Shanon smiled and crouched down on her knees so they could look eye to eye. "I don't know what snobby means, but I think it's bad. I don't THINK I'm snobby. But, I'm only seven so... And uhm... Why you should trust me? I don't have an answer to that. Maybe the answer is in your heart!" Shanon lightly touched her finger to Kuromi's heart. Surprisingly, she didn't flinch. Instead, she patted Shanon's head.  
"You're cool. I like you. But what are you going to do now? I've never actually had a friend."  
Shanon gasped. "Never had a friend? Well Ms. Kuri-chan, let's start by getting you some food! You look hungry!" Shanon held out her hand and offered it to her new friend. Kuromi looked at her in awe and took it.  
"Follow me!" Shanon squeaked, tugging Kuromi in the direction of her house._

_They stood in front of a fairly decent two story house. All the lights were on and there were frantic noises inside. Cautiously, Shanon rang the doorbell. The door was quickly opened.  
"Hey mom!" Shanon greeted smiling innocently. The woman at the door didn't look as please.  
"It's 11 PM! Where were you? And who's she?" the woman asked looking at the dirty blond haired girl.  
Shanon looked at her mom then at Kuromi. "She was lonely and hungry. It was bothering me for the past few days. Can she stay? Please?" The brown haired girl was hugging Kuromi and begging like mad. Her mom looked at her charcoal colored eyes and saw she wasn't going to give up. The way her eyes shined made that clear.  
She sighed and said, "Ok." Shanon's mom then looked at Kuromi, crouched down, and extended her hand. "Hello there. My name is Marg Williams. But you can call me mom." Mrs. Williams had the same pleasant smile as Shanon. Her brown locks and curls of hair fell slightly as she and Kuromi shook hands.  
"M...my name is Kuromi," she whispered quietly.  
Marg chuckled. "What was that? I couldn't hear you!"  
Kuromi blinked. This was one strange family. She was going to repeat what she said but her stomach growled.  
"Never mind that," Mrs. Williams commented. "You must be hungry. Let's get you something to eat. Oh, and Shanon. Go to bed."  
Shanon whimpered and her happy atmosphere faded. "But I wanna stay with Kuri-chan!" she whined. Kuromi looked at her and squeezed her hand. Shanon giggled. "Kuri-chan wants me to stay with her to!"  
Marg smiled. "Ok ok, but I want you two to go straight to bed after, ok?"  
Shanon grinned and saluted like a soldier. "Yes sir!"  
And then for the first time in her life, Kuromi had smiled._

Shanon woke up to her alarm clock beeping loudly. She groaned and sat up stretching.  
"Time to get up K-" Shanon stopped herself surprised but then looked down sadly. She had forgotten Kuromi had disappeared a few nights ago. Sighing, Shanon got ready for school. It was exactly two weeks when she had taken the super written exam and now it was a spirit day. Spirit days were always fun for Shanon because she could dress up like an idiot and no one would care. But this spirit day was one of her favorites. It was sports day! Even though many people had discouraged her from the sports she loved, she still wanted to play them. No matter what, she never gave up hope that one day, she would reach her goals. And today was a good day for her hopes to rise! There would be many sports but Sid had told them to write down what sports they wanted to do and then turn it in, on sports they, they would each get their own schedule. But here was the catch, they had to get paired up. To Shanon, she really didn't mind pairing up with anyone, it didn't matter. It was a new opportunity to make new friends! Or enemies in Kuromi's case.  
Quickly, Shanon got dressed. She put on her regular red shirt but she wore black shorts that reached to her knees. Then, she tied her hair up in a pony tail. Checking herself in the mirror, she smiled. This was going to be a great day!  
After eating breakfast and putting on her shoes, Shanon headed out and knocked on the apartment next door. Her friends Tsuki and Sara would probably be getting ready.  
"Tsu-chan! Sa-chan!" she exclaimed knocking on the door. Sara opened it. She worse an orange sleeveless shirt and dark blue shorts. Behind her, Tsuki was wearing a pink headband, a purple t-shirt, and black jeans. Shanon smiled.  
"Let's go forth!" she giggled.  
Sara had a, what the heck? Face. Without notice, Shanon pulled them out and quickly ran to the DWMA with them trailing behind.  
There was a giant line when they got there, but after awhile of waiting, the three friends got their schedules. They quickly exchanged looks from theirs to the other.  
"Aww! I only have one sport with you guys!" Shanon whined.  
"It's so ironic that it was basketball," Sara smirked.  
Shanon and Tsuki smiled evilly. Sara looked at them confused.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Bring it on Steffy!" Shanon exclaimed laughing evilly. She was rewarded with a slap from Sara.  
"I'm Sara until I say so, so shut up. And plus, you aren't even good at basketball! Seriously, Tsuki doesn't even know how to play!"  
Tsuki got the anger mark. She grumbled some swear words which was extremely rare. Shanon just laughed.  
"Don't judge me Sa-cha. No one but Kuri-chan actually knows how strong I am," Shanon replied grinning.  
Sara frowned. "It's just too bad she missed out. She would of totally kicked butt today."  
Shanon and Tsuki nodded. But just then, an announcement came on. "Sports day has started. Get to your first sport!" the announcement... Announced.  
Tsuki, Shanon, and Sara nodded at each other and then headed off in separate directions.  
[Shanon Schedule]  
1. Volleyball  
2. Wrestling  
3. Soccer  
4. Basketball  
Lunch  
5. Tennis  
6. Karate  
7. Kickball  
8. Swimming

Shanon headed off to her first sport. Volleyball. She sighed, volleyball sucked. First of all, it made her arms red, and second of all, it was horrible and stupid. Groaning, she made her way to the volleyball area.  
There was a lot of people she didn't know there but thankfully, she saw Tsubaki.  
"Hey! Tsu-Tsu!" Shanon greeted, waving at Tsubaki. She smiled and nodded as Shanon sat next to her.  
"Do you know anyone here?" Shanon asked Tsubaki. She only shook her head. Shanon was about to say more but was interrupted by Marie.  
"Hello there class! I'm Miss Marie and I will be your instructor today for volleyball! I'll start off by announcing who you're all paired up with." Marie took out a list and cleared her throat. She went through the list. "Tsubaki and Kimi."  
Shanon sighed. So much for being with Tsubaki.  
"...and the last of you. Shanon and Ariel," Marie finished.  
Shanon hadn't realized that everyone but her and some other girl had already gone with their partners. The other girl sitting on floor, Ariel, was starring at Shanon. It gave her goose bumps. Slowly, she crawled over to the scary blond girl.  
"H...hi..." Shanon managed to squeak.  
Ariel glared knives at the poor young girl. "Irritate me once and you'll never play a sport ever again."  
That was enough intimidation for Shanon. She ran to a corner and sniffled uncontrollably. Marie noticed this and went to her aid.  
"What's wrong Shanon?" she asked patting the young girls back.  
"Ari-chans scawy..." Shanon sniffled. Marie tried not to laugh and helped Shanon up.  
"Don't worry about it. Everyone's scary at first!" Shanon nodded even though she didn't believe a single word she said. So cautiously, Shanon inches back towards the feisty Ariel.  
"Please don't kill me...!" Shanon whimpered. Ariel smirked and roughly grabbed her by the shoulder. Whimpering in pain, Shanon could only watch as she predicted her devastating future.  
"Stop whimpering like a lost puppy an play volleyball!" Ariel angrily exclaimed socking poor little Shanon on the head.  
"Y... Yes s...sir!" Shanon managed to say. She slowly went to the other side of the net and the game begun. Bump after bump, set after set, Shanon began to feel much better. The game had really set her mind off Ariel. It even turns out that she was better at volleyball than she thought.  
After many rounds, Shanon got to serve. She saw Ariel death glaring her but Shanon payed no heed to that, instead, she served the ball as hard as she could. Shanon was amazed to see how hard she had hit it. It sky rocketed near the ceiling, and back down to earth, rocketing like a falling meteor. Everyone one near it ran away in fear but Ariel wouldn't give in. She took their place and bumped the ball in Shanons direction. Quickly, she set it to one of her team mates who barely got it over the net which also scored them a point.  
Finally it was all over. Shanons team had won 30-10 because of all her great serves. Their team glowed with pride but Ariel scowled. Shanon evilly smirked forgetting that that was probably a death wish.  
"Come over here and do that in my face!" Ariel barked, intimidated at that. Shanon stuck out her tongue and ran out just as the bell rang. Next was wrestling and she really wasn't sure she was cut out for that. Especially since she knew that she was soon going to be beaten to a pulp.  
"I'm going to beat the crap out of that brat!" Shanon heard Ariel growl to someone. She could tell they were friends. Sister friends like she and Kuromi were.  
"Don't do that Ari-chan!" the girl next to her exclaimed.  
"I'll eventually have to do it during wrestling though."  
Shanons heart pounded. She was going to die.  
Spirit was coaching this sport. It seemed awkward but he was. "Ok people," he announced. "I assume you all know your partners?"  
Everyone nodded.  
"Good. Now I want you to go to them and go wrestle or something."  
Shanon almost fainted. Ariel was going to beat the crap out if her unless she did something. Oh she wished Kuri-chan were here!  
On the wrestling mat, Shanon looked like he was going to crap. She gulped getting ready.  
"Ok uhm. Ready, get set, go," Spirit proctored.  
Ariel charged but Shanon dodged. If that was all she could do, that's what she would do to keep herself alive. It was either than, or never see day light again.  
"Come here and fight!" Ariel hissed. Shanon stayed quiet and just kept on dodging. Finally after many minutes of this, Ariel caught a hold of Shanons leg.  
"Gotcha!" Ariel smirked.  
"Oh SHIT!" Shanon squeaked, using a bad word for once. But Justins words rang through her head.  
"Those words aren't very nice!" he told her. Shanon gulped and apologized.  
"Sorry bout that Jasu-chan!" she murmured.  
Ariel let go. "Who's Jasu-chan?" she asked.  
Shanon blinked nervously. "He's uhm... My uhm... Uhm..." She seriously didn't want to tell that devil he was her boyfriend.  
"Well?" Ariel asked irritated.  
Suddenly, a devious thought occurred to Shanon.  
"SUPER ULTRA MEGA SUPER SHANON GLOMP!" Shanon exclaimed jumping on Ariel. With an oof, she was knocked out.  
"Looks like I won again!" Shanon grinned innocently. Then out of nowhere, a brown haired girl appeared sitting next to Ariel.  
"Get up Ari-chan. You lost," she said. She seemed nicer. A LOT nicer than Ariel.  
"Uhm... Hi..." Shanon greeted. The brown haired girl nodded.  
"You must be Shanon. I'm Ashlie, Ariel's friend. She's not really friendly but she's great once you get to know her."  
Shanon nodded T_T "I'll believe it once I see it," Shanon quietly murmured.  
Then the bell rang signaling that it was over. She sighed in relief and got up. The Ashlie girl had left, leaving Ariel still lumped down on the mat. Part of Shanon wanted to leave her there, but she knew it wasn't right. So cautiously, Shanon carried that girl who was a few years older than her bridal style.  
"You might not like this, but I can't carry you any other way," Shanon muttered quietly to Ariel.  
While walking to her next sport, Shanon ran into Takuya. "Lover boy!" Shanon exclaimed running to him. "What's your next sport?" she asked.  
Takuya looked annoyed at her greeting but stopped to answer anyways. "Soccer. What's yours? And er... Who is that?" he asked looking at Ariel.  
A sweat drop formed on Shanon head. "This uhm... My partner Ariel. I kinda knocked her out when I glomped her. Hey! I have soccer next to! Who's your partner? Also, do you mind Uh... Helping me carry her?"  
Shanon seemed so innocent at that time compared to all the other times Takuya had talked with her. Maybe Kuromi had a point.  
"Oh uh sure. My partner's Crona. I can't believe how hard it is just for him to play a game of tennis!"  
Shanon laughed. "He can't really deal with a lot of things these days."  
Takuya nodded and together, they walked to the soccer field with Ariel in their arms with Crona trailing a little far behind.  
When they reached the field, Ariel had finally woken up.  
"You didn't leave me?" Ariel looked surprised.  
Shanon smiled. "Come on. You think I'm that evil?"  
Ariel blinked. "After all the fear I put you through?"  
Shanon shrugged. "I guess it's just my personality as a lot of people like to put it."  
Ariel looked curious but then spotted Takuya looking at her. "Who's the hot guy?" she asked. Takuya had absolutely not expression to that comment.  
"He's my friend Takuya. He already has someone so don't get any ideas!" Shanon giggled.  
Ariel sighed. "Soccer. Oh pure joy."  
"Why? Soccer's fun! It's totally my favorite sport!" Shanon and Takuya exclaimed together. Ariel just shrugged.  
Soon, they all got ready and the game started.  
Takuya, Ariel, Shanon, and Crona were all on the same team. Much to Shanon AND Cronas relief. Shanon and Ariel were forwards. Takuya was goalie and Crona was just of the sides picking at grass. To Shanon, the opposing team wasn't so bad. They were pretty easy to be honest. Together, Ariel and Shanon dominated the team. They passed back and forth and took turns scoring. It got extremely boring for Takuya who had nothing to do but pick at grass like Crona. Seriously, Ariel and Shanon were like THE team against a lot of other people.  
Soon, the game ended with 24-0. At the end, the two girls were breathing hard and high fives each other.  
"That was great!" Shanon gleamed. Ariel nodded and agreement.  
The next sport was basketball and Shanon couldn't wait to see her friends, so she grabbed Ariel's wrist and raced to the basket ball court where they met Sara and Tsuki.  
"Sa-CHA! Tsu-cha!" Shamkn squealed happily. Tsuki and Sara came running up to her. Sara high fived Shanon and then looked at Ariel.  
"She's the same type as Kuri girl," Sara commented.  
Shanon looked down sadly. "Ya... I guess you're right."  
Ariel looked at Shanon confused. "Who's Kuri?" she asked.  
Shanon looked dark. "She's my best friend. Her name is Kuromi. She disappeared awhile ago..." Ariel frowned with sympathy then patted her back.  
Then, Tsuki interrupted. "I HAVE OCD! YOU MUST BE JEALOUS!" she exclaimed happily ruining the whole effect of the moment. Sara whacked her.  
"You ruined the moment you idiot!" she exclaimed.  
Shanon wearily smiled. "No it's ok."  
Tsuki rubbed her cheek but grinned at Shanon. "Hey guess who the coach is," she said trying not to grin to wide.  
"Who?" Shanon asked thinking of people.  
Now, Tsuki grinned widely. "He's standing right behind you."  
Ariel and Shanon spun around. Breathing right down Shanons neck was a blond man with a baggy white shirt and black shorts with a white pope... Hat... Thing. He was strangely familiar.  
"See the difference?" the man asked grinning. Ariel looked from the man to Shanon. Then, Shanon grinned widely and practically glomped the coach.  
"JASU-CHAN!" she exclaimed extremely happy. He oofed underneath her. Ariel was shocked that he didn't get knocked out.  
Shanon got up and helped Justin up as well. Smiling, she looked at the confused Ariel. "This is Jasu-chan," she said. Ariel nodded. He must be her boyfriend.  
Justin patted Shanons head. "Hey, I gotta go start the game. Get ready, ok?" He kissed Shanons forehead and jogged away.  
Shanon grinned as Ariel looked at her open mouthed. In the distance, Tsuki and Sara were smirking. Sara walked up to Ariel and an arm around her. "Don't worry. They don't have that much of an age difference. And plus," Sara stated noogying Ariel's head. "Well... If you hang out with either one of them, you'll get used to it."  
And then the game started! It was amazing to say, that Shanon was actually fairly good at basketball. Unlike those games back before Black Star died, Shanon showed some major improvement in skills. The game ended up with a tie of 15-15.  
Finally, it was lunch time an everyone was hungry. Sara smirked when she heard Shanons stomach growl.  
"You sure you wanna eat lunch? It's sloppy joes today?" Sara retorted.  
Shanon gasped surprised. "Are you serious? Grr it! I'm gunna starve."  
Tsuki looked confused. "But today's pizza day."  
Sara groaned and did a face palm. "Can't I have my fun?" Shanon got the anger mark and slapped Sara.  
"Stop doing that!" Shanon growled.  
"Geez!" Sara sighed rolled her eyes.  
After a few more words were tossed, Takuya came to sit with them.  
"Geez," he said scratching his head. "I gotta get some more friends. I'm hanging out with girls!"  
Tsuki laughed. "Why dont you sit with that Ariel person Shanon met. There's some guys over there!"  
Takuya squinted his eyes sure enough, there were two boys there. But their group of four got up and started heading in their direction.  
"Well Shanon. I'm not sure if them coming here is your death or some new friends," Takuya said.  
Shanon crossed her fingers and looked the to sky praying it was a good thing. Everyone laughed.  
"Hey, Shanon. I'd like you to meet my friends." Ariel said walking up to her. "This is Ashlie," she said pointing to the brown haired girl Shanon had met earlier. Ashlie nodded her greeting. "That's Shiroi." Ariel pointed to the white haired guy. He reminded Shanon of Soul.  
"Doesn't that mean like, white fire dragon?" Tsuki asked. Shiroi nodded.  
Then Ariel pointed to a blue haired guy. "And this is Ryu." The Ryu guy held his fingers in a peace sign.  
"Doesn't the snowy dragon dude look like Soul to you?" Shanon whispered to Tsuki.  
She nodded and chuckled. "Snowy white dragon dude? Is that his official nickname? It's longer than lover boy!" Tsuki whispered back.  
Shanon laughed. "Ok then... How about snow dragon?"  
Tsuki nodded. "That sounds cooler and better."  
Shiroi looked at the two whispering girls. "I have a feeling they're conversating about my name," he said.  
"I told you not to talk to loud!" Shanon hissed in Tsuki's ear.  
"What? What about you?" Tsuki hissed back.  
Sara whacked both Tsuki and Shanon. "Shut up you two! You've already be caught!" she growled getting the anger mark. Shanon and Tsuki pouted while running the place Sara had hit them.  
Shanon looked at Shiroi. He really reminded her of Soul. But then he saw something completely distracting.  
"Converse!" she exclaimed.  
Sara looked at her confused. "Converse the situation?"  
Shanon snorted and pointed at Shiroi's shoes. "No stupid! The shoe brand!"  
Sara looked at Shiroi's shoes and saw that indeed they were converse. "Way to freak him out kitty girl," Sara sighed seeing Shiroi's face. He was like, what...the...hell...? O_O  
"You should apologize," Takuya told Shanon and Tsuki who both smiled innocently.  
"Sorry for freaking you out!" they both said cheerfully. And now is the time where everyone starts cracking up :)

The bell rang ending lunch. Shanon and Ariel walked to the tennis court together with their heads relaxing on their hands. "Sorry for uh... Freaking snow dragon..." Shanon apologized again.  
Ariel laughed. "Nah, it's no biggie. But snow dragon? Is that your nickname for him? Because we nicknamed him shi-shi."  
Shanon smiled and laughed to. "Ya, I have a lot of nicknames. They usually end with a suffix. But sometimes I have other nicknames. Like Takuya, he's lover boy. I call him that because he asked Kuri-chan out."  
Ariel couldn't help but laugh. "You have an interesting life style you know?" Shanon giggled. "Thank you!"  
They reached the tennis court and began to just play tennis. The rest of the day dragged on. Karate and then kickball. The best part was during swimming.  
"Can you swim?" Shanon asked Ariel tugging nervously on her swimsuit collar.  
Ariel nodded. "Ya. Can you?"  
Shanon nodded as well but looked kinda sad.  
"What's up?" Ariel asked.  
The brown haired girl looked up at the sky. "I used to swim a lot and race against people. I was on a swim team once. But I quit. I was slow when I was there so people discouraged me. Each age group has different time goals. I wanted to have a junior Olympic time but I was to slow. I ended up quiting before I reached that goal..."  
Ariel looked at her sadly but put and arm around the younger girl. "You shouldnt give up easily. You want that junior olympic time didnt you? Don't let other people get in the way of that! Just keep going!"  
Shanons eyes sparkled and she hugged her. "Thanks! But uhm... Can I do something?"  
Ariel nodded questioningly but Shanon had pulled out a chair and stood in it. Even on that chair, Shanon wasnt much taller than Ariel.  
Raisin her arms, Shanon exclaimed, "I'M TALL!"  
Ariel looked at her. "Right..."  
Shanon started becoming emotional as she hopped off the chair and ran away crying. "Stop trying to ruin other peoples hopes and dreams!" she whined.  
Ariel ran after her. "Hey wait! Don't forget about swimming!" she called.  
Shanon stopped. "I suppose you're right."

After many people had raced, it was Shanons turn. She was going to do a 50 yard breast stroke. A junior olympic time for her age was 0:35.28 seconds. She knew that was going to be hard, but she would try just like Ariel said.  
Shanons heart pounded when she got on the diving block. She couldn't hear anything. Just heart racing and the announcer.  
"Swimmers take your marks," the announcer said. Shanon bent down and prepared to dive.  
There was a beep and Shanon sprang off the diving board and into the pool. It was a perfect dive. She waited a bit before doing the pulldown. Once she did that, her head surfaced the water and she gasped for air. Stroke after stroke, Shanon pushed herself to the limits. She had immense concentration on her goal. There was no sound except the slooshes and sloshes of water that seemed to be slowing down like slow motion as time went in. There was no sound except for her heartbeat and the air sucked into her lungs. The wall was getting closer to her. She was almost done. It was a finger length grasp... She touched the wall and the timer and the other end stopped his stop watch an wrote down the time. Shanon leaned against the wall for support while she fought to regain her breath and energy. Once he did, the other Swimmers had finished. Then, they all got out of the pool. Shanon looked at the results. Her time was 0:35.20! Happily, Shanon skipped over to Ariel who was waiting with her towel.  
"Congrats!" she exclaimed. "Looks like you reached your goal!" Shanon nodded proudly.

At the end of the day, everyone went back home. Walking with Sara and Tsuki, Shanon showed them her medal. It was really awesome.

And then finally, Shanon got home and plopped herself in bed she was really tired. But she was glad. Today WAS a good day. She achieved some goals and made new friends. Shanon wished Kuromi where there to see it all.

_It was Shanons twelfth birthday. She and Kuromi had recently discovered the DWMA. "Can we please go?" Shanon had asked her real parents. They looked at each other like they didn't know what to say.  
"Why? Don't you want to stay with us?" Shanons mom had asked.  
Shanon was stumped on that question. "I do but... But you weren't even supposed to have me! You're not allowed to have a relationship. If... If I go, you don't have to think about me!" Shanon said. Kuromi looked at her. Is that how it was in the military? Two soldiers couldn't have a relationship? Was Shanon just a mistake? She bit her lip and shook her head. No. Shanon was no mistake. Shanon was there for a reason. Everyone had a reason to live.  
"Oh fine of you put it that way," her dad had sighed. Shanon smiled but then her ears perked up.  
"Oh god no!" Kuromi exclaimed trying to hold Shanon down. But she squirmed out of her grasp and jumped out the window into the streets. Kuromi groaned annoyed. She walked to the door and opened it finding Shanon petting a cat.  
"USE THE DOOR GENIUS!" Kuromi scolded.  
Shanon giggled. "I am I genius aren't I?"  
Kuromi face palmed and dragged Shanon back inside. Shanon looked at her.  
"What?" Kuromi asked.  
"If you're coming with me, I want you to promise me something," Shanon said.  
Kuromi blinked. "What is it?"  
"Promise me. Promise me we'll be together forever!"  
Kuromi was taken aback but smiled and nodded. They put their hands together._

_"Together forever."  
_**XXX  
OwlCookies: u must of enjoyed tht chapter. O.o especially u red weasel chan.  
Neiyo: owlie put the past of Shanon and Kuromi becuz of inspiration  
OwlCookies: ya! Thank u red weasel chan for the inspiration and use or chur characters ;)  
Neiyo: it seems like ur doing so many fillers! The chibi thing and now sports day?  
OwlCookies: hey ._. I happen to love sports and I guess ur right but it also involves the Kuromi disappearance thing. So mainly, it's regular life without her  
Neiyo: tru tru  
OwlCookies: *puppy dog eyes* reviews anyone? It would make me deeply happy!  
Neiyo: fail troll  
OwlCookies: I do NOT fail an I am NOT a troll! I'm not that short =.=  
Neiyo: well u stood on a chair during band just to make yourself taller  
OwlCookies: *gets all emotional* STOP RUINING PEOPLES HOPES AMD DREAMS!  
Neiyo: ._.* right. Y r u so short anyways  
OwlCookies: *runs away crying* STUPID SHORT ASIAN GENES!  
Neiyo: Ughhh *face palm* YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT**

**OwlCookies: YOUR SO MEANNNNNNN!**


	19. Chapter 19

**OwlCookies: hai der! Its chapter 19 for her light will never die outtt**

**Neiyo: extra… t's…?**

**OwlCookies: t's r cool :D**

**Neiyo: I thought u like p**

**OwlCookies: OMG I DO BUT I LIKE SAYING IT SOO MUCHHH **

**Neiyo: *face palm* =.= you are an irking child**

**OwlCookies: thank you :D**

**Neiyo: and a very stupid one to**

**OwlCookies: ur mean**

**Neiyo: thank u**

**OwlCookies: ur welcome**

**Neiyo: no one to the story~**

**OwlCookies: oh wait! This chapter has more memories! So ya…. (no this is not a crossover. So stfu)**

**XXX**

"_What are you doing?" Kuromi had asked Shanon who was putting on a jacket in the middle of the night. The brown haired girl grinned._

"_I wanna see the giant Christmas tree but mom and dad won't let me!" she replied._

_Kuromi blinked and looked outside. "Dude, it's SNOWING out there. Are you asking for a death wish? And besides, I heard there's a party near there where people from the military get drunk!"_

_Shanon peered out from behind the door. "That's my point!" she whispered. "I can tell where I'm going!"_

_The blond girl sighed exasperated. "You don't know what you're getting into."_

"_Oh shut up, I know what I'm doing."_

"_I severely doubt that."_

"_Whatev, see ya!"_

"_Wait!"_

"_What?"_

"_I'm coming to."_

_Shanon chuckled as Kuromi put on her jacket. When she was done, Shanon pulled Kuromi out of their shared bedroom and together, they snuck out. Unfortunately, their parents had found out._

"_Shanon! Kuromi! Come back here!" they called. The two girls stuck out their tongues and ran away not knowing where exactly they were going._

"_Get back here right now!" Shanon's mom had called. Kuromi and Shanon didn't listen, they kept running away to wherever their feet took them. _

_Finally, they began to get tired, so noticing a building packed with people, they went inside. To their luck, it was crowded with military people and it appeared to be a bar. Surprisingly, there were some kids there. Shanon grabbed Kuromi's sleeve and hugged her tightly._

"_Get off Shanon!" Kuromi ordered. Shanon let go._

"_The giant Christmas tree was around here! This is a bar and it has a lot of military people!" Shanon exclaimed pointing to all the blue uniforms. Kuromi nodded in awe. Slowly, the inched their way to a place in the shadows. _

"_Shanon! Kuromi!" they heard someone call. The two girls froze, daring not to breathe. A blond military lady noticed this._

"_What are you two doing here?" she asked. Shanon shivered but Kuromi held her glaring at the woman. The blond lady crouched down and faced them. "Don't worry," she reassured. "I won't hurt you."_

_Kuromi loosened her grip on Shanon while she stopped shivering. A black haired military person saw the blond military person and walked next to her. All of a sudden, there were many ooh's and ahh's and laughs. Another black haired military person walked over to the two people. "Hey Roy! Looks like you and Hawkeye are under the mistletoe!" he exclaimed cheerfully. The Roy person and the Hawkeye person blushed insanely. Kuromi tried not to laugh; Shanon looked up at the mistletoe and actually DID laugh. _

"_Well Roy, we're waiting!" the black haired person chirped. Roy looked at Hawkeye, still blushing insanely, and kissed her. Now Kuromi and Shanon were cracking up. Once they broke apart, the Roy person picked up Shanon and looked at her. Shanon looked back at him trying not to laugh as he winced because Kuromi was kicking his shins. The Hawkeye lady picked up Kuromi to make her stop. Roy and Shanon were still looking at each other. _

_Shanon starred at Roy intently, time seemed to slow as Shanon realized something was trying to tell her something about him. He looked oddly familiar. As if she had seen him before like in some other life time. His charcoal black eyes, his messy hair. There was something about that that reminded Shanon of herself. Time sped back to normal again as the brown haired girl pointed at Roy._

"_I know you," she said calmly. Roy's pupils disappeared and smiled cheesily._

"_No! I think you got me mixed up with someone else! I don't know you! Haha!" he scratched his head obviously lying. Kuromi blinked curiously as the Hawkeye person punched the Roy person on the arm angrily._

"_Ouch Riza! That hurt!" he whined rubbing his arm."What was that for?" he asked still whining. She gave him a glare and he seemed to understand._

_Then, Shanon looked at the Riza person intently. She pointed at her. "I know you two," Shanon said. Kuromi looked at her best friend._

"_Who are they?" she asked. Shanon shrugged._

"_I dunno, but I just know I've seen them somewhere…" she replied in thought. Riza and Roy looked at each other nervously as she said that. _

"_SHANON! KUROMI! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?" Shanon's mom screamed outside. Roy smirked and picked up Shanon._

"_Well Shanon, you should go back to your parents now," he said. Shanon squirmed free of his grasp and held onto Kuromi who was looking at them questionably. _

"_How do you know her name?" Kuromi asked defensively. _

_Shanon smiled and pointed at the two military officers again. "They know me to," she said. This time, the Riza person slapped the Roy person."She's slapping him because it's making it seem obvious," Shanon stated grinning evily. Riza did a face palm._

"_There's no point in hiding it now, now is there," she muttered glaring knives at Roy. "We'll take you home and explain it there," she said picking up Kuromi. Roy did the same to Shanon._

_(Owlie: note that this is different than how I described it in the first chapter)_

_Back at the Williams house, the adults sat on the couch while the two girls sat on the floor playing with Nettlepaw, the cat._

"_Well?" Shanon asked once Nettlepaw left. "Are you going to explain or not?" Roy and Riza looked at each other with uneasy stares. Same with Marg and Arthur Williams. _

"_You say it!" Riza hissed._

"_No you!" Roy complained._

"_You're the one who started it!"_

"_Don't blame it on me!"_

"_You do HAVE the charm don't you?"_

"_Yes well-"_

"_Say it or I'll shoot you."_

_Roy sighed and looked at Shanon. "Ok fine. Long story short, we're your real parents and those two," he said pointing to the other adults, "Are your foster parents." _

_Shanon blinked and looked at Kuromi who had gotten Nettlepaw back. "And you couldn't keep me…why?" she asked._

_Roy glared at Riza who sighed in surrender. "We're in the military. I'm his subordinate. Two military officers aren't supposed to have a relationship."_

_Kuromi stroked Nettlepaw's fur. "That's stupid. So are you married?" she asked not really paying attention._

"_Cuz if you aren't, that would be disgusting," Shanon added also petting Nettlepaw who was purring loudly._

_Riza and Roy blushed insanely but took off their dog tags showing a ring on it. "Yes, we are. But we didn't get the marriage we hoped for," Roy sighed leaning against Riza. Shanon giggled, got up, and stood next to them. Kuromi knew what was going to happen next so she immediately started cracking up. _

"_SUPER ULTRA MEGA SHANON GLOMP!" Shanon exclaimed jumping on them while giggling uncontrollably. Marg and Arthur tried not to life while Kuromi tried not to wet her pants laughing. The two military people offed underneath their daughter and eventually started laughing. Shanon crawled on Roy's neck and pulled his hair._

"_Mommy and Daddy should get a real marriage. It'll be cute. And, and, and, and, and, there should be lots of squiggles and dots everywhere!" Shanon squealed. Kuromi pulled Shanon down causing her to fall and for Shanon to fall on her._

"_You think everythings cute!" she exclaimed. Shanon giggled._

"_You're not cute!"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_You're excused!" Shanon said cracking up. "I'm joking Kuri-chan! You're always cute!"_

XXX

There was loud buzzing and Shanon realized it was her alarm clock. After she turned it off, she yawned. "Why am I dreaming about the past?" she asked herself. Shanon scratched her head. "I gotta see a dream expert. Maybe Kid'll help," she murmured getting up and changing. It was a warm Saturday and didn't really have any plans so she just put on a navy blue t-shirt and black shorts. Then she combed her messy hair and looked in the mirror. Combed or not, her hair was messy and tossed all over the place. It her reminded her of her dad. Sighing, she put on her purple cat hat, ate breakfast, and walked out of her apartment with her head resting on her hands.

"Shanon!" she heard someone call behind her. Turning around, she saw it was Tsuki. Tsuki ran up to Shanon and they gave each other a high five.

"Where are you going? I'm bored. Can I come?" Tsuki squeaked in a blurred sentence.

"Ya uhm… sure… I'm going over to Kid's place to get some therapy. Crona said he helped him get through some rough times so I decided to check it out. By the way, where's Sara?" Shanon asked noticing the disappearance of the blond girl.

Tsuki shrugged. "She said she was going to hand out with other people today and said, 'go hang out with Kitty Girl. I swear she's lonely.'"

Shanon laughed and together they went to Gallow's Mansion. Tsuki and Shanon knocked on Kids door eight times and then waited for someone to open the door. A few moment later, Kid came quickly opening the door. "It was symmetrical! Thank you!" she exclaimed happily. Shanon slapped him.

"We're not her for symmetry. I've been getting some strange dreams lately and I think I need a therapist. Crona said that you were a great for him so I decided to give it a try," Shanon said partially annoyed. Tsuki just smiled.

"What's Tsuki here for?" he asked looking at the shorted black haired Asian.

Shanon smiled and patted her back. "She was bored."

Kid sighed and nodded. "Ok come in, but I'm NOT going to be your pillow." Tsuki laughed.

"Why? So she can't hear you digesting asymmetrically?"

Kid gasped. "How did you know?" Now, Tsuki was cracking up and laughing insanely. Shanon just smiled and went inside his mansion.

"Ok, have a seat on the couch. Make yourself comfortable," Kid said pointing towards the living room. Shanon nodded and plopped on a random two person couch and lied down.

"Right then. First question, what do you think about symmetry?"

Shanon got the sweat drop thing. "Kid, what does this have to do about anything?" she asked annoyed.

Kid smiled in awe as he imagined symmetry. "Symmetry has to do with everything! It's so perfect and beautiful and-" Shanon grabbed Tsuki's book and chucked it at him.

"Get on with it please," she said innocently.

Death the Kid rubbed his head where the book hit him. "Sorry. Ok, what have you been dreaming about?" he asked.

Shanon put her arms behind her head and looked up at the ceiling remembering what she had dreamt of. "Ever since Kuri-chan left, I've been dreaming about what happened in the past when we were like eigth."

Kid smiled happily. "I love your dream! The number eight it perfect in all symmetrical ways!"

Tsuki laughed while Shanon got the anger mark. "I'll never understand the ways of OCD," she growled. But she looked at her friend. Tsuki seemed to want to get closer to Kid. Maybe… maybe… no… Maybe she liked him?

Kid sighed happily. "You were saying?" he asked.

Shanon did a face palm. "ANYWAYS, these dreams show me every single detail about what happened in my life. It doesn't always revolve around Kuri-chan, but more of my life…"

Kid examined Shanon. "If it doesn't revolve around Kuromi, then it's possible it isn't trying to send you a message about her. Maybe it's something about what happened? What time frame did occur? The same times? Different times? Maybe…"

"They kinda skipped and stuff. Some parts were close, others were distant. It's more of the significant parts of my life."

"What exactly _did_ you dream about?"

"First, I when I met Kuri-chan. Then when we were deciding to join the academy. And this morning when I first met and learned the truth about my real parents…"

"More specific…?"

"Geez, I'm telling you my life! My first dream was before Sports Day. I dreamt about when I first met Kuri-chan. I was supposed to be asleep but I couldn't sleep because I saw her there. Outside the window, in the rain, underneath a street lamp looking sad, lonely, and cold. I snuck out of the house and brought asked if she wanted to live with me. And well, you know the rest of the story. My next dream was after Sports Day. It was my 12th birthday and Kuri-chan and I were asking my real parents if we could go to the DWMA. And uhm well… I kinda jumped out the window to find a cat… Kuri-chan scolded me and told me to use the door. Then, this morning I had a dream of when I first met my real parents. It was Christmas Eve and I wanted to go the this giant Christmas tree my city puts up every year. My foster parents wouldn't let me so Kuri-chan and I snuck out and went to find it ourselves. Well my foster parents found out and chased after us. We ran and ran for awhile but once we got tired, we hid in this bar full of military people. My biological mom saw us and asked why we where there. Then my dad came and did the same. We didn't answer but then this guy told my parents they were under the mistletoe and so then blushed insanely and kissed each other. Then, my dad accidentally hinted that I was his kid so eventually they took us back home and explained everything."

Kid nodded. "You've…. Got and interesting lifestyle," he chuckled. Shanon's face turned red.

"W…w…WELL GOSHNESS!" she squealed embarrassed.

"No, no! That's not what I meant!" Kid tried, chuckling. "Oh well, never mind that. I don't think your dreams really mean anything. Just reminding you of well, you know, home!" he said.

Shanon's eyes grew wide. "YOU'RE A GENIUS KID!" she exclaimed jumping out of the couch. Tsuki and Kid looked at her confused.

"What's up?" Tsuki asked.

"I must be home sick!" Shanon announced.

Kid nodded wearily while smiling cheesily(LOL IT RHYMES). "Uh… r… right…." He said.

XXX

Later, Shanon went home to find Justin waiting there for her.

"OMG YOU BROKE INTO MY HOUSE! AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GOOD PERSON!" Shanon exclaimed raising her hands in the air. Justin laughed.

"But your door was open and unlocked. I just thought I would do you a favor and make you dinner," he grinned. Shanon's eyes shimmered.

"Thanks!" she thanked, giving him a huggle(YES! A HUGGLE!) Then, she and Justin began making dinner together.

While putting vegetable on the pan, Shanon burnt her finger. "OUCH!" she exclaimed abruptly. Justin rushed over to her and examined her finger.

(Let me note; that at this moment they heard a loud crash but didn't care :)

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly. Shanon whimpered.

"It's owwy!" she said.

"Here, let me kiss it better." He kissed her finger and Shanon giggled feeling ticklish.

"That feels funny and it tickles! Ah, well it feels better now! You can continue with what you were doing it." Justin then continued to wrap a bandage around it.

Then, Shanon's front door was kicked down. Ariel stood there looking disgusting. "WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU FUCKIN SO-" she stopped looking surprised and embarrassed. Shanon and Justin had the same face but were confused.

"First off, that's not a very nice word. And second… uhm… what are you talking about?" Shanon asked. Ariel collapsed to the ground, pounding her fist on the carpet muttering something.

"I have such a dirty mind!" Ariel muttered darkly.

Shanon started cracking up but then she accidentally hit her finger against the wall. "OOOOWWWWWWWIEEE!" she exclaimed.

XXX

AND JUST FOR THE HECK OF IT, IM ENDING IT RIGHT THERE CUZ I HAVE NO OTHER INSPIRATION! JUST WAIT UNTIL CHAPTER TWENTY CUZ ITS GUNNA BE FUN


	20. Chapter 20

**OwlCookies: hey there! This chapter is gunna be fun!**

**Neiyo: and why's tht?**

**OwlCookies: BECUZ IM BASING THIS OFF A REAL EVENT IN MY LIFE!**

**Neiyo: which is...?**

**OwlCookies: our camping trip I took with appleblx! It's mostly based on the car ride tho**

**Neiyo: uh... right**

**OwlCookies: yup! Now onto the fanfiction!**

**Neiyo: oh dear...**

**OwlCookies: wait no!**

**Neiyo: yes?**

**OwlCookies: this ANOTHER one of those "IT MUST BE A CROSSOVER" chapters. But its not cuz im cool like tht so shut up. The next chapter is SOOOOOO much more of a crossover but im not changing it T.T**

**XXX**

**(No one's POV)**

Up in the sky, the stars twinkled and the moon was up and about the sky, laughing. It was a beautiful night. A fairly short figure stood outside of her apartment building next to a started car. Her family was in it.

"Did you bring her?" the driver-her dad- asked.

"No, she didn't want to come. But I'll be right back. There's someone else I want to bring," the short person told her dad. The dad nodded and the girl rushed back inside.

[Shanon's POV]

I was having another one of those dreams again. But this time it was about traveling around the world with Kuromi for three years. I self-conciously sighed but as I did, I felt someone next to me shove my rib cage. Waking up instantly, I yelped. The image in front of my didn't comprehend at all. This wasn't my room, my bed, my apartment. What the heck? Where am I? I was in car. With two people in front of my I did NOT know.

"W...W...WHAT THE HECK?" I screamed. The person next to me bolted upright and looked at me. I looked at her. She looked familiar. That dark black hair, brown eyes... headband... white shirt... big boobs... OMG IT WAS TSUKI. And yes... T.T she DOES have big boobs for her age. But then again, compared to Liz and Patty... uhm... let's not talk about this.

"Sha-cha!" Tsuki exclaimed happily. I got the anger mark and domo chopped her.

"DID YOU _KIDNAP_ ME?" I angrily exclaimed.

Tsuki shrunked and nodded slightly. I groaned. "Why?"

"C...Cuz... Cuz... Sa-cha wouldn't come with my so I took you!"

[No ones POV =.=]

Instantly, Shanon began banging her head against the window. "Someone kill me now," she muttered. Tsuki gasped and yanked her away.

"Don't do that! It kills brain cells and they don't grow back!" she squeaked. Shanon glared at her for a moment, and continued banging her head against the window harder. "Don't you want to know what's going on?" she tried asking. Shanon stopped and gave her Ariel's dagger glare. "I... I'm sorry!"she squeaked trying to avoid the daggers. Shanon pouted and looked away.

"Why'd you drag me here anyways?" she pouted.

"Because I'm having a family reunion in Yosemite National Park. I didn't want to be alone with Gaki so I took you with me. And uh... uhm... we get to go camping so it's going to be fun!"

"Ya right," Shanon muttered.

After a moment of silence, Gaki started complaining. "It's hot!" she moaned.

"YO MAMA'S HOT!" Shanon yelled. Tsuki's parents, Tsuki, and Gaki looked at her.

"I should hope so," they said. Shanon and Tsuki ended up cracking up.

After awhile, Shanon started getting bored.

"Are we there yet?" she asked.

"No," Tsuki replied.

"How about now?"

"NO."

"Now?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Now are we there yet?"

"NO!"

"How bout now?"

"SHUT UP!"

"So... we're there now?"

"If it makes you happy, THEN YES WE ARE RIGHT THERE."

"Moccasins!" Tsuki's dad exclaimed.

Shanon and Tsuki looked at him confused. "Uh... lolwut?"

"Native American shoes. Don't you know?"

"Uh..." O_O that is Shanons expression.

"Yes sir, those were the days." And immediately, Shanon began banging her head against the door.

"SOMEONE KILL ME NOW!" Tsuki smiled awkwardly.

And FINALLY, they made it to the _nartional_ park. It was better than Shanon had thought. Well, once they were more in the remote area, Tsuki gasped. "IT'S A TOKLO!" she squealed happily. Shanon spun her head in the direction Tsuki was pointing at.

"What? Huh? What's a Toklo? You mean that brown bear everyone's trying to poke?" she asked. Tsuki nodded, stars as her eyes. Shanon blinked. =.= "Wow."

Tsuki wanted to stop and take pictures of the bear, but her dad just drove on.

"Have you seen the lady with the hole on her throat? Well that's because she was smoking a lot! Have you seen that one?"

Shanon blinked awkwardly. "N...no..."

"How much does it cost for a pack of cigarettes? If it's like 5 dollars each, then you get two a day. You waste 10 whole dollars! Now how many days are in a year?"

"Uhm... 360.6...?"

"Yes, 365. Now if you buy two packs of cigarettes everyday of the year, you spendover 600 dollars!"

"Ha...ahaha... uhm... ok..."

"Has your parents every talked to you about smoking?"

"N...no...?"

Tsuki giggled. Shanons reaction was funny. "She hasn't because her parents aren't necessarily parents. They're military people."

"Ho ho ho! What do military soldiers talk about?" Tsuki's dad asked.

"Uh...uh... th...they talk about.."

Tsuki started cracking up and her mom tried to calm her down. "Ok, children, we're almost there. Just relax. No. Wait. Here's a waterfall! Let's go check it out!" Shanon grinned and they all got out of the car. Tsuki's parents and family took a while to get prepared, so the two girls ran to the waterfall.

When the two girls saw the giant waterfall, all they could do was look in awe. But Shanon broke the silence. "LET'S GO CLIMB UP ON THE TOP WITH THOSE OTHER PEOPL!" she squeaked. Tsuki was about to protest, but Shanon grabbed her wrist and pulled her along with them.

"NO... NO! WAIT HEY! LET ME GO!" she screamed. Shanon obeyed but they were standing on the edge of a steep rock. "On second thought, DON'T LET GO," Tsuki squeaked. Shanon laughed, took her arm, and scrambled up another giant rock. Soon, they stood farther than any other person would dare go. They stood up and stared at the view. Shanons eyes were sparkling but Tsuki was shivering in fear. "C...Can we go down now?" she asked.

"No way! We HAVE to climb up there!" Shanon replied pointing at the very top of the waterfall.

"Oh god no. This girl is trying to kill me!" Tsuki murmured looking horror. Shanon was about to grab Tsuki's arm but she ran away. "DON'T KILL ME!" Tsuki screamed horrified. Shanon just shrugged and continued climbing up. Finally after a few _seconds_ Shanon had managed to reach the top. But sadly, she was on the edge...again... so as you probably predicted, she fell off.

"HOLY CHEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!" Shanon exclaimed falling to her death.

On the bottom of the waterfall, Tsuki heard the distreesing noise. "I wonder where Shanon f-" She looked up and there was Shanon falling directly above her. "N... NO! WAIT! NO DON'T FALL ON ME DAMN IT!" But of course, she fell on poor little Tsuki. "Damn it Shanon," Tsuki hissed underneath her.

"At least you cushioned me Tsu-cha!" Shanon grinned. Tsuki groaned and pushed her friend off her.

"Oh please," she hissed. Shanon giggled.

Later, they finally got to their destination. But to their surprise, it was deserted.

"Where's everyone?" Tsuki asked her parents. Gaki looked at the invitation.

"I dunno... it says to meet them here at..." Tsuki snatched the paper from her.

"Let me see that!" She scanned it and gasped. "YOU IDIOT! THE REUNION IS IN TWO MONTHS! YOU READ IT WRONG!" When Shanon heard that, she went to the nearest tree and started banging her head against it.

"I knew it. I knew I should of died. I shouldn't of even been born..." Shanon muttered darkly. Tsuki tried stopping her.

"Now, now. If you weren't born, no one would be here and Kuromi would be dead." It didn't cheer her up, instead, he began banging her fists to.

"I wasn't suppose to be born. Might as well kill me now. Just finish me and the world is brighter. I've already wasted so much time of my life. I wasted the worlds precious moments with my birth..." Shanon muttered repeatedly.

=_= "Gee Shanon," Tsuki muttered. "Now you're making me feel emo to."

XXX

Well anyways, Tsuki's family dropped Shanon and Tsuki off in the DWMA(much to Shanons pleasure). It was early morning and the laughing sun was just peaking over the horizon.

"OMG yay!" Shanon exclaimed.

Tsuki looked at her. "But we still have school today."

Shanon groaned. "Ughhh... I don't wanna. Especially after all the torture I was put through!"

Tsuki laughed. "Well you still have to!"

"Whatev."

So together, they walked up the giant staircase to the DWMA. About 300 steps later, Shanons stomach growled. "I'm hungry!" she complained.

"We'll get food later."

"But Tsuuuu-cha! I'm _really_ hungry!"

"That's just to bad!" Shanon sulked but continued climbing the stairs.

Once they reached they very top, they were surprised to see Professor Stein there, holding two hot chocolates from Death Bucks. "I realize you two must be hungry and cold," he said. The two girls glanced at each other and then nodded. "Well here you go," he said handing them the hot chocolate. Then he looked at Shanon. "Before I forget, Lord Death wanted to see you yesterday. You should go meet with him now before class," he told her. Shanon nodded and Stein walked away.

"Well that was... strange..." Tsuki said. Shanon nodded in agreement. "So, why do think Lord Death wanted to see you?" she asked. The brown haired girl shrugged.

"We'll just have to find out," she said to Tsuki.

XXX

Shanon paused before entering the Death Room. "Do I want to go?" she asked herself. Tsuki looked at her and put an arm on her shoulder.

"Just get it over with. Whatever he's gunna say might be good." Shanon sighed and walked inside. Lord Death and Spirit seemed to be waiting for _her_ in general.

"Uhm so..." Shanon started.

"YO YO YO!" Lord Death greeted.

"Er... hi," Shanon greeted as well.

"You must be wondering why I asked for you," he said. Shanon nodded. "Well, I have a special mission for you!"

"Special mission?"

"Yes, on normal terms, this would be given out to 3 star meisters, but because of its location, I assume you may want to take this mission."

"Why its location?"

"Oh, you should know."

Shanon looked at him blankly. "No. I don't."

"It's... It's in Amestris, stupid!" Spirit muttered. Shanons eyes opened wide when she heard him say that. The world around her spun rapidly.

"Amestris?"

XXX

**OwlCookies: tht concludes out story today! Wef! Second chapter today! Imma gunna try to make it three so this hasta be short and I dun wanna include neiyo cuz shes mean**

**Neiyo: HEY!**

**OwlCookies: ur excused nao bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**OwlCookies: welcome to the final chapter of arc four!**

**Neiyo: this is one of those crossover chapter tht owlie dusnt want to change it to a crossover to. Especially since this chapter is very fullmetal alchemist related**

**OwlCookies: its purely soul eater no matter how many times I mention fullmetal alchemist**

**Neiyo: just cuz shes cool like tht**

**OwlCookies: indeed**

**Neiyo: now on to the fanfiction**

**XXX**

Previously:

_"Yes, on normal terms, this would be given out to 3 star meisters, but because of its location, I assume you may want to take this mission."_

_"Why its location?"_

_"Oh, you should know."_

_Shanon looked at him blankly. "No. I don't."_

_"It's... It's in Amestris, stupid!" Spirit muttered. Shanons eyes opened wide when she heard him say that. The world around her spun rapidly._

_"Amestris?"_

XXX

Why Amestris? Out of all places there? That was the last place Shanon wanted to be. Not back to her home country. No, she didn't want to go there.

"Shanon? What's wrong? Lord Death asked after Shanon after she didn't respond.

"W... why?" she managed to ask.

Lord Death studied her. She looked extremely spooked. "If you don't want to, you don't have to take the mission."

"Wait. Why for three star meisters?"

"Apparently, the kishin can copy anything it see's. So recently, it has been swearing insanely and snapping its fingers which apparently can shoot... fire... Which I really don't understand because people can't snap and shoot fire."

O-O "I know who can."

"Oh really? That's great because you can shinigami chop that person for me because that kishin seems like a handful now. Especially since it's been swearing insanely."

"Uh... Right... I'll tell that to the colonel..."

"He's a colonel? Interesting! Just make sure the military doesn't kill you for doing that to a superior!"

"Dude."

"Yes?"

"IT'S MY DAD."

"Oh... Well... can you still slap him?"

Shanon did a face palm. "Sure."

Lord Death clapped his hands. "That's great! Well, I would have sent you off yesterday, but since Tsuki kidnapped you, I would really appreciate it if you went... I dunno... right now!"

Shanon nodded. "OK. I'll leave after I get my stuff... I guess..." The jolly(no, not grim) reaper gave her a thumbs up and she walked out and to her apartment.

Silently, Shanon Williams grabbed a duffel bag and started putting some clothes in it. She in put her cat hat that she hadn't worn in days, a pair of shorts, some underwear, some pants, some socks, a couple shirts... blah blah blah. And just for the heck of it, Shanon put in that bracelet that Stein had given her a few months ago. Then, she headed out.

XXX

Tsuki had wanted to wait for Shanon but the late bell rang. Surprised, she ran to class. Without Shanon _and_ Black Star, EVERYTHING was so quiet! The usual chatter of kids wasn't as loud as it was when she first joined the academy. Sighing, she plopped herself down next to Sara.

"What's with the sigh?" Sara asked her weapon.

"Shanon's gone."

"What? Did kitty girl finally fall off a cliff and die?"

"Yes, well no... She DID fall of a cliff, but she fell on me and DIDN'T die. She's on a mission now though."

"Wow."

"Indeed."

"Hah, who says indeed these days?"

"I DO!"

"When's the last time you checked?"

"Just now actually."

"Ya, well-"

"OK CLASS! TODAY WE'RE GOING TO DISSECT THIS WITCH I FOUND," Stein announced. Everyone groaned.

(let me note, that this is the witch that food poisoned chibi candy in chapter 17 making shanon and her friends turn into chibi)

XXX

Shanon walked out of that train she was riding. "Welcome to Central Station!" a voice announced. Not really paying attention, she continued to walk on. She had taken about 8 steps when someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"No way!" Shanon spun around and saw a brown haired boy about her age. He looked awfully familiar.

"Hello?"

"Shanon Williams?" the boy asked grinning. Then it hit her. They were classmates in primary school! His name was like... Derek or something whatnot or the other.

"Uh... who are you?" Shanon asked.

"It's me! Devon! Remember?" his smile faded.

"OH. MY. GOSH. IT'S YOU," Shanon exclaimed surprised, pointing her finger at him.

"Ya, we didn't finish our business did we?" he asked. Shanons heart skipped a beat.

"RAPIST!" she screamed and ran away. The Devon kid blinked nervously as people started looking at him awkwardly.

Breathing heavily, Shanon hid in a quiet ally. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Now that _that's_ over with, I seriously hope no on else recognizes me! But just in case..." Shanon put her cat hat on. "Maybe if I wear this hat..." Putting her hands behind her head and resting it there, she walked to her hotel. "Geez, after a couple of years, this place hasn't really changed," she murmured under her breath.

The sound of a yell woke Shanon from her thoughts. "HEY! LADY! CAN YOU SCOOT OVER?" a familiar voice yelled at her. Shanon, surprised, looked behind her shoulder. Right behind her was a car and the driver was yelling at her. Not to mention swearing. But when she looked at the driver, her heart almost stopped. There was no doubt about who it was. From him usual fancy clothes, to his dark eyes, and to his black messy hair. It was obvious.

"Woah..." Shanon breathed.

"OK LADY. I TOLD YOU TO MOVE OUT OF THE WAY. NOW YOU STOP?" Extremely irritated, that he would do that to her, she walked over to the man and slapped him.

"My work done," Shanon huffed.

"W... what the hell was that for?" he exclaimed.

"Sorry. But my principal, death himself, told me to slap you. No, you know what? I might as well _shinigami chop_ you! Is that how you treat me? After all these years?" Shanon hissed angrily.

"W...what? Who-" he was cut off by Shanon slapping him again.

"I know what she means by oblivious now. You're not very nice. But I forgives chu anyways," Shanon grinned.

"Woah woah woah woah woah woah WOAH. WAIT. YOU'RE..."

"WHO DO YOU THINK, GENIUS?"

He looked at who was around them. "Get in the car and we'll talk later," he said. Shanon nodded and hopped in.

"Sure thing, _Roy," _Shanon smirked.

They drove for awhile and ended up at Roy's house. Inside, he dragged Shanon to his bedroom and closed the door.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Ok. Sorry. I didn't _know _it was you. You looked so much... older!"

"And that gives you the right to be rude to me, Mr. Playboy?" Shanon asked raising her eyebrow.

Roy walked to the window. "No, I'm having a bad day today, ok?"

Shanon stood up and walked behind me. Roy saw her reflection against the window. He turned his head around to look at her.

"What's up?" she asked with no real expression on her face.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." It was more of a dismissal but Shanon didn't go anywhere. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him. Roy didn't flinch. He just stood there starring out the window.

"Really now," she challenged.

"Yes. It's nothing."

Shanon giggled. "If it was nothing, you would tell me to get off you but here I am still hugging you."

Roy sighed. "You're clever. Please. Just stop bothering me about it before it rains."

"It's a clear day, how is it going to-" Shanon saw tears fall from his eyes. "Oh... I see how it is..." She hugged him tighter. "It's ok. You don't have to tell me."

After a while of just standing there, Shanon began tugging on his sleeve motioning for him to follow her. Roy wiped his eyes and followed her. She pushed him on bed and glomped him. Then she took off his jacket.

"Shanon, what are you doing?" he exclaimed. Shanon giggled.

"Your jacket was bothering me. It made you look funny." Roy began blushing insanely. That made Shanon laugh hard.

"YOU HAVE A DIRTY DIRTY MIND!" she laughed.

Just then, someone opened the front door. "Sir, you forgot your hat!" Shanon looked at him.

"You'd look funny in a hat!" Shanon squealed.

The person at the door walked to Roys room. "Sir, please don't tell me you're with another woman."

"Nnnhh!" Shanon put her hand over his mouth and giggled. Roy sat up but Shanon pushed him back down and hid under the covers. Roy gasped in surprised but understood. Quickly, Roy took his shirt off and got under the blankets to but he didn't cover his head. Just as he got underneath the covers, the person opened the door.

"Roy! What the hell?"

"Oh hello there Riza! I just had the best time of my life."

"Who the hell is _she_?"

"Oh her?" Roy asked pointing at the lump underneath the cover that was Shanon. "Her name's Shanon. She makes me feel _so_ good!"

"What the hell! So you _lied_ about not having sex with other women!"

Roy raised his eyebrow in surprise. Shanon started giggling. "Who me? No no no! I've never had sex with anyone but you!"

"Oh really. Then why are you two in bed and naked?"

"Who said I was naked? Can't I take my shirt off once in awhile?"

"I don't believe you."

"Oh? So you don't believe me? Your husband and commanding officer?"

"No."

"That's harsh!" Shanon giggled from underneath the covers.

"So you cheated on me for a squealish woman."

Roy started laughing. "Ok, Shan. I think that's enough for now. Get out."

"Okee Dokee!" Shanon replied getting out. Riza gasped.

"ROY YOU BASTARD! THAT'S A DIRTY JOKE!" she blushed. Shanon laughed hard.

"It's not a dirty joke! It's you for _thinking_ that way!"

Riza looked away, blushing insanely. "S...shut up. When'd you even get here?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Just a few hours ago actually," Shanon grinned. "I was walking around but then dad called me an old lady and told me to get out of the way cuz he was driving but then I slapped him twice and then he realized it was me so then he took me here and he started crying and then his jacket started bothering me so I took it off for him and thought dirty thoughts and then we heard you come in and then," she said taking a deep breathe. "and then I had an idea and then you came and it was really funny I cant believe how hard it was to not. Laugh."

Roy and Riza blinked at her. "Is that all...?" they asked.

Shanon nodded. "Pretty much!"

"I forgot to ask. Why are you here?" Roy asked. "Did you decide to come back." Shanons smiled faded.

"No. Not really."

Roy did his famous smirk. "What's up."

Shanon glared at him. "The ceiling is up."

"Oh really now?"

"Yes. A genius doesn't have to know that."

"Oh? Why are you avoiding the question?"

"No reason really."

"You can tell me."

"Oh pFFT! You didn't tell me!"

"I could. But you said I didn't have to."

"Bleh, you suck."

"My, so you're saying your _father_ sucks?"

"Exactly."

"What if I ordered you to tell me?"

"I'm not one of your dogs. I'm your _daughter_."

"And I'm your father and you have to respect that."

"I'm not one of your dogs and I'm 15."

Roy looked at Riza who in return walked over to them and pointed her gun at Shanons head. "Now you better tell us or I'm going to shoot."

"That's an abuse of power."

"It may be, but we can use it," Riza challenged.

"But you wouldn't shoot your daughter now would you."

Riza bit her lip. "I suppose you're right."

"Riza!" Roy exclaimed. But Riza pointed her gun at him. "If you won't shoot your daughter, you wouldn't shoot me."

"I wouldn't shoot you in general, but I would shoot the knuckle head." Riza smiled putting her gun down and ruffled his hair. "You're the one who ordered me to shoot you if you strayed from the right path." Roy sighed.

"Ya ya."

"Now tell us Shanon, what's on your mind," Riza told Shanon.

Shanon fell back on the bed. "I'd rather not say."

"You won't feel any better until you tell someone."

Shanon rolled over onto her side. "If I told _you_, it would make me feel _worse_."

"Why?"

"Cuz."

"Cuz why?"

"Cuz I said so. Stop being so nosy!"

"We're not being nosy. Damn it Shanon,we're trying to help you!"

"I'm here because I'm on a mission. To kill the kishin egg here that's been killing people. It can copy whatever it see's and my principal said that recently its been swearing a lot and can snap its fingers which makes fire." When Shanon said that last sentence, she glared at Roy who looked away awkwardly while scratching the back of his head.

"But, how are you going to do that?" Riza asked.

"I'm trying to find my weapon though..."

"Why try to find one? You can always-"

"I'm trying to find Kuri-chan. She disappeared and I just know that she's here. Kuri-chan never said where she was going, but I know that she's here. Hiding from me."

"What? Why would she be hiding from you? You're both best friends!"

"She mentioned homunculus."

Roy and Riza froze and looked away sadly. Shanon looked at them. "They killed someone you know, didn't they? That's why dad was having a bad day."

Slowly, Roy slowly nodded and walked to the window. Looking out, tears rained from his eyes. "Maes Hughes. My best friend that was hella annoying. He was killed by one of the homunculi."

"Roy..." Riza whispered trying not to cry herself. Shanon sat up.

"I guess we're like you and Kuromi. I just hope his fate doesn't end up as any of yours," Roy continued. Shanon walked up to him and saw their reflection on the window pane. She smiled.

"Turn around," she told him. Roy did as he was told but right when he did, she hugged him. "Stop crying. It makes me feel helpless and emo."

"Can't help having feelings."

"Ok... ok then I promise that... I promise that no matter what, I won't die on you. If I don't then, then you can't either. Ok?"

"Don't make promises you can't keep..."

"No. I intend to keep this promise. Cuz if it makes you feel better, you don't hafta worry about _me_ dieing."

"God Shanon, you're to good for your own good."

"Well geez, sorry for making you feel better! Oh, I see. You want me to leave? Fine, I'll leave. Walkin out cya!" Shanon sighed surrendering and walking out.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT DOOR," Riza commanded. Shanon squeaked and jumped back.

"Y...yes mom?" she asked.

"Since you're here, you might as well stay with us. Because I don't trust your father to not have _one_ night without having a woman over, you're staying with me. From now on, you're referring to me as you're aunt." Riza said that with such force Shanon drew back in fear.

"Y...yes sir!" Shanon stammered. Riza tossed Roy his hat.

"Here's your hat sir. Please stop forgetting your clothing every time you go to my apartment. Let's go Shanon." Shanon nodded and Roy watched them leave.

While Shanon and Riza walked to the apartment, Shanon started getting fidgety. "Shanon, stop wandering off."

"But I'm bored!"

"Fine. Let's talk."

"Talk about what?"

"I don't know."

"You're not much of a conversationalist m- auntie."

"It's my personality."

"You're nothing like me. How am I even y- r... er... related to you?"

"Maybe you take off from your father."

"Oh so you get to mention him and I can't?"

"People don't know who I'm talking about."

"Right... if you're my aunt can I call you Riza?"

"Sure. But don't get used to it," Riza said slightly opening her closed eyes and glaring at her.

"Not my problem if I do."

"Any other names?"

"Since d... Roy calls you Rizie, can I call you Rizie to?"

"I'll think about it."

"Are you still a lieutenant?"

"Yes."

"Can I call you that?"

"Yes."

"Hah. No hesitation there. Hm... can I call you... ice queen and gun woman?"

"No."

"Aww! But it fits you."

"No."

"You're only replying with one word."

"So?"

"YOU DID IT AGAIN!"

"Sorry."

Shanon did a face palm. "You're boring."

"I tend to do that at times."

"Dude. Your EYES are closed."

"Maybe I bore myself."

"You've got an interesting life style."

"Thank you."

"Uhm... ok."

"Short on words now?"

"Yes. Cuz you're that boring."

"I may be your _aunt_, but I expect to be treated the same."

"Ya, sorry."

"HEY! LIEUTENANT!" someone called. Riza opened her eyes and looked to who had called for her. It was seconds lieutenant Jean Havoc.

"Hello Havoc," Riza greeted.

Havoc nodded. "Who's the kid? She your daughter?"

Shanon giggled but Riza shook her head. "This is my niece, Shanon. She came over for a visit and her parents told me to babysit her."

"They did not! You insisted, and plus. I'm fine on my own thank you very much!" Shanon protested. Riza gave Shanon her scary unintentional glare. "S...S... Sorry m... er... sir!" she eeped.

"Go back to the apartment Shanon," Riza ordered.

"Sorry but I can't follow those orders. I'm finding Kuri-chan and using this as a distraction XP bye!"

"Hold it right there young lady."

Shanon froze. "Y…Yes…?"

"You're not going anywhere."

Still frozen, Shanon's eyes looked to the ground. Her heart sank. "I never asked to be found. It was a strike of luck that he found me. But now that he has, my free will is gone," she murmured. "I know I've been gone for a long time, but for now. Just please, pretend I'm not here." Then she walked away :P

Riza sighed exasperated. "All children really are rebellious. It's no wonder Edward and Alphonse leave all the time," she said. Jean looked at her curiously.

XXX

Shanon walked through a dark alley hating herself completely. That wasn't very nice of her and she knew it. Riza was just doing what normal mothers did. She missed Shanon but she had acted like she didn't miss her in return. "I'm a horrible person," Shanon muttered.

"Don't say that," a voice told her. Shanon looked to the epicenter of the voice. A very familiar blond girl was leaning against the alley wall. Smirking.

"K….Kuri-chan?" Shanon exclaimed.

"Sup. You shouldn't think you're a horrible person. It's not true and you know it. Geez Shan, you seemed so depressed lately."

"Well excuse me for being on a mission."

"You gunna continue it? You can use me now."

"You… you're gunna be my weapon again? :D "

"Who says I wasn't?"

Shanon glomped Kuromi who oofed underneath her. "Ok Shan, enough with the glomping. I feel the love." Shanon giggled at that comment. She stood up and held out her hand.

"Bow mode," she smiled.

Kuromi raised an eyebrow. "Not bow _and_ arrow?"

Shanon shook her head. "Just the bow please.' Kuromi nodded and in a flash, she transformed into a hunter's bow.

"You know where the soul is?"

"Yup." Before Shanon actually moved, she put on her glove. "No offense but I doubt regular arrows can pierce the kishin."

"Ya. Whatev. Just get a move on it."

Shanon smirked and then ran towards the kishin egg.

XXX :P

When she got there, there area around them was extremely charred. "Good lord," Shanon muttered.

"This place suffered from extreme flames," Kuromi breathed.

"Thank you for making life harder," Shanon sighed exasperated.

In the middle of it all, was a very… large kishin breathing fire like an ambitious dragon. There was a flash of lightning and it pierced the kishin. It roared in pain. Shanon shot another lightning arrow. The lightning rippled through the monster. It looked extremely painful.

"Ughh… Screw it. Halberd mode," Shanon commanded. Kuromi grunted and turned into a halberd. Golden ribbons danced from it. "Girly," Shanon giggled.

"Shut up," Kuromi hissed.

Ignoring that comment, Shanon charged behind it and destroyed it. The body disappeared and what replaced it was red soul of a kishin.

"First soul after awhile," Shanon smiled.

Kuromi smirked and licked her lips. She grabbed the soul and ate it. It slid down her throat. "That was great," she smirked.

"Now that our mission is done, we can go back. But are you done with what you were doing?" Shanon asked.

Kuromi looked up to the sky. "Not really. But I can leave."

Shanon nodded. "YAY! KURI-CHANS BACK! LET'S GOOOOO!" She tugged on Kuromi's arm.

"Ah! Hey! Wait! You're a bit too eager there!" Kuromi gasped. Shanon giggled and ignored her.

XXX

**OwlCookies: this. My friends. Was the longest chapter I have EVER written**

**Neiyo: be happy becuz it may never happen again**

**OwlCookies: yes. Indeed.**

**Neiyo: yup. Pretty much**

**OwlCookies: btw, I have a filler announcement next chapter so plz review ur answers to the question.**

**Neiyo: mhmmm**

**OwlCookies: yup**

**Neiyo: you bet**

**OwlCookies: well since we have nothing else to talk abt, BYE**

**Neiyo: cya**


	22. Chapter 22

A fairly short, tan, Asian girl walks up on stage. She grabs the mic and clears her throat.  
"Hello!" she announces to (you) the viewers. "It's Owlie! Or uh... OwlCookies or er... Theiving Alchemist!"

There is a deep silence but it is broken by a blond girl in the crowd. "YA! GO THEIVING ALCHEMIST!" 

Owlie gets a sweat drop at the back of her head. "Yes uhm... Thank you Red Weasel Chan... Anyways, I have two things to announce. First off, I have a question that all you people must answer." 

Another short Asian girl, but not tan, jumps on the fancy tables with WHITE table cloth. "Oh really? When's the last time you checked?" she challenged while laughing evilly. 

Owlie sighed exasperated and then changed the mood by getting the anger mark. "SHUT UP APPLEBLX! DON'T MAKE ME LEVEL UP ON YOU. AND DON'T I MEAN DON'T. MAKE ME SUPER ULTRA MEGA SHANON GLOMP YOU OR YOU'LL BE SHORTER THAN NOW!" 

Appleblx whimpers and shrinks back. "Please don't glomp me! I really don't want to experience a Shanon glomp!" But then she giggled and pokes the table. "Level up!" she exclaims. Now she and Owlie are laughing their heads off. 

A tall Asian girl, a friend of Appleblx and Owlie, sighes extremely annoyed. "Ok. What's the inside joke this time?" she asks. 

Owlie grins. "Well Jade! I'm glad you asked!" Immediately, Jade regrets asking that because the Theiving Alchemist has just changed into a lab coat. 

"You see," Owlie starts. "Appleblx and I were watching FullMetal Alchemist. There was this weird ugly guy there that I wanted to slap." 

"Wait. What? You wanted to slap an anime character?" Jade asks still annoyed. 

Owlie nods. "Yes. He is the Freezing Alchemist. Well anyways, we pretended to slap him and Appleblx came up with leveling up once we slapped or poked something. Any other questions?" she asks looking around. 

Jade groans. "Why are you both so stupid?" 

Owlie grins again. "That's a good question! But I'll answer that later. Right now we need to get on with the announcements." She pauses for a moment and clears her throat again. "Should I continue with another arc for my fanfiction, or should I make the ending arc? Please review your opinions." 

Appleblx raises her hand and insanely waves it around. 

Owlie adjusts her glasses(that she has even though she lost them ._.) "Yes Appleblx?" 

"CONTINUE YOUR FANFICTION." 

._. "I told you to review it." 

Another pause. "Alrighty then! Next announcement! We have a guest star here today. Kuromi Taguchi is going to say the name of a character in any anime, fanfiction, or book. And Shanon Williams is going to give them a nickname." 

Appleblx starts cracking up after a moment of deep and awkward silence. Once she stops, Shanon and Kuromi take their places on stage. 

Owlie claps her hands together. "Alrighty! Let's get started!" she exclaims happily. 

Kuromi shrugs and starts. "Takuya." 

"Lover boy!" Shanon chirps happily. 

"Tsuki."

"Tsu-chan!" 

"Me." 

"You're Kuri-chan!" 

"Soul." 

"Cool guy!" 

"Jayfeather from warriors." 

"JAY JAY XDDD" 

"Crona." 

"Pinky!" 

"Ragnarok." 

"Raggy!" 

"Toshiro from Bleach." 

Out of nowhere, Toshiro Hitsugaya appears. Shanon squeals all excited and glomps him.  
"Captin Shorty, Shiro-chan, Whitey, and Toto!" 

"W...what the hell? Where the hell am I?" Toshiro asks shocked and slightly annoyed because he got glomped and called short. But like he appeared, he disappears. Shanon frowns for a moment but then smiles again. 

"What do you call Envy, Lust, Gluttony, Pride, Wrath, and Sloth?" 

"Palm tree, Lusty or Sluty or Lust the Slut or-" Shanon was cut off by the sudden appearance of Lust. 

"What did you just call me?" she asked in her calm voice. 

"Lusty, Sluty, Lust the Slut?" 

Lust get the anger mark. "I'M NOT A SLUT!" 

Shanon blinks. "But Palm Tree said you were!" she chirps innocently. 

But out then out of nowhere, Envy appears. 

"Wha? Where the hell am I?" he exclaims shocked. He looks to his left and there is an angry looking Lust who is glaring daggers at him. 

"So I'm a slut now am I?" Lust scowls. 

Before they start beating the crap out of each other, the disappear with a poof. There is another awkward silence but this time Appleblx breaks it. 

"I HAVE OCD! YOU MUST BE JEALOUS!" she exclaimed laughing evilly. 

Owlie walks up to her and whacks her. "Shut UP Appleblx! OCD isn't a good thing!" she hisses. Appleblx ignores her and continues laughing. 

"Well then," Owlie says. "Let's continue." 

"Uhm..." Kuromi continues. "Gluttony, Pride, Wrath, and Sloth." 

Shanons eyes gleam. "Chubby, Short Stuff, Eyepath or oldie, and Fatso!" she exclaims. 

"Maka." 

"Boring girl or Mary sue." 

"Shiroi." 

"Snow dragon!" 

"Sara and or Steffen." 

"Sa-chan or Steffy!" 

"Eruki." 

"Who's Eruki?" 

"Remember? Tsuki's old meister that you killed?" 

"Oh ya! Her! Punky!" 

"Gaki." 

"Brat." 

"Tsubaki." 

"Tsu Tsu!" 

"Death the Kid." 

"Kid. Durrr." 

"Liz and Patty." 

"Liz. Patty." 

"Black Star." 

"Blue monkey." 

Owlie clears her throat. "Ok children, that's enough for today." 

Shanon giggles. "We're not children! We're like..." she begins counting on her fingers. "Three years older than you!" Shanon stands next to Owlie. There is an obvious difference in size.

Owlie glares up at her. "How tall were you when you were twelve," she scowls. 

Shanon thought for a moment and then grins. "Five feet tall!" 

Owlie collapses to the ground bawling and hitting the floor with her clenched hand. "I'm so short! Stupid Asian genes! I don't wanna drink milk!" she mutters darkly. 

Kuromi walks up to her. "How tall are you?" she asks. 

"4 ft 10!" Appleblx calls from the crowd. Kuromi tries not to laugh but ends up rolling in the ground laughing her ass off. 

"You're hella short!" she cries. 

Shanon laughs to, not really knowing what to do. "But now I'm 5 ft and 5 in!" she exclaims proudly. 

Owlie gets more dark and emotional. "I don't think I'll ever be that tall when I'm 15 beep it!" 

Out of nowhere, lightning appears. OMG Shanon! What the hell was that for?" Kuromi exclaims ducking for cover. 

Shanon blinks confused. "I didn't bite my finger and I don't have my gloves," she says. 

Kuromi looks equally confused. "Then...?" 

Owlie stands up and laughs evilly. "You forgot that lightning alchemy was MY creation! And plus, just because I'm the Theiving Alchemist doesn't mean my alchemy power is being a sleuth. I called myself that because I recently read the Thief Lord which really inspired me :3" 

Kuromi blinked. "Enough with the history. Get on with it." 

"I DID consider changing my name to Lightning Alchemist, but I was too lazy," Owlie continues. "Shanons my character. So she's uh... Like me. Only... She's not short because I said so due to my kind heart." 

"Wow... Thoughtful. Wait, does that mean you were... ADOPTED?" Shanon exclaimed. 

"No. But I DO have squinty Asian eyes like Roy boy does :) and I'm squealish and loud and attention seeking and I don't make much sense." 

"Uhm... Roy boy?" Roy asks after appearing out of nowhere. Shanon giggles. 

"Roy boy Roy boy! Daddy has squinty Asian eyes!" she giggles. Roy opens his mouth to say something but then disappears. "Awww, daddy go bye bye!" Shanon squeaks. 

"Yes. Roy boy. I've heard of that and it came to mind while I typed this," Owlie comments. 

To make things funnier, Appleblx jumps out through the window and jumps back in through the other window holding a cat. "It's so kawaii!" she squeals with hearts for eyes. 

Owlies eyes turn into hearts as well. She then runs to the cat and strokes it's ears. It begins to purr. "Kawaii neko!" she squeaks. 

Shanon is about to run to them but Kuromi grabs her meisters shirt collar. "Don't. You. Dare," she hisses.  
Shanon whimpers sadly but nods and sighs. 

Kuromi then glares daggers at Appleblx. "IT'S CALLED USE A DOOR YOU ASSHOLE!" she screams. 

Appleblx sighs ignoring Kuromi. The cat walks away. "Damn it!" she exclaims. 

"That's not a very nice word!" Owlie reminds her. 

"That's your problem!" she retorts. 

"Filthy filthy mouth!" Theiving Alchemist shuns her. Shanon sees this and giggles. 

After all everything is back in order, OwlCookies goes back on stage, grabs the microphone, and clears her throat. "Uhhhh. Heh meh heh heh. Er... That's all we have for today. Good bye! Don't forget to review on whether I should continue or end it!" she waves to the crowd while grinning innocently. 

Out of nowhere, a familiar blond punk girly girl appears. She wears a pink plaid gangster hat, camo pants, and a pink shirt. Her icy blue eyes says all. "$&$&! #%&$! MOTHER $&%#!" she screams to the crowd. 

Owlie blinks confused. "What the heck Eruki?" 

Once again, more fowl words spill from her mouth. 

"You know what? Shut up. Please. Just stfu." Owlie looks towards Kuromi who is holding a remote control with a big button. She nods. Owlie and Kuromi look nervous but the big red button is pressed anyways. 

What happens next? Everything explodes! One last comment is heard. "See you next chapter!" OwlCookies squeals. 

And that was just an announcement from OwlCookies. Have a nice day.

The End. XP


	23. Chapter 23

**OwlCookies: hey! Its owlie! This isnt a real chapter. Just and extra**

**Neiyo: she got it from a video and another fanfiction**

**OwlCookies: so disclaimer to "Who's the Alchemist" and "Who's Out" or whatev its called**

**Neiyo: yup**

**OwlCookies: so on to the fanfic!**

**XXX**

"Guess what Kuri-chan?" Shanon squeaked.

Kuromi blinked. She had somehow woken up to find herself sitting in a chair with a desk in front of her. Next to her, looking the same confused state as her, were Tsuki, Soul, Ariel, Ryu, and Crona. Each of them had their own confused expression, so drastically that they could say something.

Tsuki: "W…Where am I?"

Soul: "This is so not cool. Let me outta here!"

Ariel: "You better fucking tell me what the hell is going on, or I will personally beat the shit out of you!"

Ryu: "WHERE THE HELL AM I? HELP ME SHIROI!"

Crona: "I…. I don't know how to deal with this!"

"What the hell, Shanon?" Kuromi exclaimed angrily glaring at her meister. She, Tsuki, Soul, and Crona were under a stage light while Shanon and other figures. Squinting, Kuromi could see that standing around Shanon was Ashlie, Shiroi, Sara, Takuya and Tsubaki.

Shanon held two thumbs up at Takuya, Tsubaki, Sara, Ashlie, and Shiroi. They seemed to understand because they walked farther into the shadows.

"SHANON! EXPLAIN THIS!" Kuromi screamed extremely pissed.

"Ok Kuri-chan! Tsu-chan, Cool Guy, Ari-chan, Ri-chu, Pinky. Lord Death assigned you all on a special mission but he told me to give you the information!"

Everyone but Ariel and Crona had calmed down. Crona was muttering about not knowing how to deal with it and Ari-chan was growling.

"Then why the hell are we here?" Soul asked cooly while looking around into the darkness.

Shanon ignored the question. "I'll start by announcing who you will be on the look-out for! They have quite the names so I want you all to listen carefully, ok?" she stated grinning widely as if she had something up her sleeve. "Before I begin, any questions?" the black eyed meister asked.

Everyone raised their hands but once again, they were all ignored by the evilly grinning Shanon.

"First off, you will all be tracking down four people. An ice cream men, a flower shop lady, a hooker, and the leader." Shanon paused and looked at the six restless and pissed off people. Then she continued. "Who is the ice cream man. What is the flower shop lady. I don't know, the hooker-" her announcing was cut off by the two anger management problem girls.

"I DON'T KNOW!" the hollered.

"I thought you knew their names," Tsuki blinked.

Shanon raised an eyebrow. "I do. I'm telling you their names right now!" she exclaimed.

Soul snorted. "Really now?"

Shanon nodded. "Yup! I'll go slower if your brains can handle it!" she grinned evilly again.

"YOU CALLIN ME STUPID?" Ariel glared.

The brown haired kitty-girl shook her head. "Their names are hard to comprehend. I understand. Let me repeat them!" she chirped obviously amused. "_Who_ is the ice cream man…"

"I don't _know_ the ice cream man!" Kuromi hissed.

Shanon shook her head. "No! That's the hooker!"

"Where did the hooker come from?" Ariel asked waving her hands in the air, anger marks everywhere.

"When you mentioned her name," Shanon blinked innocently.

Soul did a face palm. "Ok, let's start again. Who's the ice cream man?" he groaned.

Shanon nodded. "Yes."

"I mean tell me the guy's name you idiot," Soul scowled.

"Who," Shanon replied grinning.

"The guy who sells the ice cream!"

"Who."

"You know? Who goes around pushing the ice cream cart?"

"Yes. Who goes around pushing an ice cream cart."

"THE ICE CREAM MAN!"

"Who, is the ice cream man," Shanon grinned.

"THAT'S WHAT HE'S ASKING YOU DUMBASS!" Ariel and Kuri-chan yelled.

Shanon sincerely grinned. "Honestly, I would have thought you would grasp the situation more quickly," she chuckled.

Tsuki sighed. "Ok. Let's start again. What is the name of the ice cream man?" she asked.

"No!" Shanon exclaimed raising her hands in the air and waving them around drastically. "What is the name of the flower shop lady!" she squeaked.

"I don't know!" Crona exclaimed running away.

"NO! I DON'T KNOW'S THE HOOKER!" Shanon exclaimed.

"STOP WITH THE GAMES!" Ryu cried. "JUST TELL US THE NAMES!"

"I did! Who is the ice cream man, what is the name of the flower shop lady, I don't know is-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Let's start over AGAIN. Shall we?" Tsuki hissed. "What's the ice cream man's name?" she asked trying to calm down.

"No. What is the name of the flower shop lady," Shanon replied.

"Wait… I… What?" Soul asked confused.

"Yes! What is the name of the flower shop lady!"

"I. DON'T. KNOW!" Soul yelled.

"No, that's the hooker!" Shanon squeaked.

Kuromi did a face palm. "Alright. Screw the ice cream man, flower shop lady, and hooker. Who is the leader?"

"Who is the ice cream man," Shanon pointed out.

"I ASKED WHAT'S THE LEADER WAS YOU DIPSHIT!"

"What is the flower shop lady."

"I DON'T NOW!"

"Is the hooker."

"TELL ME THE NAME OF THE FUCKING LEADER," Kuromi growled.

"Later," Shanon grinned.

"Why not now?" she asked.

Shanon raised her eyebrow again. "I'm telling you right _now_, Kuri-chan," Shanon replied.

"Then go ahead!"

"Later."

"What time?"

"What time what?" Shanon asked confused.

"_What time later are you going to tell me who's the leader?_"

"Who is _not_ the leader," Shanon chided. "The leader's-"

Ariel stood up and punched the desk causing it to split in two. "I'LL WILL PERSONALLY BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU IF YOU SAY 'WHO'S THE ICE CREAM MAN!" she hollered angrily.

Shanon's face remained perfectly unchanged. She sat down casually and hid her face with her hands but it did nothing to hide the trembling of her body. Ariel had a feeling it wasn't anything dramatic. Finally, Shanon stood up again and this time her smile had faded.

"Let me repeat what I said. And PLEASE don't interrupt me. Who is the ice cream man. What is the name of the flower shop lady. I don't know, the hooker. And later, the leader," Shanon sighed.

Kuromi stood up. "Let me repeat what _I_ said. I don't know who the ice cream man is. I do not know the name of the flower shop lady. You should know the hooker. And why later?" Her hands clenched the edge of the desk and it threatened to break with her grasp.

"I don't know is the hooker."

Tsuki did a face palm. "Who is the ice cream man? What is the name of the flower shop lady? I don't know the hooker!" she scowled.

Shanon began clapping. "That's the first thing you said right all day!" she squealed.

"_I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL I WAS TALKING ABOUT DAMN IT,_" Tsuki growled.

The brown haired meister chuckled. "Really now?"

Ryu sighed. "I have a question. Who can lecture the leader about this stupidness?" he asked dramatically.

"Nope. The leader can't."

"The leader can lecture…who…" he asked.

Shanon nodded. "Naturally!"

Everyone looked at her confused. "Naturally?"

"Naturally," she repeated.

They didn't get it. This was complete insane and stupid. Why wouldn't the midget(note that everyone except for Tsuki is at least an inch taller than Shanon) tell them the names?

"So…. The leader can lecture naturally?"Ryu asked.

"What the heck? No! Naturally's a word dumbbutt!" Shanon giggled.

Every gained multiple anger marks and face palm B| It was going to be a _long_ day.

"Ok… Then… Who get reprimanded?" Ryu tried again.

Shanon blinked. "What does re…pri…man…ded… mean?" she asked innocently.

Tsuki butted in. "–noun 1. a severe reproof or rebuke, esp. a formal one by a person in authority.

–verb (used with object) 2. to reprove or rebuke severely, esp. in a formal way."

"Thank you, Ms. Dictionary," Kuromi retorted.

"I don't know and er… what get reprimanded," Shanon replied to Ryu's question.

"Who?" Kuromi asked.

"I don't know and what get reprimanded," she repeated matter-of-factly.

Then, one by one, everyone(expect for Ariel and Kuromi's) lightbulbs turned on.

"So… Who is the ice cream man," Tsuki said.

"What is the name of the flower shop lady," Ryu added.

"I don't know, the hooker!" Soul exclaimed with gleams in his eyes.

Shanon nodded and grinned. "You're all getting somewhere!"

Kuromi and Ariel looked at each other confused. "Weirdo people say wah?" they both said in unison O.O

"Who is the ice cream man. What is the name of the flower shop lady. I don't know, the hooker. And later, the leader!" Shanon grinned.

"I DON'T KNOW WHO OR WHAT THE HELL THEIR NAMES ARE!" two oblivious girls cried angrily.

Growling, hissing, and scowling, Kuromi said, "This isn't a real fucking mission!"

Shanon grinned evilly. "Kuri-chan, it's weekly my mission to annoy the shit out of everyone once in awhile."

The two blond girl's mouths dropped open wide as they realized what had happened. "YOU'RE A DIRTY BITCH YOU KNOW?" Ariel hollored.

Shanon just evilly grinned and smirked.

XXX

"Should we step in? Shiroi asked in the shadows.

"Nahhh," Sara replied. "Shanon's got it under control."

"Are you kidding me? Kuromi and Ariel are going to rip her head off!" Ashlie exclaimed.

"They've got more control over themselves than that," Takuya stated. "I hope…" he then quietly added.

"Dude! But seriously, I can't believe how well Shanon toyed with them! She's a genius!" Sara exclaimed cracking up.

"I seriously thought that at least one of them would get it on the first try!" Takuya laughed as well.

Ashlie blinked. "Hearing them scream and not understand things is funny n' all, but I don't get the humor in it."

Just then, Ariel stormed towards them. "Let's go Ashi-chan, Shi Shi. I'm getting the fuck out of this damned place," she growled. Fire seemed to be illuminating from the pissed off girl.

Out of nowhere, Shanon appear sitting on a box chuckling. "Filthy filthy mouth! Even for a twelve year old!"

Ariel glared flames and ice daggers at her. "You better have a real fucking mission or a death wish next time," she growled angrily.

"You're welcome for my daily services! Come again!" Shanon chirped innocently.

"Damn Shan, you pissed the daylight outta her!" Sara and Takuya exclaimed laughing their heads off while rolling on the floor with tears in their eyes.

"I'M OUTTA HERE!" Ariel growled storming out.

"Wait a minute Ari-chan!" Tsubaki called nervously. "I… I have a real quick question for you!"

The angry blond meister paused for a moment and then angrily spun around with fire in her eyes. "WADYA WANT?" she hissed.

A moment of deep silence.

"_Who's the ice cream man?_" Tsubaki blurted out, grinning widely despite her kind self and nature.

Ariel grew redder and redder and redder. Soon, she was boiling hot red and steaming like a teapot. Her eyes darted angrily around to each person in the room probably plotting on who the kill first. Then she threw her arms in the air. "SCREW YOU ALL!" she screamed exploding. Then she stormed out literally crushing a hole in the wall.

Once she was sure gone, everyone started cracking up. Soul, Shanon, Kuromi, Sara, Takuya, Shiroi, Ryu, Ashlie, they were all rolling on the floor laughing their asses off like there was no tomorrow. Even Tsubaki and Tsuki cracked up, something they normally didn't do.

XXX

**OwlCookies: enjoyed? Cuz I did XP**

**Neiyo: HAHAHAHA XDD OMFG THT WAS SO FUNNY**

**OwlCookies: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Neiyo: HAHAHA O…OWLIE DOESN'T OWN THE PLOT!**

**OwlCookies: ROFLMAOQWERTY XDDD I ONLY OWN SHANON, KUROMI, AND HALFLY TSUKI AND SARA**

**Neiyo: ROFL LMAO X3 SHE DOES NOT OWN ARIEL, ASHLIE, RYU, OR SHIROI. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS(like red weasel chan)**

**OwlCookies: AND LASTLY, I DO NOT OWN SOUL, TSUBAKI, OR CRONA AND RAGNAROK**


	24. Chapter 24

**OwlCookies: halo derr! I haven't updated in awhile. Im very sorry. But I cant get on the computer a lot. Just just vacations and some weekends when I don't have swim meets and other stuff. Oh! I can also write wen im at appleblx' house! So er… uhm….**

**Neiyo: what shes trying to say is, "GIVE ME SOME INSPIRATION FOR A FRIGGIN CHAPTER OR I AINT GUNNA WRITE ANOTHER ONE!" **

**OwlCookies: sure… O.o like that, only in much nicer terms**

**Neiyo: oh pffft!  
OwlCookies: im serious. Appleblx' niceness got to me. Im apologizing a lot lately T.T like for example..**

**Friend: *in a crackly voice* Hi [insert my name here]**

**Me: are u by any chances going through… some sort of guy puberty…?**

**Friend: *still crackly* no. its just my throat**

**Me: OMG *squeaks* im sowwy!**

**Friends: its ok [insert my name here]**

**Me: *awkwardly walks away waving cheesily* g…get better soon!**

**OwlCookies: see?**

**Neiyo: baby**

**OwlCookies: I am NOT! Im just easily influenced**

**Neiyo: weakling**

**OwlCookies: u think wat u want cuz im gunna mute u again**

**Neiyo: *Has been muted***

**OwlCookies: there we go! Now on to the fanfiction!**

**XXX Arc V: Reminisce XXX**

Shanon's POV

"Alright class!" Professor Stein announced. "I really wanted to dissect something today, but Lord Death told me not to."

He paused and silent cheers were heard.

"So instead, I want you all to write an essay."

The cheers were replaced with annoyed groans. I giggled.

"It can be about anything. A persuasive, narrative, poem, whatever. The whole idea must be original and totally yours. I know every single essay that has ever been written so don't even think about copying one you know about or the person next to you. Is that clear?"

Some people nodded, others just sighed.

"Why do we need to write an essay? That's totally uncool!" Soul protested.

"That may be _uncool_ but since I'm your teacher, you have to do what I say."

Seriously, I can imagine an evil grin hiding behind his face.

"So….. it can be about anything…?" I asked.

"Yes Shanon. It can be about all the cats, rainbow sparkles, and pretty pegawhores in the world," he sighed.

I stood up and pounded my fist on the desk. "THEY'RE NOT PEGA_WHORES_ THEY'RE PEGA_HORNS_! GET YOUR FACTS STRAIT!"

"Sit down you moron!" Kuri-chan hissed pulling me down roughly.

"Eeeek!" I eeked.

"Whatever, pegahorns, pegawhores. Just start the essay. It must be a minimum of 1 paragraph. Due at the end of this period. Begin."

Quickly, everyone got out a piece of paper and a pencil and began. Some actually started writing while others sat there in thought. I was one of those peoples. Tapping my pencil against my chin, I thought for a moment. What should I write about? PegaHORNS, cats, bleh… Then I got the lightbulb. I chuckled to myself evilly. I was going to die writing this.

A long long long long long long long long long LONG time later, everyone and seriously mean everyone finished writing.

"Now I want you all to share what you wrote," Stein commanded more than said.

Most of the people had a look of horror on their faces. I just had a blank stare.

"Why don't we start with Ms. Violent number hrm…. 3," he said looking at Ariel.

"SHIT NO!" she screamed.

"Come here or no more missions for you," he sighed. I seriously bet he was having a bad day.

Anyways, Ariel walked down from where she was sitting, grumbling and swearing. Er… she has a filthy mouth. T.T

"Once upon a time, I got a stupid piece of paper because a stupid teacher told me to write down a story. So here I am, writing on this stupid ass paper because a stupid teacher told me to write down a stupid ass story. And now I'm pissed off because he's eyeing me and I want to punch someone. THE END," she growled.

I covered my mouth trying not to show I was laughing. Well, it didn't work because Ariel glared in my direction.

"D," Stein told her. "It would have been a C if you had only written more and made it more exciting..."

Ariel flipped him off and then went back to her seat.

"Next. How about… Soul."

"UNCOOL!" Soul whined but got up anyways. He cleared his throat and began. "My favorite kind of music is Jazz because it's cool. It's dark and mysterious yet open and bright. Just the thought of it makes me want to go to a piano and play some cool smooth jazz.

"Jazz music also brings me memories. Some sweet and some bad. Like when I first met my meister, Maka. I was playing a dark tune on the piano when we first met…"

Soul paused. He obviously didn't want to go on.

"Ok Soul, that's enough. It's about an AH…"

I blinked confused. A.H? What the heck was that? How is he grading us? What was this even for?

Soul grunted and walked back to his seat.

"Shanon?"

"NO! I MUST BE THE FOURTH PERSON!" I hollered.

Stein sighed. "Fine. Tsuki? How about you?"

Tsuki grinned, nodded, and scurried down and faced us.

"Hi! I'm Tsuki!" she grinned.

"Knives. I use them to stab people in their torsos. Stabbing them repeatedly and laugh as their guts fly out all over the place. Their slimy red guts. I laugh evilly. Guns. Those are the bestest creation known to man. Especially the XD8 which is the XD9 actually, but I like 8 better, so I renamed it! I use them to shoot anything at random. People. Animals. Items. You name them because I will shoot them all. One by one, everything in my path will be stabbed and or shot. I also like Panda-kitties, but they don't deserve to get shot because their cute, but I do like to imagine them killing each other like in the wars in the story Warriors by Erin Hunter! I imagine each night that someone I have a crush on is being stabbed in the torso and them screaming in agony. I also want to ride Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. And I wanna listen to Heavy Metal on my future iPod classic with 160 gigabytes! This is my fantasy."

Everyone was taken back. Tsuki the quiet girl. Tsuki the innocent girl, has just written down the most goriest story we have ever heard of on a piece of paper. She, who no one expected to write something like that, just did. And it was very scary. I was shivering.

"I… I'm gunna have nightmares!" I squeaked.

"Interesting… " Stein said grinning widely.

I scoffed. Evil ambitious thoughts shared with an evil and ambitious teacher.

"DEH."

Tsuki then went back to her seat where a gaping Sara sat.

"Now, Shanon, would you like to come up?"

"Meh," I said blandly. "Sure."

So I casually walked down with my paper in hand. I coughed to clear my throat and began. "Who would you die for? Look to the person next to you. Would you die for them?" I paused for a moment and waited for the people to stop nodding or shaking their heads. "Life is a precious gift given to us. But that gift can be easily taken away. With just the slightest stab to the hard, gunshot to the head, our lives could be taken away from us. Once it is gone, what will you do? What would you do if your best friend died?" Another pause. This time, I saw people with sad faces. "What if your family died? Would you know the pain? Do you know? There is no pain greater, than the one of losing a loved one…

"My story starts exactly 106 years ago in a place of fantasy in a world not of here. There was a little girl, abandoned at such a young age, she hardly remembered anything about herself or he life. She was kind, yet dark. No one could penetrate her beautiful personality. The one that wasn't mean or violent, the one that was kind, lovely, and well, nice. That little girl had to struggle on her own for so many years. Years of hardship, regret, loneliness. At such a young age, that little girl had a life no one wanted. But because of that, she became a better person. Learning about humility instead of pride. The sins. Instead of becoming part of her, she became more immune to them. She knew more than any other person here probably did. Just because of her hard life. But abandonment makes everyone darker. Dark like the storms on a cloudy and very dark night. Storms where we had someone to snuggle next to. To hide us from the dangers. She became the danger. Walking around on her own, starving, learning to fend for herself. Learning not to trust anyone but herself. Her eyes were filled with betrayal, distrust-"

I got friggin cut off. Stupid Stein ruined the bestest part! There I was, just getting to the best part, when he stops me. He stops me RIGHT there!

"Ok. We get it. Betrayal, hardship, yadyadya."

"You're poop. You know that?" I scowled.

"AGH," he responded.

"YOU'RE WEIRD," I simply stated.

"Like you," he sighed.

"Like you," I mimicked.

"Yes. Exactly like you."

"Poop face."

"Like you."

"AHHH SHUT UP!" I growled and stormed back to my seat.

People were laughing.

XXX LATER CUZ I HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO XXX

"I'm bored," I complained and whined while lying down lazily on the couch.

"I have an idea," Kuromi said. "Let's play, answer my question."

"Again?" I whined.

"Yes again. I'll start. Who is your BESTEST friend in the whole world?"

"You know who it is! It's you Kuri-chan!" I grinned. "My turn! Would you be disturbed if I screamed in your face?"

"No because I'm pretty much used to that. If you died, where do you think you would go?"

"Er… I dunno. I don't think I'd go anywhere. My heart would just stop beating and my body would eventually decompose so that bugs and dirt can have their nutrition. Eventually, everyone would forget about me and the end."

"You're such an alchemist," Kuromi said rolling her eyes.

"Well. That's your problem. If there was no way to put up your hair, what would you do?"

"I'd cut it." She said that without hesitation.

"THAT'S HORRIDABLE! YOU LOOK SO PRETTY WITH LONG HAIR!" I whined.

"Whatev, its MY hair. If your parents died, what would you do?"

"I dunno…" I muttered sadly. "That would be sad… I don't wanna think about it." I blinked. "What about you? What happened to YOUR parents?"

Kuri-chan looked away.

"Burnnnnn!" I slightly giggled.

"Oh shut up. Fine, I'll tell you."

Out of nowhere, Tsuki appeared. "STORY TIME! :D " she grinned.

"GET OUTTA HERE!" Kuromi screamed.

"Don't hurt meee! Don't stab me in my torso!" Tsuki squeaked.

I face palmed. "Sh… she lives the strangest fantasies…" I groaned.

"I don't remember how old I was or when the heck it all started, but I do remember it was my birthday…"

[STORY MODE XDDDD]

"_Father! Guess what day it is?" I grinned widely._

_He rolled over and glared at me. I smelt his breath and I could tell he had a huge hangover. "As long as it's not your mother PMSing, I don't give a damn."_

"_B… But it's my birthday!" I protested._

"_GET OUTTA HERE YA BITCH!" he growled._

_I looked down sadly, nodded, and then left. Slowly trudging outside, I just walked around lonely. I didn't really have a destination so I was just aimlessly walking around._

_Somehow, I ended up back home._

"_Damn it. This is the last place I want to be," I sighed. It was another sad and lonely birthday. All the other kids around here we so lucky._

_I opened the door and went inside. With nothing else to do, I plopped down on the couch. Sadly, there was a certain someone there with a belt ready for me._

"_Come here!" my father growled."Bitch."_

_Obediently, I made my way over to him. I learned to not hesitate and to just get the fact over with. He was going to whip me…_

_Each whip came with a word._

"_BITCH!" Owwy…_

"_ASS-HOLE!" It hurts…_

"_STUPID SHIT-ASS!" I think I'm going to bleed…_

"_DIE DAMN IT!" Just kill me now!_

"_FUCKING BITCH! DAMN IT!" I'm going to die…_

"_YOU'RE A STUPID RAT-FAT ASSHOLE." Let me die here and now!_

"_FUCK YOU!" I see the light…_

_It was too bad he stopped there. At least end it there! He should of just killed me!_

[End]

"AWWWWWWW POOR KURI-CHAN!" Shanon gasped.

"SHUT UP AND LET ME CONTINUE!" Kuromi growled.

[Story]

_Father was long song but I just lay there, sprawled across the floor and trying not to groan in pain. It didn't subside. The pain stayed with me a little after I ran away. _

_That night while my parents were sleeping, I snuck out and ran away. It was painful but I had to get out of that hell hole. I still had a life worth living and it wasn't going to end there._

_I wandered around for a long time. I lost count on how many days it was, but Shanon finally found me…_

[End]

Shanons POV

At that, Kuromi managed a slight smile. "MY QUESTION!" she laughed evilly.

I rolled my eyes. "You made the moment. Then you ruined it."

"Well. That's your problem!" She was grinning evilly. I had a bad feeling about that. "HAVE YOU EVER MADE OUT WITH JUSTIN LAW?"

"WHAT? WHAT THE HECK KUROMI? NO I HAVEN'T O_O"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" she was laughing evilly and I could she enjoyed that question and the reaction that came with it.

I looked away blushing insanely. "Y…You suck! I don't like this game anymore! Wait. No. OMG. PAYBACK! Are you secretly a boy?"

"Dream on."

"So you ARE a boy?"

"NO! IT'S MY TURN! If your parents randomly came here and saw this at this very moment, how would you react?"

"I dunno O_O I'd say… hi…?Ok! What would you do if Tsuki was going to stab you in the torso?"

"I'd bitch slap her."

"Hey! That's not nice!" Tsuki exclaimed.

"You're the one who fantasizes stabbing people in the torso," I responded rolling my eyes.

"I can't really counter that, but that's not really nice joking about me."

**XXX**

**Owlie: I'm gunna end it there cuz im bored. This isn't a filler its seriously arc 5. So technically, things about the characters get revealed. Oh! And check out my new fanfiction! :D**

**Ask Colonel Sarcasm… AND Jayfeather!**

**Also check out these other fanfictions!**

**Soul Eater: After Story (by Appleblx)**

**Ask Maka (ALSO by Appleblx)**

**Soul Eater Adventures (by red weasel chan)**

**THANKS FOR READING :D and sry for the late update!**


	25. Chapter 25

**OwlCookies: HAI DERR! IT'S CHAPTER 25! Soooo… er… uhm…**

**Neiyo: *snoring***

**OwlCookies: HEY! THAT'S MEAN!**

**Neiyo: ur problem**

**OwlCookies: whatever well, uhm…. OH! THIS IS GUNNA BE A FUN CHAPTER BECAUSE APPLEBLX AND I ARE CHARACTERS!**

**Neiyo: …. WHY?**

**OwlCookies: cuz its reminisce which means like, to remember so im telling u info :D**

**Appleblx: just to let you know, my name is Heather!**

**OwlCookies: YOUR. NAME. IS. NOT. HEATHER!**

**Appleblx: ya it is! I changed it on facebook!**

**OwlCookies: u live strange fantasies T.T **

**Neiyo: OH SHUT UP YOU TWO**

**OwlCookies: this is also gunna be fun because its sorta based off on a true event! So… ONTO THE STORY!**

**Appleblx: MY NAME IS HEATHER**

**XXX**

Shanon's POV

"What's this?" I asked Kuromi while pointing at what she was carrying.

She was carrying a box that look like it had a small pizza in it. Smirking, Kuromi put the pizza box thing down on the table.

"Er… answer my question please?" I awkwardly asked.

Kuromi smirked again then she pointed to the box. "Inside this box is something special." She grinned evilly.

"I don't think you're getting the point of my question, Kuri-chan," I told her getting the sweat drop.

Her grin became more evil. "For you in general, you're either a fail or a win."

I blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Think about it. It's a game. People back home play this game a ton because it's a good time passer. For you, you could either fail at it or be awesome at it."

"Ok. Then I'm stupid."

"LIKE SHIT YOU ARE!" Kuromi got the anger mark.

I held up my arms in surrender. "Geez! That's not a very nice word!"

"Oh shut up. Everyone around you swears to. Get used to it, Kitty Girl," she muttered rolling her eyes.

My cat ears perked up and I grinned childishly. "Imma kitty!" I squealed happily.

Kuromi whacked the back of my head and I rubbed the bump that had appeared. I whimpered.

"ANYWAYS," she started. "This is a chess board."

"OOOOOHHHHHHH! THAT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE!" My light bulb turned on.

"You my good lady, are the smartest person I have _ever_ met." Yet another roll of her eyes.

I smiled cheesily. "Thank you!"

"Whatever, let's play!" Kuromi exclaimed opening the pizza box thing.

She laid out the chess board and placed the pieces in their spots. Once she was done, we sat down.

"This is great n' all, but… how do you play?" I asked innocently.

Her mouth dropped down all the way to the floor. "Are you SERIOUS?"

"Yes. No one ever taught me. I just watched them play." :3

Kuromi face palmed. "I should have known." She groaned annoyed. "Ok. This is how you play."

[Owlies note: let me just say, I don't want to go into the whole description of how to play chess. It's too long to type….]

I nodded my head once I understood.

"I'll go on easy on you seeing as you're a beginner," Kuromi smirked.

"Okee dokee!"

We began playing. Since Kuromi was white, she went first. She moved a pawn to spaces up. I used my knight and made that little L thingy. Well, let me just say the outcome was terrible for me. In under a minute I had lost more than half of my pieces when I had only captured one of Kuromis.

"Are you _really_ going easy on me?" I asked when I only had a pawn and my king left.

She smirked. "Yes Shanon. This is how I play when I go against little kindergarteners who stalemate me."

I blinked. "THIS GAME IS STUPID AND IT'S NOT EVEN FUN!" I growled slamming my fist on the table and stomping away.

"Don't be a sore loser!" Kuromi called after me.

"CHESS IS THE STUPIDEST GAME INVENTED," I hissed back.

Laughing, she grabbed my collar. "Don't leave yet. We still gotta go to school. Just because it's a late start today, doesn't mean you can ditch. From everyone, you're the least person anyone expects to ditch."

I hissed and rolled up my sleeves angrily like I was going to punch someone. "Fine!" I spat.

"Ego problems," Kuromi laughed.

"That's your problem."

"It's obviously yours since you're the one angry about losing." She stuck her tongue out.

I huffed. "Whatever. Let's go."

XXX

It was break time and in _her_ liberty, Kuromi decided to drag me to the mission board.

"But I dun wanna!" I whined the whole time.

"Stop whining! You get to see if your senses are still working or if you lost it during the time you just sat down and watch TV for a long time!" Kuromi scoffed.

I whined some more. "I'll whine as much as I want! Plus, I'm not in the mood!"

"Well that's your problem because I'll be glad to switch places with you. Go ahead Shan, be the weapon."

"Uuuughhhh!" I moaned.

Finally after my miraculous attempt to escape a few times, I was dragged there. Death gripping my arm tightly, Kuromi looked for a mission.

"Here. This one seems interesting. There's been a sighting of two pre-kishins around Auburn. It seems they are very human-like and are traveling with three humans in a white Chrysler. Er… they've been circling around the city for at least half an hour now…"

"I DUN WANNA! I HATE AUBURN!" I growled.

"Why?" Kuromi asked me.

"Remember when we went there? Our taxi broke down and we stayed there for _hours_!"

"Shanon…. That never happened."

"O.O Oh. Well I must have been dreaming…" I scratched the back of my head awkwardly with my free hand."

"Whatever. Let's get Kid to join us."

"Why not Tsuki?"

"Cuz this story has to many OC's in the chapters T.T"

"Ya but this chapter needs to have Tsuki in it."

At that moment, Soul walked over. "You guys looking for Tsuki?" he asked cooly.

"Not really we were just talking about here," Kuromi replied.

Soul shrugged. "Last I heard, she was on a mission near Concord in California. They say that there were two human-like pre-kishins there who were driving with three other humans."

"Hey! This mission says almost the same thing!" I gasped.

"Then I guess it's serious." Soul blinked. "Well, catcha later," he waved walking off.

I grinned. "We are _totally_ doing this mission."

"You're the one who whined about it," Kuromi retorted.

I shrugged and handed the paper to the receptionist who scanned it.

"My, I heard this mission would be a tough one," she gasped.

"What? Why?" Kuromi asked suspiciously.

The receptionist looked up. "Because apparently, they're so human-like, you couldn't tell which one was the actually pre-kishin. And plus, I heard that they looked like two kids from here."

I nodded. "I wonder who," I mumbled walking away.

XXX

**Sara's POV**

Concord, California. This was the place Tsuki and I were sent to for a mission. Along with with us, we brought Ariel and Shiroi because we were told this mission would be dangerous and with our best bet, a violent meister with a weapon who could control her would be best for it.

"Why are we here anyway?" Ariel asked annoyed at the fact that we weren't doing anything.

"Dude, shut up. We need to wait here cuz I have a plan. But first, can you… wait. Can you even sense souls?" I asked.

"Nope. Sorry, no can do," she said less annoyed.

"Damn it. What are we going to do? We need to know where those two pre-kishins are!" I hissed.

"Let's go scout around and kill an evil looking deformed person!" Ariel suggested grinning evilly.

"No!" Tsuki exclaimed in weapon form. "We can't just storm out there and kill random monsterous people!"

"She's right, Ariel," I commented. "And anyways, the pre-kishin is supposed to look so human-like."

"Damn it why'd you drag me here then?"

"Because we _need_ your help. Why else would I ask you to tag along?" I snorted.

There were footsteps behind us. I gulped. Damn it this bush was a horrible place to hide.

"Uhm… Why are you hiding in a bush while holding a some sort of weapon?"

Getting the sweat drop, I turned around and saw a small girl about the age of 10. She had black hair that looked brown in the sunlight. Her eyes were an amberish color of brown and she wore a light blue San Francisco sweatshirt with blue jeans. The girl tilted her head to a slight angle in confusion.

"Cuz we're magical fairies…" I awkwardly said waving my fingers.

"Damn it Sara, that's stupid!" Ariel hissed next to me.

The girl looked at her. "That's not a very nice word."

I blinked confused. "Where have I heard that before? …Oh yes. Shanon."

"Are you from Death City?" she asked.

Ariel gave me a warning glance but slightly, I nodded.

"OMG REALLY? I TOTALLY WANNA GO THERE! :D" The girl immediately grinned. Then she waved at us. "Haii! My name is Chelsea! Or sometimes people call me Chezle or Chesla. You can call me any variation to my name. It doesn't really matter! Wait… But OMG… I know youuu!

Ariel and I looked at each other with the sweat drop and the dark lines.

"Why does this eight year old remind me so much of Shanon?" Ariel asked annoyed.

"I'M NOT EIGHT! I'll have you know that I am 12 years old!"

"B…But you're so short," I said confused.

"I'M. NOT. SHORT!" she screamed angrily. She huffed. "Whatever. I need to go now. We're going to the snow! So uhm… bye."

She scurried off and left us in the bushes awkwardly.

"Well that was… weird…" I murmured.

Ariel nodded in agreement.

"I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of her…" Shiroi said.

"What? You suggesting we stalk that kid?" Ariel asked.

Shiroi popped his head out and shook it. "I'm just saying. But sure, if you want to."

"LIKE HELL I DO!" she growled back.

"Have you ever considered that fact that she was completely unafraid when Ariel looked at her? Any average person would at least get the creeps when she glares at you. Besides that, she was also quite calm when she noticed us in weapon form. What does that tell you?" Tsuki asked.

I snorted. "You sound so different. Like some sort of philosopher! That's something Maka or Kid would say. Hah, I finally saw the day where you actually made sense for once!"

Tsuki growled and her head popped out. "Damn it! Just at least _try_ to understand what I'm saying!"

Shiroi sighed in weapon form. "Ok. So what you're saying is that that Chezle person as she says, is the pre-kishin?"

"Yes!"

"Well then we might as well follow here," Ariel said rolling her eyes.

"That's the point I've been trying to make the whole time!" Tsuki mumbled.

XXX

Chelsea's POV **(Owlie: shut up april T.T I kno what ur thinking and im making this POV anyways)**

Somehow, I had a feeling I knew those people. Something about Death City… I couldn't place my hand on it but I somehow knew them.

Shrugging, I grabbed my dad's Droid and went on youtube. The first thing I saw was "Sealand National Anthem." Sealand? That can't be a country. It's just like a raft about the size of a basketball court. With a puny population O.O Why was that a country?

"IS SEALAND A COUNTRY?" I asked my parents.

"What's Sealand?" was their only reply.

I face palmed myself. No. Of course they didn't know. This was all from another one of my anime fantasies. But whatever, I clicked on it and watched it.

**(Owlie: this was really random. I just had to put it out there :3)**

XXX

Shanon's POV

We finally arrived in Auburn, California. Already, I hated that place because our taxi broke down.

"AHA! I KNEW IT! THIS PLACE IS TERRIBLE!" I growled.

Kuromi snorted. "You're the one who wanted to go last minute."

"Oh calm down," Liz said. "It's not that bad."

"Ya. It's not bad. IT'S TERRIBLE!"

"Never mind that. Let's just go and find the pre-kishins," Kid said. "Liz. Patty."

"YUP!" Patty cheered.

The twin guns transformed and so did Kuromi.

"Right so… remind me. Where are they supposed to be...?" I asked Kid.

He looked around scanning the place. "They're supposed to be driving in circles," he said.

"If they're driving in circles, I think we have our guy," I said pointing to a car that was randomly driving in circles."

Kid got the sweat drop thing. "This wasn't supposed to be that easy," he sighed.

We got up from where we were hiding and cautiously walked to the car.

"DAMN IT ARIEL! YOU CAN'T DRIVE!"

I perked my ears up. Ariel? Was she here too?

All of a sudden, the car stopped and Tsuki came out looking very dizzy. Well, you could tell because she collapsed to the ground.

"I think I need another explanation," I said getting the sweat drop and dark lines.

Kid got the same. "I think I might need one as well…" -_-'

"HEY GUYS!" Sara called to us once _she_ got out and regained consciousness after collapsing.

Kid nodded in greeting. "What are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Concord?" he asked.

Sara grunted. "Ya well… We think we saw one of the pre-kishins and decided to follow her here. At the moment, we kinda lost her…"

"OMG really? :D" I grinned. "How does she look like?"

A pause. Sara blinked awkwardly. "In a sense, she kinda looked like you."

"W- WHAT?" Biggest shock of the day.

Kuromi looked at her questioningly. "How?"

"The kid's name is Chelsea. She says people call her many variations to her name. She didn't exactly look like Shanon considering her black hair and brown eyes which is the opposite of Shanon. But here personality was like hers. And uh… she got mad at us when I called her short…."

Kuromi laughed. "Hah. I'd like to see that short stuff!"

Wait. Let me just say we were out in the open at a gas station, holding weapons.

"FREEEEEEEEEEEEDOM!" we heard.

Spinning around, we saw the girl that Sara described. She was… pretty short. Well, she was stretching and she looked pretty happy. Then this girl who was also pretty short got out and clung unto the Chelsea persons arm. She looked a lot like Tsuki.

"STOP CLINGING ONTO ME WOMAN!" Chelsea growled.

The Tsuki replica ignored the protest. "I gotta go pee!" she said.

"THEN LET GO OF ME!"

"No!"

"Then I'm not going to the bathroom!"

"Fine! I'll find it myself."

Strangely, she went the opposite direction of the bathroom which we were standing near.

"… April. That bathrooms that way…" Chelsea pointed to the bathroom. She turned that way and she must have seen us because she grinned.

"OMG I KNOW THEM!" she squealed.

We all got the sweat drop thing.

"They… are the pre-kishins?" Ariel groaned.

"Do we _really_ have to kill those idiots?" Liz asked in weapon form.

"No matter how idiotic," Kid replied.

Instead of going to them, the two weirdoes' came to us. Chelsea and April were about to go kick open the bathroom but Kid stopped them.

"Hold it right there," he ordered pointing Liz and Patty at their heads.

Chelsea smiled widely. "You know how to open the door? Gee! Thanks!" she exclaimed.

"No you idiot! You're the pre-kishins and we need to kill you!" Ariel growled.

"Way to make things a lot more easier," Sara retorted rolling her eyes.

April blinked confused and Chelsea tilted her head at a slight angle looking just as confused.

"What are you talking about? As far as I'm concerned, we haven't killed anyone and eaten their souls. And anyways! I would never do that since I'm Catholic!" April held her thumbs up.

Chelsea whacked her. "We get it April. You're Catholic proud," she sighed.

"MY NAME IS HEATHER!" April protested.

"YOUR. NAME. IS. NOT. HEATHER," Chelsea growled.

"Ok. Back up," I said. "What's going on?"

Kuromi transformed back into human. "Ya. What the hell is going on?" she asked.

Scratching the back of her head, Chelsea shrugged. "Honestly. I dunno."

"We should report this to Lord Death. I think he got this all mixed up," Tsuki said transforming back into a human.

**(Owlie: lol sry for oh so many interruptions but. MWAHAHAHAHA I SHALL MAKE ME AND APRIL-**

**Appleblx: IM HEATHER!**

**Owlie: T.T stop it april T.T –ME AND APRIL EVIL!)**

Kid nodded and walked to the nearest window and breathed into it. He wrote down the first two numbers but Chelsea stopped him. She was grinning evilly. Not like, me evilly, but really evilly.

"I don't think that's necessary," she said twisting his arm in a horribly painful way.

Kuromi and Tsuki grew wide eye but transformed back into weapon form.

"So you _are_ pre-kishins?" I growled.

Chelsea licked her lips. "I could be. I could be not. We could be something _much_ worse."

(Owlie: NOT A CROSSOVER NOT A CROSSOVER NOT A CROSSOVER NOT A CROSSOVER CUZ WHAT THEY ARE ARE ACTUALLY POSSIBLE IN RL CUZ I LOOKED IT UP IN A DICTIONARY! And once again, shut up April T.T fma is totally cool. Don't "oh wow" me!)

"A witch?" Ariel suggested.

T.T "You wouldn't know." Her annoyed expression turned into her once again evil grin as she looked at Kuromi , Tsuki, Sara, and I. "But they would."

Kid and Ariel looked at us curiously.

"STOP WITH THE HINTS AND RIDDLES! JUST GET TO THE POINT!" I hissed really annoyed. No one but Ariel ever gets to the point!

The two girls chuckled with their evil grins. "Isn't it obvious? You Shanon, you should know quite well."

I huffed angrily but Kid calmed me down with a warning glance.

"She may know, but why don't you tell us all through your own mouth," he said calmly.

Chelsea started laughing evilly. She touched her left palm with tip of her right hands fingers. It sparked red and then a tattoo appeared on it. My eyes widened as I saw what it was. A dragon trying to bite its tail and in the middle of the circle it made was… it was… that familiar design of triangles…

More evil laughs came from the two girls and I saw it was because Sara was also looking at her wide eyed.

"Get it now?" Chelsea grinned wickedly.

Kid and Ariel looked intently at the tattoo.

"What is it?" Kid asked. "It's asymmetrical garbage!"

In unison, Sara and I replied. "It's an ouroboros tattoo."

I gulped. "I see. You're a homunculus."

"Took you long enough," April scoffed.

"I DON'T GET IT," Ariel exclaimed angrily. "Can we just go and kill them?"

She was about to charge and fight but Sara roughly grabbed her arm. "You can't kill a homunculus. They're immortal," she hissed.

"Well I'm gunna kick their immortal asses!" Ariel proclaimed.

Sara shook her head. "They're deadly and could kill you right where you're standing." Then she looked at the homunculus. "Usually homunculi are named after sins. What are your _real_ names?" Sara hissed.

Chelsea evil grinned again. "This is our real names. Before we died," she said matter-of-factly.

"But if you _need_ to know. I am Malice," April said.

"And I'm Acedia."

"Uh… what's acedia?" I asked confused.

Tsuki popped her head out of weapon form and smiled. "It's like being lazy."

Ariel smirked. "We got the explanations out of the way. Let's go and kill them."

I closed my eyes looking all bored and shrugged. "This better not be a death trap."

"Right," Kid said looking his usual serious self.

"Ariel and I'll take Malice. Shan, you and Kid can have Acedia," Sara said.

I nodded. I think that maybe because Acedia and I were in a way, very similar she made me fight her. Probably because I would know more on how to beat her. But if I was Acedia and Tsuki was Malice, wouldn't I be fighting the stronger one? **(Owlie: in rl im seriously stronger)**

In a split second, I saw the Acedia had duplicated herself and had grown to the size of an average adult. Kid shot multiple bullets at her but nothing happened.

"That tickles!" Acedia laughed evilly.

I swung the halberd at her but a clone punched me from behind. Kid shot a few more bullets but gave up realizing that it had no effect.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" Kid, Liz, and Patty screamed.

They can do that. I was still going pretty well. At least now, Kids bullets actually did damage. Some of the clones fell and disappeared. But now had taken their place! Everywhere I looked was swarmed with Acedias.

I swing but missed. Kid shot and the clone behind me disappeared. I spun the halberd and then jabbed it at the nearest clone. Its' head was decapitated. But still there was more. Half of the clones charged at Kid and toppled him over but with a flash of pink light, he disintegrated them all. That left me. I held Kuromi at the bottom of the handle and spun around rapidly. One by one, I decapitated the heads of the Acedia clones. Swing, chop, swing, miss, swing. It didn't matter to me what I hit, as long as they didn't touch me.

"Damn it Shanon. They're too many! Let's so a soul resonance!" Kuromi hissed in weapon form.

I nodded and smirked. "Wait," I said. Quickly, I put on my gloves. "Now. LIGHTNING RESONANCE!" Kuromi and I screamed in unison.

With a flash of blue, the halberd had turned into a double bladed scythe and lightning crackled from the blade.

"Anyone who dares touch my blade will be electrocuted," I smirked.

Disregarding what I just said, the clones charged at me again. I swung and spun around. Lightning crackled. Multiple screams of the same voice. Debris of the disintegrating bodies. A large fist punched itself into my back. I heard a crunch. There was another scream and I somehow flew up and then fell down. Everything became a blur. The world around me was spinning rapidly. Every muscle in my body ached as I tried to get up. More large fists started punching me. I scream in pain. Another crackle. What was it? I saw a blur of golden yellow. It was lightning. Lightning crackled around me. Suddenly, my vision became clear. Somehow, I managed to use alchemy in my moment of pain. All the clones that had attacked my lay sprawled across the ground twitching with spasms' as lightning coursed through their bodies. I sat up despite the protest of my body. My spine hurt dearly, my head was throbbing, and it took a lot out of my not to pass out.

XXX

Kid' POV

Thanks to Shanon, most of the Acedia clones stopped reappearing. But I still had to fight my share. Liz and Patty had returned to normal guns. There were two more Acedias. The real one and the clone. I sensed their souls. The real Acedia was the one on the left. I pointed my guns at her and fired rapidly. They grazed her skin but didn't do much damage. She just stood there with that evil grin on her face.

"We'll save this battle for later, shall we? This is gathering to much attention." With that word, she just disappeared.

I blinked. What just happened? I was about to go help Ariel and Sara but I saw Shanon lying on the ground looking half dead.

"Shanon!" I exclaimed. Panicking, I ran to her to see if she was still alive. "Are you ok?" I asked.

She moaned and Kuromi transformed back along with Liz and Patty.

"We should get her to the doctors," Kuromi informed me.

I looked at her. "Is it that serious?" I asked.

Kuromi just shrugged. "I dunno. But it looks painful."

XXX

Sara's POV

**(Owlie: SO MANY FIGHT SCENES DX MY BRAINS GETTING FRIED!)**

Malice raised her hand in the air and with a spark of red, a knife appeared.

"Who wants to be stabbed in the torso first?" she asked evilly licking her lips.

"Damn Tsuki. She's just like you," Ariel laughed.

"HEY!" Tsuki exclaimed angrily in weapon form.

"Whatever. Let's go," I said.

I charged and stabbed the dagger at Malice. She swiftly sidestepped and I lost my balance. Ariel laughed. But Malice charged at her and stabbed her arm.

"Tch…" Ariel growled.

She swung her scythe at Malice. Malice tried backing away but Ariel was persistent and kept swinging. I decided to get off the ground and just help out. But really… I don't think there was much I could do. Ariel was stabbing and slicing at Malice rapidly. She was really enjoying herself. The homunculus had dropped her knife and couldn't actually get another weapon because Ariel was literally beating the SHIT out of her!

"DAMN IT! STOP. MOVING. YOU. BITCH!" Malice screamed. **(Owlie: lol envy moment)**

Of course, Ariel didn't stop. But Malice stopped. Instead, of doing anything, she just disappeared. Just like that.

"What the hell?" I asked. Ariel just shrugged.

Tsuki and Shiroi transformed back into humans.

"Shanon!" Tsuki exclaimed. She ran over to where Shanon and Kid were fighting.

I look there and saw Shanon on the ground looking half dead with Kid and Kuromi looking down at her pathetically hopeless. Ariel and I ran over to see what happened.

"Geez," Ariel whispered. "Is she… dead?"

Kid shook his head. "She just passed out. I don't think it's anything to serious."

To make things in a lighter mood, I scoffed. "So Kitty Girl's the weakest out of all us meisters?"

Ariel tried not to laugh. Kid just shrugged. "Who knows what happened? I wasn't looking."

"Wait. I think I know what might wake her up," Kuromi grinned evilly. She lightly shoved Shanon. "There's a cat over there!"

Shanon just groaned. "Give me five minutes…." Then he became limp and snored lightly.

Kuromi started laughing. "She's fine."

"So what now?" Ariel asked. "We just go back?"

Kid nodded. "It seems like that's the only thing we _can_ do considering the fact that those two homunculus just disappeared like that."

XXX

Kid's POV

While Kuromi brought Shanon to the doctors, Sara and I went to report our mission to my father.

"YO! YO! YO! HOWYA DOIN?" my father greeted.

Sara smirked but I just nodded. "It seems we have failed out mission," I told him.

"Oh? What happened?" he asked curiously.

"It turns out the two kishins were actually homunculi. We fought them but when they started losing, they just well… disappeared!" Sara said.

My father nodded. "So we have new enemies?" he asked.

Sara shook her head. "I think that we just happened to cross their paths."

"I see. Well for now, just relax. I'll deal with it."

We nodded and then headed out.

"Why?" I asked Sara once we were outside.

She looked at me confused. "Why what?"

"Why are there homunculus here?"

Sara shrugged. "I really don't know. Those monsters don't belong in this part of the world. Just in Germany… or the world of alchemy," she replied.

"I see…"

XXX

[CENSORED]'s POV

_Storm. Thunder storm. Lightning and rain rages around. Thunder booms up above. It's hard to see anything. The shallow waves lap against my legs roughly. There is a giant stone that seems to glow in front of my. It is dark and lightning and the stone is the only thing illuminating this world. My world. The world where it all began. Where my life started. A child sits alone on the stone. Her tears flowing as she weeps all alone. In the wind, her hair a dark brown color flows. It was strange. That child's hair is not supposed to be that shade of brown._

_Slowly I walked in her direction. The wind and waves push me back. I struggled through. It was like a strong presence didn't want me to go to her. It wanted me to wait. Still, I slowly tried to walk to the crying child. _

_I managed to reach the stone. But my body ached. I was exhausted. The child was still crying._

"_What's wrong, child?" I asked her._

_She momentarily stopped to look up. Surprised she looked at me. The child looked at me confused._

"_Who are you?" she asked me quietly._

_I wasn't sure how I heard her, the wind howled and the thunder boomed but somehow, that tiny squeak reached me. _

"_My name is..." _

_Thunder boomed, lightning flashed, all at the same time. It washed away my name. She perked up her ears trying to hear but the enviroment didn't allow it. _

"_You're a lightning bird," she whispered in awe. _

_Lightning seemed to envelope me as I looked at her shocked. I had always thought I was human, but when she said that, it changed. The lightning had suspended me into a bird. A bird of lightning. I began a lightning bird._

_Looking down at the water below me, I saw I was hovering. My body was that of a large golden bird with piercing yellow eyes. _

_Panicking, I tried flying toward the child but the wind went against my wishes and blew me away. What was happening?Where was I going. I squeezed my eyes tightly together. When I reopened them, I had fallen but the storm had slightly ceased. The glowing stone of white was far away and I felt like gravity had pinned me to the ground._

"_It is not time yet..." something had whispered._

Shanon's POV

I woke up feeling PAIN. It was not very enjoyable because this pain involved the throbbing of my head, aching muscles, and a feeling that I may have fractured me spine.

"Ok. I have a feeling someone is near me so whoever it is, I would like to know what happened," I groaned.

The person next to me immediately laughed. It was Kuromi. I could totally tell. Slowly I opened my eyes and sure enough, it was here.

"Geez Kuri-chan! You stay near me so much it's like… puppy guarding!"

"That's your problem. You ok?"

"Ya I'm fine. Just the usual stuff that always happens to people when they're in the hospital," I replied rolling my eyes.

"What happened?" she asked me.

"The Acedia clones were punching me and somehow I killed most of them because I self consciously used alchemy. The End," I simply stated.

"Right…"

"Can you do something for me?" I smiled.

"Wadya want?" she growled.

I chuckled. "Can you give me a pegahorn?"

._. "No. I'll give you a pega_whore_."

"IT'S PEGAHORN!"

"Pegawhore," she teased.

"Poop you. Like bird poop on Pelican Island. ALL HAIL THE TURLES BECAUSE IN TURLES WE TRUST!" I proclaimed randomly.

"….Ok Shanon I don't think you're ok. That was the most RANDOMEST thing that has ever come out of your mouth."

"PSSSHT! NOTHINGS TO RANDOM FOR ME!"

"Cuz you surpassed it all," she smiled evilly.

"Exactly!" I grinned.

Her smiled fell and her mouth dropped open.

"You're so strange!" she noogied my head.

"Thank you C: I've been working on it."

**XXX**

**OwlCookies: AND THAT'S ALL WE HAVE FOR NOW FOLKS! 16 WHOLE PAGES!**

**Neiyo: what did that reveal…?**

**OwlCookies: O_O I dunno… I'll have to reedit tht… so DON'T MIND THIS AUTHOR NOTE JUST THE ONES DOWN THERE VVVVVVVVVVV**

**Neiyo: ok. I see the revealing part**

**OwlCookies: YEP :D**

**Neiyo: but whats it about?**

**OwlCookies: ohhhh you'll see. I has something to do with the sequal :3 but it's not in amestris**

**Neiyo: then...?**

**OwlCookies: sorry! Cant tell you anything! My lips are sealed**

**Neiyo: wow...**

**OwlCookies: meh heh heh *evil face ***

**Neiyo: you are a sad person**

**OwlCookies: im not sad. Im just me. OMG speaking of tht there wer these ppl on appleblx' fanfiction tht made me feel bad cuz they said I had mean questions and appleblx supported them and it made me feel bad and then I started crying cuz im sensitive like tht :(**

**Neiyo: u rly cried?**

**OwlCookies: psssht no. I fake cried BUT IT WAS SO SAD CUZ I FEEL UNLOVED AND THTS ALREADY TRU IN REAL LIFE DX cuz no one rly likes me at school cuz they say im short violent and nerdy and it makes me feel bad cuz appleblx has a better school life cuz ppl at her school like me. I only feel better at home becuz I have a better home life becuz my parents dont spank my butt DX**

**Neiyo: right... and im giving u theraphy... why?**

**OwlCookies: CUZ ITS BEEN BOTHERING ME FOR A FEW DAYS NOW DX**

**Neiyo: alright fine. T.T go on**

**OwlCookies: so then these ppl made me feel rly bad DX and I already feel bad and theyr just adding to my problems and then if I dont talk about it I start feeling suicidal and I dont like tht becuz suicide is a big no no in my religion DX**

**Neiyo: y did u feel suicidal? o.O**

**OwlCookies: CUZ I FEEL LIKE NO ONE LIKES MEEEEE DDDDDX **

**Neiyo: dude. There are a lot of ppl out there u like u.**

**OwlCookies: ya but DX im very pessimistic DX**

**Neiyo: I...can tell...**

**OwlCookies: and then ppl call me stupid wen they call me nerdy and and...**

**Neiyo: I THINK WE'VE HEARD ENOUGH**

**OwlCookies: im sowwy X'( I just feew weewy swad!**

**Neiyo: NO DURR GENIUS. LET'S GO BEFORE U BORE THESE PEOPLE TO DEATH WITH UR DRAMA**


	26. Chapter 26

**OwlCookies: OMG SORRY FOR THE OOBER LONG UPDATE! I was too busy updating Ask Jayfeather… and uh… I kinda didn't have an inspiration for this chapter. BUT NOW I DO! **

**Neiyo: FAIL**

**OwlCookies: hey! Its not a fail if I update!**

**Neiyo: oh rly now**

**OwlCookies: ya! Red weasel chan inspired me to make this chapter! Also the song tht was stuck in my head!**

**Neiyo: …thts scary…**

**OwlCookies: SO I DO NOT OWN THE SONG, "If you were gay"**

**Neiyo: O_O oh no**

**OwlCookies: ENJOY!**

**XXX**

Shanon's POV

"Heheheh…" I chuckled amused. "This is gunna be a good one!" I whispered to Soul.

"Wait. What are you going to do?" he whispered back.

I grinned at him evilly. "Watch. And. Learn."

You see, earlier, I caught Soul trying to pull a prank on Kid. It didn't really work out well. So being me, I decided to pull onto that and do a prank even funnier.

Walking up to Takuya from behind the bush we were hiding in, I was grinning evilly. Takuya was reading a book. It looked boring…

"Ahhh, an afternoon alone with my favorite book, Broadway Musicals of the 1940s. No one to bother me at the moment. How could this get any better?" Takuya sighed happily.

I jumped in front of him spreading my arms out and waving them around. "HEY TAKUYA!"

He looked up surprised. "Oh hey Shan."

"Hey, hey Takuya! You'll never guess what happened to me at Death Bucks this morning! There was this girl smiling at me and talking to me!"

"That's very interesting."

"She was being real friendly, and I think she was coming onto me! I think she might've thought I was lesbo!"

"Uh… er… ahm… why are you telling me this? Why should I care? I really don't care. Hm? What did you have for lunch today?"

"Oh… you don't have to get all defensive, Takuya!" I grinned.

"I'M NOT DEFENSIVE!" Takuya screeched defensivly. "Why should I care about some lesbo person you met? I'm trying to read!" he pouted.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Takuya. I just thought it would be something we should talk about…"

"I don't want to talk about it, Shanon! This conversation is over!"

"Ya, but Takuya-"

"OVER!"

"Well… okay… just so you know…" QUE THE MUSIC!

"IF YOU WERE GAY duh duh duh… duh duh duh… THAT'D BE OK!" I sang. "I mean cuz hey! I'd like you aaaannnyway!"

"Ugh!" Takuya groaned.

"Because you see… duh duh duh… duh duh duh… If it were MEEE!"

"I would feel free to say, that I was gay!" I grinned. "But I'm not gay!"

"Shanon, PLEASE! I'm trying to read!" Takuya cried trying to get me to go away.

Deep silence… but then the music continues!

"If you were queer!"

"Agh! Shanon!"

"I'd still be here!"

"SHANON! I'M TRYING TO READ THIS BOOK!

"Year after year!"

"SHANON WILLIAMS!"

"Because you're DEAR TO ME!"

"NFOEWAFNOENF!"

"And I know that you…"

"WHA?"

"Would accept me too!"

"Dream on."

"If I told you today HEY GUESS WHAT? I'M GAY! But I'm not gay…"

Takuya was just about to piss and I just grinned.

"I'm happy just being with yoouuu!"

"….."

"So what should it matter to me WHAT YOU DO IN BED WITH GUYS?"

"SHANON! THAT'S JUST WRONG!"

"If you were gay!"

"Ughhh!"

"I'd shout, HOORAY!"

Takuya groaned. "I AM NOT LISTENING!"

"AND HERE I'D STAY!"

"LALALALALALALA LALALAL!"

"But I wouldn't get in your way!"

"ARGHHHHH!"

"You can count on meeee! To always beee! Beside you every day, to tell you it's ok, you were born that way! And AS THEY SAY! IT'S IN YOUR D.N.A.! YOU'RE GAY!"

"BUT I'M NOT GAY!"

"If you WERE gay!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Takuya officially just passed out.

Laughing my butt off, I managed to make roll way to Soul who was cracking up behind the bush. At least he was standing up. Grabbing my hand, he pulled me up and we high fived each other.

"That was TOTALLY cool!" Soul laughed.

I was stick cracking up. "Hah ya! I know right! You have to admit!"

Meanwhile, while we were both cracking up, two people had snuck up from behind us.

[No one's POV]

"…Why are they laughing?" the taller one of the two asked.

The girl snorted. "Probably because they somehow managed to make Takuya pass out."

"Then why are we just crouching here? My legs are getting sore…"

"Oh don't be a baby!"

"I'm not a baby! I'm 17!"

"I didn't mean it literally idiot," she scoffed.

The 17 year old boy stood up and stretched. "Honestly, I'd just go up to them. I'm going if you aren't, Kuromi," he said.

Kuromi grabbed his sleeve and pulled him down roughly. "Get down, Justin! Let them have their moment!"

Abruptly, the blond teen gasped and fell down. He rubbed his head annoyed. "What's the point in having their moment. Don't you want to tell them what you came here for? And speaking of that, WHY'D YOU DRAG ME HERE!"

Scratching her head annoyed, Kuromi sighed. "She might kill me. Same with Soul."

Before the Justin could say anything back, Shanon and Soul had stopped laughing. They were looking at the two blonds.

"Er…" the two originally laughing kids said in unison.

"You must be wondering about that…" Shanon said sweat dropping and pointing to Takuya who was still passed out.

"No. Not really," Kuromi smirked.

Everyone sweat dropped again considering that Kuromi couldn't care less that her boy friend was passed out…

"Ok… Then… What's up?" Soul asked eyeing the two people.

Their eyes shined. "Wanna help us with something?" Kuromi asked. (Haha lol. So out of character)

"'Sup?" Shanon asked her hands in her pockets.

Grinning, Kuromi whispered in her meisters ear. The whole time, Shanon's facial expression was so priceless, Soul began cracking up again.

"YOU WHAT?" was all Shanon could say.

Kuromi smirked, Justin smiled innocently, and Soul just blinked confused.

[Shanon's POV]

If there's one thing I don't get, it's Kuromi's mind. She has a HORRIBLE mind! She totally ruined my awesomeful moment by telling me her deepest darkest secret ever… Oh well, now that she's told me, might as well go along with it.

"So.. What do you want me to do about it?" I asked them while Soul still looked at us confused.

Kuromi grinned evilly. "I want you to tell me locate their souls. They ARE meisters so they're pro at this."

"… I can't sense souls…" I confessed.

My weapon face palmed. "Damn it. That was useful. Can you somehow try to find them anyway?"

I shook my head.

"Baka~"

"JAPAN!" I squealed.

"Dude… my NAME is Japanese…"

"Then… can I call you onee-chan?" I grinned childishly.

"Fine," she sighed.

"YAY!"

"Anyway…" she began. But Justin interrupted her.

"Big sister?" he asked confused.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. "We're like sisters only she's older than me!"

Smiling, he patted my head.

"ANYWAY!" Kuromi raised her voice. Immediately, we all shut up. "We have to find them or we can't bring them back."

"Who's them?" Soul asked.

Kuromi smirked. "Who do you think?"

Souls eyes widened along with a shine. "If I'm thinking about who you're talking about, then I know where they are. That's totally cool…"

Our eyes widened. "WHERE?"

Soul had a smug grin on his face. "Where's the first place you would find her?"

I blinked. "Uh… a book store?"

He nodded and the rest of us looked at him confused.

"But why would she be at a book store when everyone like… knows who she is?"

Soul shrugged. "At least this is a start."

I sweat dropped. "Amazing geniuses these days."

So we well, went to the book store. There was a strong soul presence there. Next to me, Kuromi nudged my arm and pointed at the stairs. A familiar person was sitting there reading.

"…ARIEL?" I hollored to the person.

Ariel didn't look up at first, I guess it was because she was finishing a page. Well when she did, she looked in a different direction. Curiously, I walked up to her and waved my hand in front of her face.

"…Ariel..?" I asked.

"What? Oh hey," she said all boringly.

"Happen to see Maka around here… oh wait. You don't know her do- WAIT A MOMENT!" I exclaimed pointing my finger all shocked in her face.

"Yes?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"WHY ARE YOU READING A BOOK! THAT'S NOT YOU!"

She sweat dropped. Closing her book and sweeping off the dust, she slowly raised it closing her eyes. Then quickly, she slammed it down onto my head looking extremely mad. Scowling, she glared at me.

Whimpering, I quickly, hid behind Justin. Smiling, he ruffled my hair.

Next to me, Kuromi put her hands on her hips grinning an all knowing smile. Same with soul.

"…Uh… Am I missing something?" I asked.

Justin chuckled and nodded. "Can't you tell?" he asked.

I looked up at him. "Tell what?"

"Who Ariel was acting like earlier?"

I scoffed. "I couldn't tell after being ch-" My eyes grew wide. O_O "…chopped…!"

"You really don't notice things so well," Kuromi laughed.

I pouted. "Shut up!"

Soul shrugged. "I want to try something," he said. "Makaa!" he called.

Instantly, Ariel looked up.

"Gee I'm dumb," I said.

Kuromi whacked my head. "Took you long enough to notice!"

While all that, Soul had slowly made his way to Ariel. "Maka?" he asked quietly.

Ariels eyes grew wide and somehow, you could tell it was Maka… "Soul..?" she responded.

Soul had a sad-happy-worried look on his face as he wrapped his arms around her. Ariel-Maka gasped.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY MEISTER?" someone shouted. All eyes were turned to the white haired weapon that was NOT Soul.

"Oh…. S.. Shiroi!" Ariel-Maka exclaimed.

Shiroi marched up to them and roughly, push away. "What the hell?"

"Wait! It's not what you think!" Soul tried to explain. "Ariel isn't-"

It was like a fight of snow heads. I smirked. Snow heads…

The older white haired weapon didn't listen, he punched Soul. Q my protective rampage… Shaking Kuromi's arm off my shoulder, I marched up to them and literally BITCH SLAPED Shiroi. I know I support not swearing, BUT HE JUST PISSED THE SHIT OFF ME! Phewf, got that out of the way :]

"Will you LISTEN to him?" I growled.

Shiroi was going to retort but I slapped him again.

Soul wiped spit that had formed at the corner of his mouth. "No, it's ok Shan. He doesn't get it right now."

I just rolled up my sleeve and huffed.

"You probably don't know, but my meister Maka, along with two other meisters named Black Star and Theo died. But they didn't. Somehow, they're still alive but not in their physical bodies. As far as I'm concerned, when their souls go into their heaven, that's when they show who they really are. And your meister is my meister. Maka's soul somehow got into Ariels body," Soul tried reasoning with Shiroi.

"B… But what about the real Ariel?" he asked horrified.

Soul looked away and shrugged. "Maybe she's dead. I don't know."

"No. Ariel isn't dead. I know that for sure!" Shiroi balled up his fists. "If what you say is true, then Ariel isn't dead." He growled and grabbed Ariel-Maka's arm. "Where is Ariel?" he asked.

Ariel-Maka blinked confused. "I… I don't know. But… she IS alive. Same with the real Shiroi, Ashlie, and Ryu…" That seemed to take a toll on her because she paled.

"…Then…?" Shiroi asked cocking his head slightly.

She shook her head. "I don't know anything more…"

Blinking, I asked a question that was nagging me. "Uh… how do we get Ariel to turn back into Maka?" I asked. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Never thought of that," Soul muttered.

"Good question," Justin said.

"Maybe if Ariel stayed in the book store over night," Kuromi suggested.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Genius!" I cheered.

"But… what about me?" Shiroi asked.

"Well… where have you ever not felt like yourself?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. "Usually when Ryu and I are working out," he suggests.

Soul smirked. "Who do we know who always does that?"

"Black Star!" Kuromi, Justin, Ariel-Maka, and I exclaimed in unison.

"Er… where's Ashlie and Ryu?" Justin asked.

"Wait!" I exclaimed. Everyone looked at me. "Did Takuya ever manage to gain consciousness?"

Soul face palmed and Kuromi whacked my head. "That doesn't matter right now!" she hissed. I just shrugged.

At this time, Ashlie and Ryu managed to find their way to us.

"What's up?" Ryu asked putting his arm around Shiroi's waist. Shiroi looked unseasy at his touch.

I pointed them. "Where have you ever felt not like yourself!"

They blinked confused. "Uh… what?" Ashlie asked.

"Just answer it," Ariel-Maka said.

"Usually when I'm at the forest," Ashlie shrugged.

"When I eat!" Ryu cheered.

"….." And awkward silence…

"RIGHT…" I exclaimed dramatically rolling my eyes.

"Maybe if they stayed where they're more attached to who they really are?" Soul suggested.

"Wait. What's going on?" Ashlie asked.

"Ariel-Maka said that you guys are actually these other meisters who died," Kuromi explained.

Ariel, Shiroi, Ashlie, and Ryu's eyes widened and glowed slightly.

"Freakyyy," I murmured in shock.

Light seemed to illuminate them and I shielded my eyes. When I looked again, there was Maka, Black Star, Theo, and Philip.

"WOOOOAHHHH!" I exclaimed real loud.

Behind us, there were whispers and I realized that we were in a public place. "Er…" This was going to be the headlines of the newspaper….

**XXX**

**OwlCookies: longish :]**

**Neiyo: enjoy it. ENJOY IT**

**OwlCookies: ya! Enjoy it lol… yup, maka, black star, Philip, and theo came back! I only did tht cuz I needed black star for something… heh… heh.. heh…**

**Neiyo: oh wow**

**OwlCookies: ariel, ashlie, shiroi, and ryu are gone. Wat happened to their original selves? Read on to find out!**

**Neiyo: that's just great hah**

**OwlCookies: oh be quiet T.T btw red weasel chan, wer u scared abt was I did to u? XD roflmaoqwerty~ I didn't try to scare u with wat I did :3**

**Neiyo: indeed**

**OwlCookies: YA. SO… YA.**

Ariel= maka-books

Ashlie= theo-forest

Shiroi= black star-the gym…ish…

Ryu= Philip-restaurants


	27. Chapter 27

**OwlCookies: hello dar! Welcome to a new chapter of "her light will never die out"!**

**Neiyo: y mention the title?**

**OwlCookies: I dunno,just for the heck of it I guess O_O**

**By the way…. Thanks for sticking with me for 26 chapters! Haha desperate xD jk, I luff anyone who follows my stories like a true fan! It makes me feel special and extremely happy :D hence a few reviews from my other story, Ask Jayfeather**

**And ALSO! Don't worry ari-chan! :3 theyre not dead forever! Ull come back. Eventually… *sly evil look* meh..heh..heh…**

**Neiyo: wait… wat? I hate tht fanfiction! Ppl don't think im happy!**

**OwlCookies: ur not T.T**

**Neiyo: SHUT UP! IA M TO**

**OwlCookies: since… WHEN?**

**Neiyo: since I said so**

**OwCookies: GEEZ! DEFENSIVE!**

**Neiyo: IM NOT DEFENSIVE!**

**OwlCookies: ya u r! **

**Neiyo: NO IM NOT!**

**OwlCookies: while we argue, u may read on**

**XXX**

_Previously…_

_"Maybe if they stayed where they're more attached to who they really are?" Soul suggested._

_"Wait. What's going on?" Ashlie asked._

_"Ariel-Maka said that you guys are actually these other meisters who died," Kuromi explained._

_Ariel, Shiroi, Ashlie, and Ryu's eyes widened and glowed slightly._

_"Freakyyy," I murmured in shock._

_Light seemed to illuminate them and I shielded my eyes. When I looked again, there was Maka, Black Star, Theo, and Philip._

_"WOOOOAHHHH!" I exclaimed real loud._

_Behind us, there were whispers and I realized that we were in a public place. "Er…" This was going to be the headlines of the newspaper…._

Shanon's POV

"Ok… What the hell just happened?" Black Star asked looked very confused.

"Maka!" Soul exclaimed hugging her.

"Soul!" Maka replied.

Awww! They were crying. It made me cry too. I grabbed Kuromis sleeve and used it to wipe my tears away.

"Awww!" I exclaimed. "I love happy endings."

Kuromi whacked my head. "One. DON'T USE MY SLEEVE AS YOUR TISSUE. And two. This may be a happy ending, but we still have to deal with the real Ariel and gang."

I rubbed my head. "That's not nice," I whimpered. "And anyway, what else can we do now? They're back but Ariel's gone. We can't really do anything but wait…"

My weapon stamped her foot on the ground. "Damn it! I'm tired of just waiting around! That's boring!" she growled.

Thinking, I put my finger to my chin and looked up. "Maybe we can go to Tsuki for reference. She's like a human dictionary and since Maka doesn't know anything as well, we might as well try that."

"Idiot!" She whacked my head again! "You're the one who just said we couldn't do anything else!"

I pouted. "Excuse me for tossing around ideas!"

In the middle of our squabbling, Justin grabbed our heads and tried to pry us apart. "This isn't the right time to argue. We have more important things to worry about."

Crossing our arms, we glared and each other angrily and spun around pouting.

Black Star did his pose and started laughing. "Hahahaha! Do not worry! The great Black Star is here to make every ones day better!"

Annoyed, I kicked his shin. "I forgot how annoying he was," I grumbled.

Out of the blue, we all saw a flash. People were taking pictures of us.

"T_T I knew this would happen," I sighed.

"Should we leave and finish this later?" Justin suggested.

"We'll go to my apartment," Soul shrugged.

"On the count of three, we run," Kuromi ordered. We nodded in agreement.

"One!" Black Star cheered.

"Two," Theo said.

"THREEEE!" Maka squeaked. Instantly, we ran for our lives to avoid the upcoming crowd.

"IT'S LIKE A NIGHTMARE!" I screamed horrified and scared.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" we all screamed.

Soon, we managed to sprint into Soul and Maka's apartment and slam to door.

"Blair! Lock to door!" Soul cried.

Blair grinned and waved her finger around. "P- P- P- Pumpkin!" she exclaimed. With a flash of orange, the door was locked and barricaded.

I slumped to the floor panting like my life depended on it. "I think I died mid-way," I dramatically muttered.

"The great me has saved the day!" Black star exclaimed in his pose with a spotlight that randomly appeared.

Kuromi grabbed a clump of his hair and roughly pulled him down. "Shut up," she sighed walking away to plop on the couch.

Black Star lied on the floor bawling like an idiot. "No! My disappearance has made me go from number one to rock bottom!"

Giggling, I grabbed a spoon and started poking him with it. Standing next to me, Justin couldn't help but laugh at that. Even though he tried to get me to stop. "Hehehe! He's a weirdo!" I giggled.

"Alright," Soul said cooly. "Where do we begin?"

I stopped to think. "I'd like to know how they came back and if you guys have any cookies," I grinned.

Maka chuckled as she patted my head. "That's so much like you."

I pouted. "What? So you're SAYING that I'm NATURALLY crazy?"

Everyone looked at me. "Yes," they all said in unison.

"Not. Cool," I muttered.

Kuromi smirked and gave my head a little shove which made me cringe a bit. "Don't worry! You're always like that!"

"Gee thanks," I grumbled sarcastically. "That makes me feel so much better."

"Back to point," Maka said. "What's the plan?"

"My plan is to get cookies!" I squeaked.

Ignoring me, they continued… punks…

"Like Shanon asked before, how the hell did you even get back to normal?" Kuromi asked.

The four looked at each other and shrugged. "We don't know anything besides how we died. That's the most recent," Philip said.

I scoffed. "Suicide."

"S- Shut up!" he exclaimed looking down all red. "It wasn't my fault! It's what I got from the basket!"

"Basket?" I asked cocking my head a bit.

Kuromi face palmed. "That's right! I forgot Shanon wasn't part of this."

"And JUSTIN is?" I growled.

"No. He just eavesdropped. It was just Maka, Theo, Philip, and me. And for Excalibur? He seriously died," Kuromi said.

"…Then… How did you fake their deaths and what the heck happened?" I was utterly confused.

Kuromi shrugged. "This was meant to scare you guys. I guess PHILIP here was stupid enough to not pay attention!"

I blinked. "…What…?"

"He wasn't supposed to actually kill them and when I told him he wasn't after he did, he killed himself. Then somehow, their souls got housed in other peoples bodies."

"It could have been Lord Deaths doing," I shrugged.

"Or a witch," Theo suggested.

"But what would a witch want with you guys and how could Lord Death do that?" Justin asked.

"DIBS ON THE WITCH IDEA!" I squeaked. "Justins right, Lord Death couldn't have done it!"

"Back to the question of 'why would a witch to that,'" Maka sighed.

Black Star did his pose. "The witch probably was devastated when the great ME died!"

Kuromi scoffed. "You're way too conceited."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"HAHAHAHA! IDIOT!" I laughed.

Theo put his hand on my head to silence me. "It means to be full of yourself, Black Star," he kindly explained.

I huffed. "What is it with you people and making some sort of contact with my head?"

There was an awkward silence as everyone, even Blair, sweat dropped. "…Dialogue…?" the purple cat suggested.

"I don't know what that means, but RIGHT…" I said awkwardly.

Everyone broke out laughing. "We're seriously getting off topic!" Kuromi laughed. "So Shan, shut up!" she snapped after she stopped laughing.

"Sowwy…" I whimpered.

Someone then began pounding on the door. "OPEN THE FRIGGIN DOOR OR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN!" It was Sara.

"Sa-chan!" That was Tsuki.

I went over to the barricaded door. "Sorry! No one's here at the moment! Please leave a message after the beep. BEEEEEEEEP!" I said all cheesily.

"OPEN THE DOOR BLAIR," Sara ordered.

I began cracking up. "HAHAHA SHE THOUGHT I WAS BLAIR!"

"SHANON," Sara growled.

"Idiot!" Kuromi hissed grabbing my ear and marching to the door. She looked back and said, "Maka, Black Star, Theo, Philip, go hide."

The four ex-dead people nodded and hid in Soul's room. Then, Kuromi opened the door.

"'Sup?" she greeted.

"You left this and someone called you," Sara said handing me my phone.

I blinked, 1 missed call. "Er…"

"That's all. BYE," the two girls said and quickly walked away closing the door with them.

"Well then. I couldn't say I was expecting that O_O" I said awkwardly. Flipping open my phone, I looked at who called me. My eyes opened wider. "MOTHER F-" Kuromi slapped her hand on my mouth and motioned Justin who was starring at us.

I sighed and let it all out. "I'll be right back…" I said walking outside their apartment and into the hall.

"Then it'll finally be quiet," Kuromi smirked closing the door.

Once it was all quiet, I called the person who called me. When they picked up, I didn't wait for them to answer. "Yes…?" I asked impatiently.

"Uh… did I catch you at a bad time?" the person on the other end asked childishly.

"What do you think?" I hissed annoyed.

"Sorry, but I just thought you should know this."

"It better be important."

"Ya well first, you probably want to get out of the public…"

"What is it?"

There was a pause. Then another voice was heard in the background. "You can't hide it from her forever."

"YES?" I asked impatiently.

"Shanon…"

"Cut the crap, damn it!" I growled.

**(Owlie: I love to add drama to my stories :3 don't blame me but its fun!)**

"You're parents died."

There it was. The three words that set me off. "THEY WHA?" I screamed in the phone.

"… Sorry kiddo…"

I dropped my phone and slumped down to the ground. Burying my face in my knees and hugging them, I cried.

"Shan?"

"Damn it," I muttered darkly.

XXX

Kuromi's POV

I heard Shanon scream. It wasn't happy or annoying-like. It was horrified.

"What was that…?" Soul asked.

I shook my head. "I got it," I told them.

Outside in the hall, I saw Shanon. My meister and my best friend, crying. It wasn't anything spazzy like when Black Star pushed her down while playing basketball. It was real tears. The one person who I knew was really strong, had just broken down.

"Shanon…?" I asked quietly.

"I…" I heard a voice say. Because it was muffled, I realized it was from her phone. "Sorry, but I gotta go…" There was a click.

Cautiously, I advanced to her. "Shanon? What's up?"

She raised her head and looked back up to me, then slowly, her gaze found its way down back to her knees. "They're… Dead…"she murmured.

"Who?" I asked surprised.

She looked away. If it was that bad, then whoever died must have been really close. But who else was close to her? She never actually had any close friends besides me. Then…who? My eyes widened when I realized. Her parents. The people who raised her, who tucked her in every night. Them…

I got down on my knees and crawled to her. When I was close enough, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight. "It's ok…" I murmured stroking her hair.

**(Owlie: YEAH! THE DRAMA IS SO DRAMATIC XD u ppl must be getting tired of all the drama… ok fine. I'll stop. But let me finish this :3)**

"No it's not," she squeaked sadly.

I squeezed her tighter. "Really? It's not the end of the world. It's not like people are screaming, 'OMG it's the apocalypse!'"

She looked up and smiled slightly while wiping her eyes. "Thanks…" she said. "I needed that."

"Let's go home now," I told her. "Let me just announce that."

She nodded and I went back inside.

"Took you long enough," Soul snorted.

I put my hands on my hips looking annoyed. "Shut up."

A pause. "Anyway," I said. "I think it's time we head back home. Shanon fell asleep."

Not waiting for anything anymore, I headed outside and hauled my meister on my back.

"Pretend you're sleeping," I whispered to her. She nodded and became limp. "Damn it you're heavy," I scowled. Shanon smirked.

**(Owlie: see? Drama done. Fun stuff next)**

**XXX**

Shanon's POV

"I assume you all can predict our class plan today," Professor Stein smirked.

I raised my hand. "ARE WE GOING TO DISSECT A PEGAHORN CUZ IF YOU DO, IMMA SLAP YOU SILLY!"

Stein chuckled at that while Kuromi face palmed annoyed. "You're partially right. We ARE going to dissect something, but we're going to dissect the endangered, Giant Panda!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Tsuki screeched. "NOT THE PANDA!"

"…." Everyone starred at her like she was crazy or something.

"What?" she asked. "Pandas are like… GOD!"

"Right…." Someone said awkwardly….

"Now let's begin," Stein chirped.

He grabbed a scalpel and was about the slice open the poor panda, when luckily, Sid came.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "Lord Death told you to stop dissecting endangered animals!"

Stein put down his weapon of evilness… "Oh sorry, it seems that I forgot."

"Well anyway," Sid said ignoring that. "Somehow, Maka, Black Star, Theo, and Philip came back to life which also made Ariel, Ashlie, Shiroi, and Ryu disappear. Lord Death wanted me to walk around the classes asking if anyone knows anything."

Nervously, Kuromi and I glanced at each other. Beneath us, Soul shivered. No one who knew raised their hand.

"No one? Ok," the blue zombie whistled.

"Speaking of which," Stein said after Sid left. "Where are they?" he asked.

Everyone shrugged still feeling chaotic after that announcement. Kid raised his hand.

"Yes Kid?"

"Shouldn't we be afraid that Philip may be out on the run again to kill more people?"

"He's not bad though!" I squeaked. After a pause of people starring at me, my face turned red and Kuromi began choking me.

"Idiot!" she hissed.

Professor Stein glared at me. "Well Shanon, do you happen to know anything about this?"

Kuromi stopped choking me and I started scratching the back of my head. "N-No! Of course not! No, hahahaha, don't mind me…!" That really failed… =_=

"See me after class and we'll talk about it," Stein sighed.

I slouched down in my seat and Kuromi smirked. "That's what you get for acting before thinking."

"I get it," I growled. "I'm an idiot."

She patted my head. Well, more like slapped it. "That you are!"

XXX

After school, I attempted ditching, but as evil as Kuromi was, she dragged me back.

"Not. Nice!" I squeaked angrily.

"Just go there!" she groaned.

"You're the one who told me to not tell anyone!"

"Maybe he'll help us!"

"With WHAT?"

"I dunno! But you're the genius! Go!"

"I'M ONLY HUMAN!"

"You're a friggin alchemist!"

"Who's STILL HUMAN!"

"You went through the gate!"

"But I lost my memories! And you did too!"

"You're still supposed to be smart!"

"You're older!"

"You're more- Wait no… you're not."

"EXACTLY!"

"So? You're the one who got yourself into this!"

"Wait…"

"Yes?"

"What were we arguing about?"

O_O "I forgot…"

Ends up, we began cracking up and completely ignoring the fact that Stein was probably waiting for me.

"You didn't have to come, Shanon. Considering how loud you two were, it seems that I've found my way to you."

Looking up, we saw Stein tightening his screw thing.

"Uh…." We both awkwardly said in unison.

He slouched down so he could be eye level with us. "Now, what do you know about this?" he asked scarily. **(Owlie: LOL unohana moment from bleach xD)**

We backed away completely freaked.

"W…We don't know anything!" I squeaked extremely freaked.

Stein smirked. "You obviously do."

"Fine. We'll tell you," Kuromi sighed giving up.

_STORY TIME XDDDD with no ones pov…_

"_DAMN IT! STOP FLIRTING WITH PEOPLE!" Kuromi growled to Philip._

_He smirked evilly. _

"_Uh… what?" the angry blond asked annoyed._

"_Ever thought of having fun and pulling off a prank?"_

"_No."_

"_It's fun! You HAVE to try it!"_

"_Are you calling me BORING?"_

"_No. I'm not. But please! Please! I'll stop flirting with people!"_

"_OMG YES. What's your idea?"_

"_I was thinking something evil…"_

"_How about you kill some people and make some sort of crime."_

"_That's genius!"_

"_Hey, but you're the murderer."_

"_Fine. Be that way!"_

"_So it's settled? But who do we kill?"_

"_Maka, Black Star, and Theo!" Philip chirped._

"_Mhh… ok. We have to tell them about it."_

"_Oi! Maka! Black Star! Bring Theo over here!" Philip called._

"_Huh? You dare order ME? The great Black Star?" Black Star exclaimed in disbelief._

_Kuromi scoffed. "Yes."_

_Later, when the three 'victims' arrived, Philip began explaining. "Ok. So we're going to pull a prank!"_

"_I'M NOT PART OF THIS!" Maka exclaimed walking away._

_Kuromi pulled her down. "Yes you are."_

_Huffing, Maka sat back down._

"_I'm supposed to kill you guys and set up some sort of crime scene!"_

"_Why was I chosen?" Maka groaned._

"_Because he said so," Kuromi said motioning Philip who nodded._

_Annoyed, the book worm face palmed._

_MANY MANY DAYS LATER WHEN THEY STARTED THEIR PLAN~_

_Kuromi grabbed Philips collar and slapped him. "IDIOT! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SERIOUSLY KILL THEM!"_

"_I WASN'T?" the red head exclaimed in disbelief._

_The angry blond slapped him again. "YES! HOW ARE THEY GOING TO LIVE AGAIN?"_

"_I- I don't know!"_

_Xxx_

_End of story xD_

Shanon's POV

"Wow… That… was.. so… STUPID!" she exclaimed.

Kuromi pouted. Not like the cute pouting, but like… the annoyed kind. "It was Philips idea."

"Ego problems," I smugly scoffed.

"Shut up!" she growled. "You have ego problems to!"

"Yours is worse."

Stein put his hands on our heads. "Ok you two. Enough arguing. After that prank, what happened? How did they come back to life?"

"We found Ariel reading in a book store but she wasn't actually Ariel. She was Maka! Somehow, their souls became housed in Ariel, Ashlie, Shiroi, and Ryu's bodies. Then, they magically turned back to their real selves. Nothing really much happened then. But Maka said that the real Ariel and others are still alive," I explained.

"That explains a lot. Thank you," the freaky gray haired guy smiled.

O_O "Can we please go now?" Kuromi asked.

He nodded and quickly we ran out of there.

"THAT WAS LIKE A NIGHTMARE!" I screeched horrified.

"Tell me about it," Kuromi said rolling her eyes.

"So… What now?" I asked.

Kuromi just shrugged.

"You know. It would be funny if we somehow ran into the real Ariel," I laughed.

My weapon nodded and laughed as well.

We stayed there for a few minutes until we heard a loud crash.

"Er… what was that?" Kuromi asked me.

I shrugged. So being ourselves, we walked closer to the source. A familiar blonde was kicking the crap out of two familiar guys.

"Wow, HOW IRONIC!" I breathed. "That was easier than I thought." O_O

"Haha, and we all thought we were going to have to look for them!"

Together, we started jogging towards them. "Hey! Ari-chan!" I squeaked.

The extremely violent blond threw the two guys on the ground and glared at us. "Wadya want, stranger?" she growled.

I whispered in my weapons ear. "Sigh, we're going to have to go through this again."

"Wait… What?"

Mentally, I face palmed myself. "Oh ya huh. You were never there for Sports Day."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO WHISPERING ABOUT?" Ariel screamed.

Ashlie tried to hold her back. "Don't hurt them! You don't even know them!"

"Uh…Uh…Uh…" I tried saying all freaked out.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" You should know who said that…

I grinned. "I'm Shanon! And this is my friend Kuromi! And uh… it's hard to explain, but we know you even if you've never seen us before because we've seen you but you didn't actually know that because someone elses souls were in your body so then… uh… I don't know."

"…What…?" the two girls asked confused.

Kuromi whacked my head. "Way to make things more complicated than they seem, genius!"

"I am a genius aren't I?" I grinned evilly.

=.= "You weren't much of a genius when I was shoving you to Stein."

"I'M ONLY HUMAN!"

"You're a friggin alchemist!"

"Who's STILL HUMAN-"

Ariel socked both of our heads. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she growled.

My head hurt a lot and I might have gotten a concussion…

"I see mommy," I murmured.

Ashlie scratched the back of her head apologetically. "Sorry about that…"

"…End it now…" Kuromi murmured in a daze.

Ariel and Ashlie sweat dropped. "Uh…" Ariel said awkwardly.

"See what you do?" Ashlie sighed.

"They were asking for it!" Ariel grumbled.

Ashlie shook her head.

By this time, Shiroi and Ryu had woken up. "Ughh… Ariel… That hurt like shit," Ryu moaned.

Shiroi perked up. "Who'd you fight this time?" he asked pointing to Kuromi and I who were still on the ground practically bleeding to death.

"They said their names were Shanon," Ashlie said pointing to me. "…and Kuromi," she said pointing to well… Kuromi.

"Er… why'd you hurt them?" Ryu asked.

"Cuz they were arguing and didn't answer my question," Ariel shrugged.

Completely ignoring that, I moaned, "Now I see daddy…"

"Wow Shanon. That's saying something," Kuromi tried laughing.

I lifted up my head which was throbbing insanely and hurting like… uh… something worse than the depths of hell. "What? Can't help thinking I died."

"Awkward… moment…" Shiroi awkwardly said O_O

Ariel scoffed. "Ya, like you and Ryu don't have those moments either."

I stood up. Kuromi held out her arm and I hauled her up. "WELL THIS WAS GREAT N' ALL, BUT UH… BYE," I waved and walked away.

"Wait!" Ariel grabbed my shirt.

"RRAAAAPPPPEEEEE!" I squealed surprised.

Kuromi laughed. "Yes Shanon. Everyone dreams of screaming rape to the world."

"People don't! Geez Kuri-chan! I never knew that!" I asked shocked. :O

She whacked my head which reopened the original 'socked' wound and I ended up bleeding to death on the ground… AGAIN.

"I see the light," I moaned.

Shaking her head, Kuromi pulled me up.

"You're not leaving until you give us answers," Ariel scowled after a momentary pause.

I shrug of the dust from my shirt. "What answers do you want? I can't give you test answers because I failed the last one…"

"No! How do you know us?"

"I just explained it to you. Your physical bodies once knew us but now your souls. But then, the souls turned back into their real selves and you guys disappeared," I explained again.

"But-" Ariel was attempted to calculate things in her head :]

"Well, it's getting kinda late and we have to meet some people some place," Kuromi sweat dropped.

"WE DO?" I asked.

"Yes. Now bye people," Kuromi said dragging me away.

She dragged me all the way to Death Bucks.

"Why are we here?" I asked her.

She grinned. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she exclaimed.

I face palmed. "My birthday, was MONTHS ago."

"REALLY?"

"Yes stupid!"

Kuromi cocked her head confused. "But Ju… oh… that's what he was trying to tell me!"

"Stupid," I grumbled.

XXX

**OwlCookies: AND THAT'S THE END OF THAT REALLY LONG CHAPTER!**

**Neiyo: 17 friggin pages in all!**

**OwlCookies: you must be so happy considering how long it was**

**Neiyo: and also**

**OwlCookies: yay! Ariels alive!**

**Neiyo: yup**

**OwlCookies: indeed**

**Neiyo: so…**

**OwlCookies: uhh….**

**Neiyo: er…**

**OwlCookies: oh well, boring extras. BYEEEEE!**


	28. Chapter 28

_Her heart beat rapidly as she heard it. Dogs. They were all howling, growling, barking. Something was going to happen. Something bad. It happened suddenly. A light rumble obiously could have passed as a passing car or motorcycle. But the shaking, the rumbling, it ever so quickly shook more. The earth shook underneath her. Spinning around and around, everyhing around her became more like a blur. Books, chairs, the ceiling, lights, almost everyone fell to the ground and crashed to uncountable pieces. Shanon was roughly tossed to the ground forward and back she rolled over the pieces of glass, wood, and metal. More things began falling. Pictures, the tv... she screamed as the bed began tilting in her direction. _

Kuromis POV

I heard Shanon scream. It was 4 in the morning. Immediatly, I bolted upright and practically flew onto the top bunk to see why she had screamed. There Shanon was with cold sweat smeared all over her face. She was panting hard and the look of fear, you could tell how afraid she was. When she saw me, she collapsed onto me and began sobbing hard. I wrapped my arms around her and tried soothing her. But I couldn't do a good job. I was just her friend, a companion, her weapon. What use was I? With that look of fear I saw on her face, I knew I couldn't do anything to subside it. I could only calm her down enough for her to stop freaking out. Who she really needed was her parents. But they weren't here. The only people who could calm her down all the way and soothe her back to sleep was millions of miles away. I felt so useless.

Several minutes later, Shanon had stopped crying but she sat down hugging her knees. Only people who were lonely did that. And that must have been how she felt. Lonely because it was only me to calm her down. Lonely because she had never known how it was like when a mother soothed her. Lonely because those two people had died leaving her with biological ones who had never been there for her.

There was an awkward moment of silence and Shanon managed to give me a half hearted grin. "A gay baby was just born," she joked.

I laughed, but that too was fake. Just as her smile was.

"You ok?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled. But I knew she wasn't sadness and fear penetrated her eyes. _You can't fool me with a smile. I can tell by the look in your eyes that there is hurt, sadness, and fear. Just what the heck did you dream about? _

**OwlCookies: AND THAT WAS THE INTRO :D CHEESY HUH? **

**Neiyo: yes. It was**

**OwlCookies: well, to bad because this is a filler since the other arc ended. The next arc is the last. BE WARNED! This randomly came into my head and its really stupid so deal with it T.T actually… im just going to make stupid omakes just for the heck of it**

Omake 1: Shanon dies

It was a beautiful day in Amestris (wat? Don't look at me! There aren't any trains in death city!). It was relatively calm. Despite the fact… that there was one certain idiot, chasing after a cat…

"COME BACK HERE KITTY!" Shanon squealed happily chasing after the white kitten who just so happened to be deathly afraid of the kitten-obsessed girl.

"MRRROWW!" the kitten exclaimed horrified.

Kuromi just so happened to also be chasing after the two with an aura of destruction. That may have also been the reason why the kitten was running away. "COME BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!"

In the distance, two military officers that are on a date, had a strange feeling.

XXX

"Roy, why do I have a feeling that there's an idiot running around?" Riza asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing," Roy replied shrugging it off.

XXX

Back with the kitten-chasing, the kitten had just crossed the rail road tracks with Shanon following. But then… BOOM! The idiot known as Shanon, didn't realize that there was an ongoing train hurtling right at her. Unlike last time, she wasn't sparred and then she go die. THE END :P

XXX

Omake 2: Black Star has been defeated by food

"I'm hungry!" Black Star whined.

Rolling her eyes annoyed, Maka looked at the assassin. "Then go get yourself some food!"

"Alright!" Black Star cheered.

Going into the kitchen, the blue haired monkey began digging through the cabinets to find some food. Soon, he came across a white round thing and decided to eat it.

"The great me shall eat this round thing!" Black Star proclaimed.

Noticing this, Maka stepping into the kitchen and saw Black Star grab a knife.

"WAIT!" Maka stopped him. "You'll cry if you eat that onion!"

Black Star chuckled. "Nothing will make the great ME cry!

Then he began cutting the onion. Almost immediately he started crying.

"Told you," Maka sighed.

XXX

**Owlie: and this my friends, is why I needed black star alive :P but now since im bored, im not going to finish all the omakes and then im going to post the next chapter. Yaayy! I also have to finish my hw…. Oh well**


	29. Chapter 29

**OwlCookies: halo! This is another crossovery chapters. Don't complain. Just shut up. Or ill make u do tht for u T.T**

**Neiyo: ohhh harsh**

**OwlCookies: not rly, I was just chatting on gmail and it was boring cuz this guy broke up with his girlfriend and started crying about it **

**Neiyo: mhmm…**

**Arc V: Welcome to Destruction Paradise**

Shanons POV

They came at midnight. When i say midnight, i seriously meant it... It was 11:59 and i was asleep. Dreaming in fact. But noooo... they just HAD to come a minute after that. I mean seriously, chill. Not. Cool.

_Her brown curls slightly touched my face as she crouched down and put a hand on my cheek. She smiled innocently. The smile that I had been so accustomed to that even I began using that smile._

_"Shanon..." she began._

_I looked up at her with my tear streaked face. "Mommy," I murmured sadly._

_"It's ok to be sad and lonely," she told me running her fingers through my hair. "Not everyone can always be happy. But you," mom pointed at my heart, "will always be happy in here because I know and you know that we both know that we will always have each other no matter how far apart we are."_

_Desperatly, i grabbed a hold of her hand. "But I don't want you to go mommy!" I whined._

_"Shanon, one of these days you'll understand. But do you want to know a secret?" she asked me grinning mischeviously._

_Forgetting everything, my sad face turned into a wide grin. "Yes!" I gasped excitedly._

She opened her mouth to speak but I felt my psyical body being roughly grabbed and hauled onto a shoulder. That dream was ruined. Shattered. It was a memory that I had forgotten when I had "amnesia." That's what the doctors call it, but I knew the real truth. Alchemy accident. The Gate. The Truth. My previous memories... Now I would never know what the secret was 1) because of my "amnesia" and 2) because I got rudely woken up.

"Nnnhhh... Huh...?" I sleepily asked. Then I realized that I was on someones shoulder. My eyes opened wide in terror. Looking up, I knew I was no longer in Death City. Nowhere near it in fact. To solve that problem, I did what I always do. Scream, "RRRRAAAPPPPEEEE!" Abruptly, my kidnappers stopped and tried clamping my mouth shut. I struggled. "WADYA WANT WITH ME HUH PUNK? KIDNAPPER! LET GO OF ME YOU ASSHOLE! DAMN IT! YOU BETTER LET GO OF ME BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASSES TO THE NEXT DOOR TO HELL! LET GO OF ME BASTARDS!" Despite all my struggling and screaming, they somehow tranquilized me and I started feeling all woozy. "Damn it..." I muttered. Then, everything went black.

I woke up in a darkly lit room, bound to a stupid chair. "LET ME GO DAMN IT!" I screeched angrily. While screaming in rage, Ii heard footsteps walking towards me. It was... I dunno. He was kinda blury. Either that, or I just needed glasses.

"Who are you?" I growled.

The person chuckled and stepped closer to me until I could see him more clearly. He had long black hair and was wearing a white tux. "You don't need to know me, but I know you. My plans involve you child and to fulfill them, I need to send you back home. Performing human transmutation was completely out of question to send you back to the other side of the gate, but then I realized..." he licked his lip.

Damn it I hated it when bad guys did that. "...the little... mishap, on your back..."

I glowered at him. "What do you mean...?"

White tux guy chuckled some more. "Isn't that the gate itself? Tattooed on your back?"

That was it. My heart skipped a beat and my eyes shot completely open horrified. He was an alchemist, one smart enough to know about the gate and how it looked like. "W-What do you want w-with me?" I asked hesitantly.

He touched my neck right under my chin all snake-like and evilly grinned. "That is for me to know, and for you to find out child. And for your information, don't go crying to your little mommy and daddy because I killed them."

Rage pulsed through my body. HE was the one who killed them. HE did it. HE killed my parents! I struggled angrily to get the stupid ropes off of me but it was no use. I could only glare at him and fantasize my fist socking his mother fucking face. "Damn you..." I growled. "You heartless bastard."

"But enough of all this chit chat, let's get on to why you're here in the first place," evil tux guy chuckled.

He crouched down and I realized that I was in the middle of a huge transmutation circle.

"NO!" I screeched in complete horror.

Completely ignoring that, evil tux dude placed his hands on the transmutation circle and almost immediately blue light enveloped everything. I screamed but everything turned to white and I found myself facing the Truth.

"Remember me?" Truth smirked.

I growled and slowly backed away.

"What should your toll be this time?" It asked.

"Aren't you going to interrogate evil tux dude first?" I asked.

"No no," truth chuckled. "He didn't come through. Only you did."

I sighed. "If you're going to take a toll from me, just do it."

Truth grinned and the next thing I knew, I was waking up in front of

the gates of central HQ. Looking up, I scowled. Why did he send me here? And as if to answer my question, someone roughly jerked my arm. I spun around. "Malice!" I gasped horrified.

She began dragging me away but I struggled.

"LET GO DAMN IT! GO KIDNAP SOME OTHER LOSER! TAKE JUSTIN BEIBER FOR ALL I CARE! I DIDN'T EVEN GO TO SLEEP YET! YOU BETTER LET GO OR IM GOING TO SCREAM RAPE SO LOUD EVEN DRACHMA, CRETA, AEURGO, AND XING WILL HEAR ME!" I screamed.

Yet I still found myself being dragged away with a hand being clamped over my mouth.

"Shut up! Damn it! How is Kimblee going to wreak havoc in the real world while I have to deal with this brat who almost killed Acedia?"

"RRRRRAAAAPPPPPEEEEE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

This triggered it. Armed military forces marched up to us and pointed their guns at malice.

I snorted. "Told you." Then I faced the officers. "She's a homunculus in case you were wondering."

One of the military dudes perked up. "Its Hawkeye's niece!" I saw it was the Havoc dude.

I wanted to laugh. They still believed that?

Growling, malice let go if me and used her magical transportation powers and disappeared. I snorted. What a loser.

And once again for the third tine today, I was dragged somewhere. This somewhere was to mom and dad since Havoc said I was related to mom. Hah. No joke there.

I got dragged inside and dropped. Standing up, I huffed. "Thanks but I can walk thank you very much!"

"Shanon?" Mom exclaimed.

I turned around. "Hi m...auntie!"

But then I saw her finger and mischievously gasped and grinned. "You and dad finally got a real wedding!" I squealed.

Mom and dad sweat dropped and my face turned red. "Oops, too much information?"

They both nodded.

"No use in hiding any more is there?" Dad asked.

"No sir," mom sighed.

"Wait... what?" The Fuery guy asked.

Mom placed her hand on my shoulder. "This is my daughter."

I giggled at everyone's reaction.

"YOU AND MUSTANG HAD A KID?" the four other guys screamed in disbelief in unison.

Awkwardly, I started scratching my back. It was then I realized what the toll was. The Truth, had taken the only thing that could get me back to Death City. Suddenly, I flushed. I ran out of there as fast as I can screaming, "DAMN IT!"

I ran outside to find Malice still there so of course as you probably guessed, I jumped on top of her and socked her face. "Damn it! Did you PLAN this?" I growled angrily.

Roughly, she shoved my off and I fell on my back painfully. She hissed in annoyance. "What are you talking about?"

Sitting up, I death glared her. "The Gate. Weird tux dude. knew about it. Did you somehow convince Truth to take it away from me?"

"Whatever Kimblee has planned, is not part of my own. My mission was to simply take you to his lair. But now you're here, might as well continue with that." Malice looked back at me and gave me a smug smirk.

I guess she was prepared this time because she duct tapped my mouth. Then, she dragged me away. You could probably tell by now that I was screwed.

That whole time I was swearing mentally. 1) because I walked into a trap and 2) because I was swearing. T.T I wasn't paying attention to anything, so being tossed into a cell was the only thing I remembered. Malice didn't even TRY to take the duct tape off my mouth! Well, then, I was left alone in darkness.

Sighing, I waited for some form of escape but nothing came to mind. I just waited there. In the dark. All alone. With stupid duct tape on my mouth whose close I didn't even know!

"And I'm waiting… Waiting…" I don't know how long I waited, but FINALLY someone came!

"Here's your food brat." The door opened and brought some light in. Squinting, I saw it was Acedia. She tossed the tray in my direction and turned around to leave until I stopped her.

"MMMAIT!" I attempted to call to her. "Ake ahh uct ape mmff mmm mmmth!"

The me-like homunculus turned to me and painfully tore the duct take off my mouth.

"OOOUUCHHH!" I screamed rubbing my mouth. "Anyway, since you've already captured me, tell me what the heck do you want with me?"

Acedia stiffened and looked down slightly drawing on the ground with her finger. The she slightly looked up. "Get comfortable…" she said. "This story might take awhile…"

FLASHBACK XP

"Never thought it would happen."

"Wow…"

"I can't believe it!"

"Holy mother-"

"Hah…. Maybe her body didn't like being short and then shut down."

"Tim! That's not nice!"

_I had died. I didn't know how. But I knew it was a murderer. I even think the murderer was the one who resurrected me._

"Wh-Wha? Where am I?"

_I found myself alone. No one could see me. I was like a ghost. To be honest, I couldn't even remember who I was._

"Chelsea. That is no longer you. You are Acedia."

_It was him. Kimblee that bastard. He turned my best friend, April, and I into homunculus.' I never even knew it was real._

"April!"

"Chelsea?"

"My name is Acedia…"

"Well mine's Malice!"

_Kimblee found us together and told us of his plans. We didn't agree but once he threatened out families. It was our only choice._

"Why?"

_Just like you, we had asked him, 'why.' He never answered. But what was his plan exactly? Complete chaos._

"You two have been chosen to help me in my cause. I want to destroy your world. A world you have shunned. Acedia. You look like the girl I am targeting. I don't want her dead. Just in pain. Find her and take her into my custody. I'll deal with her parents. Malice. You look like her friend. Destroy all those close to the girl. Then I shall come and destroy every last human."

_We fought you but you defeated us. But it made me wonder, why you?_

"The girl has gone through the gate. She has knowledge on her side."

_That wasn't all. I knew that for sure. But somehow, I think I know the real answer. You are my other version. We're bound to have things in common._

"The odds are against you. Why the heck aren't you freaking out?"

"Cuz…"

"Cuz what?"

"Cuz I can feel hope and courage pulsing through me. Making me feel stronger."

_That's why he wanted to rid of you from your friends. You can lead them into battle with your hope and courage glowing brightly. It'll never die out. Remember that…_

END OF FLASHBACK :P

I blinked. Wow. Fail. "I don't think there's anything to worry about," I calmly said.

Acedia starred at me confused. "What makes you say that?"

I pumped my fist into the air. "Cuz somehow, I'm going to get back to Death City! I don't know how, but I will! Do you have any ideas that doesn't involve making me lose organs, limbs, or anything else?"

She shrugged.

"Well. WOAH WOAH WOAH WAIT!"

"What?"

"Shouldn't my… er… the military have found out I'm… missing… by now?" I asked, sweat dropping.

XXX

"Sorry to ask Sir, but, what just happened?" Veto Falman asked.

Roy Mustang looked out the window. "I don't know but she disappeared."

"Isn't she… usually like that?" Jean Havoc asked.

"No. Only when she's in a hurry," Riza Hawkeye shrugged.

"Then… where did she go?" Kain Fuery asked.

Groaning, Mustang grabbed his coat. "I'll find her."

"But Fuhrer sir," Havoc called after him. "Shouldn't you be a bit more careful being out alone?"

He chuckled. "Men, you should know that I am fully capable of taken care of myself."

"Likewise sir," Hawkeye remarked.

His subordinates(besides Hawkeye and Fuery) began cracking up.


	30. Chapter 30

**OwlCookies: this one is Kuromis POV for probably half of it since if it isn't very long….**

**Neiyo: then wats the point in saying tht**

**OwlCookies: cuz im awesome like tht**

**Neiyo: u wish u wer awesome**

**OwlCookies: I am. The only bad thing about me is tht im short and I hit ppl with my clarinet when they call me short**

**Neiyo: of course**

**OwlCookies: your not very nice**

**Neiyo: I kno im not**

**OwlCookies: also, be happy ppl! This is a double update! Well, that's wat goldenstar calls it. Er… maybe it wont… depends how fast I type…**

**XXX**

Kuromi's POV

Shanon was gone. I mean seriously gone. Her bed looked neat which was usually never neat! She didn't put her shoes on and her cat hat was still where she left it. Where the heck did she go? Frantically, I looked around for her. I even got Sara and Tsuki to join in.

"Where the hell did you disappear to, kitty girl? Sara called.

"Sha-chan!" Tsuki screamed. Well, it seemed like screaming because of her usual quiet nature.

"SHANON! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" I called.

This went on for like 5minutes because someone told us to shut up. But luckily, Kid saw us and offered to help us look.

"Why would she ditch on us anyway?" Sara growled.

Kid nodded in agreement. "That isn't like her."

I looked at them. They were walking ahead of us together. Smirking, I made a heart with my hands and put the two in the middle. I began cracking up.

That made them turn around. Blushing insanely, they began chasing me.

"CAN'T CATCH ME LOSERS!" I laughed.

That only made them run faster.

The game stopped when my cell phone rang. Curiously, I answered. "Uh… hello?"

In the background I heard muffled noises. Then a voice. "NO! DROP THE PHONE KURI-CHAN!"

I froze. It was Shanon.

"Sh-Shanon?" I cried.

"Uh-uh-uh! Silly girl," a voice chuckled.

I heard a slap and then a slight groan.

"Who are you?" I growled. "Give me back my meister!"

More chuckling. "You see, I can't do that or my plans would be ruined. But to be nice, I'm starting with you." His voice turned serious.

"THREW THE FUCKING PHONE AWAY!" Shanon screamed urgently.

I did as I was told and to my horror, it exploded in the air. Not like a tiny one, but it was at least painful within a three feet radius which we clearly avoided. Well, except for Kid. The blast messed up his hair so he collapsed…. He really had to stop his OCD problems and get some theraphy…

"What the hell was that?" Sara gasped.

I looked at the slight ashes all shocked. "How should I know?"

Thoughts raced through my mind. Whoever called me had Shanon. Shanon was alive and conscious. Where was she? What the hell was going on?

"Was that Shanon?" Tsuki squeaked.

I nodded dumbfounded.

A few seconds past and some people came. Ariel came probably because it was a violent matter. And so did Takuya I guess because he saw me.

He grabbed my arm and spun me around. "What happened? We heard an explosion." True worriment spread across his face.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ariel asked pointing to the explosion.

I shrugged. "But Shanon is somehow involved in that."

"I KNEW IT! THAT LITTLE BRAT IS EVIL!" Ariel and Takuya cried happily in unison.

Immediately after they said that, I harshly conked both of their heads. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT YOU IDIOTS!" I hissed. "She got kidnapped!" (**owlie: its so mary suish :P but im cool like tht)**

Not actually caring, Ariel and Takuya just groaned on the floor.

"Too bad we can't kick her ass," Ariel moaned in complete and utter pain.

I crouched down and death glared her. "What was that?" I asked all scarily.

"Nothing," she muttered.

"So… was I right?" Tsuki asked.

I looked at her in exasperation. "What do you think?"

Putting her finger under her chin, she thought for a moment. "Hm… you really shouldn't let me chose! I'm not a good decision maker!"

I face palmed. "That's just too bad!"

By this time, Ariel and Takuya had gotten up. I looked at them and smirked. You know since they both didn't really like Shanon, they're probably meant for each other… I made my hands into a heart and secretly put them in the middle. Well, it wasn't really secretive because I started laughing which made them look at me. Ariel's anger exploded around her screaming blood lust and well, she was practically on fire. Takuya on the other hand, was blushing insanely and ranting about it.

"Take a joke you losers," I laughed.

"TAKE A JOKE MY ASS!" the two dumbasses screamed.

I stuck out my tongue and did the heart thing again.

"I'M GUNNA KILL YOU," Ariel threatened.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" I laughed menacingly.

With a… er… battle cry, Ariel lunged at me.

"HOLY SHI-" And there we go. I was pummeled to ground.

Who won? I'm glad I never found out. But then again, I wish I did.

**BOOM!**

Ariel was stopped mid-punch by a huge explosion. "WHAT WITH THE EXPLOSIONS!" she yelled.

I snorted. "Now if you would mind to stop raping me, I'd like to stand up now."

"Whatever blonde," Ariel retorted.

"Like you aren't."

Ignoring that explosion, we just glared at each other.

"Get a life," she growled.

"Get a better personality," I hissed.

Takuya broke us apart. "Stop arguing! We need to go check out that explosion. And well uh… Kid's still passed out…"

Ariel and I leaned opposite ways to look past Takuya and at Kid. He in fact, was still collapsed on the ground as if nothing ever happened.

"Just leave him," I shrugged. "Let's go. Sara, Tsuki," I nodded in their direction.

They nodded back at me and we started jogging toward the explosion.

"Ah shit, whoever it was blew up my apartment!" Ariel hissed.

More explosions rang throughout the streets.

"WHAT THE HELL?" we all screamed. And yes, including Tsuki.

Left and right, everything was exploding. It was just like… random and stupid! One second they're fine, the next, they just randomly explode!

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" I screamed.

"We must go to my father!" Kid said. We all looked at him. I wonder what woke him up.

And together, we ran to the DWMA and speedily screeched to a half in front of him.

"Father! There are explosions all over Death City!" Kid announced.

Cocking his head slightly, Lord Death asked, "What did Black Star do this time?"

I shook my head rapidly. "It's not him! There was this guy. He called me and somehow got my phone to explode!"

"Who was it?" he asked. Lord Death was surprisingly calm…

"Why the hell are you so calm?" Ariel asked. "This whole city could and explode and yet here you are not worrying about a thing! What do you know about this?" she growled.

Actually, you know what. He wasn't actually calm. His mind just seemed to be wandering off.

"What do we do, father?" Kid asked.

"Find the source. Who's doing this and figure out if the explosions are just reactions," Lord Death told us after an awkward silence.

"Do you want us to get BLOWN UP?" Sara hollered waving her arms around drastically. "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"No, I'm very serious Sara. I have a list of buildings I want you to check out. It's a lot so being careful."

Lord Death handed us the list and we all crowded around it.

**Kmart**

**Ikea**

**Macy's**

**death Bucks**

**Excalibur cutlery and gifts**

**Elizabeth arden**

**Safeway**

**Home depot**

**Aeropostel**

**Nordstrom**

**Old navy**

**Nine west**

**Isabella oliver**

**Nunn bush**

**Abercrombie and fitch**

**Motel 6**

**Equal exchange**

**Subway**

**Target**

**Restaurant depot**

**Indi denim**

**game Stop**

That was the list. I wasn't even sure what half of those stores were… And, why were some of them capitalized and some weren't?

"…Is he trying to tell us something or is there something wrong with him?" Sara asked.

Kid examined it. "I'm sure he has a plan."

"LORD DEATH. I DON'T KNOW IF YOU'RE TRYING TO TELL US SOMETHING, BUT I CAN'T DECIPHER IT," Ariel yelled.

I whacked her and hissed, "Don't say that! If he IS trying to tell us something, we can't let this paper explode!"

"Wait… can I see it?" Tsuki asked. She was holding onto Sara so she wouldn't fall over considering, she was on her tippy toes. I laughed. She was like, at least 5 inches shorter than us.

Ariel handed her the paper and without so much of a glance, she grinned.

"Well…?" Kid asked.

"The bombers name is Kimblee," she whispered quietly so no one but us can hear. "And Shanon is in Amestris. It says this straight down. K-I-M-B-L-E-E and then so and so forth. Idiots." Tsuki was laughing at our idiocy.

"LET ME SEE THAT!" Ariel exclaimed grabbing the paper. Reading it down, she sweat dropped. "Well… can't see how we missed that…"

"No joke," I muttered.

Another huge explosion but this time you could tell some people were in that explosion. I gritted my teeth angrily.

"I wish I knew what was going on," I growled.

Sara nodded in agreement. "It makes me feel so frickin inept," she muttered.

A few moments of silence, and Ariel's phone rang. Curiously and hesitantly, she answered. "Hello?"

"Put it on speaker!" Takuya whispered.

Nodding, she did and we could all hear "Kimblee's" voice. "I heard what you said. But you'll never get your friend back," he chuckled.

"There's something wrong with you," I snorted. "You're trying to get us to guess and yet you're telling us things you don't want us to know so might as well just tell us everything if you're going to kill us anyway."

Kimblee laughed evilly. "You know, I think I will."

"Hahaha… WAIT YOU WILL?" Takuya exclaimed.

"No," Kimblee snorted.

"Loser! You totally fell for that!" Sara laughed.

"Sh-shut up!" Takuya slouched all embarrassed.

"Wait…" I murmured. "Where's Shanon? I don't hear her…"

Kimblee-weirdo-problem-person laughed menacingly. "I'm not in Amestris. I'm right behind you."

We spun around and there was a white tux guy with long black hair starring at us evilly.

"OH." Kid

"MY." Ariel

"OMG!" Tsuki

"RRRRRUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!" I screamed.

Immediately, we all began running. But weird-white-tux-dude just chased after us using his magical alchemy-destruction powers to explode everything in our path making it harder and harder to run.

"YOU KNOW!" I cried. "IF SHANON WERE HERE, SHE'D BE SCREAMING RAPE!"

"SHE'D SCREAM LOUDER THAN US COMBINED," Ariel yelled.

"SHE'D SCREAM LOUD ENOUGH FOR MY FATHER TO HEAR," Kid screamed.

"HHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPPP!" Sara screamed so loud she began coughing. "HOW THE HELL DOES KITTY GIRL SCREAM SO LOUDLY!"

"SCREW HER," Takuya cried. "JUST RUN LIKE THE WWIIINNDDD!"

Kimblee made a huge explosion in front of us forcing us to jump up in force and plummet back to the ground landing painfully.

"Shit, that hurts," I groaned rubbing my head.

Weird-white-tux-dude walked up to us grinning as evilly as possible. He held out his hands with his palms facing toward us. I saw alchemy runes on his hands. "Any last words?" he asked licking his lips. Ewwww… I hated it when bad guys did that.

"If you're really gonna kill us now, send this message to Shanon," I said. I paused for a moment. Scrunching my face into a disgusted look, I screamed, "SHANON! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE!"

**BOOM!**

**XXX**

**OwlCookies: FINALLY I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! I was so uninspired… so I had to ask one of my friends for inspiration but it turns out she was just reading it…**

**Neiyo: ahh… I loved this chapter :]**

**OwlCookies: no durrr ur the one who loves explosions**

**Neiyo: hey, u do to**

**OwlCookies: IK BUT THIS CHAPTER WAS ALSO RLY FUNNY XDDD**

**Neiyo: right…**

**OwlCookies: sorry if this wasn't long enough, but plot bunnies have been invading my mind of ideas for the next chapter. Why? Becuz I luff fullmetal alchemist :P and im so cool I got a lot of my friends to start watching it!**

**Neiyo: wow…**

**OwlCookies: uknow, ur rly boring**

**Neiyo: take that back or ill explode u with my bombs**

**OwlCookies: its my story! U cant do tht :P and I just realized… tht "somewhere down in a hole" shannon kinda has kuromis personality and heather kinda has shanons**

**Neiyo: ur a failure in life**

**OwlCookies: oh yea? Well I just figured out eat E.B. stands for yknow, like I hop?**

**Neiyo: NO DURRIT MEANS EASTER BUNNY STUPID**

**OwlCookies: SH-SHUT UP MEANIE!**


	31. Chapter 31

**OwlCookies: welcome to another chapter! This one is going to be shanons chapter! I plan to make this one kinda intense becus she'll be [CENSORED]ing today. No, its nothing disgusting.**

**Neiyo:oh really, then y cant u tell them?**

**OwlCookies: CUZ THEN I WOULD SPOIL IT**

**Neiyo: hah.**

**OwlCookies: whatever. Onto the chapter!**

**XXX**

Shanon's POV

I was alone again. In the dark. With the duct tape that was on my mouth. Right next to me. I wanted to find out the color. But I was alone again. IN THE DARK. AND YET NO ONE WAS TRYING TO SAVE ME. What was it? Save-your-own-ass? Really? I save everyone ELSES lives!

"IT'S DARK!" I growled angrily. "AND I WANNA FIND OUT WHAT COLOR THE DUCT TAPE IS!"

I sighed. Acedia had left. Malice was just an idiot. After kicking my shin roughly, Kimble left to Death City. And well, now I was alone. IN THE DARK. WITH… ok you get the point.

I was bored. And was reduced, to randomly making noises. Why? BECAUSE IT WAS QUIET. AND DARK… I need to stop saying that… At the moment I was kinda having a conversation with myself…

"What do cows say?"

"Cows go oink!"

"What do pigs say?"

"Pigs go quack!

"What do ducks say?"

"DUCKS GO MOOOO!"

THAT is what I was reduced to. Complete and utter boredom.

"Hi, my name is Shanon! What's yours?"

"My name is Shanon to! Gee! That's cool!"

"I know huh! So why are you hear?"

"I got kidnapped."

"Wow, join the club!"

Suddenly, the door opened a tiny crack letting in some light. The first thing that came to mind was the duct tape. I saw it and it was gray. I mentally face palmed. Of course it was gray. I forgot this was the 1900s…

Well ANYWAY, whoever opened the door came in. It was a little boy and girl no older than 6.

"H-Hello… M-my n-name i-is.. R-Rena…" the girl greeted shyly.

"My name is Ciel," the boy added.

The both had heavy accents…

I blinked politely and nodded. They had a tray of food and it looked like poop…

Cautiously, they walked toward me. So slowly, I bet they thought I was some sort of tiger waiting for them to get close enough to pounce.

I sighed. "Come on. I'm not going to hurt you."

They did a semi-happy grin and quickly sat down in front of my.

"What are you guys doing here? It's dangerous," I told them.

"Aci-chan brought us here! She told us to keep you company!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Aci-chan?" I asked.

"Sh-she says her n-name i-is A-Acedia…" Rena muttered.

Ciel nodded rapidly.

"But why-" I began.

Ciel stopped me with his giggle. "Aci-chan said that we were playing a game! You can only ask one question at a time! It's my turn!" he exclaimed.

I blinked. "Ok…?"

"Why haven't you escaped from here yet?" Ciel asked.

"Because I don't have anything to draw with. Plus, it's dark so I wouldn't see what I was writing," I answered.

"Not here… why-"

"MY TURN!" I grinned. "How old are you?"

"Six," they both replied in unison.

I grinned even wider. Hah, I knew it.

"Why haven't you escaped from Amestris is what I meant," Ciel asked seriously.

I paused. Why was he asking that? It wasn't any of his business.

"Because I can't. In order to do that I have to sacrifice something…"

An awkward pause. Acedia walked in and ruined in.

"Aci-chan!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Yo," Acedia nodded.

"If you know so much, do you have any idea how I can escape?" I asked smirking.

Ciel nodded. I gasped. "You can sacrifice another person. Aci-" he didn't finish.

The wall behind me crumbled down and standing behind it was a really big and muscular guy with a mustache. And next to him was…

"D-Dad!" I exclaimed.

While the muscular guy was flexing with man sparkles flying around, my dad rushed to my side and held me.

"Shanon!" he exclaimed squeezing me really tight. It was like… Justin!

"C-Can't br-breathe!" I choked out.

Dad smiled and loosened his grip on me. "What happened?" he asked.

"Well obviously I got kidnapped," I snorted.

Just then, my eyes started feeling heavy. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I wasn't sure how long I was gone, but I was positive I didn't sleep at all. So now, I was tired. Being in my dad's arms, I guess felt safer to fall asleep unlike being here ALONE. IN THE DARK. Yes… sorry, I had to do that.

"Go to sleep Shanon," dad cooed. I guess he could tell I was sleepy. So, I did as I was told and everything faded to black.

XXX

[no ones POV]

Mustang handed Shanon to Armstrong. "Take her to Hawkeye. And don't do anything stupid because if she wakes up, I will personally kick your ass," he threatened.

"Yes sir!" Armstrong saluted flexing one more time. Then, he walked out with Shanon's sleeping body in his… er.. muscles? Arms? Ew, I dunno.

Once he was sure the muscle man was out of ear shot, he turned to the three remaining children.

"Who are you and what do you want with Shanon?" Mustang asked.

Acedia snorted. "We had nothing to do with her. The person you want to ask is Kimblee."

"Kimblee? Why. What's his plan?"

"Shanon's adventure takes place in the real world. You may not know this, but she's gone through the gate over five times," Acedia answered.

Ciel and Rena were looking at two older people in awe. "But Sha-chan said that she couldn't escape from here or she'd have to sacrifice something!" Ciel protested in Acedias direction.

"Ciel!" Acedia barked.

Immediately, the boy looked down in shame.

"There's no way that's possible. The kid's right. How did she get past the gate without sacrificing something?" Roy asked.

Acedia looked up and shrugged. "That's for you to ask Shanon. Although I'm pretty sure she'll feel uncomfortable asking you. Take it easy, she's still a kid."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"It's not easy to tell a secret that may get you into major trouble and shame. Sometimes, it's even unspeakable."

"L-Like wh-what you t-told us?" Rena asked.

Acedia shot her a glance and Rena looked down in even more shame than Ciel.

"Don't ask any more questions. I don't have your answers. Leave or Kimblee will kill you once he comes back," Acedia told the fuhrer.

Kind of shocked, he nodded and walked away.

Hands in pockets, Roy Mustang walked to military HQ with thoughts buzzing through his mind. What was Shanon up to?

XXX

Shanon's POV

I woke up in a dark room. I sighed thinking I was still in that DARK… ok I'll stop now… cell. But something was on me. I felt it. Skin. Ok. Not mine. I moved slightly and saw my moms face.

"EEEKK!" I eeked surprised.

I jumped up and saw my dad sleeping next to her. When I landed on the ground with a loud thump, they woke up.

"Shanon?" mom asked me. "What are you doing?"

I sweat dropped. "Oh. Nothing. Just feeling the floor… hahaha…" Cheesy. Yes, I know.

"Trying to find the bathroom?" dad asked

Quickly I nodded.

"Far right," he pointed out.

I nodded some more and quickly scurried to the bathroom.

It wasn't that I needed to go. Well, I did have to go. But not to the bathroom. I had to go back to Death City. I wasn't ready to stay home yet. I had to finish something. So on the way there, I found a piece of paper and a pen and quickly, I wrote a note.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Sorry I uh… kinda had to leave… I'm not ready to stay here yet… I still need to go back to Death City, find Kuromi and defeat Kimblee. I didn't tell you because you'd probably say no. But, you know what? TO BAD! I'm not going to die, don't worry. But I promise, that after all this, after I finish with what I'm doing, I'll come back home and stay there. Ok?_

_Sorry, Shanon_

I heard growling. Next to me I saw a black and white dog. He snarled angrily at me. I guess he thought I was an intruder. I tried shushing the mutt, but he wouldn't shut up! So I got a piece of string and tied his muzzle together. I… dislike… dogs… (**Owlie: I luff dogs :P )**

Someone must have heard that because I heard footsteps. The dog began whining louder and my heart began beating faster. Someone was coming. Oh crap. Oh shit. I'm doomed. Quickly, I ducked into the bath tub and used the shower curtain to hide myself.

The door opened and someone stepped in.

"Shanon?" It was mom. Shit. Crap. Fuck. Why the hell do my parents have to be in the military?

She started walking in my direction.

"Shanon? Where are you?"

Sweat began pouring down my forehead. (not literally…) Every step closer my heart beat faster. My breathing became rapid. She got closer and closer. It was intense like a victim running away from a murderer. I pressed myself closer down to the ground.

The shower curtain was pulled back.

"Shanon. What are you doing there?" She picked me up underneath the armpits but I squirmed and tried to get out of her grasp.

"Let me go!" I squeaked.

She only held on tighter. "Shanon? What's going on?"

I squirmed some more but she was like… death gripping me!

"Let go or I'm going to bite you!" I threatened desperately.

"What's wrong?"

That was it. I opened my jaw wide and chomped down on her arm hard until she let go. When she did, I backed away a few steps looking down in shame. I looked up and saw her shock. Looking down, I ran away again. This time, I didn't stop.

I didn't know where I was running too. I didn't even know where I was! But when I first spotted a playground, I instinctively ran in that direction. There, I saw, was Acedia waiting.

Skidding to a halt, I looked at her. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You need help," Acedia replied.

"How are you going to do that?" I asked cocking my head slightly.

"Use me for the toll," she said calmly.

"You're willing to do that for me?" I gasped.

She shook her head chuckling slightly. "I'm not a goody-goody like you. I'm doing this for myself. For my own satisfaction. I'm doing this to save my soul, darkened by all the sins I've created."

I snorted. "That's nice."

"But… I don't remember how the transmutation circle looks like…" I murmured defeated.

Acedia roughly grabbed my shoulder. "Don't lose hope. Remember I told you about that? Lose that and I'll somehow come back down here and slap you myself."

I nodded. Acedia handed me some chalk and I knelt on the ground self consciously drawing.

"Shanon!"

That woke me from my drawing. I looked down and saw that I had finished, but to pressure me even more, my parents were trying to find me.

"Don't you dare leave!"

I turned to Acedia and she was glaring at me angrily. Again I nodded. She stood on the middle of the transmutation circle and I crouched down once more.

"A…are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her hesitantly.

"Don't you? Don't you want to save your friends? Save the real world?" Acedia retorted. "Don't give up. That was what I kept telling myself when I was alive. I was teased, shunned, I wasn't the smartest, I wasn't the fastest. But I kept trying. Trying so hard. And that's my death wish to you. Don't. Give. Up. Follow what your heart tells you to do."

I nodded. Then, my placed my hands on the circle. Everything turned blue. And yet somehow, I had stood up, and Acedia and I had grabbed each other's hands and smirked. Now it became white…

"Back so soon?" Truth smirked.

"Just take me back to Death City damn it," I hissed.

"Are you sure? That place has been in ruins for awhile now."

"I don't give a damn. Just take me there."

"And what do you have to offer?"

From behind me, still holding onto my hand, was Acedia. She faced Truth like it was a bad puppy…

"Me. I am her. She is me. But we're not the same."

I felt like crying. She was soo brave!

Truth pouted. "I wanted to take one of your limbs. But that will do."

The white faded into color and I found myself in Death City. It truly was in ruins. Buildings were on fire, everything was messed up. Dead bodies lay on the ground. I gulped in disgust. Was I wrong to come here? I shook my head. No, Acedia said I shouldn't give up. I was here for a reason.

"KUROMI!" I screamed. "I CAME BACK NOW YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE OR I'M LEAVING!"

There was a groan and an arm popped out of some rubble. "About time…" Kuromi croaked.

I smirked and held out my arms. A flash of blue and she turned into a halberd.

"Where are the others?" I asked. "And what the heck happened?"

Kuromi smirked in weapon form. "Oh you know. Being lazy and laying around there somewhere in the rubble. And by the way… nice PJ's."

My face turned red. "Sh-shut up! I got kidnapped at night!"

I heard a moan and Ariels head popped out of the rubble along with Takuya. I giggled and imagined them as a couple.

"They're meant for each other!" I giggled.

The two people got the anger mark. That just made me laugh even harder.

"So… what happened?" I asked after everyone finally stood up from the rubble.

"Explosions," they all muttered in despair.

**BOOM!**

There was a huge explosion that rumbled the ground. Shocked, I looked up. A giant mountain was forming. By the looks of it, I could tell it was by alchemy. But on top of it, was Kimblee.

"Him?" I asked.

"Yes," Kuromi replied solemnly.

I pointed the blade to the ground. "Then that's our target." I glanced at everyone. "Ready?"

They all nodded.

"Then let's go."

**XXX**

**OwlCookies: it was kinda short again. Sry, but the next chapter is the last chapter! And I have to make this quick cuz im getting late for the swim meet. Wish me luck :p well, by the time u read this ill probably be done but, watev. And if ur wondering, yes im going to make a sequal. Not becuz u asked but becuz I wanna make one. Its gunna be called "hidden behind the storm." Why? Cuz it sounds coolio :P OK BYEEEE! *thinks to self* if koas gunna be there… imma kick their butts no matter how fast they are *evil grin* LOL YA OK BYE NOW**


	32. Chapter 32

Last Chapter of – Her Light Will Never Die Out

Written by- Appleblx

OwlCookies feels sad pressing the 'completed' button. Thank you all for reading this far!"

Ariel's POV

I somehow (metaphorically speaking) bumped into Kid and Tsuki.

"HI!" Tsuki greeted us in her inhumanly squeaky voice. Just before any of us could respond, an explosion... _exploded_ just a mile away from us.

"Damn," I commented. "What's with all these stupid bombs? Now I can't even even find Shiroi! … Or anyone..."

"I can't find Sa-chan either..." Tsuki declared with a tilt of her head.

"Uh... Maybe we should find some shelter... somewhere nonexplosive?" Kid suggested.

"How do you expect to find that when everything's destroyed _and_ explosive? And besides... _eww_..."

Kid and Ariel turned to Tsuki."What?"

"The naked cannibal is eating the market-shop owner!"

XXX

Shanon's POV

"Kimblee! So_ you're_ behind this!" I absentmindedly dropped Kuromi in my rage and clenched my fists as tight as I could. Possibly tighter. I scowled, disgusted, as the crimson-alchemist blew up another poor guy with his alchemy.

"Hah!- No, it was your cat!_ What did you expect_?" He blew his hands off, and straightened himself, as if he was waiting for me for something.

I gritted my teeth and started to charge towards him. As I gained up to him, he dodged my runs like they were nothing.

"You coward! You can't even battle an unarmed little-girl!" I sneered as I turned back around in his direction.

"Who said I couldn't?" Kimblee started to swerve towards me, lowering my hands, about to hit me with them, getting ready to blow me up with his alchemical runes. I luckily dodged this attack at the last second.

_Damn... that was close... _I thought as I ran towards Kuromi and picked her up.

"Oh! Who's this coward now? You need a weapon to defeat an unarmed man with a few marks on his hands?" Kimblee laughed, dodging my slices of Kuromi's blade aimed at him. "How ironic."

Then... he did something to aggravating me even more! He was facing me with his FRIKIN' HANDS IN HIS FRIKIN' POCKETS! WHILE _I _WAS FRICKIN' FIGHTING HIM! "BAS_TARD_!"

I started to stab at his direction more fiercely and faster now, making him smirk even more.

"Dude! Shanon! DAMNIT! SLOW _DOWN_!"

Kimblee jumped a distance away from me, and froze, as I stood there, panting.

"You should listen to your partner," The former state-alchemist grinned, looking down upon me. "As you _may _have heard, a common weakness is irritation. While you are calm and cool, I admit that I have to watch out for your attacks. But now, your attacks are easy to read." He finished by taking a stick out of his suit pocket and stuck it into his mouth to chew on.

I paused from my panting. _So_ that's _why... The bastard!_

Kimblee suddenly jerked and stopped his chewing for a moment abruptly, causing me to flinch. On his face, he put on this creepy, toothy, grin. "They're here..." That smile kept on getting more maniac-like by the second.

"W-what? Who's here?" I stammered, turning my head around. Simultaneously, Kuromi and I gasped.

Kimblee's face had gotten to the point where it could _never _get any more horrifying. "The mannequin soldiers of course!"

XXX

Ariel's POV

More of those 'naked cannibals' started appearing, causing Tsuki and I to start to freak out.

"No! OMG! What if everyone except us has been eaten... w-what if w-we're next? No! Sa-chan! Sha-chan! Kuri-chan! Blai- No, not her. She's a perv... BUT SHE"S A KITTY! NYA~! But..." She continued on in an in-understandable rant or protest, or whatever. That's Tsuki. Not like anybody could ever understand her.

"W-What about Shiroi?Ashlie? Ryu? OHMIGOSH! They couldn't be eaten either...No! N-"

"SHUT. UP." Kid got our attention, causing us to stop flailing around, and look at him. "Okay, these 'naked cannibals' couldn't have been here that long! Or else they would be surrounding us!" He had a point there...

"N-NO! Monsters! What if we get eaten? No! I wanna live! Let's go Kid! We have to get away from those monsters!" Liz said, apparently in the process _after _losing her mind. Patty just giggled at the demon-weapon's hyperventilation.

"No, Liz, we are _not _going to get eaten. I promise you that none of us will." Kid calmly reassured her, looking around.

"Why don't we just call them cannibals?"

"Kay!"

While I sighed, trying to hope Kid's words were true, I could slightly see Tsuki's eyes widen. Or maybe they were already that wide, I mean, she's like a kiddy midget. And those have big eyes. Yeah... Kid too! Wait, Kid's not a midget! Mmm...

"Yeah? What is it?" I started to growl.

The midget started to glance at me worriedly."Arie-chan...um..."

"_Run! _Get _out _of there!"

I looked behind me. _Oh _shit! _No wonder! The monster! Damn-damn-damdamdamn..._It was too late to run now. The thing had chomped onto my hair!

" _Help! _Ohmigod! SOMEONE! Please..." I moaned desperately, flailing, trying to get the brainless demon off. I t kept a firm hold. "GEETTT OOFFF!" I yelled. I then screamed as loud as I could.

Suddenly, I felt the cannibals being knocked off me.

"K-kid..!"

"Run! RUN! DUDE! REALLY. RUUNN!" By now the cannibals had totally mauled the poor guy, leaving him no chance to escape. I knew staying there would just make it worse, so I just looked back once more with big, frightful eyes, and followed Kid's orders. Running as fast as I could, I tried not to think about what _just_ happened.

XXX

Tsuki's POV

I admit that I was just standing there too... Damn! That girl can scream! Almost as loud as Shanon! So... LOUD! I was left stunned.

When I finally snapped out of it, Ariel was gone. In place was a pretty gory scene with the cannibals crowding around.

I then heard someone shout at me. "Tsuki! Catch!"

Out of nowhere, the two twin pistols had been flung to me, and I ALMOST caught them. I flailed my arms around for them, and I think Patty landed on my face, and I accidentally flung Liz away with my arm. I quickly caught them before they dropped to the ground.

"Whe- where's Kid and Ariel?"

I could tell if Liz wasn't in gun form, she'd be looking at me with a look of fear and the WTF-how-could-you-miss-that face. "D-dude...! Kid just got... eaten... and Ariel ran away!"

"LOLWUT?" I shouted, horrified. Kid was... and I knew Ariel was a coward! (JK!)

Somehow, I felt claustrophobic. I turned around slowly, clutching the guns tightly to my chest.

"Dude! Run!" Hearing Liz' voice made me flinch, and I started racing away, leaving the not yet full cannibals chasing after me, with trails of blood left dripping from their mouths.

XXX

Liz's POV

I couldn't help but worry at Tsuki's pace of speed. "HEY! This is no time to be jogging along! Run faster!"

"I- huff - 'm running – as fast as I...-huff- can!" She retorted.

"Well, you are a desperately slow runner!"

"I'm a weapon! Not a meister! What do you think? And the weight of holding two weapons I've never resonated before is dragging me down as well!"

Oh yeah. I remember, when Black Star had tried to pick up Soul, having never resonating with him, they kinda had... troubles... Now I felt a little sorry for Patty knocking the kid on the face.

I looked behind us after a minute, and saw the freakishly familiar, one-eyed faces, just about ten meters behind.

"I...huff... can...an't... r-run... anymore..." Tsuki groaned. "T-too... tired..." She started slowing down.

"No! You can't!" Patty cheered her on. "You'll be nude-food!"

I felt relieved when she started pacing faster, but then she tumbled on the ground and landed on her back. She faced the sky with a frustrated look on, tears starting to bubble in her eyes. "I can't run anymore! Stop it! I can't! I don't care about being eaten! I can't run!" After admitting this, she bit her lip and closed her eyes tight, apparently bracing herself.

"But what about us? We'll be eaten too!" Patty coaxed her, unsuccessfully.

Tsuki began to look worried. "Y-you can protect yourselves in weapon form..."

Suddenly, an idea popped in my head! I remembered, once, someone poked Tsuki in the stomach, and she was laughing, flailing desperately, making the person pinky promise not to 'tickle her' again. **(A.N. I'm guilty... they didn't dare tickle me again, since they were afraid I might actually die from it)** "Hey... Tsuki... when they come.. what if they tickle you?"

"!" She quickly got up to her feet, and sprinted fast away. Unfortunately, she had limits, and the cannibals were slowly catching up to her.

"N-no! Get away!" she shouted while running. "Don't tickle me!"

Not very long after, about 10 seconds, the things were surrounding her. "Pl-please... don't tickle me..." She started crying. After dropping me, she held Patty up to one, eye level. Her eyes looked like they would burst from fright. (See Winry about to shoot Scar XP)

_Kl- Klii-i-i-i-_

_Kli-_

After trying desperately to try and pull her trigger, Tsuki fell to the ground, a defeated look on her face. "I-it... won't pull..." She made her body go even more limp. "No... I'll be..." pause. " Too late..."

Thankfully she passed out before being... 'tickled'. I could see one of the things chomp on her left arm while she silently squealed.

"Ts-Tsuki! _Dude!_" I never felt so helpless. I couldn't help my meister, and now I wasn't able to help a little, naive, weapon girl. Speaking about my meister, I thought about Kid being eaten again, and felt even more hopeless. Wasn't the weapon supposed to save the meister? Why hadn't I done that... I just stared... And Kid broke his promise! That _jerk_... Why does everyone keep making promises they can't keep?

XXX

Shanon's POV

Ha ha! That idiot. Telling me my weakness. Good thing I kicked his _A.S.S._! Kimblee was on the ground, drawing his last breaths after I had composed myself and kept my face completely emotionless. I looked down at him, and he looked back up at me. How pretty. The only thing hat perturbed me was that smirk still plastered on his face.

Now was the time to put my full emotion in my face. "WHY WON 'T YOU JUST STOP SMILING, YOU BASTARD?" I hissed.

"What good would that do?"

I thought about that for a minute. "Give me a feeling of accomplishment?" I suggested with a thoughtful smile on.

He weakly looked up at me, as the humanoids crowded ravenously around him, ready to eat him away, eyes wide. "You foolish girl... feelings will get you nowhere..."

Moments later, as he was gone, I frowned. "How could you say that when your feelings of hate towards people killed you?"

Kuromi turned back into human form, as if to see the scene herself. "Forget him, Shanon." I just shrugged and we turned around to see the horrible scene in front of us.

XXX

I opened my eyes wide. "Wh-where is everybody?" The sky had a red tint, thanks to Kimblee blowing everything up. The sky had that bloody tint to it. The laws of evaporation were creepy in Death City...

You could see bloody corpses of people half eaten, and the mannequin soldiers everywhere with blood lining their mouths.

"Shanon! Watch out!" I heard my partner yell as a mannequin soldier was about to chomp on my head.

"Woah! Kuromi! I! Choose! YOUU!" I yelled as Kuromi face palmed and jumped into weapon form as I caught her. That seriously takes practice, I tell you.

I chopped it's head off, and ran off.

"Uhh... Shanon, it's head reattached..." Kuromi proclaimed while I ran fast.

"W-Whaaah? S-so..? I'm running off, see?" I reassured both of us. "Why do you have to tell me very unuseful information that could slow me down?"

"Sorry, just saying."

As I ran, I saw a crowd of the mannequin soldiers crowd around someone. Out of my good heart, I decided to at least try to help that person. I slid down the tiny hill I was on to the lower land mass.

"Let's see... " I mumbled as I quickly drew an alchemical circle below me. I then clapped and slapped the circle as spikes appeared and knocked the soldiers away from the person. I could see blood gushing from her left shoulder.

"Tsuki!" I shouted.

"Finally, help arrived!" I heard Liz shout in weapon form.

"What... happened?" I asked as Liz was about to shout something at me. " Actually, I think you can explain on the way there..."

"...Good idea." She turned to weapon form picking up the tiny girl and her sister in gun form.

XXX

Sara's POV

It was pretty tough waiting in a single room with most of the townspeople and Shibusen students. Especially when the people you were waiting most for weren't there.

Around me, I could see Soul and Maka leaning on Soul's motorbike. Ariel was sitting wide-eyed, being hugged by one of her friends, and spoken to by her partner. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong, so I decided to ignore her. A pet shop owner was hugging a few scrambling kittens and a big, whimpering dog.

I decided to hug my knees- I didn't have anything else to do. _Where is Shanon, Kuromi, and Tsuki? _I couldn't help but wonder that the whole time. I looked at the entrance to the Death Room, where we were all staying in. I was waiting for the door to open. Suddenly- it had opened!

And... a little girl and her mother came rushing in, crying.

That's not them... I thought, disappointed.

Soul's bike suddenly started tilting over in my side. I stood up, about to slap it away with my hands "Agghhh!"

Thankfully, Soul caught it. "Sorry 'bout that." He answered coolly. I huffed, and sat back down, frowning at him, while Maka gave me an apologetic smile, and a disapproving look to Soul.

"Sa-chan!"

"Gyaaagghh!" I screamed... again. "Shan... YOU"RE HERE! OH EM GEEE! I was worried sick and -" I rambled on.

Liz came and dropped Tsuki. "Saa-chhaaaa! I was almost tickled to death by a naked cannibal!" She cried in my shirt, hugging me with her right arm. I then noticed her left arm. It was all limp and bloody. But, I decided to save that story for later, no matter how worried I was about that.

I then noticed Liz and Patty... alone. "Hey, where's Kid?" I casually asked. In the corner of my eye, I could see Ariel looking back at us, more scared-looking. I could kinda tell this wasn't going to be good.

"Uhh... well... he..."

"HE GOT TICKLED TO DEATH BY THE TICKLE MONSTER!" Tsuki frowned. "And I'm only putting it lightly."

"Oh..."

XXX

Shanon's POV

_Kid getting tickled? Uhh... _I thought. Then something suddenly crossed my mind. Tsuki was almost eaten by the mannequin soldiers, and she claimed she was almost being tickled to death. So if Kid had gotten 'tickled' to death, that would mean...

"Oh _woah_, wait... HE WAS _EATEN_?" Sara yelled loudly, and the whole room started to look at her for a second, and go back to what they were doing.

I could hear Ariel whimper. Tsuki nodded her head.

"Woah... indeed..." I stammered, shocked.

"It's my fault... I got distracted... and... he saved me..." Ariel stammered.

_Wow... I've never seen her like this..._ I thought. _Did she..._ like _him? Woah... Eww... Romance..._

I then turned and saw something that could help us... hopefully.

_Yes... perfect... We could save Death City with this!_

XXX

Kuromi's POV

"WHAT? You want to take my bike out there and RUIN IT?" Soul yelled.

"Please... either you lose your bike, be stuck in here forever until you all starve to death, or have everyone eaten alive AND lose your bike." Shanon convinced him.

"Well... I guess... You know what? I come from a rich family. Fine. Wreck it all you want. It only cost about, like, two _thousand_ dollars."

"Th-thank you Soul!" We both exclaimed at the same time.

We then turned to Ariel, Sara and Tsuki.

"Sha-chan... be careful..."

"Don't worry about us! And when we're done, don't worry about us, because we're going to go back to where we came from. Shanon's parents are expecting us... Real soon."

"B-but..." Tsuki looked down.

"Don't worry. We'll come back... someday, I hope." I reassured her.

"Someday... Hopefully?" She looked back at us, wide-eyed and clenching on to us with her right hand. "N-no... DON'T LEAVE ME!" She shouted, crying. "Please... You're my two first friends... I wouldn't be who I was without you... You can't leave me and _hopefully_ come back!"

Shanon bent down to her level, since she was sitting on the floor. "Don't worry, I won't forget about you. Never." She reassured her. "I promise."

Tsuki tried her best to get up, and clenched her into a hug tightly, still crying. "You better not, stupid. Don't you EVER forget about me! I won't forget about you either! Neither will anybody here! Have fun!" She fell, smiling. "Ahh...My legs still feel like jello... sorry," Tsuki stammered.

Shanon grabbed the motor bike and smiled back. I climbed on and held tight, waving to the trio watching us leave.

XXX

Shanon's POV

I looked at the school building for one last time. _Goodbye, everybody. _I plugged in the keys to the motorbike, and cranked it up. We were at the far end of the city, and we could see the the nude maniacs clumsily searching around the town, about fifty meters away from us.

"Shanon... I know this is kinda a little late to ask... but why do we need Soul's bike to save Death City?" I heard Kuromi ask in weapon form as I held her.

"Remember Amestris?" I asked. " I remember Dad telling me that that whole country had an activated alchemy circle around it..."

"Shanon..."

"So, if a circle that big could be activated, so could Death City, right?"

"I know what you're thinking, Shanon. If you were going to disintegrate some materials or even change them, wouldn't it do that to the humans too?"

"Well, since they don't have souls like we do, I heard there was this new element in the Philosopher's stones used to make them. It's called Vivorium. You know, 'cause _viva_ means life, and it was found somewhere in the hispanicy part of our world? Don't know what it's called there though,"

"So, since humans have souls, this Vivorium takes place in them instead?"

"Yeah. There's only a teensy weensy bit in them, but it's their source of life. It's in other animals and insects too,but in Death City, animals have souls, thanks to Lord Death's magic. An example would be Blair. Plants don't have it 'cause... they're plants."

"Oh... I get it. WHY DIDN'T YOU EXPLAIN THIS BIT OF INFORMATION TO ME BEFOREHAND?"

"Sorry... Heeheee!" I laughed back. "Let's go." I then used alchemy to place Kuromi at the bottom end to the bike so it could leave marks and hold her still. We then drove off, me driving as steady as I could, an almost perfect roundish line.

Cruisin in the motorbike was actually more fun than it looked. My hair was flowing below my kitty hat and cool wind in my face.

Unfortunately, my partner had to interrupt. " Shanon... Faster!" I looked in the mirror beside the steering rod thing. Sure enough, about fifteen of the one-eyed imbeciles were after us. I pressed the gas pedal harder, and hoped weapons didn't feel physical pressure.

Thankfully, we lost them, and an hour later, we finally finished the circle. Now for the details! How fun! Now to dodge those funny, little, harmless mannequin soldiers.

Yes, if you were that dumb, I was being sarcastic.

I thankfully memorized the right transmutation circle, and was able to trace it in about two hours. "Destruction alchemy..." I murmured.

"Alchemy that could break down one element and change it to another." Kuromi added, while turning into human form with a flash of blue light.

"Right." I knealt down, ready to finish what I've started- put this foreign city to peril, even taking away one of it's best defenders along with it. We've caused nothing but trouble here, and made even more trouble to the people by leaving. " No regrets, right, Kuromi?"

"None. None at all."

A flash of red light appeared, and all the nude monsters collapsed to the ground, slobber and blood dripping from their mouths.

"Let's go home now."

XXX

I drew the alchemy circle, and I activated it, using a combining alchemy to drag Kuromi along with me.

"You again. You're back. I expect you want to get back to your world, ehh?" Truth laughed.

"Yes."

He smirked at me. "What are you going to give now? You haven't payed the toll for about four times. What do you expect me to take now?"

I looked back at him, horrified. "Not to mention your friend over there hasn't payed for what traveling she's done, either."

"I.. I.." _No... Don't hurt Kuromi..._ "My memories. Memories from this world. They are the most precious to me. If you take my heart or brain, or my full body myself, it wouldn't add up to the memories here. Even if you take anything twice, all these feelings, they would never add up to my friends... and... Justin too..."

"..."

_Did... Did I give him enough? Too little? Oh _please_, no..._

"Very well." Truth sighed as my face brightened. "But, to make it fair, I am taking something away from Kuromi."

"N..no... NO! _Bastard!_"

"Her memory of this trip is all I want."

I looked back at him. "Th- thank you... Truth..."

"Never come back. Ahh, but you won't remember this!" Truth said laughing, and everything went black.

XXX

Kuromi's POV

I found myself transitioning from Shanon doing her alchemy to a place in Central.

_Whoah... did she do it by us_ just _getting here? _ I thought as I looked around.

"Sh- shanon!" I stammered as I found her beside me.

"Huh? Kuri-chan?" She looked back at me. I just blinked.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

By now, I felt just as confused as her. "Get us here without paying a toll."

"What toll?"

"Uhh... If we didn't have to, did you use a different type of alchemy to get us here?"

"Alchemy? For what? Last time I checked, we walked here together."

"Shanon?" I stared at her wide-eyed. "Are you alright?"

"Kuromi, I could ask the same with you. What kind of toll are you talking about? It'd not like we used a train to get here or anything," She tried to give me a reassuring smile.

"Dude... Did you... loose your memory?" I asked, horrified.

"Umm... no? Did you hallucinate or something?" She said with a sarcastic smile.

"Shanon... What about Tsuki, Sara, Ariel? Don't they..."

"What kind of prank are you trying to pull on me?" Shanon looked concerned now. "Either this is a game, or you need some serious mental help."

XXX

Spirit's POV

"Lord Death, did you hear about your son?" I asked him.

"Hmm... what do you mean?"

"Oh... You haven't."

"Nope."

"Then I'll let someone else tell you." Lord Death stared at me. This time of the night, all of the naked monsters had suddenly disappeared, and I hoped it was because of the weapon-meister team that had vanquished them.

"Actually, tell me now. What happened?" The shinigami tilted his head to the side.

"He got eaten by one of the naked things outside to save one of the DWMA students..." I tried telling him as lightly as I could.

"That's a bother."

"That's a WHAT?"

"I said, that's a-"

"I knew it! You really are a heartless father! I would never say something like that after the death of my beloved-"

"MAKA-CHOP! You idiot! Don't you know that people greive in their own way? You... How could you be so insensitive to Lord Death?"

"Maka's right. My... best friend was one of the girls in the team that went off to rid of the nude humanoids. She claimed she may or may not come back, and she hasn't come back. Even if she provided that excuse, what am I supposed to think?" A certain priest came into the conversation.

I looked ashamed. "S-sorry... but... still. It seems hard to loose a child, so I wanted to help, but he isn't giving me any oppurtunity to..."

"Here's an oppurtunity, Spirit. Why don't you entertain our guests, in a non-perverted way? Every one seems so gloomy today~."

"I-ll try."

XXX

One Month Later

Sara's POV

"Do you think Sha-chan's goina write anytime soon?" Tsuki asked for the billionth time.

"I don't think so." I answered for the billionth time.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

We had gotten on with our life just fine, except every one was required to help clean up the city. It was pretty scary, considering the ground was covered in blood and the monsters' corpses were scattered everywhere.

Tsuki still checked the mailbox everyday, since, to her, being remembered was sent messages to announce that she's still in mind.

"I- I just want to check... just in case! What if she sends me something, and I don't respond for a few months? It would show that I had forgotten about her and don't care anymore!"

"If that was the case, don't you feel forgotten that she hasn't sent anything to you?" I asked, being logical.

"No,"

"Then she wouldn't feel forgotten if you didn't respond. She and Kuromi promised they'd remember you, so all you've gotta do is keep remembering them, right?"

"I guess you're right." She looked at me. "They promised they would remember us, so they would. Remembering someone isn't to hard, right?"

"Uhh... yeah..." I stammered. "Unless you have short term memory loss, I guess.

XXX

Shanon's POV

Kuromi was always being illogical. Even my parents were playing along with her, too. The month was filled with this silly game.

"Shanon, why don't you believe me?" She asked.

"I swear, Kuromi. This month, you've suddenly turned into a brilliant actor."

"I'm not acting. Please... believe me... You promised everyone then that you would,"

"I didn't promise anyone anything." I huffed.

"I think... it had to do with the toll..."

"For the thousandth time, _what_ toll?" I laughed.

"Never mind. Let's never talk about this again..." Kuromi said, with a really sad look on, and turned away and walked on.

I started chasing after her. "Kuromi! Please... stop... Are you really okay? Are you really feeling this way? Tell the truth! Please!"

"If I told you, you'd only believe me if I said I was joking. But I've been telling you the truth this whole time. Please... let's forget about this... They'll... be so disappointed..."

"Who?"

"I told you. Ariel, Justin, Tsuki, Sara-"

"STOP IT, KUROMI! I can't take it... fine... forget about this... Please, don't play this game on mr again..." I said, slumping on the grass below me.

"That's what I've tried to do," she said, helping me up.

XXX

Kuromi's POV

Shanon wouldn't understand. I'm pretty sure this was because of stupid Truth... but why couldn't I remember being there like before?

I guess we'd find out later... And Shanon, I could only hope she could remember our old friends as soon as she could, and we could reflect on our feelings and memories later.

For now, she wouldn't understand.

"C'mon, Shan! I'll race you back to the house!"

"Ha! I'm going to beat you!"

"Did you get enough water this time?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah," We said at the same time, handing our buckets to her.

"Okay. Thanks, We'll make stew tonight."

"Kay!"


End file.
